


Kingdom of Power, of Courage, and of Wisdom

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Humor, Comics/Movie Crossover, Dark Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 159,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For five hundred years Hyrule has been at war. Now the Goddesses have destined three champions to end it. A champion of power, of courage, and of wisdom. The story can also be found on fanfiction.net.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda





	1. Prologue - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545248) by Yasuhisa Hara. 



**-Kanyou, Country of Qin-**

The day was bright and colourful. The king was on his death bed. The birds sung. The people mourned. The land was ravaged by war and loss. The prince eagerly waited for what would be his.

A female officer stood by him, ever vigilant, ever silent. The king wheezed softly and though the doctors worked vigilantly, Impa knew the shade of death when she saw it.

The people lit torches and mourned in open anguish in the streets, for the king was mysterious and rumoured to be a god among men. Not true of course, but an isolated monarch gains and encourages many myths. The prince... the heir. He did not mourn. What scared Impa to her core was not how he did not mourn, but the glee he had. She had watched him grow up... and the very thought that this... brat would be king. It sent chills down her spine.

The kingdom of Qin was in for dark days.

Impa left when the time was appropriate, but couldn't ignore the hunger in the prince's eyes as he watched his dying father. The anticipation. 

Impa tried to calm herself. She walked the royal gardens, called for a harpist, even sparred with her clan. Nothing appeased the fear that festered like a living thing in her gut.

The generals were indifferent, the council looked on the young prince as an opportunity they could exploit, and the prince most of all looked forward to the rod changing hands. Corruption. Power grabbing. That's all there was in the capital, and they were all too short-sighted to see what it was doing. The prince did not see he was no more than a pawn at his age, and he lacked personal strength to resist his own advisors. 

If Qin became weak and rotted from the inside, then Impa could say goodbye to her entire nation and the millions that called it home.

When sleep offered no comfort, Impa rose and sought the last place that just might offer her something.

Impa entered the temple. The priesthood had been long neglected, but there were still a few. One of them was the nightly caretaker and after exchanging short pleasantries with Impa, she offered a donation and requested to be left alone. The temple sparkled. The floor was polished marble, the red rug leading from the door to the pedestal was clean and without stain. The windows emitted an almost holy ray of light from the moon, and the statue of the three Goddesses glowed in the moonlight.

It was as though time wasn't a factor here. Dust and decay and rot would not touch the domain of the Goddesses.

Impa was religious, in that she believed in them, but she was not... shall we say... holy. She did not actively worship in her day to day affairs. Perhaps it was a calling she had missed. The worldly affairs of politics was where she had been most of her life, and it entangled her every thought. The simplicity of casting her cares off and giving herself to a higher being... It was something she knew toward a king, but where a line was drawn between a king and goddess is that the king was infallible. The king needed officials to help run his day to day affairs of the kingdom. Goddesses and gods are not so mortal, and desire little more than a relationship. So simple.

This simplicity, Impa found, was a bit of a comfort of sorts. Here there was no politics. Or at least shouldn't be, as politics is a creation of man in their drive to complicate simple things by placing their personal touch upon it. Here there was no hiding who she was or what she had done over her life or what she wanted, as a Goddess saw all, and here Impa was coming not to hide herself, but to reveal.

Impa bowed before the statues. "Nayru, Din, Farore," She prayed. "Qin is in jeopardy. No... All of Hyrule, or what exists now of Hyrule, is in jeopardy. War ravages the countryside. Where once was a grand nation that reached to the ocean, there is now seven. For five hundred years there has been endless war. Thousands die every day. Peace is a lie, a mere illusion in our lives now. Monarchs last mere years, and even now the king dies. I... I fear what will happen when the heir takes the throne. The king, bless him, is a gentle soul. He is a good man. But he is a coward, foolish, and weak. He has not the wisdom to know what to do. He has not the power to do it. Nor does he have to courage to even try. This new king... is not gentle. The prince is spoiled and will think nothing of letting the kingdom pass away so long as he feasts!"

Impa paused, realizing there were tears in her eyes, but she also felt... better. So she continued praying. Her praying reached such a point she openly sobbed or laughed like a drunkard in disbelief. She simply prayed. Prayed as if she had never prayed before and let out what had been festering in her for years. Most of all she prayed for hope, for salvation to Qin.

At last, she was done. There was nothing more to say. Her emotions were spent and she was exhausted. Yet she felt... better. Impa lifted her head from the floor to look at the statues. They had not moved. There wasn't a sound. In a way, it was as if they hadn't heard. There were simply... statues.

Impa sighed, wondering if it was a waste of time. She felt better, and that was a comfort. But did it truly do any good?

Her thought was interrupted by the sound of a man entering into the temple. He was armoured and in a hurry. He slowed as he neared and stopped to catch his breath.

"What is it?" She asked the soldier.

"My lady, Impa, I have searched for you! First your estate, then your usual places. It was only after being informed that you were seen here that I came."

"My apologies for sending you on a chase." Impa smirked in amusement and pity. He looked like he had spent hours running around. "What is so important?"

"The Chancellor, Ryo Fui, wishes to speak with you. He would not say what it was about, but that it is extremely important and to be in secret."

"Ryo Fui?" Impa snarled. "That filthy, slimy, arrogant, PIECE OF SH-"

"Ryo, oh it's been far too long!" Impa greeted cheerfully.

He smiled widely. "My lady Impa, you look..." He paused briefly. Impa knew she looked like a woman who had spent long hours crying and that to say she looked lovely would be a flat out lie. "... like you are feeling the loss of the king greatly." He decided.

Ryo was intelligent, wise, charismatic, handsome, powerful, and most of all: ambitious. His power had grown greatly in the time of the king because the king was so weak, and owed Ryo so much in his ascension. The king was little more than a puppet to Ryo Fui.

Since the meeting was to be in secret, she found Ryo Fui looking out over the city from the upper palace. He was drinking tea and was unattended. He had a scroll his in his hands which he continuously beat into his palm like a timing device to a mental beat only he knew.

"I am." She agreed. The man was alone, unguarded, and unattended. It was moments like this he was perhaps his most dangerous. She was not afraid he would strike at her, but she kept her guard up none of the less. His weapons were not of the blade, but of the word and politics and connections and wealth. "I fear for how far Qin will fall in the coming days. The six kingdoms will seek to test the strength and resolve of the new king, in war and schemes."

"Then it is all the more important we provide a proper pillar for which the king to lay his head." Ryo replied smoothly.

"Indeed." Impa agreed.

Ryo motioned openly to the chair before him. "Share some tea with me? It has been a beautiful day, and a beautiful night, despite the latest events. It would be a waste to let it go by."

Impa spared the cup a glance. "That depends, is it poisoned?" She asked with a bluntness that defied the wide smile she wore.

Ryo laughed. He genuinely laughed. "You wound me, dear Impa! Straight as an arrow and just as lethal! What kind of a man do you take me for? No, I assure you! This is as honest a gesture as any other. But if it suits you, I shall drink it all for you." He reached across and drank from her cup just as well, and served himself more.

Impa decided he wasn't trying to poison her. She wouldn't put it past him, but he also wasn't rash. The court would soon be in chaos. His attention was better put on the rest of the court and stabilizing his foothold than one Sheikah. Despite Impa utterly holding him in contempt, she wasn't for the idea of resisting him to the point of being ridicules, merely wary. His position served a purpose for good, and he ran it well to the benefit of the whole kingdom, such as the building of canals for farmland, trade routes, and other economic infrastructure. He merely benefited more from it than most.

So long as his requests were reasonable, Impa would simply be cautious. She sat down, but did not touch the cup.

Ryo shrugged and took one more gulp. "Impa, it is funny you would say you fear what will happen when the new king rises. I too share this fear. He is childish, foolish, and stupid. He may have an education, but he has no brains between his ears to use it."

Impa raised an eyebrow. "It is all well and good to hold these opinions, but to say them out loud is treasonous."

"Not until he is king, it won't be. And if it were, then what I have planned is far far more treasonous, if only it weren't from the current king himself."

"You have orders from the king?"

"Of a sort." Ryo replied vaguely, gazing at the liquid in his cup swirl around. "You see... the king, Goddesses bless his soul, is not as ignorant as he pretended to be. He knew his fallacies, and so while his officials led much of the kingdom for him, he too feared what his son would do with the kingdom."

'You mean while you led the kingdom for him.' Impa thought. She said out loud, "So the king is afraid of his own son?"

"It is something a parent holds when they look back. They will either be shamed... or proud... of their children. Of what they will do with their lives. In this case, it is anything but pride. With that in mind, the king has decided to take up... an investment of sorts."

"Investment." Impa echoed.

"Indeed." Ryo extended the scroll he held. It was unopened and sealed with the king's stamp. Impa warily glanced between him and the scroll before reaching out and grasping it. Ryo did not let go, yet. His smile dropped, his cheery eye disappeared, and Impa felt she was looking at a powerful man who with nothing more than a look conveyed the importance of what this meeting was about. "If you choose to read it, your life is on the line. If the new king learns of this the penalty for us both is death."

Impa glared at the Chancellor. "The scroll bears the signet of the current king. This is his will, yes?"

"It is."

"Then I accept reading it."

Ryo nodded and released his grip. Impa opened the scroll. Ryo sipped his tea while she read. It was a short scroll, so before long her jaw dropped in shock. Ryo said nothing of her lack of composure. 

He said, "It would appear our dear king has left another child in Zhao, and my spy has found them in the capital. The king would like for you to retrieve her."

"The king has another child... an older one." Impa could barely grasp what she was reading. "A girl?"

Ryo nodded. "That is why the king has never had her presented before the court. A female monarch? Who has heard of such a thing! The woman would find herself at odds with everyone just for being a woman. None of the less, the king fears the dark potential his oldest son has so much, that he is willing to choose the one child that is older, even if that child is a daughter."

"What of the mother?" Impa asked.

Ryo hesitated. Emotions passed over his face too quickly for Impa to read, and he composed himself before she could. He said, "Retrieve her if possible, but the important one is the girl. The mother is of royalty, so she is important. Yet the girl is the heir, and that makes her the absolute priority. To help form some sort of peace in the king's reign, he had visited Zhao with them as honored guests. When the latest war broke out, he was able to escape, but not so much the mother and child, and it soon turned to them being little more than political hostages. They were assumed dead until recently, and my spy does not speak well of their situation. They are in danger."

"Then I should hurry." Impa rose. "I will leave at the first light after preparations are made."

"Indeed. The sooner the better." Ryo agreed. "Just remember. This has to be in absolute secret. If Zhao learns of it, they will stop you and kill you. If the prince learns, he will also stop you and kill you. Your mission is the find the girl and escape with her to the border. I believe... General Kanou is near the border. I will send him a letter telling him to expect you with a child, possibly with pursuit. Race to him for retrieval."

"Thank you. I will be expecting him. What is the girl's name?" Impa inquired.

Ryo took a moment to think about it. "I believe her name is Zelda."

**-Kantan, Country of Zhao-**

"What the hell do you mean you are still thinking about it? Didn't you come here to accept the job?!" Impa asked.

Before her sat two black marketers of Zhao. The first said, "Nah, that isn't it. We came here so we could decide whether or not we'd take the job. So hurry up and tell us what it is."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? I will not divulge it just because you ask. It is too delicate a situation. If I were to tell you, and you refuse, I would have no choice but to kill you."

The black marketer met her glare head on. "Aren't you the one getting ahead of yourself, woman? You do realize this is Kantan, capital of Zhao, right? I need only yell out that you are of Qin, and every man for miles will run to tear you apart and rape the pieces."

The man leaned forward on the table. His temperament grew angry, yet controlled. "It has only been a decade since the battle of Chouhei... Every family has experienced some form of loss, and is filled with anger for what you dogs did. I promise you. We have not forgotten that pain."

Impa looked into his eyes and saw that he too suffered from that battle.

What could Impa say to appease the pain this Zhao man held in his heart? The anger and hate he kept contained? What of the whole country? She too had suffered from the endless wars. There was no one who hadn't. In her heart she wanted the wars to end, but to convey such an idealistic philosophy would fall on deaf ears. All that would satisfy in this cycle of vengeance was further vengeance.

The second black marketer said, "Don't do that, no need to hassle the lady. We are here to discuss business, not politics."

The first man grunted.

A third man approached, and from the greeting between the men, then Impa considered that they knew each other. She had been told by her contact there were a group of three. This must be the last of their party.

"Just relax, Dawn. She is just being cautious because it is an important matter." The third said as he sat down. "It is no small matter to 'smuggle a small person'."

"And how are we to know the importance of this person?" Dawn asked. "It could be some slave woman's newborn child all the way to the one of the king's children. Or a dwarf."

The third man sighed. "I apologize, my lady. He is just as cautious as you are. He tends to get heated up."

Impa did not know their names, but knew they wanted to go by the names Dawn, Midnight, and Twilight, respectively. In turn, they did not care about Impa's real name, and so she went by the name Yriel.

"No apologies necessary."

"Let me see if I can guess the importance of this." The third man, Twilight, said. "First, there is rumors down the trail that the king of Qin is dying."

Impa narrowed her eyes. Something this big would spread, but she had hoped the information wouldn't spread... this quickly.

"Second," Twilight smiled. "While it is believed that crown prince Lord Kyou will inherit the throne, I happen to know a man who knows there is still hidden in Zhao one who can contest the crown."

Impa gulped, but said nothing.

Midnight asked, "Who? The Qin king only had one child."

Dawn mused, "Actually, come to think of it... Didn't he leave behind one of his woman in Zhao as a hostage? And wasn't there a rumor she was with child?"

"That is correct." Twilight said.

Midnight gaped. "Wait, 'smuggling a person' right?! Could it be that you want-"

Impa interrupted, "Be careful what you say." She looked to the third black marketer. "You know a great deal."

Twilight simply smiled. He shrugged. "Then all that is left is to confirm the product we will be carrying. Once we see it, we can come to an agreement. I don't care that you are from Qin, but as a merchant that is the decision to be based on."

Impa replied, "I don't have it... yet."

"What?!" Dawn and Midnight yelled. Twilight shushed them, and after a moment they settled down.

"I have searched, but I have yet to find her." Impa explained. "I had hoped to acquire your services so that once the package is found, I can make haste. Because then my time may be very limited."

"A wise decision, yet also leaves us in the dark." Twilight said. He leaned back. The others fumed, but this man was calm and thoughtful. Clearly he was their leader. "Two thousand."

"Two thousand Rupee?"

"Extra. Each."

Impa's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. "What!?"

"This has gone from a smuggling mission to a 'find and extract' mission. It is extra work to find the kid, and it may even involve kidnapping if the kid is not in the loop. We will help you find her, in turn, we want two thousand bonus. Each."

Impa gulped, "I... I don't have that kind of money."

"I know, but I know your Chancellor does, and how much he likes to keep things like this... quiet."

Impa analyzed the man. He spoke as if he knew the Chancellor. It was not a statement without understanding, the man had connections across Hyrule. Yet... the information the man knew.

Was he Ryo's spy?

Impa could not come right out and ask, but her gut led her to believe it was so. She breathed out in relief. "I will make sure he pays."

The spy nodded in contentment. "Then we will do our part. I will need a day to make arrangements. I will also see if I can find the kid. We will meet here in two days."

"Two days is not enough time to find one child in a city this vast..." Impa argued.

"We don't even need that long... there are only three places a Qin child hostage can be. In the palace under prisoner, in the slums without any official protections, or..."

"Or?"

"The grave." Twilight said darkly. Dawn and Midnight showed no remorse for the idea.

**-Later-**

Impa used her training to blend in. She suspected Twilight was the spy of Ryo, and already knew where Zelda was, but Impa wanted to ensure this part of the mission was complete personally. He could search as well, but Impa did not wish to rely on them more than necessary.

She would search the palace that night, but first she would check the slums. The spies 'guess' made sense. Any Qin would be ostracized here and be unable to have a proper business.

There was a possibility the mother hid their Qin origins, but unlikely with them being hostages.

So Impa entered the seedier part of the capital. She prayed silently as she walked so that Farore might guide her feet. Impa felt that everything up to this day was their divine answer to her prayers.

A distant ruckus drew her attention. A thief had stolen bread. Child thieves were common, so she paid it mind only long enough to judge the child's gender. Thus far they had all been boys that she saw lurking.

Impa drew nearer and started to hear yells from the crowd that chased the child. "Qin shit! Still lurking like a dog are we!?" "Filthy thief!" "Get her! The brat stole some food!"

'Her'? Impa's nerves rose.

True enough, the child was a young girl. Or at the very least a tomboy. She had short blond hair. She had the clothes of a street urchin and no shoes. Her body was covered in bruises, cuts, bugs, and dirt. Her hair was blond and filthy, unlike the normal brown hair. But the most powerful thing were the blue eyes. They were not eyes of a person. They were utterly feral, wide, crazed, unfocused, and filled with instinctual fear and hateful defiance both.

The girl was soon surrounded. A man lunged at her, but recoiled when her knee broke his nose. "THE BITCH!"

It took several men to stop the child and hold her down to beat her. One pulled out an axe. "You took my brother... least you owe me is an arm, thief!" He lifted the axe to take her arm.

"Wait!" Impa yelled. She ran into their midst and grabbed the axe handle. "Do this and you are no better than the Qin that took your family!" Impa pretended to be one of them, yet did not lie.

"So what?!"

"She is a child!"

Some of the men came to their senses and had a change of heart. They released the girl. While the ones with the most hate turned their attention to Impa, the girl took the chance to break away and disappear. Impa watched the girl from the corner of her eye. The girl looked back once before running down an alley.

Without the thief for them to aim their anger towards, and punishment for thievery dished out through bruises, most of the crowd dissipated. Without a crowd to justify their actions or hate, the rest of them soon walked off scoffing at her.

Impa walked down the street the girl had gone down. Her skills as a Sheikah aided her in tracking her little target, and before long she found the girl sitting in a dark, damp corner nibbling on a mere scrap of the bread she had escaped with.

The girl stared at Impa like a wild animal, cautious and frightened. Impa gulped. She did not approach too close. The girl looked like she would flee at the slightest move.

"Are you named Zelda, by chance?" Impa asked.

The girl did not respond.

"Where is your mother? Your father? Are either of them here?" Impa asked.

No response. Did the girl even speak a common language? It would prove problematic if the girl didn't understand her.

"Do you understand me?"

Still no response. The girl simply stared at her with wide-eyes.

Impa sighed. It would appear she had been lead on a wild chase. Impa turned to leave, but as she took a step away she felt a small tug on her cloak. Impa paused.

"Im...pa..." The girl whispered.

Impa sucked in breath. She had not said what her name was. "How do you know that name?"

"Dream... You are Impa?"

"I am." The woman replied. "I am looking for someone named Zelda. Do you know anyone named that?"

The girl nodded. "I am Zelda."

Impa could have wept. Her mission was a success, but also her heart was torn from seeing her charge in the condition she was in. Zelda was barely clutching on to life, and was seemingly too frightened to speak much.

Impa slowly lowered herself to be at Zelda's height, and got a good look at her. The girl looked to be a pre-teen. She was covered in very small scars and was malnourished. Nothing that wasn't manageable with some proper care. The bigger problems would be in her mind. A need for confidence would have to be first and foremost, as well as an education, but Impa felt there were many problems deeper down she would be learning about over time.

"Well, Zelda." Impa smiled. "I'm here to take you home."

"I have a home." Zelda whispered.

Zelda probably didn't grasp what Impa meant. But all the same, if Zelda had a home, then her mother was possibly there. "Do you now? Can you show me?"

Zelda nodded, turned, and entered the alley. Impa took the girl's hand and let herself be led. The walk took them out of the city towards the outskirts. In the midst of trees was a broken hut, and near was a shallow river.

Zelda stopped. "Wait... here."

"Alright." Impa nodded. She let go of the girl's hand. Zelda walked to hut door and peered in. She left and sat by the river. Impa looked at her curiously and joined her.

"Mother has a man in there... doesn't let me near when working."

"I see." So the mother had to sell her body to survive... Impa felt for the woman. Unfortunately it was just how the world was.

Impa didn't say anything, and neither did Zelda. The girl simply watched the river and the moon with wide, unfocused eyes. Impa used the time to study her further. With further observation, she was able to distinguish between the bruises. Most were simple bruises on her arms or back, but there was one in the shape of large hands around her neck.

"I am sorry," Impa whispered. "If I had intervened sooner, then men wouldn't have choked you."

"Choked?"

"Where they put their hands around your neck."

Zelda stared at her in confusion. "Men? No. Mother. She say it's all my fault."

Impa could only stare in horror down at the river. Her hands clenched and dug her fingernails into her palms. Impa wanted to scream but did not want to frighten the girl. With each minute, her day was becoming more and more surreal. She was starting to feel like she was trapped in a horror tale.

"Zelda... has she done this before?"

Zelda nodded. "A few times."

Impa could not take it any longer. She wasn't going to tolerate this one second more. The woman shook in fury, and the knowledge of what she needed to do. She took Zelda by the hand, and left. The mother be damned. Zelda followed along as easily as sheep. Impa wasn't sure if it was due to trust, or a lack of caring. On one hand, the girl was defiant before men, but she would keep going back to the same violent woman. Her unfocused eyes scared the woman.

"Why don't you tell me about this dream of yours." Impa suggested. "The one that told you about me?"

"In my dream, I was watching the moon. The moon took the shape of a beautiful woman, and fell to the water. She stood on the river and said a dark-skinned woman, named Impa, would come to take me away."

"That's exactly what I am here for." Impa confirmed, smiling at the young girl.


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Prologue – Part 2**

* * *

**-Kantan, Country of Zhao-**

"This is her?" Midnight looked at Zelda skeptically. Zelda looked back blankly. Something about the stare frightened the men. Dawn gave her wary glances and Midnight kept his distance. Impa understood, the girl looked mental.

Impa had done her best. She had helped the girl bathe and clean up in an inn's room overnight, but years of mental, emotional, and physical abuse, as well as filth, malnutrition, and bugs could not be fixed in a night. Something like this would take years. Zelda had said nothing, and the distant stare was creepy. Impa feared for whether or not Zelda was capable of being a leader of any sort, as perhaps she may prove to be dumb. If so, then it would be a juggle whether she or her brother would be… more incapable.

"Yes." Impa confirmed.

"Doesn't look much like royalty."

"Yes, well. Neither do you." Impa glared.

This earned him a well-mannered tease from his companions, and the man backed off under Impa's protective stare. Zelda stayed close, not moving out of arms reach since the day before. Her eyes were wary on the men and woman around them. Zelda was visibly uncomfortable in the open, and crowds, so Impa was content for them to stand to the side.

"This will do it." Midnight said. He patted the barrels and waved them over. "Girly gets into a barrel, we ride through the checkpoints. Easy."

"Is it really necessary?" Impa asked.

"Unless you want to traverse the country and be caught by roaming war parties or bandits, yeah."

"No, I mean... are the barrels necessary? Zelda looks frightened by the idea."

The man whispered, "She is frightened by everything... besides, we have an... understanding with the guards. It's the key to our work. This is how it has to be done."

"I see." Impa was begrudged by the idea, but if it was necessary... she helped Zelda onto the cart and with some gentle encouragement, Zelda climbed into a barrel. It frightened her, but Impa promised to be beside her the whole time. Another layer of barrels were placed on top. Impa sat by Zelda barrel. The marketers checked everything one more time, and they were off.

The checkpoints they were passing would be ones Impa had already passed with credentials to trade from Chancellor Ryo, so she wasn't afraid of being seen.

They stopped when they were in sight of the first checkpoint near midday. Midnight said, "Alright boys and girls, get comfortable and let me do the talking. Girly, you good back there?"

"Yes." Zelda said from her barrel. "It's hot... And it stinks..."

The men chuckled. "You can come out and breath in a bit. Just be quiet and don't move. Our lives are on the line."

They approached the first checkpoint. Impa observed from the back as the soldiers did a small inspection, but it was a poor inspection by any standard. The guard captain and black marketer talked like old buds. The formality was probably all for show.

They were passed through without complaint. The second checkpoint was immediately visible over the horizon, and before long they had passed two checkpoints.

"This was easier than I thought. That looked completely routine." Impa observed.

"Once we got the captains on our side, it's all formality." Midnight replied. He pulled the horses to a halt. They were far beyond the checkpoint. "Okay, girly, you can come out."

The men removed enough of the contraption to let Zelda out. The girl was gasping for air and sweating. Impa said, "She is suffering from heat exhaustion. We should rest for now."

"We won't reach the final checkpoint till tomorrow anyway. She can stay out. If you want a break, there is a creek south of here."

"I will take Zelda and get her cooled off, then. We'll be back." Impa took Zelda's hand and descended the hill.

"Don't take too long!" Midnight called.

True to their word, there was a creek down the hill. They found an area surrounded in trees, and Zelda took a running start to jump in. Impa chuckled. It was an amazingly childish thing, something she almost feared was beyond the damaged princess. For a moment she seemed like a regular girl.

Zelda's change was rapid and gradual. It started the moment Impa took her away the previous night. Having spent a night out of her mother's care, Zelda was speaking short sentences instead of half-words. Now, as they left the city and were well on their way to Qin, Zelda was more animated. Clearly she was aware. What was hidden and restrained was coming out.

Zelda floated in the creek contently. It soaked her through her rags and cooled her off after being baked for a day in a confined space. She closed her eyes and basked in it. The water seemed to sap at her very mind and pulled away the strands of burden from her. In Kantan her every thought was about surviving, about escape, about hiding, about enduring the pain and hatred. Here, in this creek, all that went away for a moment. There was no city to beat her and chase her, her mother was not here, and after the nice breakfast Impa had given her, she wasn't hungry for the first time she could remember. There was only the sound of birdsong, the cool water, and the occasional small fish to brush her skin and tickle her. All under the protective gaze of the woman sent by the moon. A peace and joy blossomed Zelda had never known and all she wanted was to be slow time, and extend this moment.

Something splashed next to her, and Zelda turned her head to look at it, only to gasp in horror. She saw herself crawling out of the water after her with eyes infested with worms and teeth with blood flowing from them. The 'other' was bony, scarred, and wore horribly torn rags revealing all of her ribs and bones. The 'other' climbed out of the water. It moved toward her like a spider.

"No… No!" Zelda cried. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Hands had reached out of the water and grabbed her. The water was full of corpses crying out for vengeance because of the battle of Chouhei. She was completely paralyzed.

The 'other' crawled on top of her on all fours, and stared down at her. Worms fell from the other's eyes onto Zelda's face. Zelda turned her face and closed her eyes. She instinctively turtled within herself, waiting for the blows to come. She felt the 'other's breath on her cheek. It smelled of decay and rot.

"You think… you have the right… to be content?" It breathed. "You think you have the right to live after what you did? If you were never born, they wouldn't have lost their family in Chouhei. If you were never born, your mother would be happy. You are a curse! You cursed Zhao, and if you flee to Qin, you will only curse them!"

The demon grabbed Zelda by the throat and morphed so its face was Zelda's mother. It was at this point Zelda found her voice and was able to thrash around.

A moment later Zelda found herself being enveloped in a woman's arms, and the hallucination disappeared. Zelda cried. She shook. It was more than just the waking nightmare that broke the walls around her mind she had built up for years, it was the hug itself. Her mother had hugged her before, but not for many years. Not before she could remember.

Neither knew how long they sat in the river. Zelda cried years' worth of tears, and Impa said nothing to encourage nor discourage them. It wasn't for a long time, that Zelda was able to calm herself.

She asked, "What happened in Chouhei?"

Impa tensed at the word. "Why do you ask?"

"I've always been blamed for it… The people beat me calling out vengeance for whatever happened at Chouhei, and that I deserve to die."

Impa sighed. "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Then you were three when it happened. Your father, the king of Qin, was visiting Zhao with a concubine, to seek some form of agreement. I don't know many things, but during his stay, Zhao attacked Qin. I guess they believed we would be a reasonable target without our leader. Perhaps they thought that holding the king hostage against his own country would stay our hand. The Zhao general was killed, and the officers below him surrendered. It is considered honorable to send the soldiers home. Or perhaps to recruit them into your own army. Or enslave them and give the enemy a new life, whether for good or for ill. Or even just barter them. Rather than do any of that, even bargaining four hundred-thousand lives for the Qin king, the general had every single person executed in a living burial."

"Living burial?"

"Where you bury them alive." Impa explained dispassionately. Zelda gasped.

Impa continued, "By standards even towards enemies, this was monstrous. We are at war, but there has been a distinction between conquer and genocide, between killing the innocent and those that raise their sword against you. In the aftermath to follow, Zhao as a country felt a massive backlash. Those four-hundred thousand made up members from families all across the country, and so while it was a loss in numbers that could be recovered from in time, there was still no family in all of Zhao that did not suffer from it. In the weeping and chaos, Chancellor Ryo Fui was able to evacuate your father. He could not, however, get you or your mother out."

"Did you come under his wishes, then?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. It was believed that everyone died, and no one knew you were born to begin with. I didn't know. Not until Ryo gave me this mission."

"Oh…" Zelda whispered sadly.

Sensing why she was getting upset, Impa comforted her, "I would have come even without orders. Once I knew you were alive, no horse could get me here fast enough."

That seemed to appease the girl. Zelda rubbed the tears out of her eyes and straightened up. Her eyes held more clarity and focus than before. "So… I didn't do anything?"

"No. You didn't."

Zelda said nothing more. She seemed to accept the answer, and started walking back to the cart up the hill. Impa sighed. She had a feeling the girl was becoming overly attached to her. Unwise for a monarch, but Impa felt it would be wrong to discourage it either. If Zelda needed it, then Impa would accept becoming whatever she needed to be.

"Took ya'll long enough." Dawn grunted.

"My apologies, there were things to clear up." Impa said.

"Of course there was…" The man would have said more, but Midnight smacked him upside the back of the head.

"Stop playing around, let's get back on track." Midnight all but ordered.

Being in full agreement, Impa helped Zelda climb back into the barrel, and they were back on the road. The ride to the final checkpoint was overnight and comfortable. It was approximately the second hour of the morning when they saw the checkpoint. They were nearly there.

Midnight called for a halt, and cursed. Impa felt her gut fall at the black marketers frustration. "What?"

"That captain… I don't know him." The man replied. The other merchants grew tense and discussed with each other how to proceed.

"Are we able to go around it?"

"This is the only pass through the mountains. It would take several days to go around it, and then we are nearing where there is open battle. We're going to have to do this the hard way."

"What do you need from me?" Impa asked.

"Talk when they talk directly to you. Otherwise let us handle it. Girly, are you okay in there?"

"Yes." Zelda said.

"Great. No matter what, do not make a sound. Got it?"

"Yes."

The men shared a glance, and after some brief discussion they coordinated themselves and situated the cart to look more accessible, more open, and less like it is trying to hide something. Impa relaxed on the back, while the men took up the reins and one of them rode a horse by the cart.

The captain of the guard had them stop as they approached, and motioned for his men to start inspecting. He asked them all to stand to the side, so Impa stood to the side with the merchants while they discussed business. It seemed routine. Who were they? Why were they here? Did they have a permit? To this, Impa was able to add her own permit directly from the Qin chancellor of economics. No problems. The merchants were relaxed and respectful.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda's barrel briefly shook. Unfortunately one of the guards caught it. Impa felt her blood chill as the armed guard approached the barrel in question. He inspected it briefly…

Then he stabbed it with his sword to the hilt.

"What the realms!?" Midnight barked.

Impa froze in horror. Her every instinct screamed to kill the man, grab the princess, and run, but to do so was suicide. There were dozens of men at this post. All she could do was pray to whatever Goddess was listening that it wasn't Zelda's barrel the man pierced with his blade.

The merchants were not much better, but rather than be silent, they were very vocal about their 'product' being damaged.

Impa saw the attempt to pretend, but it would all be moot when the soldiers saw blood.

The guard withdrew his sword from the barrel slowly. Impa's eyes were glued to its surface, waiting for the inevitable redness to appear.

Nothing.

The man withdrew his sword from the barrel and inspected it. It was clean save for a bit of juice dripping from its edge. He sniffed it, and looking to the captain, said, "It's fruit."

The captain nodded. "Sorry for the damage, but it was necessary." He didn't appear remotely apologetic.

Midnight grunted, no longer bothering to be polite. "Can we go now?"

The captain nodded and waved the gate to open. Impa climbed onto the cart along with the others and they proceeded.

With each step, Impa felt watched. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She felt she was on the verge of a panic attack. She wanted… no. She needed to know Zelda was alright.

Every second from the checkpoint to the next pass was a nightmare. They couldn't go fast without drawing attention, and they couldn't open the barrels and pull a young girl out in sight of the gate either. The carriage had to roll agonizingly slow.

They were barely over the first turn before Impa was knocking barrels off the carriage to get to her. She pried the lid off and gasped. Zelda was covered in blood.

"Princess!" Impa cried. The men rushed over, and together they lifted Zelda out. The girl helped in lifting herself, but Impa said, "Do not lift yourself! We have you!"

Midnight pointed to one of his men. "Keep an eye on the road! Let us know if anyone comes!" The man nodded and road back down the path.

They lifted Zelda out of the barrel and placed her onto the flooring. Her rags were in tatters, so Midnight took his coat off and handed it to Impa for the girl to use. But before common decency could be observed, there was a much bigger problem. Impa peeled back her clothes to find the wound was in Zelda's side. The woman poked the wound gently and opened it to see if there was pus or how deep it was. It was deep, but the location of the wound wouldn't be lethal. It missed her stomach and liver, rather it nicked a kidney. They took a cloth, stripped it, and after applying straight alcohol to the wound (once the man took a gulp), they bandaged the wound.

Something that spooked Impa was how Zelda didn't make a sound the entire time. She didn't flinch away from the pain. Even when the heavy drink was poured on, she didn't blink. She should have been in agony, her muscles should spasm in pain, they should have had to hold her down and her mouth shut, but Zelda was completely relaxed, even curious. The sight of blood did not startle her, even her own.

No longer willing to put the heir into a barrel, they made a cloth bed for her, laid her on it, and covered her in with Midnight's coat. Impa threw away the bloody rag Zelda had worn up to this time. A new set was torn from some fabric for the girl's use. The former rag was covered in blood, Zelda had been covered in blood, but the sword?

"How?" Impa finally found it in her to ask. "How did the sword not have any blood on it?! We should all be dead right now!"

"It must have been a miracle of the Goddess!" Twilight proclaimed.

"It was me." Zelda said weakly. Impa looked at the girl in astonishment. She explained, "I tripped in some fruit, and this sword went through the barrel into my side. When it started to retract, I realized the blood on it would reveal I was there. So I tore my own clothing off and wiped the blood off as it moved back."

Impa could only stare. The men were not much better. Impa and the men were amazed at the girl's cunning, that even in such a moment she found a way to win. But something in Impa's mind also felt there was something deeply wrong. Zelda had not expected the sword to pierce the vessel… she should have cried out in alarm or pain. Yet she had not made a sound. Not when the sword pierced her side, not when the wound was bandaged or cleansed… and now that she thought about it… Zelda never made a sound when the men in Kantan were beating her.

"Amazing…" Twilight muttered.

Midnight smirked, "Princess, you are gonna be something one day. I hope I live long enough to see it."

They continued on their journey. With the final checkpoint passed, they had officially crossed into Qin territory. However that did not mean they were safe. Not until they met up with the general.

Unfortunately for them, there was one more obstacle. Unbeknownst to them, the king of Zhao kept Zelda and her mother under guard. The guards did not actively stop the abuse inflicted on the two as no mortal protections were given, nor was financial aid provided. Hated and spit upon, the mother could find no honorable work. The result was inevitably, as stated, to become a harlot to survive, and they were driven to the fringes of town. The daughter would be beaten down even more as her mother's protection from the hostility lessened over the years until the mother herself tried to kill the girl.

All the guards would do is routinely track and check up on the two to be sure they were complying with the king's wishes. His wishes were for them to stay. If that stay was to be under suffering, then all the better to him. At times the guards themselves would treat themselves to the mother. This time, however, the girl could not be found. It wasn't unusual to find the daughter had disappeared for a night. The mother might chase her out or be otherwise occupied. What was unusual, though, was a rumor to be going around that some woman had defended the Qin outcast and had left town with her. The populace, unaware of the girl's importance, were gleeful that the Qin thief had bailed town. The king was not so happy.

Chancellor Ryo expected this, and made sure the pieces were set in place just in case.

The dust cloud following an army of horses racing down the road towards them was an obvious clue.

"We have trouble!" Twilight yelled.

"How did they catch on?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Who cares! Impa, hold onto girly! Girly, hold on!" Midnight barked. Impa held onto Zelda and the side of the carriage, and after a brief glance back, the black marketer kicked the horses into a full run.

They sped down the dirt road fast as they could go. Twilight took the barrels and shoved them off the cart to lighten the load until there was only the four of them on it, and Dawn riding a horse separately. But it wasn't enough. The Zhao force were elites riding horses of war. The horses were bred for speed and strength.

"They're gaining on us!" Dawn yelled.

"We have a bow under a plank! Get it!" Midnight replied.

Twilight yanked up the wooden planks and procured a bow with some arrows in a quiver. He positioned himself in the back of the wagon. Impa took Zelda and placed her in the front corner, while the Sheikah herself pulled out her short-sword and balanced as well as she could with the carriage speeding down the road over rocks and with twists and turns.

The Zhao horsemen came into view, and the first arrow was shot at them. The first was followed by a volley. A quick turn prevented any from reaching their mark, but Dawn was not so lucky. One stuck out of his shoulder as he rode beside them.

"How much further!?" Twilight yelled.

Impa said, "An army will be there! Trust in the Goddess!"

Impa held onto Zelda tightly. The Goddesses would not send her there unless for a purpose. Nor would Chancellor Ryo.

The Zhao force rounded the corner after them, and Twilight fired off his first shot. He had difficulty aiming right with the shaking, but with a road full of Zhao horsemen, it was hard not to hit at least something. Still, as the seconds passed, and he made shot after shot, Impa felt it wasn't good enough. The Zhao came upon them and surrounded them. It was a testament to Midnight's skill that the Zhao did not succeed in passing them to cut them off completely.

An arrow hit Dawn's horse, and it went down in a tumble that would have shattered his bones to dust. The tumble took one of the Zhao with him and the horsemen fell with his steed. Whether he died, one could not say. But with a good twenty more to go, it mattered little.

A spear pierced Twilight, and he collapsed back onto the carriage. Zelda screamed as he coughed up blood.

No more arrows flew. The Zhao captain made sure they would not put anymore unnecessary damage to the princess. His king wanted to her alive. With Impa so close to the princess, they would not shoot her. That protection did not extend to Midnight, though. He drove the carriage into the Zhao beside them. Shoved between the carriage and the mountain side, two more fell.

Zelda looked at the explosion of blood as men were pulverized against sharp rocks. A bloody hand extended up the side of the carriage and clasped on. The 'other' Zelda pulled itself up, and crawled across the carriage to Zelda. Zelda was paralyzed in fear.

The 'other' hissed, "Why do you run? Why do you flee? Even now your curse is at work. Look at yourself! You can't even feel pain! A man just died for you… would you allow them all to die? Would you allow HER to die? Turn yourself over, and she will be okay."

The other Zelda continued to crawl closer. Hands of corpses extended out of the mountain walls to reach for them. The spirits of the dead observed and judged.

The 'other' demanded, "Are you really going to sacrifice all of them just so you can run!?"

The dead yelled out, "Monster!"

"No!" Zelda cried back. Impa did not know what Zelda was yelling at, believing it to be the situation itself.

"Not going to lie, this doesn't look good!" Midnight yelled. An arrow pierced his leg. A few seconds later one pierced his neck. He fell face forward and tumbled under the carriage. At the same time, two Zhao jumped onto the carriage and inched their way towards Impa and the girl. Meanwhile a third placed himself at the reins so he could pull the carriage to a stop.

Now truly desperate, Impa took a step away from Zelda to fight them. Impa stabbed the Zhao in the front, so the wild carriage was not stopped. As if guided by the Goddess's hand, the horses did not run the carriage into anything. In fact the ride became amazingly smooth. At the same time, the back of Zelda's hand started to glow.

"If not a monster, if not a curse, the what are you!" The 'other' Zelda demanded. "What are you!?"

Zelda put her hands over her ears, but she could not stop their voices. Over and over the 'other' demanded and tormented her, the spirits cried out in torment, and the guilt built with each death. Impa fought with the men and the Zhao prepared to leap on.

Zelda snapped.

Taking the bow and arrow from the carriage floor, she aimed it at her living nightmare. The nightmare quieted and looked at the arrow tip in fear. Zelda looked back in determination.

She had enough of it. She had enough of her life in Zhao. She had enough of her weakness. She had enough of the nightmare and agony. Zelda decided she would do what she was born to do: to carry the burden of the dead. If she was going to be blamed for the deaths from the battle of Chouhei , then she would make sure the deaths were not for naught. After all, she was the firstborn to a king. The living and the dead were her burden. Did carrying that burden make her a demon or angel? She would let history decide.

"I am a queen!" She answered.

Zelda fired the arrow, the mark on her hand lit brightly, and a shockwave of light, as if shot from an arrow, pierced the nightmare and continued down the road with the impact of a cannon. Men and horse were thrown into the air. The light arrow completely took off half of one of Impa's adversaries, and the other was stunned in open shock. Impa too was shocked. Naturally, neither had expected for a gigantic light arrow to fly by while taking everything out with it. The road was destroyed and the back half of the wagon exploded in splinters. The wagon shifted and dragged across the ground as the back wheels were gone.

In the aftermath was silence. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. The 'other' was gone. The dead stopped tormenting her. The pain in her head had lessened. She could see clearly now what she needed to do.

Impa finished off the Zhao soldier, and climbed to the front, took the reins into her hand, and guided the horses as best she could. In the distance, a second wave of Zhao came into view.

"Can you ride?" Impa asked. Zelda shook her head.

Impa decided to go with it anyway. She took the reins, slowed the horses enough for them to move, and quickly jumped onto one of the horses bare-back with Zelda in her arms. She cut the ropes holding the horse to the carriage, and they sped down the path. They had lost time in slowing the horses down, but now riding one horse without the weight of a carriage holding it back, they soon gained back the time lost and made up for it.

Impa was not a master, but coming from a noble house she was trained in riding horses, along with her military training. She expertly pushed the horse forward, held onto the princess, and swerved the paths. They descended down the mountain and into the valley.

Horsemen surrounded them out of the corner of her eye. Impa lowered herself over Zelda, but no blade pierced her. Raising her head, Impa saw the flag of Qin on the captain's banner. The horsemen surrounded them in a protective shield.

The captain yelled, "My lady! The general extends his best!"

Another group of horsemen came at them, only to ride past them and engage the Zhao that followed.

Impa yelled back, "The princess is hurt! We need a doctor!"

The captain replied, "We will handle everything! The army is situated just down this way! Follow me." Without waiting for an answer, the captain guided them southwest, and before long, Impa found herself riding into the midst of many soldiers. The army of Qin had arrived. The captain called out for a doctor, and before long her horse was being directed toward the middle of the camp.

Finally able to stop, the adrenaline stopped pumping through her veins. The adrenaline, the stress, the death, the fear, the exhaustion, the desperation, it all pooled over and Impa nearly wept in joy. The mission was a success.

Zelda's wounds were too much with her mental and physical exhaustion. With them having crossed into safety, and in the arms of the first person she ever felt she could trust, Zelda let her exhaustion take her.

Impa halted the horse at the tent directed to her. She looked down to find Zelda had passed out. It was no hard thing to know why. The last day had been strenuous. Gone was the girl burdened with madness and terror, and in her place was a girl filled with determination and strength. From her was intellect and cunning just waiting to be utilized. In her blood was the divine lineage of kings, and through her hand were miracles and power.

There were problems, Impa saw still, that worried her. For though the girl seemed to banish away her madness for the latter part of the day to some degree, there were woven into her being a sickness of the mind.

With some help, she brought the princess into the tent, and stayed by her side the entire time. The general would soon arrive to meet her, ensure they are comforted with food and drink, and by the end of the day they would be well on their way to the capital. Zelda did not wake until they arrived in Kanyou days later.

Impa would always remember how wide Zelda's eyes were as she looked on the great city.

"Welcome home," Impa whispered.


	3. Prologue - Part 3

**Prologue – Part 3**

**-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Chancellor Ryo stood to the side of the court, observing. Observe as opposed to merely watching. Many in the court might watch, but not observe. Many would see, but not act or consider. Ryo was an observant person, in that he saw much, considered all, and acted when necessary.

The king had died two days prior. In his place on the throne was High Prince Kyou. As he was but a child of eight, he was not old enough to be king. He would be inaugurated at twenty-two should he make it that long.

Kyou was rash, impulsive, and arrogant. He was not stupid, but he was a very foolish child who made no effort to actually use that brain of his. He, simply put, felt entitled and wanted to bask in the power he wielded. Ryo predicted he would be a very lazy king.

Easy to control, but only on the surface. Kyou hated Ryo. Hate, in the definition that the very existence of Ryo was an abomination to the new king. Everything Ryo was, everything he stood for, everything he had accomplished, everything he desired, whether good or bad, all of it the king utterly and truly despised for the single reason that Ryo was not noble born, but was common born. Hate was something Ryo could use, but not when it was this much.

Beside Kyou was Chancellor Ketsu. Ketsu was Ryo's only equal in court due to his heritage. The man was educated but not smart, and he was ambitious but not cautious. Ryo held no trust to the idea the man actually earned his position.

Ketsu was very much like Kyou in many of their beliefs, and so they formed a good relationship within the court. Ketsu gave Kyou his full and open support, and in turn earned the high prince's favor. In order to avoid a conflict, Ryo did the same. With the heir being Kyou, and the support from two of the greatest in Qin's court, there would be no argument or problem with Kyou's transition into king.

Not yet, at least.

Ryo slowly beat a scroll into his open palm at a rhythmic beat only he knew. He earnestly wished Impa would succeed. He was prepared for the contingency that she would fail, but it would make things much more pleasant for Qin if she succeeded. Troublesome times were ahead if this child (in both age and rationality) became king on reaching adulthood.

In fact, right now, the heir was once again proving his age.

"State your grievance?" Chancellor Ketsu said.

The man to step forward was the governor of Baou, Lord Danshi. A bulky man with a large mustache. As soon as he was half-way in the room, Lord Danshi bowed with his nose to the ground.

"My lord, my prince, I come from Baou." The man started to rise. Baou was a city to the east near the border of Qin and Zhao.

"Stay just like that." Prince Kyou said with a pleased sneer. "Keep your nose where it belongs. Now continue."

Danshi gulped, and continued, "Providence flows from your holy hands, and your head is crowed with heaven. Your subject merely requests that some of the providence that flows freely from your palm may extend once more to Baou. You see…"

He pulled an item out of his pocket and extended it across the floor, without once lifting his face from the stone. The item in question was a small slip of paper, a currency note.

He said, "Your face is most fitting upon this paper. It honors us for each man to have you in our hands, but there is just… one concern that my people have voiced. Many among your loyal subjects have voiced concern because… your subjects are exchanging the notes of your father's visage, heaven bless his soul, for your notes at a rate of fifty to one."

Chancellor Ryo's eyebrows shifted up in surprise. This was the first he had heard of it. Briefly he eyed Chancellor Ketsu. Ryo was in charge of the economic structure of Qin in the late king's reign, but he wouldn't put it past Ketsu to subvert him. And with Kyou's support… This was more than just a new currency being handed out to the people. It was a complete invasion into Ryo's economic territory. Taxes, exchange rate, import, export, banking guilds, and the rate notes were printed, coins were pressed, and rupee were shaped, all these helped make Qin what it was, and all this was in Ryo's possession. This was where Ketsu and Kyou were going first.

They really didn't like him.

"What concern is this to me?" Prince Kyou wondered.

"Well, my lord. The people of Baou are already poor. Being near the border of Zhao, we have to contend with raiders and-"

"And by being on the border we allocate a great percentage of our taxes and money to you." Chancellor Ketsu replied. "Tell me, Lord Danshi. Did we not sent wheat when your fields were burned?"

"You did, your grace."

"Tell me, Lord Danshi. Did we not move the general closer to your lucky city as a counter-move to Zhao moving closer? Thereby subverting disaster?"

"You did, your grace. But-"

"Then how can you say your city is poor? We give you great funding. We give troops to your borders for protection. We give food and supplies when it is needed."

"Be-because the money, food, and supplies goes to the troops. Because the troops take what they want from your loyal subjects without pay, and-"

"Should not a man be compensated for his work in equal measure, Lord Danshi?" Chancellor Ketsu pushed.

"They should."

"And for a soldier, who risks his life every day, even taking a bottle of rice wine, of taking a loaf of bread, or even a woman for a time… Would you say this is fair compensation or is there still so much more you could be offering to them?"

The man stayed silent a moment. After he found his voice, he said, "And what of your loyal subjects, my liege? The people who love you can barely afford their own bread from day to day?"

"What I hear is not the cries of poor men and women, Lord Danshi, but a complaint of a child. A child cries when there is change, as they can barely comprehend it and they are afraid. But a man would embrace the change, the blessings given by their lord, and seek after his will. Instead you have only come saying that his will and word is not enough."

The smirk on the princes face only grew wider as Chancellor Ketsu spoke. Lord Danshi seemed to sweat.

"It is enough, but-"

"Then leave us." Prince Kyou said. "If my word is enough, then my word is for you to leave and take your grumbling with you."

The man, seeing his plea would fall short, hastily left. He backed up, crawling across the floor, until he had exited the room. The guards shut the door behind him.

Prince Kyou snickered.

"Fifty to one?" Chancellor Ryo questioned. "Is this your doing, Chancellor Ketsu?"

"Indeed it is. The prince is in need of some money to get his reign started."

"But buying back all of the old script at that rate will leave them unable to buy their daily bread. The entire economic structure of the city will be facing collapse. Starvation and poverty will follow." Ryo argued.

The prince turned a dangerous eye on Ryo. "Are you suggesting that I be left… rupeeless… Chancellor?"

"Not at all, my prince. I am stating the simple fact that such a ratio will destroy the city. Whether the value of you obtaining the wealth to supplement the army or create a work project against the collapse of this city comes out positively, that I leave in your wise judgement. But, I do wonder. Where else has this change been made?"

While Ryo talked, an official entered the room through the side entrance and hasted to his side. Ryo allowed the man to whisper into his ear.

"A few of the more… volatile cities." Ketsu stated.

"You mean expendable." Ryo corrected.

"Sacrifices are necessary. These are tough times. The weak will find themselves toppled by the strong."

Ryo smiled widely, as the official finished whispering in his ear. Oh… oh what joy. Ryo could barely contain his glee of dark humor. He had hoped, but for it to actually occur! Oh he was just bursting at the seam. What look would the prince have he wondered? He looked forward to it. Ketsu glanced to Kyou, who glared down at the Chancellor he hated.

"What dark thoughts have filled your head, snake."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ryo whispered to himself. More loudly, he said, "Gentlemen. It appears a guest has arrived. Someone of great importance to the heir apparent, and a gift to the kingdom. If you will all follow me."

With that, Ryo left his place to walk out. A few of the officials followed, but most looked to the prince in confusion. Kyou glared with outright hatred and humiliation at the man, and Ryo turned to smoothly stare back with a smirk.

"My prince, what I am about to show will be of… particular interest to you. And if that isn't enough." Ryo held up the scroll he had been beating into his palm. "This is an order from your father, before he passed."

Kyou's eyes widened. He was on the throne, yet still his father's ghost seemed to persist. If Kyou could hate Ryo more for bringing up a statement from the former king on the first day of his own reign, he would. Alas, the hatred he held for the man was already bottomless. Kyou gripped the sides of his seat so hard his knuckles shook and he snarled. Ketsu gulped, looking between the man with the smug expression of victory, and the child prince whose pride was being damaged by his own hubris.

Ketsu coughed into his hand and said, "My prince, perhaps this is a gift to you as well. After all, he did say it was a gift."

Kyou turned his hate on the other chancellor, at which Ketsu humbled himself all the way to the ground in fear. Ryo alone stood high and proud, while the others were terrified of what the child would do.

Kyou, in silence, stood up, and walked past Ryo. "If this isn't enough to leave me speechless, I will have your head. Where is this gift, merchant?"

Ryo raised an eyebrow at the expression. He had not been a simple merchant in many a year. "At the temple. And I assure you, my prince, this will be a day you will never forget. It is a gift worthy of the Goddesses!"

Kyou sharply turned so his back was to the man, and walked. The rest of the council followed. Ryo could only shake his head in exasperation.

The gathering drew the attention of soldiers and attendants and servants, until the group grew to be nearly a thousand. Every member of the council, especially the chancellors and prince, needed their escorts and guards and attendants and servants and carriage each. Following this group was curious peasants.

The usually vacant temple was surrounded in a chatter, and the flustered priests fled the gates to try to keep the peace. They did not want the gardens trampled, the gates broken down, the statues toppled, and only so many would be given the privilege of entering in at the prince's behest.

It was all quite an affair that had been blown completely out of proportion by the natural power of a monarch. Ryo was tickled pink by it all.

"We are here, Ryo… I'm not impressed." Prince Kyou said.

Ryo bowed and replied, "The 'gift' is inside."

"Bring it out." The prince demanded.

Ryo sighed. He smiled to the flustered high-priest, and said, "My good man, you must calm yourself. You look as if you will hurt yourself. Do not worry about the mob. If anything is damaged, I will have it repaired at my expense. Focus on the important matters. If you will be so kind as to go inside and bring your guests out?"

The man bowed, and rushed inside.

Shortly after, Impa and a young blond woman walked out.

Ryo immediately saw the resemblance. His breath hitched in his throat. The young woman was… beautiful. She had small scars, and truly they did take away from the beauty in the sense that a young woman should look perfect and innocent and proper. Scars are a sign of age and he didn't like seeing them on one so young. Yet the scars still gave a beauty of sort in that she looked… mature. She had endured those scars and if the strength in her eyes was any sign, she had won.

She looked freshly bathed, but it couldn't hide the dirt and grim that had been caking into her skin for who knows how many years. Her clothes were simple peasant white, no doubt donated by the priests.

Prince Kyou looked mildly impressed. "This is your gift?" He stepped down from his carriage and walked up to the girl. The girl looked back curiously, as if to ask, 'Why are you examining me?' The young prince walked around her, examining her with his eyes. If she was bothered by it, it didn't show.

Kyou said to Ryo, "She is good on the eyes, I will admit."

This bought the girl's surprise. Impa looked as confused and surprised by the statement as she was. Ryo chuckled. Seems the young man was misinterpreting.

"My prince… it's not-"

"But if you wanted to get me a peasant winch, did you really need to go through so much pomp for it?" Kyou asked. He reached up to cup the girl's face.

The girl smacked his hand away.

Everyone gasped. Kyou could only stare in shock. He… he had never been treated this way, least of all by a girl. And not in front of hundreds of people. His surprise took shape into fury, and he grabbed the girl by the mouth. "Listen here-!"

She headbutted him.

She headbutted him hard.

The impact could be heard clearly a hundred feet away, and if that wasn't enough, the sight of the prince being knocked down three steps and falling flat on his back was more than enough. Blood flowed down the girl's face and a red bruise formed on his face. Her unflinching gaze was cold as ice.

The officials gaped, most of all Chancellor Ketsu. The guards hesitated before rushing to their princes side, and Ryo couldn't help it. He burst out in laughter. Tears formed in his eyes. This occasion had gone far beyond his expectations.

"You…" The prince whispered. He struggled to raise himself up, and immediately his utter shock and awe gave rise to wildness, to hatred, to fury, to the base need to outright murder. The woman met his volcanic fury with icy calm. "YOU BITCH! How DARE you look down at me! Kill her!" He pointed at her.

Obediently the guards raised their swords and closed in, but Impa shoved the woman behind her and drew her own sword.

"KILL THEM BOTH!" Kyou spat.

"I'm afraid that won't do." Ryo stepped in between the groups.

His own guards fearfully followed him, into probably treason. Poor guards. Ryo figured they deserved a bonus for willingly stepping with him into the jaws of the lion. The soldiers the prince ordered hesitated, unsure what to do about this sudden change.

Ryo used that to continue speaking, "You see… this isn't a gift to you, my prince. This is a gift to the whole kingdom. This scroll was passed to me by your father. You yourself authenticated the seal last week. And the scroll states…"

Ryo paused for effect as he opened it, "In the event that his first born, Zelda, is to be found alive and returned home, then she would be made heir to the throne of Qin, to follow and uphold the laws, to be respected and protected, to sit upon the throne, and to go through the process towards kingship as she comes of age just as much as any other prince in her position."

"You…!" Kyou's fury reached a point that he couldn't put together words. He could barely even think, could barely even comprehend what was happening. Ketsu looked fearfully on what was happening. He comprehended what was happening, and what it could mean.

"With her identity testified to by the church and scribes just this morning. I give to you, the lady Zelda. And as of now… Heir Apparent Princess Zelda." Ryo motioned to the young woman, and stepped to the side for all to see.

The whole world took a breath. No one moved. No eye blinked. The magnitude of what was happening was perhaps beyond the ability of any to truly recognize, short of the few to play a role in it. Kyou would have attacked Zelda himself, but he was at once one did not fight his own battles, and his soldiers had lowered their weapons despite his direct order. Ketsu feared for his life.

The moment passed, and the people bowed in a rush. Ketsu bowed, and even Chancellor Ryo bowed for the sake of the moment. The only two that did not bow were Impa, who kept her vigilance, and Kyou, who glared murderously at them.

Zelda continued to stare into Kyou's eyes. She didn't seem to notice anyone else. The longer she gazed, the more afraid the prince became. He felt a cold chill reach into his chest and wrap its fingers around his heart.

His fear became enough to overcome his fury, and he left. The prince turned his back on them, and walked away. The princes servants rushed to keep up with him and to place him in his carriage, but he left by foot.

Ryo smirked. He allowed the moment to pass a bit longer before rising. He opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda beat him to it.

"It was you who sent Impa to rescue me, Chancellor?"

"That is right."

"I am eternally grateful, and I wish to reward you in some way. I do not know what I have, yet, but ask and I will see it done."

Ryo smiled. The princess would need to be taught a great deal. She had power, yes, but she couldn't possibly comprehend exactly what she possessed, and how to offer it or even what to offer. Ryo could ask for something substantial and put her in a perilous position, but also overreaching would be a sign of greed. Ryo was a greedy man, but he was also patient. No need to rush.

Deciding quickly, Ryo said, "If you will honor your servant, princess. I was a good friend of your father. I wish for something to remember him by, and so I humbly ask for a number of scrolls from his collection."

Impa looked at Ryo warily. Scrolls of all things from the former king's collection? What was his intentions? The former king did not keep economic records, military records, or records of any kind. Such scrolls would be left in the hands of officials and specific libraries. The king's personal collection was philosophy, history, poetry.

It was true that the former king and Chancellor Ryo were as close as friends could be as politicians. Impa doubted Ryo wanted the scrolls for purely sentimental reasons, but he was also the type to do things on a whim at times. He was complex to say the least.

Zelda answered. "I have much to learn if I am be the monarch, and I believe I will learn much from the collection. However… I am willing to part with one scroll. Take your pick."

"Your gift is most gracious, your highness." Chancellor Ryo bowed his head. "Now, may I offer one more gift? I ask for no recompense."

"You are being unusually charitable." Impa remarked.

"Today is a joyous day! How can I not be!" Ryo laughed.

"Then let it be the last thing for the day. The princess must rest. The journey took a great toll on her. Is that agreeable, princess?"

Zelda nodded, "What is your final gift?"

"An opportunity," Ryo clarified. "You see… as a new monarch, no one knows you exist. No one knows who you are, what you stand for, who's interest you have at heart, and your will to stand against crimes against the state. These are all things you will come to learn in time how to do, such is part of politics and leadership, but today you have a chance to win over many hearts, stand against injustice, declare your existence, and say who you are all in one move."

"That's quite an opportunity." Impa remarked.

"I know what you may think: it is too good to be true. Truly, it perhaps is. I embellish. But I do not embellish what your half-brother, Kyou, tried to do. His first action as high prince was to establish a tax reform to exchange currency, such is a usual custom from king to king. What is not usual is for the ratio of exchange to be 50-1."

Zelda did not understand this, as she had no concept of economics, yet However Impa's wide-struck eyes told her what she needed to know. It was bad.

"And what does this mean?" Zelda asked.

"That means for every fifty rupees taken from the people, they are given one back. What kind of impulsive choice is this?!" Impa asked breathlessly.

"A choice to boost the military." Ryo said. "And to fill the royal family's pocket. This will ultimately starve the people in exchange for filling your coffers. This opportunity… or perhaps 'choice' is about whether you are here for the people or if the people are here for you."

Zelda said. "Give it back to the people."

Impa felt something drop in her stomach. Something was wrong. Her instincts told her there was more to this than met the eye.

"Wait, we shouldn't just-" Impa started.

Ryo smiled, "Is that your choice, your highness?"

"It is."

"Then I shall see to it that it is done in your name, your highness!" Ryo bowed and left.

Zelda watched him go. She huffed. "Well, that was easier than I thought."

"My lady…" Impa gulped. "While I respect your resolve, a council exists for the purpose of discussion. To figure out what the cost is of certain… decisions."

Zelda looked at her out of the corner of her eye as they walked. "Why? It's just reversing what my half-brother was trying to do."

"I know… but there are so many things to consider. How far did this reform go? How much was gained? How much was lost? Where did it impact? These are questions to be answered before-"

"We know what would have been lost. My people's lives. I can see from that palace that my family pleasured themselves in vast riches, but I care little for it. I would have been happy with just daily bread. That hasn't changed just because you want to put me on a throne."

Impa respected that. Prince Kyou lived in lavish riches, had entire herds for himself to pluck meat from daily. He had a wedding engagement since birth with a court girl from one of the wealthiest houses in the country, and from what Impa saw the girl was fiercely beautiful and intelligent. When the prince reached twelve he would have been given woman from the royal harem and received his own small army to protect him. He was bathed in milk and flowers till his skin was soft and smelled fruity. He had the kingdoms best teachers. In contrast Zelda had to fight on a daily basis for a handful of bread, and the person she should have been able to trust most tried to kill her. Zelda was filthy, had hair full of bugs, and had no proper clothes. It would be among the first things on Impa's list to take care of.

The boy was arrogant in the extreme, but also proved today he was fragile. Zelda… was an enigma. Her choice with Ryo set her to being the people's hero, and Impa hoped she would grow to love and care for her people. But was she fragile? Impa genuinely could not tell. Zelda was a cracked pot, that was for sure, and it looked like she had repaired some of the cracks recently. But was the repair superficial and failing, and grant them the most insane monarch in their history? Or would Zelda continue to heal, and use the strength she had gained to become amongst the strongest?

One thing was for sure, Impa would not be bored.

-Ryo's estate, Kanyou-

"These are the teachers Lady Impa has requested to be Princess Zelda's teachers." One of Ryo's trusted officials handed him a paper. Ryo took it and glanced over the names.

"These are good names." Ryo said as he poured over them. "They should cover all the Princess needs to know to become a decent monarch. One wonders if she will even have time for monarchy." He joked. His trusted officials chuckled.

"Looks like you will be among her teachers for the next year. Are you up to it?" Ryo glanced to a short old man. The man had been his own teacher once. He was loyal to Ryo.

"Oh-ho, this should be fun. Never met with a woman monarch before!"

"Keep your perversion to yourself, old man." another advised.

"I know, I know." He chuckled.

"Though, I do have to question. Chancellor, why did you bring Zelda here? Why go through the effort of reviving a lineage?"

"My reasons are my own." Ryo replied smoothly. "It's all part of my plan for my lineage to hold the throne. Kyou would have been easy on the surface to control, but to overthrow? One cannot overthrow divine lineage so easily. At the same time all of his focus would have been on me and that would have proven annoying. What I have done is put more pieces on the board. I assure you, gentlemen…" Ryo smiled viciously. "I already hold checkmate."

-Zelda's study-

Zelda stood in her fathe- her study. Her father was dead now. Funny thought. How did she feel about it? She had no warm memory to draw on. Nor was there a bad one. She didn't know him.

All she had to go on was that he had managed to escape Zhao's custody, and had requested for Zelda to be rescued as well. Was she grateful? Yes. But Zelda also felt it was a long time coming. Only a true father would want his child safe. The fact it took nine years was not an easy thing to ignore.

She was grateful, but she felt no warmth for him in her heart. Seems he was just as much a politician as anyone else. She was a tool for him just as she was for Zhao's king.

Her thoughts drifted as she examined the study. There was a set of bookcases, several tables, and a map. The map covered an entire table and looked like it had been nailed into its surface. On top were pieces of little men, flags on sticks, and buildings.

Zelda walked to the map and studied it. Despite her lack of proper education, she could read a little. She read the words. The names of the hundreds of towns across the surface of the map. The names of the seven countries.

"Hyrule." Zelda mouthed the biggest word on the map.

"Ho-ho. So of everything here, it is that which draws your eye, hm?" A voice said.

Zelda glanced over to see an old man standing before the book cases. What was this man doing here? She didn't recognize him. She did not recall hearing the door open. How did he enter?

He answered as if he could read her mind, "Pardon the entry, my lady. But I was already here waiting for you."

The man bowed as best he could. He was so covered in wrinkles and hanging skin he could have been a hundred years old. He walked with a stick and feebly trotted over.

"Who are you?"

"I am Abhdan. I am a senior council member, and was Chancellor Ryo's tutor. I also serve the royal family as an ambassador…" He grinned. "And because of that, I personally know every king in the land."

Zelda's eyebrows rose. This man didn't look it, but his power in court must be great if his statement was true. Zelda didn't understand the power a court held, or what power could be wielded within court, but she did understand that this man was powerful. He was worth knowing.

"Am I to assume you will be my tutor as well?" Zelda guessed.

He nodded feebly. Slowly he made his way to where she was, and looked down at the map with her. "I heard you lived in Kantan most of your life. Did you ever meet the king?"

"No. At least not in my memory. I most likely met him as a newborn. Hope I never did."

"Ah. Well, I wouldn't either if I could. Oh-ho." He chuckled. "Bastard has no respect for his elders. No Ma'am. Tell me, what do you see when you look at the map?"

Zelda looked at him in confusion. "It's a map. It's a drawing. I just see pictures and words."

The man looked at her in a bit of disappointment. "Did you not see the road you took to come here?"

"Not entirely. I was hidden in a barrel."

"I see."

"But there were mountains, and three gated checkpoints." Zelda explained. "As well as a gentle river, and woods."

The man nodded. Then he pointed to the map and tapped it with his finger. "Then I believe this is the route you took."

Zelda watched as he traced a path down the map from Kantan to Kanyou. Why did both names 'kan' in them? That just made it confusing. None of the less, in her mind, she could see the mountains as he traced his finger between the picture of mountains. She could see the river his finger nail touched. She could see the plains and towns near his digit. The towering gates of the checkpoints.

Her breath caught as a revelation came over her. True, the map was little more than cloth and drawings physically, but it represented so much more. You couldn't see the people on the map, not the millions of masses that represented the numerous cities, villages, and forts scattered, you couldn't see the animals in the trees, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"Now what do you see when you look at the map?" The man asked.

"I see a kingdom." She answered. "A kingdom of Hyrule."

The man chuckled. "Oh-ho! Hyrule? No, no. My lady, Hyrule has not been a kingdom for a very long time."

"What? But it is written right here."

"That represents the region. From the western corner of Qin to the coast once was Hyrule, but no more. Now the region itself is Hyrule."

"No more? What happened?"

"Oh-ho, curious aren't we? Leave it for tomorrow. Our lessons will begin then. I have been tasked with tutoring you. We have much to cover! Oh-ho! This will be fun!" The man looked excited.

He looked forward to teaching her. He had to teach prince Kyou, but the brat was anything if a good student. True the child understood easily, but he had no curiosity, no desire for knowledge, no understanding of the inner depths of knowledge, and was plain lazy. Already the man could tell the princess had a mind that could grasp what he tried to convey, and most of all, she was curious. What better student could a teacher ask for?

Zelda found herself smiling a tiny bit. The man's jolliness was contagious. All the same, she didn't budge.

"Just this one for today. What happened? Why am I looking at seven kingdoms and not one?"

Abhdan hummed in thought, then consented. He kicked a chair to the side and collapsed on it. "Oh my knees. When you reach a thousand, hope you don't look as bad as I!"

"But… you aren't a thousand years old."

"Oh-ho! Thank the Goddesses for that! I'd look like horse shit!"

Zelda snorted. She cleared her throat. "Please, your answer to my questions?"

"Right, right." He sighed. "Five hundred years ago, Hyrule was united under one family. Hyrule was more than just a kingdom, it was an alliance. The world is a big place, my lady, with hundreds of kingdoms and empires. The Roman Empire, Camelot, to name a few. Sages have said there are kingdoms and lands far beyond the oceans even, but I don't give a lick to that. No captain has ever seen any, and even if there are, it matters little to us. We have our own problems. The kingdom of Hyrule was made up of the Gorons, the Zora, the Hyrulians, the Gerudo, and even the loose alliance of Kokiri. The Gorons are golem people who build their cities in mountains and volcanos. Zora are fish people who live in deep lakes and oceans. The Kokiri were a loose collaboration of species that inhabited the forests and mountains outside of civilized society: fairies, centaurs, elves, immortal children, werewolves, undead, walking-talking trees, dragons, and other whimsical creations of the Goddess."

Zelda looked at him flatly. "Sounds like just a bunch of myths and legends."

"Of that I can agree. Some of it is definitely just a… 'fairy tale'. Oh-ho!"

Zelda sighed inside.

"But some of it is also very real." The man continued. "The Kokiri was the domain of Farore, and the priests say she is a very whimsical, fun-loving, lady. She enjoyed freedom and expression most of all and set aside the land to be a home for all. There were definitely unusual creatures there. Some still exist out in the world."

"Which leads me to the Gerudo and Hyrulians. Hyrulians were more pure-blooded natives to the land. The Gerudo were claimed to be criminals and outcasts, or were cross-breeds between Hyrulians and other nations, or were a group of people who were more closely bonded to the Goddess Din then Nayru, with Din's philosophy of passion, power, and growth through struggling. However the Gerudo started, they were a people who bordered Hyrule and grew to be dark skinned from living in the hotter places."

"Then it all shattered. The king of Hyrule had no heir. An assassin killed the king. And in the aftermath, the land collapsed in on itself. Fingers were pointed in every direction, no one could get others to agree on who was responsible or who would lead again, and simply the different species just don't think alike. Gerudo don't think like Gorons and Zora don't think like Hyrulians. The kingdom fell to anarchy as each city became its own nation. Since then, Hyrule has been at war with itself as hundreds of nations vie for territory."

"And now we are left with seven." Zelda observed the map. "The Qin, Zhao, Gerudo, Zora, Termina, Lorule, and Gorondis."

"I would say considering how bad it would have gotten, that things have become better. There are still remnants of the old nations, such as the Sheikah clan. But these remnants and clans either live isolated, or are part of a greater nation. The seven nations is a form of stability, whereas before it was every city out for itself."

"But we are still at war." Zelda replied.

"Yes, we are."

A knock on the door drew their attention. A guard from outside cracked the door slightly and said, "Chancellor Ryo wishes to speak with you, your highness."

"Allow him to enter." Zelda said. "My apologies, elder."

"oh-ho! No need to apologize to this old man! Go about your business." The old man bowed.

Zelda regarded the tall man to enter. "What is it, Chancellor?"

"I have come to personally report on the work to reverse Prince Kyou's reforms."

"Ah, yes." Zelda remembered. "How is that going?"

Chancellor Ryo held a scroll in his hands he was repeatedly beating into his palm. Zelda recognized it as bearing the king's seal. He put the scroll in his pocket and produced another. "Can you read, your highness?"

"Not much. I begin my formal education in a few days."

"Then may I have the honor of reading it for you?"

"Go ahead." Zelda pulled out a chair to sit on. She pulled her high heels off and massaged the soles of her feet.

Ryo exchanged a glance with Abhdan, who shrugged. It was highly unusual behavior. Considering her lack of education in court manners, they should have expected it.

Ryo cleared his throat and said, "In summary, the people love you and speak highly of you. Your servants have returned the money, and exchanged out a new receipt at a ratio of 1-50 to the rest. With the flood of new currency in the streets, their value has dropped to… nothing. To pay the people, your coffers have emptied. Yet you still could not pay it all, so your land will be given to your court as payment to make up the cost. In the end, you have lost all of your holdings, money, and owe your court everything."

Zelda went still. She felt blood leave her face. Her breathing picked up, and Zelda felt the beginnings of a panic attack take hold.

"B-but-" Zelda gasped. "My reform should only have reached those affected by Kyou's reform!"

"Did you say that?" Ryo wondered.

No, she didn't. Zelda realized. She had not held council with anyone, and just jumped on the chance to stamp out what Kyou was doing. "But… it was only meant for the poor! I wouldn't have the people starved!"

Ryo said, "And so you choose to starve yourself? Where does that leave your country? I'll be fair… in return for paying everyone back, I will own you."

"No!" Zelda glared angrily at him. "I will be owned by no one! Not anymore!"

Ryo smiled casually, "Good, because the truth is…" Ryo took the scroll and threw it into the fireplace. "It didn't happen."

"What?" Zelda asked numbly.

Ryo said, "I guessed your real intentions, and did as you just said. The only people to have been affected by your reform are those affected by Kyou's reform. It cost a fair rupee, but nothing you can't take. I didn't actually send your reform out to the whole land, considering Kyou's reform had only affected a small portion. That would have bankrupted the palace, left us without the ability to pay the military, and the other countries would have swept over Qin like a tide. Or I would have owned everything by buying your bankrupt state, and then I would right now be standing as monarch… and not you."

Zelda tried to steel herself against him, the impact of what he was saying, but she could only shake. She had come within a hair's breadth of being this man's slave. Of giving this man a free chance of being king. Of having lost the freedom she gained, or even having the whole country destroyed.

All that prevented it was the man's mercy.

"Why?" Zelda whispered. "Why didn't you do it then? It was my mistake."

"You are right to question me." Ryo turned his gaze on her, and smiled. She found no comfort in his smile. "I could have gone through with it. I could have spread this reform through the country, far beyond the scope you envisioned, and bankrupted you. I could have taken your own court out from under you. I could have taken the palace from you, your holdings, your very right to rule… and I won't deny how fun it felt to hold that decision, the very country, in the palm of my hand."

Ryo held out his hand and opened his palm to gaze as it, as if envisioning the country across its surface.

"But it would have been too easy!" Ryo chuckled. He clutched his hand into a fist. "And I don't want it to be that easy!"

Ryo gazed at the burning scroll. Something in his eyes burned more fiercely than the fire he watched, and Zelda suddenly felt fearful. Fearful of him, of what laid behind those eyes. The greed. The unmistakable greed, but also fun.

For the first moment she saw him, truly saw him past the veil of his eyes, and what she saw terrified her. The court was his domain. The court was his playing ground. And he, if anything, was having the time of his life playing the game. He had the ambition to be king, but most of all wanted to have fun taking it.

Ryo walked to the door without being dismissed. It was impolite to dismiss oneself from the monarch, and he knew that. It was a way to show his power in that he came and went at his own whim. He said, "I told you this opportunity came with no recompense, and I am a man of my word."

He left.

Zelda took the chair the man sat in, and in a blind rage threw it into the furnace along with his Din-damned scroll.

"Your highness." Abhdan said.

Zelda ignored him and slammed the fireplace shut. The chair crunched.

"Your highness, whether you think so or not, I think you should consider this a valuable lesson."

"A lesson in what!?" Zelda snapped. "That he can walk on me? That he can threaten to take my home from me just after I get it?"

The old man didn't respond to her tone, or even show he heard it. "A lesson in trust. You should be thankful he gave you the lesson early, and without consequence to your name."

"Trust. That I can't trust him?"

"That you can't trust anyone."

Zelda forced herself to calm down, and regarded the man. She considered everyone she knew, everyone she could recall meeting. Her mother, the town of Kanton, the people she had met here in Kanyou. He was right. She couldn't trust any of them. None of them had proven themselves willing to put her above themselves. Even the black marketers, as they lost their life to circumstance and battle rather than sacrifice for her necessarily and they were paid. If given the choice would they have given their lives or defended her without reward? Too late to answer.

The only one Zelda could recall that had ever helped her without reward was Impa, but even this was tainted by a thought. Impa served the country. Her reward was perhaps a better monarch than Kyou. It wasn't about Zelda as a person.

I would have come even without orders. Once I knew you were alive, no horse could get me here fast enough.

Except Impa had said that. And the way she treated her… Perhaps there was someone Zelda could trust. It was a faint hope, but gave Zelda some comfort.


	4. Kyou's War - Part 1

**Kyou's War – Part 1**

**-1 year later-**

**-Temple of Trinity-**

Impa entered into the temple. She saw Zelda at the far end in prayer. Not wanting to disturb her, Impa shut the door quietly and dropped her knee in a bow.

"You called for me, Princess?"

Zelda continued her prayer in silence. Impa did not say anything further, content that her presence was recognized and that Zelda would talk when she was ready. Even if it took all night.

Thankfully it did not. Zelda rose and walked to her. "Impa, it is just us. There is no need to be so formal." Zelda smirked.

"You know I insist upon it, though."

Zelda sighed, but still smiled in mirth. She found the formality with the woman distasteful, but it was necessary as a monarch. Giving Impa privileges could easily incur jealousy in her rivals and make Zelda look like she has a weak spot. The former meant death for Impa, the latter meant an attack on Zelda or everyone she was responsible for.

"I have received a vision from the Goddesses." Zelda stated. "In it, I saw the land of Hyrule. The Goddesses rose and laid their robes from the west to the east. Standing at the top of the nation were the Goddesses, and before them were three people. The Goddesses each touched one of the people and said 'you are my champion'. The first champion I recognized as myself. The other two, I did not recognize. I have my thoughts on this dream, but do you have any insight?"

"I think it is beyond me to comment on the will of the goddesses."

"Hm." Zelda hummed. "And what of my half-brother and chancellor Ketsu?"

"Prince Kyou has not yet returned from his trip. Chancellor Ketsu is quiet, but several of his rivals... and your supporters are disappearing. Two were found dead in their homes last night and another five are missing."

"That makes ten now. Ketsu is becoming bold." Zelda murmured.

Chancellor Ryo was her supporter in court while Chancellor Ketsu supported Prince Kyou. While it may look even, Ryo was a far stronger faction holder than Ketsu, and Kyou was no longer the legitimate heir. A kind of truce rose twelve months ago. But Ryo left one month ago to personally take charge in a long term project. This left Zelda open for retaliation.

Zelda had named Impa as a minister (being just under chancellor but higher than official) in his absence, as both a reward for her work and loyalty to Qin, and to temporarily boost Zelda's support against Ketsu. It offered Zelda some comfort to have her sole trusted vassal in higher power, but Impa's power in court paled to Ketsu's house.

"If I may interject, I believe he is becoming dangerously bold."

"Then we best prepare for the worst... without Ryo, what protections can I rely on?"

"At present... there are no armies or generals near the capital I believe would side with you. General Ouki is near, but he is not the type to take sides. The nearest general who would offer you protection is to the west."

Zelda sighed. That did not bode well. Most armies would be stationed near the border. The only armies in the centre were more stations to ward off bandits and provide security. The palace army were the personal guard, but a thousand elites wouldn't be enough. Kyou was arrogant and a child, but he wasn't dumb. He would know the royal guard wouldn't be enough against whatever it was Ketsu was scheming. He may even be able to confuse their loyalties and sabotage what little protection Zelda had.

"How long before we can expect Ketsu or Kyou to move against me?" Zelda wondered.

"Depends on how long before the council gets wind of the disappearances. Once your supporters learn they are being killed, they will flee from you. Because the fact is…" Impa hesitated. "You lack the ability to protect them."

"I have the power."

"May I speak openly, Princess?"

"Always. It is just us."

"You do not have the power. The power of a monarch is in her assets, and you have no one you can truly call your own."

"Except you."

"Except me." Impa agreed. "The fact is that despite how all of Qin swears allegiance to you, this is a weak allegiance. In a civil war the people will side with Ryo or Ketsu or Kyou, not you. You have been High Princess only a year, a very short time, and you have been safely kept behind closed doors with mostly teachers. Your presence and achievements are... non-existent thus far. A monarch is only as strong as those who will follow against all others."

Zelda sighed. Impa was right. Zelda had no assets here. She had no power here. And were she honest with herself, she didn't have the courage to stand on her own two feet. Not yet at least. She had only been the heir for a year. She had so much to learn before her inauguration.

She was afraid.

"I am sure in your wisdom, you will-"

"Wisdom." Zelda chuckled darkly. "If I were so wise, we would already have prepared for this eventuality. You saw how my half-brother looked at me when we first met. I should have predicted from the beginning he would retaliate."

"Being wise doesn't mean you are all knowing or that you don't make mistakes…" Impa whispered gently. "It means you learn from them."

It was a comforting thought, but left her with nothing to work from. They stood in silence for a time as Zelda considered what to do. "I can't stay and endanger the capital to a siege. Nor can I leave and make myself out to be a coward. It would only validate him."

"But is it worth your life? If your intentions truly are to avoid civil war at the capital, then allow your court to assure that image is made. It doesn't matter what your half-brother wants to make you out to be. So long as you win, we can turn the people to your side. No matter how you do it."

Zelda looked at her confused. Impa explained, "It is something you will learn, but the saying is 'the victor is justice, and the winner makes history'."

Zelda mouthed the phrase, and put it in the back of her mind to consider later. However, she still saw the potential in what Impa was saying. It was not an immediate skill of her court, but one that could come into play later. It was another tool in her arsenal. She could use this.

"Very well." Zelda conceded. "But I will not leave until I have to. If the threat is false, then it will all have been for nothing. I want you to go west and find a place where I can hide. Anything will do. I don't mind living in poverty conditions, as you know."

**-Village of Jouto, Western Qin-**

Link threw his pack on the carriage. He stopped and leaned against the side of it, panting for breath. Sweat poured down his back. His legs wobbled. His arms ached. His vision phased in and out. His hair fell in curtains around his face. He was filthy, bruised, and covered in cuts.

He was tired.

"That. Sucked." He croaked out.

His companion, Midna rolled her eyes from her perch on the carriage. "You're the one who insisted on running uphill through the woods. Don't cry to us about it now."

Their other companions, a pair of teenage brothers and two older men, also agreed. "Are you an idiot or something?"

"Nah, it was good training. It will pay off. Just you wait." Link flashed them a confident smile. Or at least half of one. He was too tired after running all day carrying a hundred pound load to be expressive.

"Training? For what?" One of the older men asked. The group of youngsters were assisting merchants from a neighbouring city.

The brothers sighed. The younger one explained, "Shorty thinks he's going to be a great general one day."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING, SHORTY?" Link barked.

"You are short, dumbass!"

"Yeah, well, you're a bucktooth, dumbass!"

The argument devolved into blows and them rolling in the dirt. It left everyone wondering just where the realms Link got his inexhaustible energy from. It didn't end until Midna stepped in and knocked them both out. She grumbled under her breath as she picked up both and dumped them on the carriage. The men collectively took one giant step away.

"Great general?" The oldest man wondered. "But... he's a slave. Slaves can't be generals. They can't even join the army to get the chance." He looked to Midna. "Doesn't he realize this?"

"He does. He's just determined." She sat by Link and looked at him sympathetically. "He'll find a way."

The older brother grunted. "More like wasting his life away... his lot in life is set. He should find a nice girl who can accept a slave, or be given one by your master, and find his happiness in the simple life. We can eat two good meals a day, and all we have to fear are pigeons. It's a good life. If he keeps chasing an impossible dream he may wake up to find the life he has gone."

The men stared at him a moment. Midna smiled. His cheeks went a bit red at the smile. "Mighty deep thoughts. I never would have taken you for a philosopher."

The older brother chuckled nervously. The men collectively said, "You're just showing off for the lady aren't you?"

"SHUT UP!" The embarrassed brother yelled. Midna laughed.

The six of them finished their journey to town and unloaded the goods. The older men exchanged money with the merchant, and after a good meal they were on their way home.

The four teens lived at a plantation and regularly traded with the surrounding villages. The plantation was owned by a one of a kind man: kind, honest, fair. He was weak willed and not that bright, but they were happy. Midna was at least, and though Link wouldn't admit it, he was too. Not every mayor accepts orphans into his home as slaves and treats his slaves as well as his sons.

Link had a tendency to break tools (and keys) so he was left doing more muscle work. Midna, being a girl (and crushed on by every boy above three), left her with no one wanting her to do anything strenuous. Only womanly chores like sowing and cooking and other things she hated.

She did love helping with the farm animals. She had a calming influence with them. Link... did not. Between being swarmed by chickens, chased by goats, kicked by horses, clawed by cats, slapped by pond fish, and given the evil eye by cows when he tried milking them, it was decided he was simply not an animal person.

It was a difficult life on a farm. Dusk to dawn was work every day. But Midna was happy. She saw her future as being just what the older brother said was good. With being married off to a guy and having an uncomplicated life. Simple. In addition she wanted to always have Link by her side, as he always had been, and to see him live his own dream. Or for him to give up on it and have an easier dream.

But damn if he wasn't determined!

Every break involved him practicing with makeshift swords, and in leu of being his closest friend, she would naturally get dragged into it. He'd also fight and wrestle everyone who picked on him and push himself with ridicules challenges. One time the challenge was to wrestle a tree down. Midna could only facepalm at the time.

They returned to the plantation. The money was soon exchanged out as the merchants bought the next week's shipment beforehand. With nothing left to do that day, everyone returned home.

"Midna! Think fast!"

Midna barely turned in time to see a makeshift wooden sword fly for her face. She almost ducked in time. Almost. She fell on her back with an angry bruise on her scalp and curses on her lips.

Link had the dignity to look apologetic as she glared daggers at him. "Why didn't you just dodge?"

Right. Apologetic. Midna breathed in. She breathed out. She rose. She picked up the sword. She casually walked toward Link.

"Uh... Midna?" Link backed off fearfully.

Midna smiled. "I can't remember... who won last time?"

"Me."

She clicked her tongue. "Let's fix that." Without further statement she swung. Link had to brace himself against the blow, and he was still lifted slightly off the ground by the impact. Link grinned back.

Unbeknownst to the preteens, there was a certain traveller passing down the road leading to their plantation. This traveller was in an enclosed carriage. The traveller was Impa. When she heard the sound of battle, she looked out the curtain to see them fighting. Her breath caught at what she saw.

"Stop the carriage!" Immediately the driver pulled back on the reins.

Impa stepped out. Like she was in a dream drawn to a spectacle she descended the hill towards the youngsters. They continued on with their battle without noticing her, and for a moment Impa could not help but wonder if they were truly trying to kill each other. They fought without restraint and with such speed, dexterity, and strength that they could kill a soldier twice their age.

As she neared, Midna caught sight of her and stopped the fight. Impa stopped. Her eyes were drawn to Midna's and for a very long moment Impa could not believe what she was seeing. Then, as if blessed by the Goddess, she saw a plan form in her mind. The moment passed between them.

The moment was interrupted with all the grace of a cat in a china shop by Link. As he got in her face demanding what her problem was.

Panicking, Midna lunged on him, and proceeded to choke him in a headlock. "You idiot! Look at her clothes! She's rich and probably from an esteemed house! She can have you killed!"

Impa raised an eyebrow as the girl choked the boy into submission. He struggled, far longer than necessary, but it was a losing battle. It just didn't seem to click with him until he was blue in the face.

"Okay! I'll be good! Uncle! Aunt! Uncle's Aunt! Let go!" Link pleaded. Midna dropped him face down in the dirt.

'That voice...' Impa thought. She asked, "What is your name?"

"I am-"

"Not you."

Link pouted. The young lady said, "My name is Midna. We are slaves at the local plantation."

Midna followed this up with a bow. She slammed her fist on Link's head to get him to bow his head, but he refused. He wasn't bowing his head to nobody!

"I see." Impa said mysteriously. She watched the youngsters a bit longer, letting her plan take form. Yes... it just might work. Her decision made, Impa walked back up the hill and entered her carriage. The driver set the horses back on a trot.

After the lady was gone, Midna grabbed Link by the shoulders and shook him like a ragdoll. "Do you seriously have no sense of self-preservation?"

"I don't want some outsider stalking you." He replied. "And she hasn't earned my respect. Why would I bow to some woman born with a silver spoon in her mouth?"

"Nice as it is for you to want to protect me, I already have everyone wanting to just be a seamstress because its lady-like. I don't need this from you too."

He huffed in annoyance. But Midna's icy glare made him relent. "Fine, fine. I may have overstepped myself."

Midna sighed, and looked on him more gently. "Its fine, I can't stay mad at you. Let's head home."

"Yeah." Link picked up their belongings and trotted behind her. "I still won, by the way." Midna rolled her eyes.

They returned to the village, and threw their belongings in the small hut reserved for them. Midna stopped in the yard, as the carriage and horses drew her attention.

"Hm?" Link wondered. "Hey, don't those horses belong to the rich old lady?"

"I think so." Midna had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, Din." Link cursed. "She came here because of me!"

Midna felt for him. Despite his manners, he was a really good guy. He needed to learn to behave, but was punishment necessary? "Link, I'm sure it will be-"

"She saw how awesome I was and wants me!" Link decided.

Midna could only stare. For a long moment. "Okay, you know what? Forget comforting you. I hope she does come to complain."

"Huh? Why would she do that?"

"Gee! I wonder why!"

**-Impa-**

For one to understand what was about to transpire, one must see it from a different angle.

Impa had been on a self-imposed mission to find a place for Zelda to hide out. Her immediate thought was a hut in the middle of nowhere, or to camp out in the woods with a few helpers; however after what she had just witnessed in the teens, she was developing another plot.

It would require utmost secrecy and speed to accomplish, but could ensure victory over Prince Kyou.

With that in mind, Impa entered the village and casually questioned who owned the slaves. Her search led her to the mayor's house. A messenger was sent to let him know of her arrival, so it wouldn't be a total surprise, and he welcomed her into his home. By Impa's standards he was very poor, barely living above the house hold standards of a common man in a lesser city. It was a simple thing to understand why, though. The army tended to go to places, and with the armies being so large, a great need follows. Where there is a great need, there is a requirement to fulfil that need, and merchants are a sort of hunters for a need. The village, being isolated on the west, had little needs to supply beyond food, while most attentions of the population is on the east bordering the other nations. Not to mention the trade between said nations, leaving villages on the west isolated from the trade.

He most likely lived well for the region.

"Welcome, Minister Impa." The man bowed low. His wife and sons and daughters did the same. They stumbled over themselves nervously, but Impa just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mayor." Impa said. She looked around the one room house. It would do.

"May I ask what someone of such importance is doing in my humble home?" The man asked.

"My mission is not for you to know." She replied. "And actually I was just passing through. But I have come across something interesting, and I wished to talk with you about it."

"Of course! Ask, and your humble servant shall answer." The man said. He ushered the children away.

"It is about the slave I came across on my way here. She said her name was Midna."

"Yes, she is a slave in my household."

"Tell me about her. She has piqued my interest." Impa said simply.

The man hesitated, taken in surprise. "Are you sure this is the purpose of your visit? A slave?"

Impa nodded. "I understand it may seem inconsequential to you. You run a plantation, and I help oversee the country and have the heir's ear. What can one slave be compared to all that? However, in the same manner of what my position entails, I am not required to explain. Please, if you will answer my question? Tell me about her. Did you buy her on the slave market? I will not punish you if you did."

In the meantime the man's wife busied herself preparing tea and shuffling through pantries for something special. The tea was nothing compared to what Impa was used to, but she took it graciously; and the buttered bread was probably a special thing they did only on rare occasions.

The man gulped, and collected his thoughts. Impa allowed it while she sipped the drink.

In these times there were two forms of slavery. The first was welcoming into your home a person who could not live on their own, such as an immigrant, orphan, elder, or debtor, and in return for taking care of all of their needs indefinitely, they would serve the family. The second was through kidnapping and selling on the market. The former was a form of social welfare. The latter was a crime punished with death. Unfortunately there was a grey area that made it difficult to distinguish between the two. Criminals would often be sold as slaves, people taken as pillage by armies when a city is taken, and with it considered a crime to not pay your taxes the combination of being a debtor and criminal was a further grey line. This problem was further compounded by corruption in the government and a lack of laws protecting slaves.

"I have two slaves. Link and Midna. I did not buy them, but took them into my home. Link was brought here as a babe by a soldier from the army, and Midna's mother, Sei, died with a debt passed on to the girl. I welcomed both of them into my home. I have raised them well, and it was my plan to allow Midna to marry one of my sons."

Impa raised an eyebrow at that. Slaves were unable to go above their social status, and were culturally supposed to only marry other slaves, and in turn their children would be slaves as well. The spiral would continue only until they were freed, which was rare. For this slave to be given the chance to marry outside of her status, she would indeed have been well loved by the community.

"I am happy on her behalf." Impa said neutrally. "I saw her having a fight with a young man. Did you train her to use a sword?"

"No." He smiled nervously. He was unsure if Impa approved or not. "That was all Link's doing. He has it in his head that he is the son of a great general, and so will be one himself one day. He has grown… spirited because of it. With the two of them raised together as siblings… well, it is only natural for that spirit to rub off on her. If you desire it, I can have her stop."

"No need. It was just a passing curiosity. What I think more important is the identity of her parents."

"Well, the father was a passing merchant, and she was given to, by adoption, to Sei here as he said the birth mother had passed. Sei lived here all of her life. As well as her mother before her, and her mother's mother before her."

He told her the names of the family tree, but none of the names ringed a bell.

Impa considered the information. It fit well into her plan, as there seemed to be no loose ends to worry about. She smiled, "In that case, Mayor. I would like to take her debt on for you, and employ her into the royal palace."

The man's eyes widened so far Impa was afraid for a moment his eyes would fall out of their sockets. The wife dropped the pot she was holding, and it cracked. Impa also heard gasps from outside the door from whatever children were listening in.

Impa could understand their shock. Out of the many millions of men to make up the Qin nation, and not including women and children, only the wealthy could afford an education. Among the wealthy, only the greatest could hope to pass the test necessary to be employed into the royal palace's service as an official (in fact, Chancellor Ryo calculated only one out of every thousand to take the test would pass), and the palace's servants and guards were the sons and daughters of noble houses. The cooks were the best of the nation. The royal harem was the daughters of the greatest houses of Qin, or were the most beautiful (and sexually skilled) of the nation gathered together by the harem. The guards were all elite veterans with years of war experience and prestigious service to the nation, or as said were the sons of noble houses.

Midna was the slave daughter of a nobody who couldn't handle her own debt. Midna didn't hold a candle to the lowest of the Palace's workers. She wasn't even fit to be a messenger or errand girl. Not in this world.

"Mi-Midna?! Our Midna? The slave?" The man managed to force out. "Working in the royal palace!? Are you sure!"

"I am. Do you doubt the credibility of my words?"

"No-no, of course not! But-"

"Then let the matter be settled as a truth. I wish for your permission to take Midna to Kanyou in service to the heir apparent."

The man accepted. No money exchanged hands, as Midna had paid off her family debt recently in her work to the mayor, and stayed a slave for the sake of a home. However Impa still handed over some rupee to pay for the broken pot and for what food she had eaten. The talk had only lasted a few minutes, and she had not journeyed far from where she had met the slaves. So her horse drawn carriage bought her just enough time to finish the conversation, as soon the two slaves entered the house. Midna looked aggravated with Link. They bickered their way in. Impa could see how they were like siblings.

The mayor jumped up as the teens entered, and rushed to them. "Midna! Come, sit!"

"But my chores-"

"Never mind them! Minister Impa wants to talk to you!"

Midna gasped. "You're a Minister?!"

"Temporarily. But yes." Impa nodded. "I apologize for the confusion, I never introduced myself."

"Well, nice to meet you." Link said. "The answer is: yes. I'm ready to leave this place when you are. I have nothing to pack."

Impa wasn't sure what he was going on about, but she didn't get the chance to answer. The mayor shoved Link out the door. Link resisted, but his protest fell on deaf ears. More literally when the door shut in his face.

"You have an unusual friend." Impa observed.

"You have no idea. I also wish to apologize for his behavior earlier. He is a great guy, he just doesn't know what to do with all his energy or confidence and can be very rude." Midna bowed at the hip.

"No harm is done." Impa waved the matter away.

The mayor ushered Midna to the table and after having her sit, then started to explain. In the meantime Impa observed her. The girl was clearly uncomfortable with the man's energy, he was rolling all over himself trying to explain it right, and she was surprised speechless by what she managed to piece together from his scattered speech. However she took it well. It did not take long for her to recover and compose herself.

"So, Link and I would work at the palace?"

"Not Link, you." Impa clarified.

"I would be freed or would I work as a slave?"

Impa wasn't sure how to answer that. The plan was dangerous, and could cost the girl her life. It also could decide the fate of Qin, and so with such a risk to factor in, Impa did not want to allow even the slightest chance for the girl to refuse. As such Impa did not want to say she was free at all, but rather would be taken care of. If the girl came out of it alive, Impa would ensure she was free and given wealth, but for now…

That was at least what Impa wanted to say. However, she also knew the will of Zelda. Zelda would not want it to be done that way.

Impa sighed. She put down the teacup. "I will not lie to you. What I have in mind for you is incredibly important, and is dangerous. Also, I know what my princess would want. As such I will give you the respect of choosing. As of this moment you are free by my authority. Any argument with that?" Impa cast a glance at the girl's owners, who shook their heads. Midna lost her breath a moment. "If you accept, you will accept the work as a free woman. If you refuse, you will refuse as a free woman, and there will be only minor repercussions."

"M-minor what?"

"Punishment. Or namely, verdict."

Midna gulped. "And what would that be?"

Impa looked her dead in the eye. "That you never. Ever. Enter politics. If you do, you will be summarily executed."

The mayor looked between them worriedly as the tone shifted. Despite the threat of death, Midna merely smiled. "Then I guess I have nothing to fear. If I don't accept then it is because I want to stay out of politics to begin with."

Impa smiled, "Indeed. What do you say?"

"Are you sure you don't want Link? I mean, he is rude and brash; and he may not look it, but he is strong and dependable. You would have more use from him. I'm just… me."

"And that is exactly why this offer extends to you. What I have in mind can only be done by you. I'm sorry, but this doesn't include him." Midna gulped. She looked down sorrowfully. "I understand it is a lot to leave your family behind, especially on short notice. So I will allow you the night to think about it."

"No. No need." Midna said. She looked back up and met Impa's gaze. "I accept."

Impa held the girls gaze to ascertain her seriousness. She found the girl wasn't hesitating. She nodded, rose, and patted herself off. "Well, Midna. You better say your goodbyes. I see no reason to tarry any longer."

"We are leaving now?"

"Yes. Hurry. I will wait a bit, but don't take too long."

Midna rose, hugged her former masters, and rushed out the door. The master's children were openly weeping from what little they managed to hear, and while she gave a moment to them, her real attention was on Link. He wasn't there. She rushed to the hut where Link and her were given room aside from the family's house.

She found him sitting on his bed waiting for her. A candle was lit in the middle of the hut between their respective beds. Midna gulped. Fear filled her stomach till she was nauseous. She feared how he would feel. Betrayed? Abandoned? Alone? He normally smiled and was carefree, but his face was impossible to read. "Link-"

"I heard." He interrupted gently. "Guess this is it, huh?" He chuckled. "You have always been blessed Midna. Every guy wants you, the girls are envious, and everyone takes care of you. I'm not surprised the Goddesses are rising you up as they are."

"It's not like that. I'm not of a blessed birth. I was born like you." Midna argued.

"No, you were born lowly, unlike me. I was dethroned from my birthright." He rose and walked up to her.

Midna sighed, but also couldn't help smiling. "You have to put in one last jab at your birth, don't you?"

Midna gasped in surprise as his arms went around her. He was by far not an affectionate person. You touched him at your own peril and he wasn't into girls to Midna's knowledge. For him to hug her caught her completely off guard and only served to show how big of a moment this night was. And how final. She nearly wept, but held it together.

"And that is something you will take with you." He continued. "Take the little people with you to the palace, Midna." He quickly ended the hug. Even this night had its limits before it got too sappy for him.

"That wouldn't include you, would it, Mr. High-Birth?" She taunted.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll catch up with you one of these days." He flashed her a confident smile. "It's only a matter of time."

Before Midna could say anything more, Link forcefully turned her around and shoved her out the door. "Now get going!" He encouraged her, "Give me something to chase!"

To emphasis his message, Link shut the door behind her. He heard her just outside the door, sniffling and on the verge of a panic attack, before finally resolving herself and walking away. He waited until he heard the sound of horses before opening the door again and watching her leave.

She never looked back.

**-A Week Later-**

Link continued on with his life. A part of himself felt empty with his surrogate sister gone, but he turned that emptiness externally as he usually did. If he had the energy to feel bad about himself, he had the energy to push himself harder. Besides, Midna was in a far far better place than he was! He was now stuck with her share of chores, and the boys collectively bullied him as if it was his fault she left. Ah well, everyone takes loss differently, he figured.

He turned everything negative into resolve, and lifted twice as much, ran twice as hard, worked the plantation and broke twice as many tools, added pigs to his animal hate list, beat his wooden sword into trees until they broke, and passed out when he was done. He refused to let it get him down.

Then one day he woke up to find the back of his hand was pulsing. It was as if his skin had developed a heartbeat of its own. Link rubbed his hand in an attempt to massage the muscle, but it didn't disappear. 'Weird.' Link thought.

Link opened the door and left to start his day, but stopped. The last person he expected to see was sweeping.

"Midna!" He blurted out in surprise. "What the realms are you-" He stopped. The coldness in her eyes startled him. For a moment she didn't even seem to recognize him, and regarded him as a stranger. Midna's gaze sent chills down his spine. It was half-way between a glare, a stare, and a threat that if he irritated her as usual, he was going to get it. Simply put, she wasn't in the mood.

"It didn't go well, did it?" Link whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it went well." Midna said. She turned away with a cold shoulder and returned to the master's house after sweeping the porch. The door slammed in his face.

"Right… totally." Link sighed.

He should have expected she wouldn't be able to handle the palace. She was taking it hard. Despite her always saying that she was happy with her life on a farm, and would be content with a simple life, Link knew better. She would be content, but not happy. She dreamed of becoming something more just as much as he did, she just didn't have it set to a specific goal like him. She would have been happy with anything greater, anything where she could do more and accomplish something bigger than just thrashing wheat.

And now the dream was taken away.

"Oh, well. At least she got to taste it, right?" Link looked at the positive side.

He vowed to give her space. Not that she made it difficult. She left their shed and stayed in the mayors house. Having been freed by the minister, she no longer had a place by his side. Link felt his chest stabbed when he saw this, but he shoved it away and faked a smile for her sake. She stopped working and socializing. It irritated him, but he kept to his vow.

He kept it up another month before he was vexed.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Link sat down at a food stand for milk. He rubbed his pulsing hand. He would have continued working, but his mind was clouded. Midna worried him.

Midna had not returned home the same person she was. The coldness in her eyes, her words, and seemingly her heart scared him. It scared the children who gathered around her, her stare scared away the other guys, it seemed to terrify the mayor, and it did everything it could to push Link away. The outgoing, loving, warm, sunny girl had returned cold and dark. Whatever she went through in the Palace had destroyed her. It was as if she was a completely different person.

Link stopped in midsip as the thought clicked.

A completely different person...

Midna had not recognized him at first. She didn't recognize anyone either. She got lost on streets she grew up on. She didn't know how to do some things, though minor, she had done daily for years.

"Won't be going back to Kanyou for a while." A merchant said. Link perked up. That was where Midna had been. "Not with the rebellion going on."

The man the merchant was talking to said, "Rebellion? So the rumors are true? The prince?"

"Yeah. Word is the princess took the throne through witchcraft, so her younger brother is overthrowing her. It was quiet the last month, but two days ago it came to an end." The man shook his head in pity.

The other man was outraged. "Rebellious scum. How dare he try to overthrow the heir!"

"She's a woman. She had it coming. Can't have a woman on the throne, mark my words, her presence was a bad omen. 'Ice Witch' they called her. I don't know if she actually took the throne by witchcraft or not, but it's just unnatural."

"But she was still queen. Woman or not, she lead. The Prince should have accepted that instead of killing people."

The merchant paled. "Perhaps you're right about that. No throne is worth so many bodies."

Link felt a chill go down his spine. He entered the conversation. "How bad was it?"

"Kid... you don't want to know."

"Please! Midna was nearly caught in it!"

This caught the men off-guard. It was known in the small village who Midna was and that she had been recruited by a minister, but it was another thought for her to nearly be caught in a bloodbath.

The merchant paled at the memory. The fear in his eyes revealed the truth perhaps more than his words. "I was there running a job... and I remember fire. So much fire in the capital. The army of Ketsu's had to haul the bodies out. There were so many bodies at the gates... hundreds. The prince took the throne and killed everyone in his way. Officials, guards, servants, didn't matter."

The other man muttered "Goddess..."

Link fell back, pale as a ghost and weak in the knees. Midna had been in that world… and what was he doing? He was here lounging around doing his usual thing! He should have gone with her! Or at least asked someone to write a letter… or something.

Link returned home numb and confused. He sat in the corner of his shed and stared at the candle, distraught and burdened.

He didn't particularly care who ruled, whether it was this Zelda or her brother. He was a slave. He had no power to choose or have his opinion matter, so he chose to have none. What did matter was that Midna had entered that world filled with backstabbing, scheming, and death, and even though she came out alive... it killed her inside.

What could he possibly do to help? How could he help when he barely could comprehend that world? He was just a slave. The most interesting quandary of his day was what animal would try to kill him next. What could he do to reach Midna? No answer came to mind.

Still. There was hope. Midna had come out of it alive. That was the important thing. He would just have to help her learn to smile again.

These thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Link growled. He was not in the mood today! Especially with it being the middle of the night.

"What?!" Link demanded. He swung the door open to meet... nothing. There was no one there.

Link huffed in annoyance and about turned back around to slam the door, but a cold, clammy hand touched his foot. A chill went down his spine as his gaze fell. A ghoul laid at his feet covered in water from the rain, trailing blood down the yard. He yelled like a girl.

Link fell back and retreated backwards, kicking the ghouls hand away. He looked for something, anything, he could defend himself with. His wooden practice sword was out in the yard. All he had in the shed was a bedroll, flint, and candle.

Link grasped for the flint and aimed the pointed side at the monster, prepared to fight to the death if need be. He waited. He anticipated it crawling towards him. Only it didn't.

The ghoul just laid out sprawled in the rain. Its golden locks caked in mud and blood.

Wait...

Link slowly crawled forward. With one hand he held up the flint, and with the other he held the candle forward. His heart jumped into his throat by what he saw.

"Midna!? What happened?" Why was she here?! Why was she bleeding!? Why was she in rich clothes? She didn't answer. Her breath was shallow, and she shivered violently.

Link grabbed her, picked her up in his arms bridal style, and rushed into the master's house. He threw his shoulder into the door and threw it open violently. He placed Midna on the floor mat. "Master! Its Midna! She's hur-" He stopped. His eyes widened in shock.

The Master rushed from his bed to see to her. He yelled for the children to leave.

Midna stood at the other end of the house. Midna was in his arms. Midna looked at him coldly. Midna clung to his shirt like a life-line.

His shocked mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. How? What? Why? Who? He had so many questions! Why was there a Midna in two places! Why was one clinging to him with familiarity and the other regarded him as a stranger?! Unless…

_A completely different person…_

"What the realms is going on?!" He yelled.


	5. Kyou's War - Part 2

**-Village of Jouto-**

Her hand pulsed hysterically. The door of the estate burst open. Zelda's eyes snapped open. Instinctively she reached for her sack beside her where her sword, bow, and quiver were. She settled for the sword on quick notice, and the need to defend herself, and left the curtained bed. Thankfully there was no one attacking the building. Instead, in the middle of the one-room estate was the slave boy holding… Midna.

This was worrying for many reasons. The girl was supposed to be at the palace. She was not supposed to be here. She was not supposed to be in the same place as Zelda and thereby revealing the plan. And she was not supposed to be bleeding.

Zelda had been hearing rumors that the situation in the capital had reached its conclusion, but this was only proof. For Midna to be here in such a state, there was only one natural conclusion: Kyou had attacked the capital and tried to kill her. Kyou had succeeded in taking the capital in so far as causing 'Zelda' to flee, and being wounded in the process.

Impa's plan had reached its second stage.

"What the realm's is going on?!" Link demanded furiously. His gaze locked on Zelda, and she felt the pulse in her hand pick up rapidly.

She had the faint impression it was her heartbeat, but her heart did not beat this quickly before waking nor was Zelda panicked. She was calm in her own way. So why was her hand pulsing like an erratic heart beat? Question for later.

"I don't owe you an answer." Zelda responded. She looked to the mayor. "If she came all this way, she either escaped or was let loose. Prepare to flee either way."

"Let loose?"

"So she could be followed." Zelda explained. "And even if she escaped, she can be tracked and I promise we are not dealing with amateurs."

Zelda turned to her belongings and set them up. She had taken very little with her from the palace. Salted meat, water skin and charcoal filter, a knife, sword, bow and quiver, and money to buy more if needed. She had her bag ready every night should she need to flee. This night was no exception.

She took a few coins and left it on the man's table. As she stayed a month, ate his food, and restocked her rations, it was only fair.

The mayor, though, would not leave Midna's side. He tried to stop the bleeding, but Zelda could tell from how pale and weak the girl was that she didn't have long left for this world. "Unless you can get a doctor now and replenish the girl's blood supply, you are wasting your time. You must flee."

This logical statement, meant in their best interest, apparently invoked a reaction in Link. He took Midna's sword off her (Zelda's sword really) and pointed it in Zelda's face.

"That girl has a name! Midna! Say it!" He snapped.

"Saying her name won't help her or us." Zelda replied calmly. "You are running out of time. If you insist on staying, then stay. I am done with this foolishness."

"I'm sorry... princess." Midna muttered in her half-conscious state.

"Princess?" Link gasped.

Zelda sighed. Of course, her cover had to be blown. Oh well, no matter. The mayor already knew, and what was a slave to do with the information? It was too fanciful to be reliable. It was a mistake on Midna's part, but Zelda refused to be angry with a dying woman.

Zelda looked down at her and said, "You did well, Midna. You gave me the feint I needed. I do question your choice in coming here, but I cannot refuse your choice of where to die. It is the very least you deserve. I wish I could give you more, but the comfort that it will be worth it is all I can offer."

This did seem to offer Midna some comfort, as she fell unconscious. She died not long after. She was a peasant girl. Pity Zelda had not met her in other circumstances. Link wept and the household had its fair share of tears.

Zelda moved around Link, and out the door. It was as Zelda feared, the distant village was red with flame and torches grew closer in the distance.

Link chased after her into the rain. He grabbed Zelda and spun her around. "You are going to tell me what is going on! Or I swear by Nayru! Why did she-" Link coughed on his tears. "Why did she have to die!"

"You want the short of it? She was a decoy to protect me." Zelda responded. That seemed to answer his question, as he fell to his knees. His eyes were wide in shock, and he bowed his head like a defeated man.

Zelda looked to the mayor, "Ketsu's army is nearing. They already burned one village. My guess is it was the one Midna passed through. If this escalates we may be looking at civil war."

"Wh-what do we do?" The mayor asked.

"Gather everyone in the village, take only what you can carry, and flee west. Leave Midna. Let them believe they killed me. Do not tell anyone of me or her death will be for nothing."

"Yes, your highness! Will you be joining us?"

"No." Zelda answered simply. It was better that they don't know where she will go, for her sake and theirs. Zelda took up her belongings and darted into the darkness away from the town. She prayed a silent prayer that the rebels would not catch the villagers, and she prayed for Midna's soul. She didn't know where Midna would pass on, but she hoped the girl was taken somewhere happier than here.

Zelda ran in the night. The clouds wept and raged for the deaths caused today. Lightning illuminated her path in the trees. The roots made it slow going, but Zelda pressed on.

Torches!

Zelda slid behind a tree and stopped to catch her breath. The cold damp air kept her from overheating, in fact she could probably run for hours. Peered out to check. They were Qin soldiers, that was for sure. Most likely rebels judging from their proximity to the rebel army, and they were fanning out thin to cover more ground. Distant movement told Zelda there were also men without torches in the middle of the formation.

'Clever.' She thought. But how to get by? They were coming closer.

Seeing no other way, Zelda ran parallel to them, but someone still caught sight of her. They yelled that a villager had escaped. Next moment an arrow impaled itself on the ground, and horses forced their way through the underbrush.

Gritting her teeth, Zelda dropped, slid to the side, and rolled. The horsemen's spear pierced the ground where she was. Zelda rolled to her feet, aimed her bow, and let loose an arrow. Light pierced the horsemen and steed and made several trees in its path explode and collapse. The ground shook.

The soldiers panicked momentarily, allowing her only enough time to shoot another into their midst. Three men by her count were taken out this time.

The men rushed her. Still twelve by her count. She dropped her bow, and blocked an attack with her sword while simultaneously kicking the man where his future children would feel it. She swiped widely, cutting a second man's finger off his hilt, but there were too many. They tackled her. Zelda struggled. She was strong for a girl her age, but it would only do so much for her.

The men forced her down until she drowned in mud. They took her hands and pinned them behind her, and shoved their boots into her spine; only to stop as another entered the fray. A man shoved two down before they knew to respond, and they turned their spears all on him.

Link stopped. He didn't move with the spears pointed at his chest. He looked angrily down at her, and judging from the irrational fury and bloodlust bleeding from his eyes, the only thing keeping him from attacking her were the men who were both her captors and protectors by the power of irony.

"The princess is mine." He told the group. Zelda could only sigh. Her cover was blown. She hadn't planned to kill them all, as her guise as a villager would suffice. Now it was them or her. She couldn't have word returning to Kyou.

The soldiers looked at each other confused. "Princess?" They wondered.

Out of their midst, another man looking like a mercenary stepped down from his horse, and grabbed her hair to get a look at her. He laughed when he saw her.

"Look at this boys! We caught ourselves some royalty!" He brought out a large blade and put it up against Zelda's neck. "Double luck for me." He smiled widely. "I get to cut this pretty face twice in one day!"

Twice.

"I take it you are the one to kill my body-double." Zelda guessed. Hoping her spontaneous idea would work.

"That's right. Good plan you had, fooled everyone. But it seems the Goddesses are smiling on me this day!" He rubbed the sharp blade light enough to make her neck bleed, without piercing the skin. "Kyou will pay handsomely for your head! I can't even imagine how much he-"

Zelda winced as the pulsing in her hand grew more and more rapid, and it started to burn. A triangle had flashed when she released her arrows, but now a second triangle was forming next to it, searing itself into her hand like a hot iron. Another small light drew her attention, and Zelda looked past the man holding her to see Link's own hand was lighting up beneath his glove.

What? How? Zelda would have to consider this moment later, as it meant something, but for now there was something more to pay attention to. Link's eyes were angry, furious, and wanted to hurt her, but it was a somewhat passive desire. Zelda didn't think his gentle soul, as she had seen him amongst the villagers, would let him go as far as he wanted. But in this moment, as the mercenary taunted her, that anger and fury were no longer passive. He all but shook in an effort to restrain himself.

As she wanted.

"You?..." Link whispered. "You killed Midna?"

One moment he was standing there, the next moment he was in their midst. The soldiers gasped in surprise and turned. He moved fast for a youngster. He swiped at the mercenary.

The mercenary saw him out the corner of his eye, and barely had time to move out of the way before Link clipped him in the side. Zelda fell to the ground, coughing and rubbing her neck. No one paid her any attention. Link was on the mercenary like a dog on a bone. He was throwing everything at the man, every bit of pain, every bit of anger.

The mercenary drew his sword and blocked the teen's furious blows. The soldiers split into securing Zelda against the tree and helping their captain, but the wild strikes and constant movement kept them from being able to actively contribute. They spent more effort trying to stay out of the way in the end than anything.

Link, despite being young, caught them off-guard. He had trained in his own way all his life to be skilled with a blade, strong, and swift. His fury gave him strength, his instincts led him on, and his passion made him swift. You could barely keep up with his movements with the naked eye as it was. His only setback was that he had never used anything as heavy as a real sword before, so his strikes and aim were off, and the increasingly muddy ground threw off his balance. But it would be a testament to his raging emotions and skill and strength that he had the trained mercenary on the defensive, struggling to keep up.

It reached a point the boy almost seemed to blur. The mercenary strike back at him, but his aim missed. It was as if he had pierced fog. The boy was there, then simply wasn't. The boy retaliated with another shallow strike into the man's torso.

Growling angrily, the mercenary caught him by the hair and kicked him. The kick propelled Link across the ground into a tree, giving him a concussion and winding him. Link fell numbly. He struggled to get up, but the world was spinning and he looked winded.

"Are... are you really the princess?" One of the soldiers asked.

Zelda considered them. They were anxious and starting to panic. She could try to lie, as even stating the truth didn't necessarily mean they would believe her. But she felt the real question was about whether they knew they were rebels or were kept ignorant. Foot soldiers wouldn't necessarily be informed of the finer details.

Not that it pardoned them for killing innocents they had sworn to protect.

"I am." Zelda stated. "I don't know what you were told but Ketsu sent you all to overthrow me and subvert Qin."

Zelda watched as fear overtook them and they squandered amongst themselves. Some wanted to kill her as a liar, some wanted to kill her because she wasn't lying and would have their heads for their treason, and some wanted to spare her as if to hope on her mercy. She didn't look like a princess, but her power gave her divine proof that they had trouble denying.

She had to keep pressing. They were wavering. "I can see you are not like him." Zelda nodded towards the mercenary. "You are ignorant."

"We were told to keep rebels from escaping through here!" One of them defended.

So that's what they were being fed.

"Then it is unfortunate that you yourselves are the rebels here." Zelda wiggled enough to show her hand. She willed her power manifest itself gently. She had only learned to do so much with it, but the least she could do is make it light up. "This symbol proves me to be chosen by Nayru herself. I am the firstborn of the king of Qin. I am chosen by the courts, by the priests, and by the last will of my father to be the heir apparent. Any that try to subvert me rebel against the king, the kingdom, and her goddess."

The men shook in fear till some fell as if dead. The rest came to a decision to free her. They bowed themselves and begged for her mercy.

Zelda rubbed her wrist. This was more like it. "What are your names?" They answered. She put them to memory. "Help me, and I will see to it your families are taken care of."

"And what of us?" One asked.

"You have played an active role in mass murder, treason, and civil war. Ignorance only buys you so much understanding… How much mercy I can give depends on how much you play a role in stopping it from going further." She narrowed her eyes at them. "Decide for yourself now. Are you with me, or against me?"

"We are with you!" They said.

Zelda nodded. She rose to her feet. Things had nearly gone for the worst, but she had managed to influence the situation back into her favour. Now there was only one thing she wanted here.

Link… Having seen the symbol on his hand, she was convinced he was part of her vision.

It was at this time that the mercenary knocked Link down, and rendered him stunned. The mercenary paused to catch his breath and looked at them all. "What is this? You lot a bunch of turncoats now?" He scoffed. "Looks like I gonna have to kill the lot of ya', after I'm done with this brat."

Link struggled to get up, but it was as though all the energy he possessed had left him. His body just wouldn't cooperate.

Zelda understood his problem. He had been winded, he had been given a concussion briefly, but it was more than that. Link was afraid. He had most likely never been in a real fight before where his life was on the line.

Zelda said to him, "Just think of Midna. This man killed her and he is going to kill you because you are afraid. If you have to, then don't think at all. Just act."

That seemed to get a rise out of him, because Link dashed away from the mercenary's attack and swung back with a blow that forced the large man to take a step back.

"Shut up!" He barked. "Shut up! Shut up! You have no right to say her name! None! She had a good, happy life! It would have been fuller over the years, she would have had ten children, a hundred grandchildren, but you and your Din-damn brother had to start squabbling over a CHAIR!"

In his sorrow, and need to focus, Link stabbed himself in the leg. It was a shallow wound, but the tears ended. The resolve and focus sharpened with his pain. "I am not done with you, princess. But first... I'm going to kill the one who killed her."

The mercenary and Link continued to fight. Link wasn't as ferocious as he had been before, but now his blows seemed to carry a stronger weight behind them. With each block, the mercenary staggered. It became increasingly hard to keep up until finally Link broke the mercenaries blade with his own in a blow that pierced the man's shoulder.

The mercenary fell defeated, and crawled away fearfully. Link kept with him, but some honourable part of him stilled his blade. Despite his fury and his words, Link hesitated to kill a defenceless man.

"Please, don't make my children orphans!" The mercenary begged.

This stilled Link. He himself was an orphan. Taking a deep breath, and feeling some of his anger dissipate in victory, he lowered his blade. Perhaps he found it in him to forgive. Even he could not say.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The mercenary struggled to his feet. He reached into his jacket to stifle the bleeding.

Next moment his head rolled across the floor. His body collapsed headless. Link stared in shock before turning on Zelda. "He was a defenceless man! He had surrendered!"

"Unlikely." Zelda replied. She pried the man's cloak open to reveal a knife was hidden. "If I hadn't killed him for you, you would be dead now. Your soft heart will be your undoing. You should only hold a weapon when you are prepared to kill or be killed."

"You mean for me to be like you?! You are cold and heartless! You are called ice witch! And for good reason, what with how everyone is just a pawn to you! This man you killed, the capital you fled, Midna, the v-village!" He punched Zelda in the face. "We are all pawns to you! You killed them all!" He punched her again. "I will never be like you! You should have left us all alone." Once more he punched her. "Why didn't you just die!" He threw another fist, but the blow never connected.

Zelda grabbed him by the throat, lifted him off the ground, and pinned him to a tree. Link struggled against her grip, but he realized too little too late the girl was not near as fragile as she appeared, and was taller than him. He was exhausted from his fight as well, and could only dangle his feet.

"You are right." Zelda spit blood from her mouth. "You are all pawns to me. I choose when you die and I choose when you live. You think that makes me heartless? You think that makes me cold? I hope you can bear the weight of the dead and the living with a bleeding heart, because you would be better than I. But the truth of it is that we are all pawns, including me, of this game of politics and war. My role is to command, to lead, and most of all to protect. But every decision I make will kill someone somewhere, and I have to make the judgement on what decision is best, how many must be sacrificed, in order to save others. That is my burden. And I failed. Every pawn that dies for me is another failure on the list of my mistakes, because I was too weak to stop this, and too cowardly to find a way. I have no courage. I have no power. I only have the wisdom to learn from my mistakes to keep more from dying."

Zelda continued, "But you want to know who had the courage? The power? Midna! She had the opportunity to protect a nation! The power to change everything! And she took it! Not as a slave... but as a free woman knowing the risks. She could have walked away freely. I all but told her it wasn't her fight! But she had the courage I didn't have to take it, to become, for a moment, something more! To become exactly what this country needed! You know what! I admire her, and your attempts to provoke me, your anger at me, is only spitting on her sacrifice. She chose this, Link! She wasn't forced, powerless, or blackmailed! Her choice was her power, and honouring that choice was my honour. You want to honour her? Make sure what she set out to do succeeds!"

Link nearly passed out from her grip so she dropped him. He fell, exhausted physically and emotionally. His anger left him empty, and he wept, screaming into the rain.

"Let these be the last tears you have for her tonight. Remember this feeling, and lock it away. You can mourn another day." Zelda said more gently. She too was spent. She sighed and looked up at the rain. "The one who ultimately killed her was Kyou. Help me stop him, and honour Midna's sacrifice."

**-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Ketsu rushed his large self into the throne room. He threw himself down and prostrated himself. He dared not speak first, for fear of the prince. They had seen eye to eye all his young life, but of recent, ever since that girl took his throne from him, something in the way of madness had taken hold of him. Even the boy's doting fiancé would not see him in this state, and she was perhaps the one female the prince respected.

Prince Kyou glared down on his favoured servant and said, "Speak."

Ketsu pushed on his wobbly knees, struggling to rise. When at last he had straightened, he said, "Your highness! We have it! We have the head of Zelda!"

Kyou smiled. Day after day he demanded her head since she escaped. Day after day he had an official executed for failing him. Day after day he dreamed of this moment.

"Show me!" Prince Kyou demanded.

Ketsu bowed, and after leaving a moment, returned with a body over a stretcher. The ones carrying the body laid it down in the midst of all the officials, the ministers, and before the throne. Kyou stepped down from his throne to see, to be sure, even as all whispered amongst themselves. He looked down on the body and was satisfied.

Zelda was dead.

The room gasped as Kyou slapped the body across the cheek. Again and again he slapped her until his hand was raw. Feeling at least mildly satisfied, Kyou composed himself. He didnt see the fear everyone held for him at this moment, but if he did it would have pleased him.

"Hang her from the palace gates. Let everyone know this... half-blood woman is dead." He decreed. "Her father may have been king but her mother was some harlot, and I will not tolerate anything short of absolute royalty on the throne. She will not taint this kingdom any longer. Ketsu, gather more troops. I want no one defying my rule!"

"You may find it difficult, young prince." A voice said.

The man to speak was large, standing at eight feet tall, and strong, with arms like trunks, and armoured by several hundred pounds of armour as though it were nothing. General Ouki stood passively to the side, seemingly entertained by the court. "Seeing as how you just murdered dozens of court ministers, half the palace staff, and burned entire districts of Kanyou, I wonder if even one noble family will give you their loyalty." Ouki smirked, "because I know mine won't."

The statement was a slap to the princes authority, but on this occasion, the prince knew better than to respond. Not just because the man was twice his size and four times his width in raw muscle, but because the army, loyalty, power behind him could compare to the entire kingdom on his own. Ouki was the greatest general in Qin's history, and was supposedly the greatest, and most feared, general in the seven kingdoms. He could point his finger at a fort and it would surrender at the sight of him.

Ouki also held loyalty to no one.

It was a testament to his power that the man could stand in the nest of his enemies, alone and without guard, and they feared to say a word against him.

"Then what would it take to buy your families loyalty?" Ketsu asked.

Ouki laughed. "Even if you possessed all of Qin now, all of its land, its wealth, its women... you wouldn't be able to buy my loyalty. Do not mistake my intentions. I am not here to fight you. I am loyal to whom I choose, until then I am content to observe. So go ahead and play king, prince. I won't stop you, but nor will I help you."

**-Somewhere in Eastern Qin-**

Out in the midst of Qin, between two cities, lied a road. Upon this road was a temporary campsite as a team of thousands worked to upgrade the road with a new material Chancellor Ryo Fui wished to experiment with. To the regular eye, the road looked to be covered in nothing more than a tannish paste. To the Chancellor, he saw rupees.

The Chancellor stooped down by the side of the road, and tapped it with his finger. His finger submerged into the paste. Sighing in defeat, Ryo removed his finger, wiped his hand, and returned to his chair. The governors of the two cities the road connected were also in attendance.

"Not what you wanted?" The first asked.

"Not yet." Ryo said.

"What exactly is it?" The second asked. "It's like you just pasted pudding on the dirt. How is this supposed to help us?"

Ryo sat down and grabbed from his in table a glass of wine. He took a sip and swirled it around. "It is something interesting. At first it is a liquid, but when baked becomes solid, and once solid will become harder than stone. And it is made from materials that are all around us, making it reasonably cheap and able to be mass produced with the proper supplier." Ryo held out his glass. "You see, the rocks may have been removed from your road, but it still jostles and shakes a load. Shipments usually have a few things on them that are broken. This much we can agree with?"

They all nodded.

"Well, imagine this road as this wine here. As I swish it, and let it be liquid, it jostles and moves. But when I let it settle and bake." He placed it on the table. "Granted, wine won't bake. But imagine it will bake into the shape you see." The wine stilled as it stopped being shaken. "And it becomes smooth as a crystal lake."

"Now I see." The second governor nodded. He smiled widely. "This will help the markets greatly! Prices won't need to be as high to account for crates broken on the road! Vegetables won't be as bruised."

"Might even mean faster travel." The first added. "Where did you acquire this, Chancellor? I have not heard of it."

"As you know, General Ouki has a westerner for his second in command. The westerner described to me something called 'concrete' that was used in producing the greatest buildings of one Roman Empire. He thought it could be used for making walls and fine buildings, and granted I want to see how it works with such things, but using it for roads? This could help boost Qin into greater prosperity." The Chancellor chuckled. "I may be a greedy man, but I am still Chancellor of the Left. It is only my duty to ensure Qin's economic prosperity."

"To greater prosperity!" The two governors saluted with their drinks. Ryo returned the gesture and they drank.

"How long till it is done? If it is as effective and cheap as you say, it could be used throughout Qin, and the technology could be sold to other countries for a fine profit!"

Ryo shrugged. "That I don't know. He described the process as baking, so let us allow the entirety of the day's sun to work before we check on it again. I hope you all can join me for-" Ryo hesitated briefly as a messenger entered the tent. He waved for the man to hold on for the moment. "I hope you all can join me for merriment tonight. I have brought fine wine and fine women."

The men chuckled. They agreed.

"Now, I know how you men love a good game, so let us convene in an hour. I will have an attendant acquire a game table, and we can get down to you two losing your hard-earned money."

"I don't know about that, Chancellor. My hands have become legendary!" One governor challenged. None of the less, they left for the moment to return to their own tents.

Ryo looked to the messenger. The messenger was exhausted, winded, sweating, and filthy. He was of the military. The only ones to stay in the tent with them were Ryo's four elect, among whom was Abhdan. As the messenger had his undivided attention, the messenger said, "I bring word from High Prince Kyou. As he has retaken control of the throne, your forces are to return to Kanyou and join him."

"And what of Princess Zelda? Does she have something to say about Kyou calling himself 'High' Prince and sitting on her throne?"

"Zelda is dead, Chancellor."

"I see." Ryo said. He didn't so much as blink at the news. "You may inform the Prince that I will return shortly to ensure the peace of Kanyou is preserved in these troubling times." Ryo waved the messenger off without another word, and after a quick salute, the messenger departed.

"Have him killed on the road. Make it look as though he was on his way here." Ryo ordered. "Send word to the six kings that Prince Kyou is to be labelled a 'king slayer', and that I shall return to Kanyou on behalf of the seven kingdoms to extract him and hand him over to them for punishment and-or execution."

"And naturally to kill Chancellor Ketsu for treason and 'king slayer' as well?"

"Naturally, but no need to mention that part. Let me take the pleasure of killing that oaf in Kanyou personally." Ryo replied. "Now go. Send word to those loyal to Zelda and us in the neighbouring cities and generals of Qin. Let us pretend to be ignorant for a time while they gather. This way we will return to Kanyou as heroes seeking justice for the murder of our heir."

Three of his trusted vassals departed, but Abhdan stayed.

"Go." Ryo ordered.

"Oh-ho. You think yourself old enough to boss me around, boy? I'm ten times your age!" The old man laughed.

"Hardly." Ryo tried to smile, but couldn't. He reclined in his chair and sighed. He rubbed at his temple to massage away a headache.

"You look troubled for a man about to become king." Abhdan observed.

"I am." Ryo admitted. "I won't deny I relish this. This is what I always wanted after all, and it is being given to me freely, as if a gift from heaven. You know how I analyse everything, and this appears to be too good to be true… but at the same time I don't see the downside. Kyou has few loyal to him, Zelda is dead, Ketsu is incompetent, we have good relations with the surrounding kingdoms and loyalty throughout Qin. My plan was to bring Zelda here to put more pieces on the board to fight Kyou with, but it is as though he put himself into checkmate for me. Could I possibly be so blessed that the entire kingdom is falling into my palm? It is hard to conceive."

"I know. Seems too easy. But even when things come easy to you, you don't seem this down… is it about Zelda? You feel sorry she died?"

Ryo laughed. "You must have lost your sanity along with your virility, old man. If anyone here feels sorry it would be you. All the blasted stories you told me about your perfect little pupil. How she all but begged for more and more lessons and absorbed it all like a drowning man given sweet water."

"Ah, well perhaps I am sorry for her loss, as her former teacher."

"I can respect that." Ryo considered. He sighed. "Perhaps I do feel something myself."

"Oh?"

Ryo thought out loud. "I expected more from her. As you saw, there was potential in her. Both in her lineage and in her cunning. But perhaps she just got into the game too late to be able to solidify her position against her rivals. Perhaps she needed the safety of time to finish her education and stand on her own two feet with a guardian before being thrown to the wolves… I guess if anything I just feel… disappointment."


	6. Kyou's War – Part 3

**-Western Qin-**

To the end of Qin was a savage land. A wasteland of mountains and forests. Few travelled here, and myths flourished. Witches, Fae, centaur, ogres, ents, and other creatures of legend was said to reside here. Few who entered these twisted paths returned. However this was where Zelda led her band. Ten soldiers stuck with her while the other two were sent to support the fleeing villagers in escaping Ketsu's ambush. Link tagged along, determined to see Midna's mission to the end. He kept her sword as well, as if it was the physical embodiment of her burden he carried with him. Zelda said nothing about him using her royal sword, but rather considered it an unspoken gift. Midna and Link had been close. He should have something to remember her by.

Zelda stopped by another stone bearing the mark of the Sheikah. She turned and walked. Link sighed as he followed. "Admit it, you're lost."

"I am not lost."

"Great. Then where are we?"

Zelda didn't answer.

"Yeah, we're screwed."

"Just because I don't know where we are doesn't mean we're lost."

"I'm pretty sure that's the definition of lost!"

"Then you rely on sight and not faith, like a monkey rather than man."

"I can faith fine." Link grumbled. He roped his arms together. "Like a guide or map. Maybe if one of those Fae show up..."

"You would have more faith in a mystical faery than in me? Something you can't see versus what you can, yet you want to rely on a map, being something you can see. All that would be is contradictory except it shows you are desperate to not rely on me." Zelda glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Link avoided her gaze guiltily at being caught. "Perhaps you would like to guide us?"

"No, no. You're doing fine."

"Good. Know your place and stay behind me, monkey."

"I'll show you your place..." Link grumbled.

The soldiers watched them, a princess and slave, bickering. Not demanding, not demeaning, not dictating, just bickering. It was oddly surreal to see them acting like the youngsters they physically were.

After their previous leaders death they elected Matsubi to be their group leader under Zelda. Matsubi said, "Princess, perhaps we should set up camp. We have been on the road with little rest for a week. Surely, you are becoming weary."

"I am. But this is a dangerous place to stop for the night."

"I must humbly advise for it, though. We are safe from Ketsu, and forcing yourself will hurt you in the long run."

Zelda sighed, and looked despondently up the path. She wanted to finish, but the soldier was right. She was becoming tired and... irritable and childish. "Very well." She acquiesced. "Let us back track to the previous marker and camp at it."

They turned back. Link said, "You been following markers this whole time?"

"Yes. Not my fault you haven't noticed, monkey. It was fairly obvious."

"Oh, you mean these smiling rocks? They're rocks some weirdo drew on!"

"That is what they WANT you to think."

"Who's they?"

Zelda smirked, "They is them. Who else would they be?" She teased him. At this point the soldiers were chuckling. Link rolled his eyes and kept on.

The soldiers took up the role of setting up camp. Zelda warned them to not go far, and to stay during the dark since it was dangerous. This proved true as when the night fell, child-like laughter could be heard in the distance and pockets of light appeared and disappeared. The trees, and the very rocks, seemed to move when the group was not paying attention.

"I think perhaps the slave's Fae are here." Matsubi gulped. He poked at the fire they had lit. There was no time to gather food before dark, so they ate the last of their rations. "We will need to hunt tomorrow or we won't make it far. Do Fae eat meat?"

Matsubi aimed the question at the princess as she seemed the most knowledgeable, but she had fallen asleep nestled against a tree, at a distance from the others so that the light of the camp fire barely touched her feet.

"Isn't she afraid the tree will reach out and grab her?" He wondered.

"I doubt she believes anything of the sort." Link replied darkly. His dark eyes watched the fire as it was poked.

Matsubi shared a glance with another soldier who also didn't appreciate the disrespected tone. "You presume to know a great deal about her, for a slave. Are you hers?"

Link scoffed. "No, I'm not her slave. I would have cut my throat long ago if I were. How much did you get from what was said when we met?"

"Something about the princess having a body double."

"Yes. I grew up with Midna. She was like a sister to me..." Link points at Zelda. "Her attendants strolls up, buys Midna, and has her die as Zelda's decoy. The swap caught me off guard because Zelda also took Midna's place in my life... and she was as cold and distant then as she is now."

"Yet you two argue like an old married couple." Matsubi observed.

Link dropped everything he was holding in shock. His cheeks turned red and he stammered. "Th- We- She's impossible! You are seeing something that isn't there!" Link forced himself to calm. He clenched his fists. "I hate her. I hate everything about her! Her face! Her voice! Her attitude! It's all a mockery of a girl that was better than her." He whispered. "I just... forget sometimes. Who she is... and who she isn't."

With that said, Link laid himself down with his back to them, and went to sleep.

Matsubi looked between Link and Zelda and sighed. "Like raising kids again..."

Unbeknownst to them, Zelda was a light sleeper and had stirred at the sound of their voices. What she heard about herself did not bother her, but it was disconcerting that someone would rather cut themselves than serve her. She had tried being less cold lately, a difficult feat despite Link's contagious energy, and this was what she was met with? Was his irrational hate this deep?

It reminded her of her childhood briefly, but Zelda shoved those memories away as quick as they appeared. Why did it matter? Zelda couldn't place the reason. Because he was the childhood friend of her body-double? Because there was a comforting period where she lived in the same abode with him without being persecuted or have to fight physically or politically? Because she was beginning to suspect he was tied to the vision she had? Because his hate reminded her of a darker time?

In truth, it was all, yet none. She could see any of those reasons to be a reason if she allowed it to affect her, but she refused to let it have an effect on her. He was a slave. He was a tool. She would use him, and toss him away if he proved too dangerous. The one thing that made him useful was him turning his vengeance on their mutual enemy rather than her; but an alliance of hate was a loose alliance at best, and an eminent betrayal at worst.

Matsubi sorted the men into sleep rotations, and after assuring the princess had fallen soundly asleep, gently moved her closer to the fire. She was shaky from the cold, and something disturbed her in her dreams so she mumbled incoherently.

"Nightmare?" A soldier wondered.

Matsubi watched her in concern, "Likely. Speak nothing of it, and forget she has it. If she doesn't bring it up, then it not for us to intrude." It was not their place. An emotional burden was best left for people she trusted, if she trusted anyone. He didn't begin to consider himself someone she could trust, not after what they had done.

Matsubi took the first hour of watch. Not that many soldiers slept on his hour. The forest seemed haunted. Matsubi couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched, and that everything, from the ground to the trees, was alive and wary. Everything was moving unnaturally.

**-Meanwhile, On the road from Kanyou-**

The campfire's flickering flame danced with all the passion of Din, illuminating the roadside in warmth. Two guards stood at the sides of the camp, attentive and ready for movement. Behind them were a few tents with horses roped to wooden pikes thrust into the ground. The one they guarded slept soundly. Their fellow soldiers slept while they could. They themselves kept an eye on the moon, the ever present eye of Naryu, that they may judge the time. For as Naryu gave structure and law, so her moon moves to provide time to their nights. Always present among Farore's creation, but above it and outside it.

Brief flickers in the moonlight went unnoticed as robed ones passed. Without making a sound they traversed the branches, flowing with nature so that the trees did not seem to notice their presence. The shadow ones did not disturb the birds, though they were noticed. They did not disturb the wind, though it grabbed their cloth masks and tugged at them.

There was no consideration for whether their actions were right or wrong, moral or immoral. They were a blade. Blades do not kill, it is those that wield them that bear the blame, the guilt. Not that the shadow ones were not involved, if anything they took pride in it. For the deeper the shadow, the brighter the light.

Like a rehearsed opera, the act began. With the coordination of actors who had memorized their lines a thousand times over, they moved.

The shadows descended from the sky, landing on top their prey. Knives punctured necks through to blood vessels and across throats. The only measurable sound was the impact of their landing. It was enough to wake their charge, but it was too late. The opera reached its next act as their leader had aimed her positioning to land directly within the tent. In a swift movement, she gagged the target with a drugged cloth.

And as quickly and silently as they appeared, they disappeared.

Reida woke with a start. Immediately finding a cloth around her eyes, her mouth gagged by a cloth that had been soaked in urine, her hands tied behind her back, her legs tied to a pole of some sort, and a rock floor under her. She had been kidnapped! Her guards, where were they? Where was she and who had taken her?

A sound stopped her, and terror choked her. Someone else was in the room. The other person in question had been stooping over her giving her a sniff of something revolting to wake her. A rough hand grasped the clothes that covered her eyes and filled her mouth, and snapped them away.

Reida snapped her eyes shut tightly as torch light pierced her orbs. She coughed violently at the taste in her mouth. It wouldn't go away anytime soon. "Wha- what do you want? Who are you?" She croaked.

"I must apologize for the treatment, but it is necessary." A voice said. A chair was pulled up, and as Reida's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw she was in a cavernous room. There was a desk and a chair at a distance, and her feet were tied to a wooden post that went from the floor to the ceiling. The one to speak was covered in clothes, from head to toe, to hide his identity. However, the emblem on his chest was revealing enough.

"What do the Sheikah clan want with me?" Reida struggled to find some semblance of calm. "Who ordered this?"

"Out of respect for you, I have been instructed to explain everything. First, though, it is important that you eat." The Sheikah took a place from the desk and placed it by her. "It is not poisoned. If we wanted you dead, you would be."

Reida glanced at the food out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't garbage like she expected prisoners to have. If anything, it seemed like normal fare. It was probably what they ate themselves. Reida couldn't stomach the idea of eating, though. She was too scared to eat.

Seeing her lack of an appetite, the Sheikah removed the plate. "I understand. When you have a chance to calm down, then you may be hungry." The Sheikah handed the plate through the door, and after positioning the chair closer, sat on it. "Now, I realize how this may look, but you are not in any danger."

"Forgive me if I don't believe that." Reida whispered.

There were a lot of reasons Reida could imagine people wanting her killed or kidnapped. She was the daughter of the governor to one of Qin's largest cities. She was daughter to an honoured house. She was beautiful and not afraid to speak her mind and demand respect, which naturally made her a few enemies. However, above all that, she was betrothed to Prince Kyou.

She didn't agree with what he was doing, and openly made her disappointment known to him in private counsel, but men would be men and would do what they wanted as men do. In the world of politics, this made her either an enemy to Kyou for speaking out, or an enemy of his rivals merely for existing.

But the Sheikah? So far as she knew, they had no loyalty to Kyou. Their loyalty had passed easily to Princess Zelda… who had just been killed.

"This is about revenge, isn't it?" Reida guessed. The Sheikah turned his head, curious at the prisoner's thought. "My prince dethroned Zelda, so you're hurting him through me."

The Sheikah nodded. "It seems lady Impa was right about your understanding. You grasped it quickly. However, as I said, your life is not in danger."

She narrowed her eyes at the Sheikah. "You just murdered my guards."

"Unfortunately." The Sheikah said in passing interest. He shook his head. "Simply put, you are a distraction. If you disappear, then Prince Kyou will naturally follow the same thought you have had, and believe this is revenge. You are the one thing he cares about beyond the throne, and in choosing between the throne and you… we will see which he chooses to chase after."

"Prince Kyou isn't so dumb as to expose himself to danger and walk knowingly into a trap, even for my sake." Reida argued. "Nor would I want him to."

"Be that as it may…" The Sheikah shrugged. "We will still hold his attention. That is more than enough."

With that said, the Sheikah stood up and approached her. Reida tried to squirm away, but the Sheikah grabbed her arm with a tight grip while reaching for her fingers. Reida shook her hands out of the grip. "Lady Impa says you are not to lose any fingers, but if you refuse to give up a ring, we may have to."

The man spoke with simplicity, and were he just another person, Reida might have suspected she was being toyed with. However this was a Sheikah. The bland statement to remove a finger was not an idle one. Reida gulped and stopped squirming, even as her pride was damaged. The Sheikah removed a ring from her finger and handed it off. "Do not hate us for this, my lady. Lady Impa wishes to see you thrive on court. This may make us seem like adversary, but tomorrow we may be your ally. We are merely a blade, and do the will of our master."

"So easy to cast off blame like that isn't it? But take away the master, and yet the blade continues to kill, then is it because the blade has found a new master or because it has become wild and feral?"

The saying seemed to give the Sheikah pause for a moment, as Reida's barb struck a nerve. However just as quickly as it struck, the Sheikah shrugged it off. To Reida's surprise, a blanket was handed in with a pillow. The Sheikah worked to arrange them beside her, and just before leaving, cut Reida's bindings. "Sleep well."

"Zelda is dead." Reida spoke up. This statement made the Sheikah falter, and it gave her a bit of satisfaction to see they were behind the times. She didn't dislike the princess, personally, but did dislike her dethroning Kyou. "Her corpse was hung from the palace gates just before I left Kanyou."

The Sheikah left without a word.

Reida rubbed at her sores and watched the door close. She wanted to hate them for kidnapping her, but they were treating her amazingly well. Still, she wasn't one to be dismissing reality. She had been kidnapped, and her guards had been murdered. If no harm came to her, then she could make peace with being kidnapped, but their willingness to murder? Lady Impa had much to answer for.

**-Zelda-**

Zelda opened her eyes with the first light, and briskly rose. She noted how she had been moved to be closer to the fire while between multiple guards. She didn't like being touched, but couldn't begrudge them for taking the necessary precaution. If anything, what disturbed her most was that she had been moved without noticing it. She had let down her guard.

Zelda chastised herself. She had exhausted herself to being vulnerable. This was a mistake she would need to be wary of.

Without a word, Zelda separated from the clump of sleeping men, and stood to the side to wait. The ad lib leader among them, Matsubi, rose minutes after her, having sensed her movement, and started to prepare some food to break the fast. He used the last of their combined rations and thinned it out with water from a nearby stream to make hot soup. He handed a bowl to Zelda with a slight nod.

'A resourceful, proactive man.' She noted. There was also a gentleness about him that defied her first impression as an enemy, while he was also strict with his peers. She couldn't place it, but it reminded her briefly of how Impa was at times. A curious behaviour…

Unlike Link, who was sprawled across the ground, arms and legs wide open, snoring, and drooling. He was dead to the world. Midna's sword was several feet away from his hand. Zelda scoffed. He was wide open to being assassinated.

"Wake them." Zelda ordered Matsubi, and the guards who were awake. "They can eat while we move. We should arrive before midday if we pick up the pace."

"Yes, your highness." Matsubi bowed.

He awoke everyone with a kick. Link, in a half-awake moment of instinct, latched onto the attacking foot and bit down. The men laughed as Matsubi struggled to pry the kid off. Zelda shook her head at their behaviour and started up the path at a slow pace.

As they took the path from marker to marker, the environment itself changed. The forest became darker, but also filled with more lights. The overcast against the sun became more and more dense, but it was thriving and alive. Laughter filled the forest at times, startling her guards.

"Someone is out there." Matsubi murmured. "Anyone see them?" Everyone denied it, though everyone saw at least something. Whoever was out there was too quick, and hid away.

"It's like they're toying with us!" Link barked as more laughter could be heard. His hand unconsciously reached for Midna's sword.

"Ignore them." Zelda ordered. "They are part of the forest's danger. If my guess is true, then at least some myths of this forest are true. Despite my jesting yesterday, the Fae are real. The children of Farore make their home here. They are what you saw last night. They have been watching us since we entered their territory, but because we have stuck to the path laid out by the Sheikah they have not harmed us. If anything, what you are seeing is their playful nature. Do not stray from the path, and you will not see how dangerous they can be."

"So you expect us to do nothing while they play like trolls!" Link argued. Zelda stopped briefly. She turned to look him in the eye, with such a look as to dare his defiance. It stopped Link on the spot and his words caught in his throat.

Zelda said, "Yes." She turned her back on him and continued on.

Link felt the need to argue, to defy her, to not be controlled, but after the look she gave him he couldn't. It was different from the unwavering desire to kill he saw in the mercenary before, but at the same time similar. It was so similar, but if the mercenaries' look could be described as passionate and drunken on it, her look could be described as merciless and distrustful. It chilled him to the bone.

While Zelda was beginning to realize where their destination lied, even she was unprepared for what was found past the final marker. The Sheikah marker pointed to a crevice between rocks, large enough for two men to enter side-by-side. At Matsubi's prompting, Zelda allowed herself to be entrapped on all sides as they entered the passage. It was short, with the passage opening wide. The men in front of her gasped in awe, and feeling curious, she pushed her way between them.

What laid before her eyes took her breath away, and for a moment she felt something enter her heart alight to a gentle flame. Unlike the endless void she always bore, the warmth of what she saw spread through her limbs and into her face, until she smiled. The men were not so different in awe, though they had different ways of expressing it.

"SLAP ME THRICE AND HAND ME TO ME MAMMA!" Link yelled, causing Matsubi to momentarily turn and look at him in a different kind of awe.

Before them was a water-filled alcove in the rocks, like the top of a volcano filled with water. Water-lily and flowers floated and filled the earth around it, while beneath the water, and above it, were moving lights. No. Now that they could see it more closely, they were Fae. Little creatures that flew in the air and water. One such Fae flew up to their faces, and Zelda was surprised to see how much the Fae looked like a tiny girl with an eternal smile on her face. Despite the myth, there was no wing on her tiny form. The Fae simply was one with the wind and floated on it like a leaf. Quickly, the Fae dived into the water at their feet, and seemed to move and be one with the element just as much as the other. It drew their attention downward, and again the men gasped.

Beneath them was a city. The crystal-clear lake descended seemingly forever. The darkness of the water was denied by the glow of the Fae and their shell buildings. The buildings themselves were shaped naturally as shells along the edges of the lake bottom, and were fashioned together as smoothly as a tree entwines itself with nature.

Floating in the middle of the lake before them was a beautiful hut, painted in white and green and red. Its size showed it was meant for the taller humans. The building seemed to defy nature in its freshness of wood and paint. Above it Zelda saw Fae flew in and out of the alcove as their preferred way of passing between their city and the surrounding forest. Out of the corner of her eye, she even saw what looked like a child's head watching them from the top of the alcove with a curious smile.

A number of Fae grouped together like a school of fish beneath the surface, and flew out of the water. Their formation encircled the group playfully before diving into the rock surface around them. Though they could not see it, the Fae swam through stone and rock as easily as they did air or water.

The earth beneath them shifted and moved, causing most of them to stumble and lose their footing. Zelda fell into the water. She feared for a moment she would drown, since she didn't know how to swim, but the water kept her afloat as if pushing up against her. She rose to her feet on the water, and to her amazement, her clothes were not wet.

The earth beneath them moved across the water to form a bridge. More earth followed and encircled the floating hut to create an extended yard for them to walk around the hut. The hut itself rested on floating earth, but now there was an extension from the entrance to the hut.

The water beneath Zelda moved as well, and despite her attempt to steady herself, she fell on her butt. The water didn't seem to mind though, and carried her to the hut. Zelda placed a foot on the earth and stood by her own will. The soldiers ran to catch up with her.

"Wha-what is this place?!" Matsubi wondered. His eyes swerved in their sockets as he tried to see everything around him. The place was beyond imagining, even for Zelda though she knew of this place by written account.

"I'll explain shortly. For now, stay here and rest. We are safe here. The Fae will not harm us so long as we aren't threats. I am expecting guests, so let me see if we are late. My guests will attack you if you are the first thing they see." Matsubi grimaced, but nodded. He laid down his spear on the ground and advised the soldiers to do the same. They laid down their weapons and rested.

Link was already resting in his own way. He dived into the water and tried to grab at the Fae. Thinking he was trying to kidnap them, the water threw Link out violently, and he landed on the earth. The earth sunk his hands and feet down and entrapped him. "Hey! What's that for!" Link protested. He struggled against the bindings, but couldn't. One Fae stuck her tongue out at him. Childishly, he returned the favour.

Zelda herself entered the hut. To her disappointment, no one was there. The hut was made up of three rooms. The first, and largest room was occupied by a long table and an assortment of cushioned chairs. Windows were on the walls, through which she briefly saw Link be picked up by his feet and slung around while the soldiers jeered. Zelda passed through the room, and found the next room was with a pot and bathtub, while the other room had a cooking fireplace, a closet of food-filled bags, and a shelf of herbs. A box contained all the necessary equipment to cook and eat for a number of people.

The tools were shiny. She touched the food and rubbed herbs between her fingers. Powerful scents hit her nose. "Fresh." She whispered. Did the Fae continuously resupply the hut for guests, or did the energy of this place give life and immortality to the organic and inorganic equally?

Zelda sighed in disappointment. She was late, and yet Impa was the one to be last. That was against her punctual nature. She returned to the main room to find a man was there, of sorts. This creature had the shape and height of the average man, but unlike a man of flesh and bone, this 'man' was of wood and vines. Its eyes glowed as it gazed on Zelda.

"What is your purpose here, oh daughter of Naryu?" The tree-man said.

"Shelter." Zelda answered. "And it is rude to question my motives before introducing yourself."

"I am Fae. My identity cannot be spoken by your tongue, but you may call me what you wish. My position among Fae is that of patriarch."

"Then may I call you Elder?"

"If you wish."

Zelda nodded. "My name is Zelda. I am heir to the throne of Qin. In some years' time I will be King… or in my case, Queen."

"We know of Qin and it's king." Elder said. Its voice was throaty like wind through leaves. "Where is King Shorlin? Has he passed through to the Eternal Realm?"

"King Shorlin was my great-grandfather, and was passed on by my grandfather and my father. All three have passed."

Elder was silent for a moment. He, for it had the appearance of a male, bowed his head. "I am sorry to hear that. Much time has passed since the royal family of Qin has honoured us with a visit. What is it you fear?"

"Who says I am afraid?"

"You seek shelter, as if to imply you are seeking an escape from a threat." The elder replied. Zelda accepted the rebuke. She had not considered her usage of words to imply it, and had given more than she wanted.

Elder continued knowingly, "You are not here for a diplomatic visit between Qin and the Fae, but to flee from danger, so I see no reason to engage in dialogue more than necessary. You have respected our territory by not straying from the path set by the Sheikah, whom we respect, so we will provide you shelter so long as you do not seek to do us ill will, and so long as what you fear does us no harm."

"Thank you." Zelda said. "I know we intrude, but I hope we are not a burden. And your words are true, we do flee from a danger. In fact, I am expecting guests to arrive, more Sheikah who knows the old paths. We agreed to rendezvous here."

"Might have been nice to ask us first…" Elder seemed to grumble.

Zelda smiled apologetically. Despite his tone, Zelda didn't sense any hostility behind it. Elder didn't seem to be holding a grudge at their unannounced usage of his land. It could be considered an invasion of sorts, or an insult, but the Fae seemed to be taking it well in stride.

She had really hoped Impa would be here first to explain the situation. She actually thought Impa had, considering their journey had gone without a hitch.

"Despite it all, I do hope we can take this opportunity to learn from each other and revive some dialogue between us. The Fae are nothing more than legend now, and it seems you yourself are behind on the times beyond your forest."

"I can agree with that." Elder said. "For now, it seems you have had a long journey. Eat your fill and rest. You will find blankets under the flooring beneath the table. Our home is warm, but as I understand it, you folk like them."

"Thank you." Zelda said.

Elder sat in the corner of the room, and after a moment, a Fae left him. The wood left behind lost its glow and life, and became as a normal tree in the shape of a man sitting in the corner.

Zelda left the hut and said, "Its safe. You may enter now."

Matsubi entered first. His eyes briefly widened at what he saw. "It seems the Fae were expecting company."

Zelda nodded. "Yes. This place was originally built by my great-grandfather. It was his favourite retreat away from the palace. No one but the Sheikah, the royal family, and this city of Fae know. Prince Kyou would know, but I doubt he took much interest in the personal scrolls of our ancestors. The Fae said there would be blankets under a panel beneath the table."

"Makes for a great hideout then." Matsubi made his own personal inspection of the hut while his men moved the table onto its side and unlatched the panel to find the blankets. The heavy blankets were all dyed red with gold fringe around the edges. On the center was a crest Zelda did not recognize. It looked like a bird with a triple-triangular head.

"It also acts as a good negotiation table." Zelda continued, lost in history for a moment. "King Shorlin was considered the greatest conqueror-king of Qin, and built us to the border we now possess. But that was not because just of the might of his armies and generals, but of the open freedom he gave them to conquer without politics holding them back, and his diplomacy with the clans still hidden within Qin. The Sheikah, Fae, and Majora to name a few. There are a dozen more hidden in the mountains, but those were the largest. All of them gathered here at this table." Zelda ran her hand over the smooth surface. "It's still smooth."

"Amazing." Matsubi breathed. "The Sheikah are well known, but the Fae and Majora are but legend… tales told to frighten children."

"Funny story, actually. If you find it as amusing as my teacher did. The Majora are a barbaric mountain tribe. The tribesmen of my great-grandfathers day ambushed a patrol of Qin. They chased our soldiers off, but kept the horses to eat. These were the personal horses from the king's herd, so he could have had their heads. Instead…" Zelda smirked. "He sent them wine with a message that the drink went well with venison."

A few of the men did chuckle, but Matsubi just seemed bewildered. "An… interesting choice."

"It opened dialogue with the Majora and King Shorlin met with their leader. Supposedly the two formed a strong friendship, as my great-grandfather was written to be… eccentric. With the aid of the Majora, Sheikah, and Fae, he had a large boon to his forces and conquered several rival clans to form Qin as it is today. Or at the very least the first two were of great help. I don't know what role the Fae played."

"What happened though? Were the Majora wiped out? You would think they would be around if they were as helpful as they seemed to be."

"I don't know about my father, but my grandfather was written to be prideful and arrogant. As I said, nothing more is written about them, but were I to guess… Grandfather did not get along as well with the Majora as his father did. If he had made a move to wipe them out, some record would have been left. No, I suspect they hid themselves once more in the mountains."


	7. Kyou's War – Part 4

**-Fae Grove, Western Qin-**

Zelda sat on the edge of the earth at the top of the Fae city. She let her feet drift into the water. The water was warm to the touch, and seeped into her body, unwinding her muscles and relaxing her bones. She found herself becoming so relaxed, so comforted here, that she had to make a conscious effort to keep up her caution and isolate herself. She had to fight to stay awake at some points and not curl up and sleep on the grass under the sun.

She was always thinking, always considering, always observing, but here she found entire hours went by without so much as a thought.

However, despite the drug-like state the place put her in, she knew something was incredibly wrong. Impa should have been there by now. Impa was punctual. Impa was late. Impa had failed.

A daunting thought. One that horrified Zelda deep down, like a snake curling in her gut that wrapped itself around her heart.

Whether Impa was dead, captured, or just late, she had failed in her mission to be here before Zelda in the case that Prince Kyou makes a move on the capital and kills her body double. It hurt Zelda to think she couldn't rely on Impa as much in the future as she had hoped, but she did trust in Impa's loyalty, so she held no grudge. Impa would get more than enough opportunities to prove herself again.

But this still left Zelda at an impasse.

Zelda, not wanting to be isolated at this moment with the idea of her potentially dead ally lingering in the back of her mind, rose and walked to the other side of the miniature island where the soldiers (and Link) were. The Fae were no longer fearful of Link wanting to kidnap them. Instead the atmosphere seemed to have put him back a few years in maturity. His bottomless energy drew even forest children out, and they played in the water.

It was a sight that offered her a glimpse into another life. Was this what it was like to be innocent? To be free of burden, of responsibility, of power, of the countless lives weighing on her every word and action? Was this what it was like to be simple? No. Zelda had been unburdened with a country once. She had been simple. It was nothing like this, and so she had thrown it aside for the life she had now... that she was losing now.

Shaking herself of her negative thoughts, Zelda resigned herself to watching as Link got tackled by several children, and his response was to laugh. It was fascinating in how alien it was to her.

The way it happened was Link and the children were talking about their respective homes. Link's story of village life fascinated them, and he stood and said proudly, "I'm the son of a great general! And one day with the blade I will become one as well!"

"Oooohhhh!" The children breathed in wide-eyed enraptured awe. They asked, "What's a general?"

"Uh…" Link stopped. "You don't know?" The children shook their head 'no'. Link smiled proudly and declared, "It's the biggest man on the hill who can lead entire armies to glory, and can fight everyone and win!"

"Like you?" One of them asked.

"Yeah! Like m-"

"GET THE GENERAL!" The kids yelled. They tackled him together.

"Care to join them, daughter of Nayru?" A rickety voice said by her. Zelda looked to see the Fae had claimed the wooden flesh again. She shook her head.

"I would never participate in such unsightly behaviour. I am content here."

"It is in the nature of young ones to need and want. There is nothing content in them. A king most of all, as their desires are the desire of a nation. A content king is a waxing kingdom. Besides, even King Shorlin played."

Zelda doubted it and allowed her disbelief to show.

"He did." The Fae stressed. "He loved it here, because it represented the world he desired against the one he had to live, and gave a clear separation between innocence and guilt, peace and war, love and hate."

"I would know nothing of those things."

"Then is it not imperative you, above all, embrace it?" Seeing he was beginning to agitate her. He put his hands up. "I say this out of consideration for you. Consider this place a retreat from the world when you feel the need."

Zelda nodded. She could keep it in mind for the future at the very least. "You say it as though you are outside the world, one you very much live in."

"We are. We have no need for vast land like you, we live for hundreds of years, and our engagements with Hyleans tends to end in kidnapping and torture; but do not mistake us for pacifistic. We have fought in the past with great results. There are many Fae out there among the nations. Like yours, the other races saw us as good."

"So there are other Fae?"

"Yes."

"But your spring is the only one with the faintest rumour. Only the Sheikah know truly of you."

His composure darkened, and Elder growled to himself. "We are the only one in Qin. The others were kidnapped and murdered for our healing power. My own cousin was torn in pieces because of this superstition."

Zelda nodded. The elder had an anger buried in him at the prejudice against them. It was an anger she knew well. The myths she had used to find them said that to rip off a Fae's wings and shake their dust would cure any wound. Well, Fae had no wings, and even if they did it was mutilation at least and murder at most. However the reality meant little to poachers, as their 'reality' was in rupees. So long as there was a market for Fae wings, Zora scales, and Goron hide then they would supply it by any means necessary.

"You have my sympathy."

Elder nodded in acknowledgement to her sympathy, though it ultimately might mean little. It was still a respectful moment. Zelda wanted to pry and ask about their 'healing power', but felt it was a touchy subject.

"There is actually a matter I wanted to talk to you about." Zelda said. Elder gave her his attention. She removed her gloves and presented her hands. "My hands have this mark on them. I brought it up with our priests, but they said it didn't matter. Yet I have found it means something. A year ago, some form of 'power' came from my hands, and since then I have learned to use it to defend myself."

Elder took her hands gently and examined them. At first there was nothing special about them beyond a few scars hidden in the beautiful fingers, but he briefly stilled as he turned the hands over and saw the backsides of them. He ran a vine over the scar, and both Zelda and he shivered. The former did not like being touched, and the latter felt what lied beneath. He released her hands.

"I haven't seen this in a long time… a very long time." He murmured. "It is right for you to show this to me. I can help you understand it, but it would not be overnight. It would take many visits over years for you to come to master the blessing given to you by the Triple Goddess."

"That is well with me, provided I can survive. But what exactly is this?"

"In a way it is nothing more than a mark." Elder explained cryptically. "But what it represents is so much more. It is a mark given to one who has been blessed with a great power. Similar to a crown represents a king, this mark represents one on whom the Goddesses have given a great destiny."

"Sounds like the same thing." Zelda said.

"Yes, expect this mark is greater than any crown, princess. Curious, though, that there are only two thirds of it." Elder mused. "Did it appear as two triangles to begin with?"

"No, only one. The second triangle seared itself into my skin recently. After 'his' identical symbols appeared on his hand." She pointed to Link.

Elder looked at Link in thought for a time. His wooden face lacked expression, so Zelda could not tell what the Fae within was thinking as it watched Link. Link, at this time, was lounging in the sun.

"I sense a great deal of pain and anger coming from him." He said.

"He recently lost a close friend."

"I see… that is why he tries so hard."

With them watching him, Link noticed the extra attention. "What?!"

Ignoring him, Elder looked back to Zelda. "What do you plan to do? Your friends have not arrived, and you seem to think they will not."

"Are my thoughts that transparent?"

"Your sudden mood of defeat, yes."

"Then I must learn to guard my thoughts more. What do I plan to do? I don't know, Elder. My goal is to stop Kyou and retake the throne… but how to accomplish that? I do not know. I had no plan past escaping and waiting here for my ally to rendezvous with me. My ally would know the political environment better, and bring information on how we could adapt to Kyou's moves."

"And your ally did not come as you expected." Elder stated. He hummed gently inside the bark. "Your choice is up to you. If you choose to stay, the forest welcomes you but I also caution you towards that choice. Time loses its meaning here, and if you do not leave soon, you may find more time is lost than you are prepared to lose. Also the mark on your hand shows you have a great destiny, and staying here would waste the power granted to you. If you want to stop your brother, then you must adapt."

Zelda knew he was right. But what could she do? She was powerless. All she had were a dozen men to her name. She had no information to work with on the layout of the political or strategic land. There could be soldiers coming for her and she wouldn't know it. And what of her ambition? Her vision of Qin's future? Was she to fail it?

Seeing the princess was deep in thought, the Fae left her alone and returned to beneath the surface.

The princess thought about it, but inevitably all she could draw were blanks, empty thoughts, depressing and negative thoughts. She was right back where she started in Kanyou. She had no assets, no power, no information… and ultimately no courage. She was not afraid, but nor was she not afraid.

She returned into the hut to think. She meditated and pondered into the night. The soldiers returned, as well as Matsubi and Link, and they set up a fine meal on the table. Before Zelda had always stressed that Link would never do the cooking, as she had a brief exposure to his skills while pretending to be Midna, but this night she said not a word. The soldiers laughed and joked as men do, and Matsubi was on them about their behavior in the presence of royalty, and Link showed off his lack of table manners befitting a slave, and Zelda noticed not a bit of it. She ate in silence. All of her thoughts were on what she could do.

Yet for all her thoughts, she always hit the same inevitable conclusion: nothing.

The next day followed in much the same way, but with an anxious tone. The soldiers were growing restless, unsure whether they would be staying or going, and this anxiety extended to Link, who no longer found the playful innocence of the forest children to be able to stave off his need for vengeance. That night he approached Zelda.

"How much longer before we stop Kyou?" He asked.

"Not much longer." Zelda replied. She hoped so at least. She kept her back to him.

"Great. Are we waiting for your friends to come?"

"No. I no longer expect them. They are much too late."

"Then?" Link pressed. He walked around and bent at the waist to look her in the face. Zelda felt a blood vessel pulsing in her forehead. Did he have no tact or sense of privacy?

"I don't know."

"'Not much longer'. 'I don't know'. You're a wealth of information today." Link rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I don't usually come up with the plans! It's not as easy as it looks!" Zelda snapped.

"So come up with one!"

"What do you think I have been doing?! I've been thinking!"

"Really? Because it sounds like you haven't decided on a single thing!" Link paused, realization coming to him. "You're afraid…" Zelda's composure broke for a brief moment. Snarling, she jumped to her feet and shoved him. He fell into the water. When he came out of the water, she looked down on him coldly.

"I am the high heir and princess of Qin. You will speak to me with respect."

Link came up spitting water, and climbed back up. He growled, but still avoided her lethal gaze. It made him feel a bit guilty, and he despised her power to do it to him. It was all because she wore the face of her childhood friend. But that didn't mean he wasn't right.

"You think I give a shit, princess?" He demanded. "Princess, noble, whatever you are. I don't care if you are some kind of saint. You made a promise to let me avenge Midna properly, and you're failing. As princess, you made a promise to everyone to protect them, and you're failing! Midna died for you and you're letting it go to waste! You claimed to honor her, you claimed to respect her because she chose it, but all of the words you have said up till today are falling dead! All because you are afraid!"

"So what if I am afraid!" Zelda barked. "I have no power to change our situation!"

"You aren't even trying! Princess, I may be a simple slave, but even I know that what made Midna as powerful as you claim is that she put her life on the line! Now you are sitting here cowering and waiting for something that isn't going to come because you have to make it happen!" Link pointed his finger at her. "You! No one else! You have to make it happen! You have to step up and do something! You have to be the one to put your life on the line for once! You probably want an army to put themselves against the sword for you, you want people to speak for you, to do whatever the Realms you damn well need, but guess what, they aren't here! There is only you and a few idiots willing to recognize some blood in your veins that you don't seem to be earning! You want power? Then have enough balls to get some!"

Link breathed heavily after his rant, having yelled so loud. The soldiers ran out to see what the screaming was about. The Fae ascended from the water, creating an eerie lighting around them. Zelda clenched her fists, her gaze murderous. It took every bit of self-control she possessed not to kill him where he stood with her power. She didn't partially because she felt the power was distancing itself from her, as if refusing to help, and she didn't have any arrows with which to do it.

But most of all because some voice in her head told her he was right, and while she wasn't above killing she still held pride in that she had only killed in self-defense.

Seeing her fury, Link beat his chest. "Come on! Hit me! Go ahead! At least do something! You are still doing nothing!"

Zelda turned away from him and stomped away. She wouldn't hit him, as to do that would only give him what he wanted. The men did not follow her, and Link wisely did not either. She didn't know what she would have done had anyone followed her.

Zelda walked to the other side of the island and burned a hole into the water with her eyes. She was frustrated and angry. Angry with Link, naturally (he had just spent the better part of five minutes yelling at her with no caring for her position) but she was also angry and frustrated with herself; because for all of her fury against him, his resolve was worth respecting.

Zelda raised a hand and saw it shake. "He's just a slave… and yet he had this much impact over a royal princess?" She whispered. "Anyone else in my position would have had him executed on the spot. He risked his life daring to speak to me like this, and here I am the one on the defensive because of it."

Now that she thought about it, a lot of people had done that for her.

Impa risked her life infiltrating an entire country.

The black marketers risked their lives getting her out, and they paid for it. Yet they still succeeded.

Midna risked her life as a decoy to give Zelda an escape.

Link risked his life… to do what? To yell at her? To be angry? No.

Zelda clenched her fist, and felt it still. He was a simple person, and not the most intelligent; but simple people still have simple reasons. He yelled at her to motivate her, to get an action out of her beyond sitting on her butt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elder rouse. The Fae entered his wooden husk and come to her. "You are agitated. My people tell me the son of Nayru raised his voice against you. Is everything well, princess?" Zelda looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I have seen you are hesitant, but I hope my words have not put you in a difficult position. I only offered what guidance I can, as you are the lineage of King Shorlin, whom I respected."

She did not blame him. His guidance was the same as Link's without being as brash. Everyone here were pressing her for her sake. While her half-brother might be strung up on things like offenses, she was not so easily pushed to lashing out in anger.

They were right. She needed to put her own life on the line, not everyone else's. She needed to move and move now. She needed to take charge personally, and make a plan. The plan didn't need to be perfect; it just needed to take advantage of the pieces set on the playing field.

Prince Kyou believed he had won, and that belief would make him vulnerable. She had a brief window of opportunity, but an opportunity none of the less. It would become all but impossible after Ketsu and Kyou solidify their position… Unless Chancellor Ryo moves early. She needed to know Ryo's movements, then. Except that required scouts and spies, neither of which she had. So she would have to go with the most likely idea that Ryo and Ketsu would bring their rivalry to the peak, or Ryo would use this as an opportunity to go for the throne. Either way he would be Kyou's next target as the only real threat.

Next she needed men. She had a dozen, but it wouldn't be enough. Zelda looked to Elder and regarded him. He looked back at her patiently. King Shorlin held a great deal of loyalty from the Fae, and had earned the loyalty of the Sheikah as well. That loyalty in the Sheikah extended to her… what if…?

**-Flashback from several months ago-**

"Princess." Abhdan lectured her. "Care to guess what a king and merchant have in common?"

Zelda looked up from her writing. She considered the question a time, before answering, "They both have money."

"That is part of it, certainly." The old man smirked. "But do you think it is money alone that got Ryo to where he is now? He started as a simple merchant, if you may recall. He got this far because his abilities as a merchant rival that of a king in certain ways. Not so much scope, naturally, but in nature."

Zelda considered the question more, but could not come to a satisfying conclusion.

"Oh-ho! Stumped are we? Very well. The strengths of the king and merchant are the same in that they both possess what the people want. To gain strength, have what the people want. To gain loyalty, give the people what they want. But to gain their undying love…" He chuckled. "Give them what they NEED. But never give so much that they no longer want what you have."

Zelda looked at him confused. "But I don't have anything… The land is in possession of my ministers. My income goes towards too many pockets for it to be mine. My army answers to generals who answer to the Chancellor of the Left, Chancellor of the Right, and Chancellor of State. Everyone is supposed to answer to me, but no one does yet. That's why I am here being taught."

"Oh-ho… you have much to learn, princess." The man whispered cryptically. Zelda raised an eyebrow, completely missing the undertone. She concluded, once again, he was just a weird old man.

**-Present-**

A plan started to form in Zelda's mind. It wasn't a complicated plan, and it was possibly stupid. But with what she had at her disposal, it was possibly the only hand she had.

"Elder, I wish to discuss collaboration."

The Elder looked at her a moment, before nodding in consent and motioning to the hut. The two entered the hut, and Zelda ordered the soldiers who had returned to leave. The table had been placed aside for the blankets, but without any effort the Fae placed it back on its place with a chair for her. Zelda took the seat. The Fae placed himself on the other side and 'sat' on the air. Wood extended from his back to create two more legs, making his form that of a centaur. He placed his hands together on the table and leaned forward ever so slightly. His glowing eyes fell on her.

"What do you wish to collaborate on?" He asked.

"Whether by design or fate, the Fae are little more than a myth," Zelda started. "You have said yourself; you have no need for land. Yet I find this untrue. I have not seen you eat or drink as mortals do, so it cannot be farming land you require. Your forms are naked and are unaffected by the plights of nature, so land for silk, cotton, minerals, and other materials are also unnecessary. However what I have seen is a need for individual privacy and identity in separate abodes, and for your statement of denying the need for land you are still protective of what you hold. Perhaps there truly are Fae out there as free as birds, with no tie to any space or land, but you are not among those Fae. Even further, you seem to have lost touch with other Fae because of your tie to this forest and self-isolation. It may be all well and good. Your forest is considered haunted and people fear it to enter it."

"A reasonable theory." The Fae mused.

"But this isolation cannot last, and your people are doomed to die." Zelda continued. "A forest expands, myths give away to truth, and one day your people will be known. Your forest will become targeted by a lumber camp, your forest will be laid to the ground, and you will either flee to leave behind your adoptive children or fight. Conflict would be inevitable either in my lifetime or in a near generation."

"And in your theory, we will be at war, you and I?" The Fae wondered. He did not seem to feel threatened by it, angered, or put off in any way; but Zelda could not tell. There were moments he allowed understandable emotions to appear on the wooden face, but otherwise he was always stone-faced. He was the perfect politician in this way. He showed only what he wanted, and nothing more.

"It is a possibility among all kings, is it not?" Zelda returned with her own question. "I do not desire it. You have treated me with respect as an honored guest. You have given me words of guidance. You have spoken of a future between you and I as a teacher to student on personal matters. In one's perspective, you have proven yourself more to me in four days than any of my own family. Were it up to me, we would be as one people. With your land and power as being smaller than Qin, I would have you be a part of Qin… as a protected land within Qin sworn to me."

"Ah. So this is your plan, is it?" The Fae leaned back. "To gain the Fae into your army as King Shorlin did? I do not doubt your promise to set us as a protected vessel of yours, as I would ensure it. If you fail in your promise, our retribution is that of the heavens itself; but then what of the alternative?"

The Fae turned his head to the side curiously, raised a finger, and allowed a single appendage to extend toward her face like a knife. Zelda did not flinch as it neared her nose by inches across the table.

"What is to keep me from taking your head and giving it to your half-brother? What if I let you live, yet we are still at war in the future? What if you fail against Kyou and it is Kyou who brings war to my forest? We are as the earth you stand on, the water you drink, the air you breathe, the fire in your hearts. Without one, you creatures die."

"War with you would bring untold death to my people." Zelda answered.

"I wouldn't weep for one of them."

"I believe you."

The Fae retracted the wooden finger until his hand appeared as before. His wooden lips formed a smile. "So then what shall I do? Go to war with your people? Depart and leave the dear children behind? Join you and gain protections? What could you possibly offer that would be worth joining with you?"

"I have a vision… or perhaps ambition that would make it all worth it."

"Which is?" The Fae pried.

Zelda smiled. "You will know soon. You are not the only one I want to meet. Before I stop Kyou, there is one more I wish to talk with… someone only you might know of. Once I meet this person, then both of you will know of my vision."

"I see." The Fae leaned back and placed his wooden hands together. "And who is it you wish to meet?"

"Is this your way of saying you are with me?"

The Fae merely smiled. Zelda said, "The Majora. I wish to meet with the Majora's leader, and I suspect you know where they are." As she said this, she flinched slightly. At the same time she heard a yelp from outside. The back of her hand burned, and glowed slightly. She looked down to see a third triangle had formed on her hand. The Fae's eyes were also on it.

"It seems the Goddesses give their consent." The Fae murmured. He bowed himself before her at the hip. "Let us depart your highness."

**-Meanwhile in the mountains-**

Ganondorf Dragmire stood on the back of his kill and gazed at the moon. There was always something soothing about it against the fire that burned in his heart. Something that kept the darker side of himself in check.

But not today.

Ganondorf descended from the path towards where the battle was. Numerically it was not in his favor. The Qin force numbered two hundred while he and his bodyguards numbered twenty. He had killed a few scouts, but the most of them had gathered beneath his mountain. Ganon arrived in time to see his men kill the band they had caught, and stop to see the main gathering.

Ganon stepped in front of his men to face the captain of the Qin forces. The Qin looked at them from his horse furiously. "Who are you people!?" The Qin demanded. "How dare you fight the Prince? You are nothing but barbarians and will die as such!"

Ganon raised a dark eyebrow as the Qin captain lowered his spear towards him and started to charge. Ganon's men started to move to intercept, but Ganon put out his hand to stop them. Instead Ganondorf pulled his large blades off his back. He had two blades, one in each hand. Both swords were broadswords and too heavy for most to carry one-handed, but he was by no means a normal man. Ganon lowered his stance as the horse approached, his hands burned with Din's fury, his swords ignited in flame, his fire-like hair lifted in the breeze, his blood red eyes flashed, and in a single stride Ganon stepped forward and swung as the spear came at him.

The horse fell forward, its head cut clean off at the shoulder. The captain was thrown backwards, his upper half removed from his bottom. His spear pierced the ground, barely missing the large black man. Fire spread from Ganon's slash and engulfed the ground around him.

"I know nothing of this prince of yours, but you trespassed, and that bears the penalty of death." Ganon told the dead man. "Take that message to the Realms."

The Qin forces stepped back in fear and shock that he had so effortlessly killed their leader. "Witchcraft! Blasphemy! Heretic! Uncouth barbarian!" They called him.

Ganon didn't know why he was called a barbarian. He led a simple village that refused to cower or sell itself to anyone. It was true there were witches, his own mothers were, but what he did, and what the Majora did, was by no means magical. His own power was divine. The Majora's power was of a different nature.

Ganon chuckled, and raised himself up. "Show them the 'witchcraft' of Majora!" He ordered with a thrust of his hand.

Trembling in excitement, his bodyguards raised masks to their faces. The effect took hold almost immediately, as with a blood curling roar they leapt on the Qin and tore them apart with seemingly unnatural strength, dexterity, endurance, and ferocity. Accompanying them were great wolves that gnashed and clawed at their foes.

Seeing his berserkers make short work of the Qin force, Ganon watched in amusement for a short time, fully taking in the sight of flying blood and dancing flesh. He smirked the smile of a predator, soaking in the screams and death. It was an art form in its own right.

When the battle was concluded, Ganon sheathed his blades. His men panted in exhaustion, but also fury. They looked for more to kill, more to bring the wrath of Majora upon, but there was no one for them to sate their hatred and anger upon. Ganon approached the first and removed the mask from his face. The man blinked and looked up at him, as if coming from a deep sleep. One by one he removed the masks from them, having to physically restrain them at times when they lashed back at him. The wolves laid down and licked their wounds.

"Take their belongings." He ordered. "Take the horses for meat, and throw the soldiers bodies to the wolves. Take their heads and plant them on spikes…" He narrowed his red eyes. "So others will know to fear."

Ganon turned back to leave and return to his village, but something stopped him. Ganon felt his hands burn. He lifted them up into the moonlight to see, and against the full moon he clearly saw two triangles burn themselves like fire into his hand, touching upon the first triangle he already wore.


	8. Kyou's War – Part 5

**-Sheikah Clan, Kanyou-**

The Sheikah, Zant looked into the door window. Within he could make out the prisoner sitting on her bed by the moon light. She had a scroll in her hands, reading by flickering candle light. The girl's eyes flickered up just long enough to notice him, before returning to her reading.

'Zelda is dead.'

Zant asked, "Anything?"

"No change. She eats and drinks, takes to the pot at regular intervals. Doesn't talk except when the Shadowmaster visits." The Sheikah guard adjusted in his seat. He had been there since morning. Zant left the man to his tedium.

'Zelda is dead.'

Zant passed by a number of rooms. Not all were occupied but all had purpose. Meditation, fasting, interrogation, brain washing, martial arts, storage for ancient artefacts of great power, libraries upon libraries of knowledge hidden from the world, passages to places all around the capital, and more. The underground was massive, including entire caverns where they were trained to be at home in darkness. It was said the underground network was fashioned by the legendary Fae creatures. It made sense, as there were reaches of the cavern where it was almost impossible for a man to breathe... and the Sheikah endured it.

Zant ascended from the cavern through a panel to the Sheikah estate. The mansion was extensive, and the land given to the Sheikah made up an entire district of the capital city, larger than most noble families but still dwarfed by the holdings of the royal family, royal harem, and chancellors. (While the chancellors owned entire cities as their holdings, they also had a second mansion in the capital to stay in with their own protection.)

'Zelda is dead.'

Zant nodded to the other Sheikah as he passed, before stopping before a set of guards at a specially marked door. "I am expected." Zant said. He was expected, but the guards still made the Shadowmaster aware of his presence.

"You may enter." They said.

Zant entered silently. Ahead of him was a desk with a large window behind it, and on both sides of the room were bookcases filled with scrolls. A few attendants had small desks of their own and worked next to the bookcases doing documentation work. In the centre of the room was the young Sheikah, 'Solitare', if Zant remembered correctly. It was not the person's real name. This was to be expected. 'Zant' wasn't his own real name either.

Zant didn't know his name. He was brainwashed near the beginning and given a new name and identity. It was this way with all Sheikah. The process was not permanent, as pieces would fall back into place over years, but it was most notable among the younger members. The Shadowmaster was among the eldest of the order and in time had regained a good portion of her own memories. The Shadowmaster would no doubt retire one day soon, since it was considered a Sheikah 'death' to remember too much. To be Sheikah was to be devoid of self-identity.

The day a Sheikah remembered their birth name, they ceased to be Sheikah.

At the main desk sat the Shadowmaster, Lady Impa.

"Zant," Impa greeted. "How did the mission go?" Zant gave a brief glance to Solitare. As if reading his thoughts, Shadowmaster said, "Solitare can stay. Go ahead with your report."

Zant gave a brief bow before speaking. "Chancellor Ryo Fui has given Prince Kyou reasonable excuses to stay out of the capital. On the surface he is examining the economic impact of his project, which is a worthy report in its own right, but beneath notice he has sent his main vessels around Qin gathering rebels against Prince Kyou. My initial estimates lead the rebel army may reach up to a hundred thousand."

Impa nodded. Zant stood in silence as Impa considered the brief report. "One-hundred thousand isn't enough to conquer the capital. Ryo will use his own loyalists to boost it at least two fold. Then he might be able to manage provided Kyou doesn't gain enough support in time. Solitare was just finishing her own report: Prince Kyou is trying to stabilize the foundation of his rule with Princess Zelda's death. Since he has committed the crime of king slaying, the lords and noble houses will move in fear either to his side or to his opponent."

"King slaying?" Solitare asked. "Aren't the kings at war?"

"The seven kingdoms are at war, but there is still a code of honour to be upheld." Impa explained. "It is easily understood to fight to defend your home, and if you have a reason, it can be explained why you would invade someone. But to outright kill or assassinate a fellow king makes the other king's worry about what you would do to them. Kingslayers cannot be trusted. For a kingslayer there is no truce, there is no temporary alliance, and there is no peace. Entire alliances are born in history just to destroy kingslayers."

"Ooooh!" Solitare breathed.

Impa continued, "Thankfully, Kyou's focus has been split by the message that his betrothed was captured and is held hostage to the east."

Zant frowned at this.

"You have something you wish to say, Zant?"

"Isn't our responsibility to the royal family at the expense of all else?"

"Yes?"

"Even our identity, our honour?"

"Yes." Impa replied. "Your point?"

"Zelda is dead." Zant said. "That is my point."

"And you think we should be siding with Prince Kyou?"

Zant hesitated briefly and bowed. "Please do not take my confusion for disrespect. He IS royal family, Shadowmaster. As shadows, we have no place to set our own identity or policy on the world. We are but tools. Yet… I cannot but shake the feeling we are becoming needlessly involved in politics. It is against everything that makes us what we are, is it not?"

Solitare looked nervously between Zant and Impa. She knew what Zant was saying. It fit well within the mindset of a Sheikah, and his question was valid. But how would Impa react to being questioned?

Impa looked back not appearing insulted or disrespected. She smiled. "It is an honest question, Zant. I respect it. Do not think you insult me. You are right: We are tools. We have been servants to the royal family at the expense of all others, including ourselves. That part I agree with. However, you must come to understand that we are involved in politics. I am the Sheikah representative in the palace, among other things, so there is no avoiding it."

"I understand." Zant said after a moment of thought. "But then why are we fighting Prince Kyou? Whether he is right or wrong is not up to us. We have no guilt in serving him, as shadows have no guilt. Let the nations judge him. It is not our place."

"A question that is harder to answer…" Impa replied vaguely. "In truth, there are two answers to the question. The first answer is this: To support him as tools is to make a political statement he is right. So to say 'it is not up to us' doesn't work in court. I am not saying you are wrong, but it is not so easily black and white. The second answer: is hidden. My second answer validates us, but it is one I cannot give today."

"But-"

"It is part of being Sheikah that we hold secrets. That includes from each other." Impa cut him off. "I am sorry, Zant. You are a high ranking member of the clan, but the second reason for why we are resisting Prince Kyou is an answer I cannot give. Not yet."

"Then how am I supposed to validate my own actions with myself?" Zant hissed in aggravation. His fists clenched. "How can I bear the inner mask and cast my guilt to it, when I find myself fighting the mask?"

"With patience." Impa replied. "If all goes well, you will come to understand. For now, be patient."

The answer did not satisfy him, but he sensed it would be all he would get. Impa motioned for him to leave, and told him to rest from his travels. Stiffly he bowed, turned, and left.

Solitare let out the breath he had been holding. "Is he well?"

"He will be. He is just… zealous." Impa replied. "It is a good thing to have. I would rather have a zealous man than a lazy one, but his energy needs to be tempered at times."

**-Mountains west of Qin-**

"Everyone hold!" A soldier whispered.

Zelda halted in her steps. Elder trotted over in the form of a wooden centaur. Link stopped with one foot still in the air, and wobbled all over trying to keep his balance. Matsubi shoved him over. Link fell into a tumble of leaves.

Zelda approached the soldier who had yelled out and gazed where the man pointed. Her eyes briefly widened at the sight. She had seen many things in her life, but this… it was new but at the same time not a surprise. She was already familiar with how far people will go to hurt each other and hate.

Putting heads on wooden spears planted into the ground was new to her.

Link gasped at the sight, as well as a few of the soldiers. The rest took the sight in respectful silence.

"Wh-what happened?" Link whispered.

"Clearly these men died and had their heads placed to inspire fear." Zelda replied.

Zelda looked coolly into the empty eye sockets of the dead. Were they men who would have sided with her or were they with Kyou? Were they neutral in this conflict? What kind of lives did they lead? Were they cruel or kind? Did they sign up to defend their homes and family, or to reap fortune and glory? She wished to know, but the dead could offer no explanation. They were little more than empty husks now, utterly devoid of life, hope, and individuality. Soon they would be as the dust she walked on.

Zelda scanned the land beyond the stakes and saw nothing striking of it. The land beyond climbed higher and higher up the mountain until eventually it would be all but impossible to travel without a proper path. She assumed so because she couldn't see far and the path had been getting steadily steeper. She did not know the lay of the land, while clearly the occupants of this mountain did. If she wanted proof of the Majora's existence, she found it. At this point every step she took was into the jaws of death. Death, mutilation, evisceration, incineration, and all manners of death awaited her. Being a woman she could also expect to be raped, either to the point of death or as a slave lower than cattle.

The prospect didn't scare her as much as she felt it should.

"Before we continue on… I feel it is my obligation to explain everything." Zelda called for the soldiers to gather. "A year ago I became the heir apparent. Before that day no one had heard of me, so as one can imagine my appearance was a surprise… and was met with hostility. Kyou and I had a brief clash in which he stepped back quietly, and I started my reign. I was the heir apparent, however, I had nothing. I was a student for the last year in politics amidst a world of daggers and alpha wolves. Compared to them I was a fangless pup. My only protection was Chancellor Ryo, while a clear opposite was Prince Kyou with Chancellor Ketsu. Ryo's strength kept the two in check… but as of late Chancellor Ryo has been away working on a project. In his absence rumours of rebellion arose, and believing it to be Kyou rising against me, my loyal ministers and I planned for my escape. We found a girl who looked and sounded exactly like me, and so we made a switch. The plan was to hide and wait for the Sheikah to meet with me at the Fae's home should Kyou make his move."

Zelda stopped and let what she had said soak in. Elder took it in calm silence. The soldiers were shocked, and after a moment, ashamed as it reminded them of the rebellion they had been pulled into.

Matsubi whispered, "Amazing… I had no idea it was like that at the capital. I had heard the princess was some old lady known as the Ice Witch who had taken the throne from the prince through witchcraft."

Zelda scoffed, "Of course that's the rumour… What happened was I was hidden away since I was young, and Chancellor Ryo had me rescued. My ascendancy was directed by the king just before his death so it was not witchcraft, though it does not surprise me Kyou claims it was."

Link took it all in silence, oddly enough. Zelda expected him to be loud and with some kind of emotional mood swing. He was emotionally unstable in his mourning, swinging wildly from playing with children and laughing to punching her in the face in a fit of rage just after stabbing himself. (How he had healed within so short a time, she didn't know.) She understood it, but had no patience for it when now was the time for rational thought. So ultimately his thoughtful silence was appreciated.

Rather than speak, his thoughts were conveyed in his changing expressions and stance. At first he was indifferent to what she said, but as Zelda explained, he went from agitated, to shocked, to some form of understanding. Whether it was understanding about the kind of world Zelda lived in, or where Midna had entered; she could not tell.

Zelda felt it was more important they understand and be firmly on her side than rushing into unknown territory with them unawares of the larger picture.

"When you say a world of daggers and alpha wolves…" Link whispered. "What do you mean?"

Zelda hummed to herself in thought. "A court is akin to a man throwing meat to the dogs. Some dogs will wag their tails and follow faithfully. Others will bite and tear their kin to get to the meat. Some will see that the man holds the man and will kill him to get the meat in his hand. The worst…" Zelda's composure darkened. "Will see no difference between the meat thrown, his kin, and the man. It is all meat to him."

As Link heard this, he realized he had assumed a lot about the girl and saw Zelda from a slightly new light. He was right in that she was cold and distrustful and treated him like dirt, that hadn't changed, but he came to realize there was a reason for it. She probably had no allies or friends in this world… and if her own brother started a civil war to kill her… what kind of family did she have?

'I had no idea…' Link thought. 'If someone can't learn to trust their own family, who can they trust?'

Then another thought struck Link. Of everyone, only the Fae, princess, and himself were not tired from the constant hiking for days. The princess was keeping up with him easily. Also now that he thought about it, she had lifted him off the ground with one hand before, and she had beheaded the mercenary with one motion of her sword. (This is very difficult to do smoothly. By normal standards it takes a sharp axe wielded by a strong man to behead someone in one strike.)

There was more to her than what she was saying. Her time in politics sounded like hell to him, but politics, a warzone of minds, wouldn't give her strength and endurance… or the scars.

Seeing them all collectively gulp, Zelda continued, "Now… as you all noticed, everything has gone as we predicted. Kyou made a grab for the throne, killed dozens of ministers and officials, hundreds of regular folk, and came after my body double. I do not know particulars, but Midna fled to her old home where I was… most likely leading Kyou's army straight there. With Kyou having made his move, I made my way to the Fae village the Sheikah had told me of."

"In your tongue they are called 'groves.' But continue." Elder inserted politely.

"Fae grove. My apologies. I ran into all of you, and you know most of the rest." Zelda explained further. "My allies, the Sheikah, did not show themselves. Chancellor Ryo will have heard very soon after that Kyou had taken the throne, and he WILL siege the capital to take it for himself. Kyou, or at least Ketsu, will rally support to entrench themselves in the capital before Ryo arrives. At this moment those two are the only pieces on the board. It will take some adapting, but I want to take advantage of it. As I said before, my predecessor, King Shorlin, befriended the Sheikah, the Fae, and the Majora. The Sheikah have stayed loyal to me, although their usefulness right now is beyond me, and the Fae have chosen to follow me in return for protection and security… one should easily be able to see where this is going."

"You are hoping to claim the Majora's allegiance." Matsuda guessed. Zelda nodded.

"If one considers the Sheikah to be Qin's worst kept secret, and the Fae are nothing more than a myth, then the Majora are even more hidden than both… Even I have no idea what we will encounter. Are they civilized? Difficult to believe when their form of welcoming strangers is heads on stakes. Are they alive? Either they are, or a new group has moved in, because these heads are fresh."

"I really don't like how you can tell how fresh a head is…" Link covered his mouth, trying not to throw up. Zelda ignored him.

"I tell you all this because there is a very real chance that we will die just by being here, but this is the only hand left to me. You have spared my life from before, so I will spare yours. Leave and I will forget you ever participated in the rebellion. However, if you choose to follow me from this point on, and we come out alive: I will make sure you are rewarded."

Zelda sighed. She had spoken for a great deal of time and was short of breath. She was not used to monologues. Now she would sit and wait. Whether they followed or left was up to them. She was honest in her statements, partially because she expected she wouldn't live through this day. It was perhaps her last day on earth… and it was odd how little she felt about it. To her everything was simply rational logic necessary for a future queen. It may clash with the fact that she was scared before, but now it was different. She would die having done her best. There was something satisfying about that. If she died, then that's that.

Whether anyone followed her or not, Zelda would continue on to either her death or her victory.

Two soldiers left, but the others stayed.

Matsubi said, "My princess, I will stay with you as your loyal servant."

"What is the nature of that loyalty? Is this loyalty recompense for past sins?" Zelda inquired.

"Despite what you may think, I had not committed any actions while in the rebellion. I was assigned to patrol the outer edges and watch for so called rebels."

"I see." Zelda believed him. He had a kindness and honor about him that told her he might have refused had the situation come. "Then what is it you ask of me as a reward should you live through this?"

"Merely the chance to prove myself, and my family."

Zelda shut her eyes and chuckled. "You will have that chance, Matsubi." She looked to Link. "I see you are still here, so your quest continues. What would you have as reward?"

"I want to be a general." Link said. "Can you make me one or something?"

"Hey! There is only so much impudence I can take!" Matsubi barked. "You think you can ask such a thing of the princess!? You can't just be a general by asking! You have to earn your way up, and even then it's pointless! Slaves are not allowed in the army, and you aren't a member of any house!"

"I get it! I get it! Get off!" Link defended himself. "So I can work my way up to being a general if you free me and give me a house or something?"

"Yes." Zelda replied.

"There you go." Link smiled. "Freedom, house, riches, all that. That's it."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at his impudence, but she saw he wasn't trying to be flippant, merely simple. He was right in that he would need those things to join the army. Everyone in the country who was a productive member of society was a member of some household. It was through those households that soldiers were recruited. Matsubi wanted to strangle the boy, but Zelda waved him off.

"Help me finish this, and I will see it done." Zelda answered.

"Great!" Link smiled. He extended his hand for her to shake. Zelda stared at it.

"Uh… you shake it. Seals deals." Link explained.

"I know that!" Zelda snapped. She huffed. "A slave of all things thinks it can shake hands with a princess?"

"Well… yeah?" Link answered. He looked at her curiously. He gulped as he saw her icy gaze on him. Link lowered his hand. "Right… no touchy."

Zelda turned her back on him and focused on everyone else. One by one she learned what they wanted and put it to memory. For a few it was money or a bit of land, but for most it was remarkably simple. They just wanted to be with their family. She didn't expect it, and was amazed for a moment. Their simple desires to be home at peace were so innocent it was hard to believe.

"I will see what I can do." Was all Zelda could promise in the end. "But thank you, all of you. It is a minor comfort that if I die, others will die with me." Zelda started up the path Elder directed, but everyone was still a moment. A collective chill went down their spines.

"That's not comforting at all." Link whimpered. The others nodded in agreement.

"She most likely meant 'I won't die alone…'." Matsubi whispered. "I hope."

-Later-

"We are being watched." Elder whispered to Zelda.

Elder continued on beside her as a four-legged man leading the way. Zelda briefly scanned the trees without turning her head. She didn't see anybody, but there were eyes of beasts in the distance. She didn't feel threatened with the Fae beside her and nearly a dozen soldiers at her back. She continued on without breaking a step.

"They're just animals." Zelda replied.

"Do not be fooled. Everything here is Majora."

The path became steeper and rockier as they went, until Zelda found the only one keeping up was Link and Elder. She stopped and looked back. The soldiers were hiking diligently, but their stamina was shot. They were leaning over, holding onto the rocks, trees, or their own spears, just to keep stepping forward and climbing the path. Sweat poured from their faces.

"Jeez…" Link grumbled. "If you keep dragging your feet then the Chancellor bastard's gonna end up as king! We're not out for a walk! Get a move on!"

"What was that, bastard?! Try saying that one more time!" A soldier yelled back.

"If you keep dragging your feet then the Chancellor bastard's gonna end up as king! We're not out for a walk! Get a move on!"

"Do you even know how fatigued we are!? We have been hiking up a steep cliff for days!"

"Yeah!" A little voice squeaked. Zelda looked down to find a Fae had possessed her robes and lifted the sleeve to point at Link. Zelda forced the robe back down saying 'Don't do that.'

"I don't care! If you're slow, you're slow!"

"Enough." Zelda stepped down towards them. She was exhausted herself but felt she could make it. Problem was the soldiers were weighed down by armor. "Elder, if the Majora ambush us, what are the chances we will win?"

"None."

Zelda sighed. This wouldn't do. She didn't want to continue on without them. Odds are one of the two groups would be killed without the Fae present to intervene. She felt the only reason they had not been ambushed yet was the Fae. She also did not want to dally.

"Elder would you be able to alert them and request a meeting with the Majora's leader?"

"No need. They are aware of us."

"Dogs don't count."

"I am not referring to dogs."

Elder gazed up the mountain, and pointed. Zelda followed his finger. There were a few men on the mountain high above them. The men wore furs and painted marks on their dark skin. Their weapons in their hands were miniature scythes, short swords, clubs, spears, and other things. They had no armor or shields or helmets, but there was a mask dangling from their hips. At the same time the beasts in the woods crept closer, just enough to be in view. They were wolves.

"The Majora?" Zelda guessed.

"Indeed."

This was it. "I know nothing of their ways. What do you suggest? It is essential we avoid a conflict."

"Gather together. Do not draw a weapon even if they threaten you."

"Do as he says!" Zelda yelled. "Sheath your blades, lower your shields!"

The men hesitated, but obeyed. Matsubi went first, sheathing the blade he had just drawn at the sight of Majora. He even went so far as to unclasp the belt holding the blade to his hip, and let it fall to the ground. Link grumbled, but followed suit. Zelda handed her bow to Elder.

They waited.

At first no one did anything. Zelda kept her attention on the Majora above them, and they in turn watched her. The wolves inched their way closer and closer, inch by inch, until they were but a scant couple feet away. The wolves growled loudly. The Qin soldier's itched to raise their weapons, but did not. The wolves growled louder as one soldier snapped and grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Matsubi grabbed his wrist in a death grip.

"Let it go." He ordered. The men shook in fear, but obeyed.

Finally Zelda heard footsteps and turned to see men and woman approach from behind. Zelda narrowed her eyes at the woman in particular. The woman wasn't naked, but the amount of skin revealed under the fur was nothing short of scandalous. At the same time the Majora from the mountain dropped down to their level with grace that spoke of a lifetime on the mountain.

The Majora stepped closer, weapons drawn. The wolves crouched. Still Zelda did not move. She didn't flinch as one Majora made a threatening swipe at her. It hit nothing but air. She matched their gaze with her own. Zelda felt her clothes whimper in fear.

The woman among the Majora said something in a language Zelda did not understand. To her surprise, Elder spoke the same language back. Zelda breathed in and out deeply, forcing her nerves to calm a bit. She had yet to experience 'fear', but her body had grown tense.

The two talked for some time, before the dark-skinned woman nodded. She stepped back, roped her arms together, and said in the language of Qin, "This is our world."

'So, she can understand Qin?' Zelda considered. The speech was scratchy and with an accent that spoke of a lack of use. The woman did not speak the language of Qin often, but she knew it.

"When the flatland people enter on their own, we gouge out both (of their) eyes and drop (them) from a waterfall. But you have all come to meet our king. We will decide what to do depending on your reason for doing so. Our king is waiting (to meet) the young king of Qin. We will take you to the king's castle." The Majora woman said.

Despite the broken speech, Zelda understood, and nodded. She breathed out a hidden sigh of relief. It was going well so far.

"Great! Let's go!" Link cheered. He walked past Zelda and started up the path behind the Majora woman, seemingly without fear of being close to them.

The woman, with one arm, grabbed Link by the collar and threw him into the air. He was caught by two of the soldiers. They fell back on their butts from the impact of catching him.

"Do not misunderstand." The woman said. She roped her arms together again. "We will bring the king alone. The rest of you will stay here."

"Wha-!" Matsubi yelled. "Why should we?! We are her guard!"

Link struggled to his feet and rubbed the bruise he was developing. He glared at the woman. "What if we say no?!"

"Then we will kill you all." The woman replied.

"That's ridicules!" Matsubi exclaimed. "We can't just leave the heir here on her own!"

"If we intended to kill her (we) would have already." The woman started to get impatient. "The king knows the king of Qin has come into Majora mountain. The king wants to meet the king of Qin."

A wolf stepped forward, snarling and lowering itself. The woman reached out and placed her palm on its head. It calmed, but only slightly. "Hurry and make (your) decision. The Majora smell blood."

Zelda glanced around. True to the woman's word, the wolves and men were ready to pounce at a moment's notice. They did not understand the language of Qin, so they were left without understanding of where the meeting was going. Link being thrown back into the Qin group, and the yelling, would have triggered their hostile instincts further.

Elder said nothing, nor moved. He watched Zelda only, watching to see what she would do in this situation.

"Everyone." Zelda said. "I thank you for following my selfish request this far. But if this is what it takes, I will do it."

"What!" Matsubi and Link yelled.

The woman cocked her head to the side. "You will comply?"

"Yes." Zelda stepped forward.

"You can't be serious!" Link yelled.

"…" Zelda said nothing. Inwardly she thought that keeping them with her into a land death waited was little more than a selfish comfort.

"You're just a slave." Zelda said. "What can you know of a burden? What can you know about every breath being measured as life and death? Your strength is in your muscle and work. Mine is in merely being. Being a figurehead, a martyr to bear the responsibility for the actions of millions. My very life is my strength. Perhaps that is the power of putting your life on the line… If Midna's life was the power of a slave… how much more is the power of a queen's life?"

"I said that to get you to move your ass and do something!" Link yelled.

Zelda did not respond this time. She said what she wanted. She walked up to the female Majora and looked up. The Majora nodded. "Then let us go."

The Majora woman motioned for Zelda to follow. Zelda entered the path. The Majora surrounded her completely, leaving the Qin behind.

Elder put his arm out to block anyone from follow. Link looked back up at Zelda's retreating form and grumbled. He felt the pulse in his hand pick up, and he rubbed it gently. "This sucks."

From the other's grumbling, they were in agreement.

"I know this bodes ill with you, but we must be patient. This is all happening for a reason." Elder looked down at Link's hand as he rubbed the back of it. It was glowing gently under his glove. "One could almost say this day was destined…" Elder whispered to himself.

Without warning, Elder lashed out at Link. One of his wooden hands slashed out at him like a whip. Link was caught off guard and thrown back. He had barely managed to get his sheathed sword up to block it. Link fell hard, and gasped as Elder was still on him. Elder was massive to the young man. Link drew Midna's blade and evaded the first hit, while lashing back. Elder blocked the attack and knocked it aside with his other hand.

For a moment they exchanged blows, and the soldiers rushed in to restrain them, but Elder stopped just as quick as he had started it and stepped back.

Elder considered what had just occurred. 'I don't think the mortal realizes he had tapped into divine power.' Elder thought. 'My attacks were too fast for him, but he had managed to block them… and one attack had been in his blind spot, but he evaded when it should have been impossible to know. Interesting… the princess wishes to keep others away, physically and emotionally, and so forms the power as arrows. This young man is a born fighter, and so forms it as a sixth sense.'

"Go." Elder said.

"Wha?" Link muttered. He blinked in surprise.

"I apologize for the deception, but I was testing you. You have passed my test. Now go."

Link lowered his sword, now realizing the attack wasn't a full betrayal. "What-what about the Majora? I mean… I'll be the first to say I want to chase after that girl and give her a piece of my mind, but-"

"If this meeting is the will of the Goddesses, then no mortal can stop it. If this meeting is not their will, then it will fail regardless. Go."

"I agree." Matsubi said. "If anyone can do it, it's you. You're the only one with the strength left to make it."

"Alright." Link said, still a bit confused. The change of decisions was confusing.

"But first, allow me to accompany you." After a moment, a Fae left the wooden construct and entered Link's shirt. The wooden centaur still stood strong, though by the way it stood in its stance, Link got the impression 'it' was a different person now.

"Let us go." Link's shirt said.

Despite gravity of the situation, the soldiers couldn't help laughing at the sight of his old slave shirt's cleavage moving like a mouth. Link clicked his tongue and avoided their gaze.

"You know, it's really disconcerting when my own clothes are talking to me."


	9. Kyou's War – Part 6

**-Mitagi, Qin-**

There existed a man in the capital of Qin of legend. One might not think him so as he was also a craftsman of stone in his spare time. Without a shirt in the blistering sun, his muscles and scars were revealed as he chiselled. One might think his body was more sturdy and hard than the stone he wrought, and they would not be wrong. His birth right was ancient strength, his birth was in blood and death, his childhood was in training day and night, and his life was on the battlefield. Strong as an ogre and with an army as quick as birds, he earned himself the name 'The Bird of Qin'. Every battle he fought spread word as if on the wings of a bird. There was not one house or family in all the countries of Hyrule who had not lost a man to him at one time or another and the mere mention of his name hushed proud men.

Ouki Mitagi took a step back to admire his creation. Behind him stood his first in command, an incredibly polite man of some country called England. He called himself a 'night'.

The statue Ouki had spent a week on was that of an angelic child riding a pony.

"Truly a work of art, sir." The Englishmen said. Ouki agreed. It was smooth, full of life and vibrant features. It depicted innocence, holiness, playfulness. However he still felt unsatisfied.

"Hmm... it is still missing something, though." Ouki replied.

The Englishman produced a scroll and handed it to Ouki.

"Then perhaps this might allow you a brief change of focus. You have received a request from Chancellor Ketsu. He wishes for you to be the commanding general of Genju Pass."

Through the middle of Qin was a mountain range. Kanyou rested only a few scant miles from it and Genju Pass. The pass itself was not the widest, but it was the most direct path to Kanyou, and was the main trade route between the western and eastern halves of Qin.

"As opposed to Chancellor Ryo's request for me to be in charge of Genju Pass. You know what this means?" Ouki tossed the scroll into the nearest bin of hot coals. It was unopened.

"They both want you to be on their side at the gate. One to allow entry and the other to prevent."

"Correct. You see it perfectly."

"Thank you sir."

"Sounds like Ryo and Ketsu are lining up for civil war then." Ouki mused.

"Indeed, sir. They both have inquired what you want that they might buy your favor."

Ouki laughed. "They don't listen. I keep telling them they cannot offer what I want... Oh! I know what this needs!"

The Englishman produced a large warhammer. "Here you are, sir."

Ouki smiled. "Ah, yes. Perfect. You always know my thoughts so well."

"I am underserving of such praise, sir."

Ouki grasped the hammer and lifted it skyward with one hand. He watched the sun glint on its surface. He brought it down on the statue and in one strike he shattered it into pieces. For one exhilarating moment he saw death, blood, and fire within the glorious destruction he met out to the stone.

Like an addict, he breathed it in deeply while existed. Then just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared to be replaced by the chirping of birds and a bright sunny day full of promise of joy.

"They think they can BUY me? Money! Land! Prestige! What are these things to me? Just give me a foe, set me free and let me feast... a land of spraying blood and dancing flesh! If only such a time existed again."

Ouki sighed in despair. His legend was born in the days of king Shorlin. He had fought alongside the brilliant king of war, the fierce Majora, the elusive Sheikah, the miraculous Fae, and other great generals. Ouki made a name for himself as the most talented in all of Qin, as he helped bring Qin's border east from Genju to where it was now at twice its size. But he knew the truth. He wasn't the fiercest, the smartest, the fastest... those titles were for others. He was just the most thirsty.

"Perhaps I might offer a suggestion, my liege? Accept both requests."

Ouki opened his eyes and considered that. He locked eyes with his first in command and an unspoken conversation passed between them. Ouki smirked and bellowed in laughter.

"Oh, you cruel cruel man! That is devious! That is scheming! That is... that is beautiful! I love it!"

"Thank you, sir."

**-Majora's Mountain-**

When Zelda had heard of the Majora as a mountain tribe, her expectations were for a loose collection of huts amidst unforgiving landscape, rocks and rocky soil, and weeds and tangled shrubbery. Instead as they walked the narrow path around the edge of the towering mountain, Zelda's eyes landed on an isolated paradise with wonders of its own.

The Majora's village was not a mere collection of shabby huts, but an organized and carved puzzle of rock buildings carved out of the side of the mountain, enough of which to compete with any large city of Qin in volume. It had technology of pulleys and bridges to traverse the levels, not only vertically, but between nearby mountains at the points where the two peaks were closest. A river seemed to defy the laws of the universe by flowing down from an elusive point down towards a valley nestled in the curve of Majora's mountain. Within this river and valley was a well thought out combination of dams, river canals, a water-run treadmill, and farmland. It was limited so far as size of farms go, but it was fed richly by the mountain river. Zelda followed the river with her eyes, curious, and found it seemed to start from a very distant set of snow mountains far in the distance, and the water was directed this way with some sort of bridge. One building in the village stood out as being larger than the others, as large as any noble estate house in Kanyou, and looked to be furnished richly in strong wood painted red and bronze.

All over the land Zelda could see the people of Majora. They used paths built into the mountains, the bridges and pulleys and ladders, and when necessary proved to be as agile as spiders.

The Majora were no mere tribe of barbarians, they were a small nation as advanced as any other (if only their culture could adapt to enforce more conservative clothing) and were nestled into a natural fortress. Any fortress of Qin would pay dearly for a natural defence like what this mountain offered, and the Majora not only possessed it… they utilized it well.

Zelda was caught off guard by all she saw to the point she stopped and stared. Politely, her armed escort stopped and let her take in the sight. It was scary, and a little humbling, to think a miniature nation so advanced and strong would exist within the borders of Qin, and not only be hidden, but be completely unknown.

The escort lead her to the largest building.

It looked to be a public eating place from the long tables. On all sides sitting at the tables were Majora. The head table before her had a wooden throne. At the head table were two elderly woman, and at the centre on the throne was a man. All three of them wore masks. Just beneath the tables were an assortment of tame wolves, with the largest sitting next to Majora's king.

The king wore a fur cloak with the head of a large bear still on it. Under this cloak was a set of leather armour, but most striking were his metal gauntlets. They shone like gold and ended in sharp claws.

Zelda sat on her knees in a gesture of humility. "I am the 41st ruler of Qin, Heir Apparent Zelda."

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire." The king of Majora said. His voice was grated and unnaturally sinister.

'The mask is doing something to his voice.' Zelda thought.

There was silence for a time. The greeting of kings was little more than empty formality while the two measured each other up.

"Tell me, king of Qin." Ganondorf started in the language of Qin, "Why do you call yourself 'Heir Apparent'? Are you not king?"

Zelda answered, "The political hierarchy of Qin is different from Majora. I do not know how you have it established, but in Qin, a male leader is king. A female leader is queen. Their children are princes and princesses, the first being male and the latter female. One who can be eligible for the throne is the 'heir', and the highest heir that will be the one chosen for the throne in the case there are multiple heirs is 'heir apparent'."

"So you are a leader without a throne."

"Correct. I will fully come into possession of the throne when I am old enough. Until then, I am leader, but can be legally replaced if one proves himself or herself to be… more worthy."

"And what proves you worthy at this time?"

"The will of the former king."

Zelda knew being so honest was damaging, but she felt compelled to be so. She could speak in double-tongues and hidden words to evade the answers, but she refused to do so. Because he was an equal. Technically, she could assume him to be lesser since he held much less land than her, but to go into this from the perspective of being arrogantly superior would damage her objective far more. To her this was perhaps the greatest respect she could offer.

The dark-skinned man tapped a finger on the table. Zelda met the mask's gaze unflinchingly.

"Heir Apparent Zelda of Qin." Ganondorf said. "A woman with no power. Whose little brother has taken her throne with no reliable retainers to call her own has stepped into this mountain country to meet me. I cannot help but wonder: Why? Would you let me hear your reasoning?"

"I came to borrow your strength." Zelda answered.

The warriors around her laughed.

Ganondorf said, "Then I am afraid you have wasted your time coming here. You have not been brought here to bargain or deal, but to be judged."

"Judged? May I know what for?" Zelda wondered.

Immediately one of the old woman next to Ganondorf started babbling something in their tongue and pointing a shaky finger at her. She sounded very angry. The other old woman joined in, and even one or two Majora seemed to be emotionally vested in the answer as they joined in.

Ganondorf barked a word in Majora's tongue, and the group quieted. He had a short, heated dialogue with the first of the old woman by his side, and from how she cowered, he had placated her.

Ganondorf Dragmire returned his attention to Zelda. "In the days of King Shorlin of Qin, we were joined into an alliance. Our ancestors held him as a friend, and there was hope for a bright future. We became friends with Qin, with Fae, with Sheikah, with so many the king united together. Into the alliance we gave blood and our strength. We taught the Sheikah to have masks. We were the first on every battlefield and the last to walk away. In turn our people, and our children, were promised a place beyond the mountains.

He continued after a brief pause, "At first the alliance held true. But in the years following King Shorlin's death… it was revealed to be an illusion. The Betrayer King, his son, purged us from his land. The Majora numbered nine tribes before, and fled here with two. You can imagine what happened with the rest."

It wasn't hard for Zelda to grasp. "Seven tribes were killed."

Ganondorf gave a short nod. As he spoke, Zelda sensed the anger and tension in the room grow. "We were isolated, scattered amongst a nation we trusted, and slaughtered as little more than cattle. Even the two tribes to flee were chased with horse and bow. Now you are here before me, as a gift from Din."

Ganondorf removed one of his swords from his side and placed it on the table. It was jagged and hooked all along its surface and was large enough to be a broadsword. It briefly alarmed Zelda that he could lift it with one hand.

"In order to appease the ancestors, I must sever your head. I do apologize for your birth, but as you were born to be king of Qin, that is the price." Ganondorf said nothing for a moment, allowing the dialogue to be grasped. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Zelda closed her eyes. Majora chuckled around her. No doubt they expected anything she had to say to be merely a formality. What could she say in her own defence?

Zelda was well aware of this burden being placed on her shoulders once more. This was exactly like Chouhei. Once more the burden of the dead, of the past, was on her. Sins from before her birth were now hers to bear. What could she say to this? To the Majora? To the Zhao who suffered from Chouhei?

"We are the ones at fault." Zelda opened her eyes and looked into the holes of the man's mask. Through it she could see red eyes like burning coals. Zelda took a deep breath. This was it. "As a representative of the country of Qin, I sincerely apologize for our past foolishness… But that is not enough of a reason to take my head."

Ganondorf turned his head slightly to the side and leaned forward. "Oh? Why is that?"

"In the years since King Shorlin, and in the years prior, countries, people, culture, faith… though different things have been exchanged, can you say that not one drop of blood has been spilt? Has the grudges that have built up disappeared from people's heart? Is there understanding between the former races and states of Hyrule or is there only discrimination and scorn? If you look at history since the fall of Hyrule, you'll soon understand why getting rid of these things is nearly impossible. To think that the appearance of one person, namely King Shorlin, would make hundreds of years of separation between Majora and the flatlands disappear is naïve."

The first old woman jumped up so hard from her seat that it fell back. She yelled something vehement at Zelda. A few warriors in anger drew weapons. They did not strike at her, but threatened and yelled angrily.

Ganondorf hissed, "You… Do you label our ancestors who sought peace and were betrayed as fools?!"

"That is not what I say. What I am saying is that the problem is too deeply ingrained. Cutting off my head will not resolve it."

"So we should not kill you because it will not solve anything? So we should just forgive the murders, torture, and tears?"

"There are many things that should come before revenge."

Ganondorf chuckled. He reclined in his seat and sighed. "You are quite good at acting the virtuous king. So… impertinent. Yet, you do not seem to have even a rough understanding of the people's pain. The pain of a tribe being killed by their own friends…"

Ganondorf stood and motioned. Some warriors in the back bowed and left the building. The king of Majora walked around the table to Zelda wielding one of his massive swords. He said, "I shall teach you this pain."

Zelda gazed up without flinching. She wondered if this was it, if her blunt honesty had gone a bit far. She was prepared to die, but still worried since she did not understand what he was alluding to. The answer came in the form of a bag being dragged in kicking and screaming. The contents were dumped beside her.

Link.

Zelda could only stare. Of all the impudence and stupidity, it had to be him. The worst part was she wasn't even surprised. Of course this imbecile tried coming and of course he got caught! She was flattered that he came this far even against her wishes, but seriously… He was tied up and everything. He could only crawl on the ground like a worm.

Zelda sighed. "Honestly, what are you doing? Calling you a monkey may have more truth than I thought."

"Shaddup! I just messed up a little!" He squirmed around.

"A little…?" Zelda wondered.

"This man of Qin was found sneaking in. Trying to, at least." Ganondorf said. A few among the group laughed and Link's ears turned red in embarrassment. "He was told to me to be from your group. He went against my command to turn back."

"I apologize on his behalf." Zelda said.

"Hey! There is no need for-"

Zelda cut Link off. "As he is my sword, I bear responsibility for his actions. I may not have ordered him to follow, but I did choose him as part of my entourage."

Link was momentarily flattered. That was perhaps the most respectful way of referring to him she had done. It wasn't insulting or demeaning or cold. The moment didn't last with him as Ganondorf snapped his fingers and two Majora grabbed Link and forced him into a bow on his knees. Ganondorf lifted his blade above Link's neck. Zelda closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Link screamed in protest, but he could do nothing as a child against two strong men.

The sword came down at the same time the floor flew up. Two hands formed out of the floor and flew up to grab the sword as it descended, and locked it in its grip. Stunned by this, Ganon did not evade when a pillar of stone shot out of the ground to hit him in the chest. Ganon flew into the air and landed against the edge of the head table. The table toppled before under the impact before resting on its legs again.

Majora all around pulled out weapons, the two old woman's hands became bathed in shadow and fire. The stone pillar formed itself into the shape of a man with glowing green eyes. The Fae that had hid itself fearfully in Zelda's robe disappeared into the ground and formed a second man of stone like the first.

Zelda did not leave her seated position, and Link was quivering from the rush. He thought he was dead for a moment there. He could only whisper, "I'm alive?..."

Majora jumped at the Fae with their weapons, and the Fae blocked them with stony arms and prevented any blows from hitting the two Qin.

Ganondorf barked something loudly that made everyone falter and stop. The mask he wore was broken, and one eye was revealed. Zelda could see his eye had a burning anger akin to fire.

Still holding his sword, Ganon stood on shaky legs, then strengthened his stance and stepped forward. The Majora warriors stepped back as Ganon stood face to face with the Fae Elder. Ganon's eyes flashed angrily. "When Qin betrayed us… you gave us refuge. You gave us this paradise. Now you would betray us too?!"

"No. I am here preventing you from making a mistake." Elder said. "To allow you to kill them without second thought would be betrayal through inaction. Look at their hands. Look at your own."

Zelda raised an eyebrow curiously. Elder had mentioned the print on her hand was significant, but she hardly understood how it was relevant to this. None of the less, she removed the gloves from her hands to consent.

Link wore no gloves and in his execution position his hands were fully visible.

Ganon did not bother removing his gauntlets. Zelda saw him glance between her hand and Link's hand. Now that Zelda had removed her glove, she saw it had grown to form three triangles. It was the same on Link's hand.

"You may not understand it, but you do see a shadow of destiny." Elder said to the dark-skinned man. "Since I remember one babe that bore the same symbol."

"Your point is?"

"You owe me." Elder said. "I will not call on that debt, but I will stand and offer advice as a friend."

Ganon placed his sword back on his table. The burning ember of anger simmered in his eyes to a warm coal. "I'm listening."

"Then listen to her. Hear her out. Killing her would do you no good. It wouldn't stand as an example to the future, and it wouldn't sate the past's pain. Whether you accept her proposal or no, it is your right as king, and I am not calling on any debt to force your hand either way. I only ask, out of the old friendship between us, that you listen."

Ganon kept his gaze locked with the Fae. "And the boy?"

"Foolishness is part of youth, I'm afraid. He would hardly learn if he is dead."

"But I still have the right to kill them if I wish?"

Elder hesitated. On one hand he had accepted Zelda's proposal and recognized her as one of destiny, but to restrain Ganon against his wishes would damage the friendship between Fae and Majora. And to call on this as payment for past debt would also damage it. He also understood Ganondorf well. To try to force him would only cause the man to bite back and resist irrationally, when right now the Elder Fae recognized there was a power far greater at work here. There was destiny being woven, and it required care.

"It is alright, Elder." Zelda said. She stood to her feet. "If he wants to kill me, then let him. I will no longer have anyone protect me or stop what destiny has in store for me. I have had people die for me, shield me, and do all the work for me a long time. This is my turn. Let me do this last part alone."

Elder nodded. "Farore bless you, princess."

The Fae both took steps away from them. Link situated himself into a more comfortable position, but wasn't allowed to leave the centre of the room. Ganondorf returned to his throne, and Zelda stood gathering her thoughts.

"You speak of your ancestors pain, King Ganondorf. Of the burden of the past, of the dead's demand for justice and revenge both. You think I am ignorant of it. But I am already well aware of that pain. It is my birthright. Mountain King! If a king is driven by malice and contentment to pick up a sword, his kingdom will be destroyed by hatred! A king should pick up a sword for the reason of preserving life and defence, only. It is in this way a king provides security and peace. It is because the people of the country of Qin and the mountain people are divided that strife is created, but that happened so long ago that it has become as though it is natural. This is not an isolated situation. It is the same all over Hyrule. Between the seven nations, the hundreds of tribes and clans and states within them, and the numerous races, there is only strife. From their perspectives even though we are all of Hyrule, we only exist to kill each other. The violence has brought about strong borders to prevent us from learning of each other, of understanding, and ensuring that the definition of who is friend and enemy is defined so strongly as to become natural."

Zelda took a breath, "It is true that a leader like King Shorlin leads in rare generations, but in the end he brought only temporary stability and growth to Qin."

Ganondorf questioned. "You think yourself so great as to say such demeaning things of him? He united and conquered until Qin was many times its previous size."

"I do not think myself so great at this moment." Zelda replied. "But I do see where the ultimate culmination of his vision lies. Since the collapse of Hyrule, the times have been moving without fail in a single direction. A single kingdom crumbles into thousands. The thousands are united and conquered into hundreds. The hundreds are united and conquered into seven. His generation was a natural progression in this."

Ganondorf questioned, "Yet is there not more stability amongst seven then thousands? What could be better?"

"The abolishment of all of Hyrule's borders." Zelda declared.

A wind swept through the room. A storm raged outside, but neither Zelda nor Ganon noticed. The Majora struggled to shut the door while Ganon's attention was solely on the girl before him. He was silent for a moment. Not because what she said was hard to understand, but because it amazed him. She did not hesitate in her answer and the strength at which she gave it, the lack of any doubt, the resolve. The passion!

For a moment he felt his heart quiver. There was more to this young girl than met the eye.

Ganon said, "Look around you… do you think there is even one country that would accept such an idea?"

"If they won't, we'll use force until they do. Since in the absence of understanding to allow room for diplomacy, force is the language these generations understand."

"… That's the polar opposite of preserving life is it not?"

"NO!" Zelda yelled. She slammed her fist on a wooden table to emphasis her words. "There has been nothing but pain, strife, and constant war for the five hundred years since Hyrule! In this ceaseless spiral, it may continue on for another five hundred! I'm here to prevent there from being victims of another five hundred year war!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute!" Link inserted himself. "What about your throne? Your little brother? Aren't we just here to take the throne back?!"

"The throne is just the first step." Zelda replied. "I will abolish all of Hyrule's borders! That is my ambition. That is why I am here. I will unite all of Hyrule!"

**-Kanyou, Royal Palace-**

"My lord!" Chancellor Ketsu ran into the throne room. He stopped a few feet in and fell on his face.

Prince Kyou opened his eyes, annoyed his nap was disturbed. Conveniently the throne was large enough for him to lay on and he had been taking advantage of that.

"What is it?" Kyou growled in annoyance.

"My king," Ketsu bowed hurriedly. "Word has come from Reida's father! She never returned home!"

Despite Kyou's aloofness, his desire to relax and enjoy the throne to its fullest, it was matters in regards to Reida that could rival it. "What?!" He gasped. Kyou sat up. "But she left for home! She took the direct road. She… she should have been home by now."

"I know, my king." Ketsu gulped. He rubbed his hands together worriedly. It was horrible news, and he worried over how Kyou would take it. "I sent my fastest rider to take the road."

"How fast can he ride?"

"Without rest, it will take a day to make it to her home and another to return."

"Then we won't know if she is alive or… for a while!" Kyou shuddered. His eyes grew wide in fear. "What if it was bandits? Rebels? Animals… Reida can't take the wilds! She is too delicate!"

In truth, Chancellor Ketsu doubted she was as delicate as the prince thought. Kyou's fiancé was several years older than the prince, and was as mature as any adult twice her age. She was meek in the public view, but on the inside she was as strong, stern, yet as doting as… as a mother.

And ever since Prince Kyou lost his mother he hadn't been the same.

Prince Kyou only grew more drastic and panicked as he went, driving himself more and more frantic. "Ketsu! Check with every village between Kanyou and Oudo! There must have been sign of a noble woman passing through!"

Ketsu said he would, but this was not enough for him. The prince descended from his throne. He had killed and plotted for it, waited and anticipated it with every breath, and the thought of a mere woman made it leave his mind. Even if this was a momentary thought, it was dangerous!

"My prince!" Ketsu extended his hands to have him stop. "Please settle down! Prince Kyou, please find your center and listen to your servant! Now, do you trust in your servant?"

Kyou stopped on the final step from the throne. Whereas normally his expression was haughty and arrogant and guarded, this was perhaps the first time Ketsu had seen his composure broken so severely. The prince did not look like royalty at all… he looked like a scared child, naive and trusting in a court where all emotion and thoughts should be guarded.

"Among my servants, you are among the few worth trusting."

"Do you find your servant capable of finding and rescuing Reida in your stead?"

Kyou forced himself to be hardened again, and he glared at the Chancellor. Try as he might though, he still shook.

"What are you saying? That I should sit and do nothing?!"

"Far from, my prince!" Ketsu argued. "You are our nations pride and joy, our figure head! If you will not sit on the throne, then who will? Certainly not I, that is not my place! Only you can! Did you not deserve it as the firstborn son of the king? Did you not earn it by destroying the witch Ryo put on it? Did you not foil Ryo's plot to put a fake on your throne? That is your place, just as my place is to be your hands and eyes. Allow me to do your will, allow me to search her out and ensure her safety!"

Kyou looked back at the throne, and Ketsu feared for the hesitation in the boy's eyes. The boy wanted to personally find his woman, but he also desired the throne fiercely. Ketsu could only hold his breath and wait as the prince warred within himself. On one side was the lonely, damaged child that grew to love Reida and respect her strength; and on the other side was the strong, hardened prince Ketsu had helped raise since birth.

Prince Kyou turned to glare fiercely at Ketsu. He said darkly, "If Reida is hurt… in any form or fashion…"

"Then I will ensure recompense is made a thousand fold! Whoever is responsible will pay for generations!" Ketsu bowed rapidly.

"Go." Kyou took the steps up to the throne. His composure strengthened once more, and the malevolence he gave off was darker than ever. "Do not fail me."

His voice promised retribution if the Chancellor failed.

"I will not fail you, my king." Ketsu bowed his way out.

Ketsu would not leave personally, he had his own trusted servants for such a task. He was much too fat to go out and toil himself, naturally.

**-Majora's Mountain, Zelda-**

"I can't believe we survived that!" Link collapsed on the straw bed provided to them. "I'm still shaking! Did you see how close that sword came?! That was a huge freakin' sword!"

Zelda sat in the corner of the room and leaning her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes to rest. "Your fault. You shouldn't have come."

"You could at least pretend to be glad to see me, you know."

"I see no point in pretending to like each other," She replied.

"Hey, now…" He leaned up on his elbows to look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't. I don't need you to care. I don't want it. Your service is enough. You're useful to me as a sword. I'm useful to you for revenge. We made a deal. You help me stop my brother, and I grant you freedom. That's all there is."

Link growled. "Well, excuse me, princess, but aren't you the one who WANTED us to follow you this far? Yes, we have a deal. But I came this far because I wanted to. You don't get to tell me not to come. You don't care me to care? Well I don't care if you don't!" Link huffed. "Geez. Can't you just say 'thanks' at some point? Sometimes that's all people want you know!"

Once more Zelda could only stare at him. His logic was beyond her. It took her a long time to figure out what he was trying to say, and then to wonder if he actually meant it the way he said it, or if he was just spouting words that went together.

"None of the less…" Zelda moved on. "We aren't out of danger, not yet. I have managed to stave off my death, but there is still a way to go. I don't know if my reasoning worked to convince them, or if they will call my words foolishness and kill me in a fit of revenge to appease the dead."

"Yeah… that's creepy. The dead is dead. Why should a bunch of dead people care? Don't they have their own problems in the dead place?"

Zelda huffed. She smiled, despite herself. Perhaps it wasn't that Link didn't have a form of logic or wisdom, it was just incredibly simple in nature. Most of the time he was as ignorant and foolish as any slave, but there were moments that surprised her .

"Well said."

"Your welcome!" Link replied. "Now let's get some sleep! Big day tomorrow! If it makes you feel any better, I left you the clean straw."

"… I will pass."

**-Majora's Mountain, Ganondorf Dragmire-**

Ganondorf stood on the peak of the mountain staring out. The moon… the distant mountains he knew to be his territory… Even the distant plains on the edge of the horizon. When he felt the need to be alone he would climb to a height higher than any other, yet it wasn't enough. If he could, he would climb higher.

This particular night he felt the need to be alone. Something about the Qin high heir stirred a feeling in his heart. He hadn't shown it, but to see the resolve in her eyes and the strength of her ambition… it was enough to ignite the fire in his heart.

Ganon was always an ambitious man. Strength was his birthright, so much so that he found no rival. Whatever he wanted was his. Yet even so the world seemed so… small. When he was young he struggled and fought his way to the top. Now that he was at the top… where was there left to climb? Where was there left to fly? In his later years he simply fell aloof, bored. The fire in his heart dimmed to nothing more than coals. He was like a fish in a small pond, a dragon trapped in a confining cave. He felt his growth stagnated.

But then why was he still here? Had he forgotten what it was to strive for greater heights? Had he lost ambition?

A memory stirred in his mind.

Long ago in his youth, shortly after he had become leader of the Majora, he had stood on a similar mountain overlooking the moon and distant plains of Qin.

"Why don't we capture Qin?" Ganondorf asked back then.

His twin mother's cackled happily as they climbed up behind him.

"Just the kind of question-" The first said.

"We would expect from you," The second continued.

"Chief Dragmire!" They both said.

"But for now, please be patient." The first said.

"To capture Qin, we need more power." The second said.

"If we will not seek war, then seek peace." Ganondorf suggested.

This made his twin mother's gasp in both horror and surprise.

"Peace with Qin?!" The first yelled.

"You must not speak such blasphemous words, Lord Dragmire!" The second hissed.

"Everyone is waiting for you to clear away our ancestor's pain!"

"Elders…" Ganondorf sighed back then. "As I get older, the strength of our walls become stronger. The power of our numbers become greater. And as they do, I feel… caged. I sense the narrowness of this country. War… peace… whatever form it takes is fine. I just… want the world to expand."

All Ganondorf remembered wanting was to see the world beyond the mountains. His ambition… his dream. Was it to be the strongest? No. He already possessed that. He wanted to be able to fly, to break free of this cage of earth. He simply wanted to be the most free.

"Why do you hesitate, my king?" Ganon heard voices behind him. He turned to see his twin mothers had made it nearly to the top. They flew on staffs around him.

"Now is the time to clear away years of grudges and pain!"

"Now is no need for questions! Now is need for action!"

"If you find it beneath you, then allow us!"

"We will peel off her skin and dry it in the sun!"

"We will chop her to pieces and feed her to pigs!"

"Or we may let you take her first, and taste her youth!"

"Or should she be given to the people-"

"To do with as they will?"

Ganon narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Their guidance of malice and deep-seated hate once was his guide, but in recent years it had only grated on his ears. He respected his ancestors and heard their shed blood cry out for justice. Yet why should he be restrained by such things? What right did the old have to place their burdens on the young? Namely what right did his parents have to put their ambition on his shoulders just because they failed? All that did was weigh him down and burden him, when all he wanted was to escape it.

"Silence!" Ganondorf roared.

His voice startled his mother's into nearly falling from their staffs.

"How dare you speak to us like-"

"I will speak to you old crones however I please. Have you forgotten so quickly who I am? I am your king!"

"We raised you!"

"And I can defeat both of you with ease." He replied simply. "I overcame both of you. How sad is it when the student overcomes all masters, yet the masters still demand of the student? It is nothing more than the master's wish to restrain the student to his will forever."

"What are you saying!?"

"Nothing more than for you to stop prattling and be quiet." Ganondorf repeated himself. "You want justice for the ancestors? I can agree with it. But what would revenge do for the dead? They will still be dead. Their dream of escaping this cage of a mountain will still be left undone. In fact I suspect the only ones satisfied would be you two. If you truly want the dead to be appeased, then wouldn't it be better to turn their dreams into reality?"

They wanted to argue further, but he silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Leave me." He hissed. They did. Finally Ganon was left to ponder his silence under the watchful gaze of Nayru's moon. "Not like I am done yet." Ganon thought out loud. "I still have one more trial for the naïve princess."

He still had one question to pose to her. If she failed to satisfy him, then he would decide what to do with her.

**-Meanwhile-**

For Zelda, the night went by peacefully. The excitement of the meeting had passed its first phase, and now she felt she was out of the immediate danger. By no means was she out of it, especially as she needed to rush the negotiations heavily in a hostile environment, but she allowed herself to live in the present and be thankful for the small blessings. She was alive. She was untouched. She wasn't alone. She looked forward to what the future would bring and its challenges.

Across Qin this night was not so still. Chancellor Ryo's message spread across Qin as the wind. Because of his connections and influence, the nation of Qin very quickly rallied behind him. However this would only prove of limited worth. He could not rally the armies of Qin, lest he leave the borders undefended, and so he had to draw from very limited supplies of reserves used in policing the cities and land held by his supporters.

In contrast, the capital held a permanently stationed army as the Royal Guard, who, regardless of their personal view of the matter, had given their lives to the royal family and would die to protect the king. The Royal Guard was an elite force since its positions were a mostly battle-hardened veterans.

Meanwhile in the center of the growing storm, the Sheikah managed to confuse Kyou and Ketsu while concealing themselves.


	10. Kyou's War – Part 7

**-Majora's Mountain, Western Qin-**

Zelda awoke early. She was a light sleeper by nature, and she was expected to have meetings or lessons at first light. She had lost some of her caution while staying in the Fae's grove, but since then she has felt her instincts return.

She looked up from her corner to find Link was as clueless to the world as ever. He was the picture of a buffoon: scratching himself, drooling, sprawled out, and wide open. Zelda could only sigh inside. Why did it have to be him that followed her this far? Why was it him that had to have been given the hand mark? Why couldn't it have been someone else?

She immediately thought of Matsubi, and she blinked in surprise at it. She shook her head and banished the thought away.

Zelda sat by the window and looked out over the Majora's city. She could leave, but it would be more polite to wait to be summoned when Ganondorf Dragmire was ready to resume their talk. She did not have to wait long before the summons came. A Majoran entered.

The Majoran lead them back to the assembly hall. There Ganondorf Dragmire sat at his usual place and the elderly woman on both sides. This time the assembly hall was full to the brim with Majoran, men and women, as they ate breakfast. Along with them were a large number of wolves mixed in. From what Zelda could see, the younger Majoran's had younger dogs and wolves while the other's had more scarred ones, or even entire packs.

'Seems the bond between beast and man is strong here.' Zelda considered. She stared for a moment, amazed at the sight, and more than a little uncomfortable. She did not spend time among animals, and what she remembered of dogs in her youth was little more than rivalry for scraps.

Zelda stood in the middle with Link. A hall full of roaring laughter and barking and general behavior lacking any social etiquette quieted the moment she entered the premises. The food before Ganondorf was left untouched, as though he prompted to keep his mask on the entire time.

"King of Qin." Ganondorf said in a voice loud enough for all to hear. "You stand once more before me, in further judgement."

"And for what shall I be judged?" Zelda inquired.

"I have considered your words from yesterday, and perhaps there is truth to it. Discrimination, racism, cycles of hatred, these are things that cannot be removed so easily; however I still find your answer to be too simplistic. You think it enough to erase all borders? You think it enough to unite the kingdoms? Even if you do so, what is there to unite people whose cultures and way of thinking are inherently different? Already you have failed to provide this answer the moment you walked in."

"How so?"

"Do you deny entering this assembly, seeing how we are, and being put off by it? I saw the look of disgust on your face."

Zelda blinked in surprise. She wanted to respond, but she had no answer. She flushed in embracement.

"You are right, I am uncomfortable with crowds and animals. Qin is not like this, our assemblies have our own form of social etiquette with unspoken rules. However I find this test… lacking. I find no evil in the differences between you and I from a mere meal. What you ask is what would bind people in a unified system despite their differences… Yes?"

Ganondorf nodded.

"That answer is one I lack." Zelda admitted. "As you see, I am young and still have much to learn. I simply do not have an answer that can satisfy the question, but I do promise that I will seek that answer out. It is one I desperately wish to know myself."

Ganondorf tapped the table silently. Zelda cleared her throat. Link glanced between them, having no idea really of the depth of their conversation.

"I can accept that." The King of Majora stopped tapping. "For now. But I expect you will one day provide a proper answer to the question before one is forced on you."

Zelda turned her head on its side. She felt relief. Ganondorf spoke in the long-term, as though they would be continuing to have relations in the future. That bode well. At least for her survival, if not for her plans and ambition.

"Then I have one last test for you." Ganondorf said. He stood, and now that Zelda wasn't clouded with the oppressive thought of doom, she realized he was astoundingly tall. He was a fair distance away and he towered over her, and his hair was a rich red. His red eyes bore into hers through the mask. She felt like she was in the presence of a volcano, tall and powerful. Zelda clenched her shaking fists.

"We Majora are a violent people." He said. "If we take back your throne, it will be extremely bloody. Your halls will be filled with death. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Hey, hey! Who said anything about invading!" Link burst out.

Ganondorf turned his mask on him. "How else did you think she was going to reclaim her throne from her brother? Asking for it?"

"Well… no. But…" Link whispered, uncomfortable all of a sudden with what he had involved himself in. He wanted revenge, sure, but that was on one man. Was he really okay with killing more?

The palace would be filled with supporters of the prince, so anyone who actively supported the civil war was one thing, but the innocent? Was there even anyone innocent in the palace now, actually? Link felt the questions and answers were now much deeper than his simple ways expected.

Link gulped. He would avenge Midna, but he would do it his way, regardless of what those around him did. He wouldn't kill anyone who didn't try to kill him first.

Ganondorf ignored the young man and returned his attention on the high princess. "What is your answer?"

Zelda on her part, did something that surprised everyone:

She chuckled.

Zelda said, "It was taken from me in blood. Hundreds of innocents are killed. Villages have been burned. An entire kingdom faces civil war and invites weakness. What in the nine realms makes you **think** I would hesitate to repay the favor?" For the first time in a long time, a true emotion showed and what lied within the eyes made even Ganondorf pause. There was a secret side to her just beneath the skin. There was a darkness, a purely unsympathetic wide-eyed madness within.

Ganondorf glanced around the assembly. The group he had gathered for this meal were the head of every house, and their heirs. Some knew the language of Qin, but most did not. Ganon knew that Zelda's words had struck a chord in them, but he could not say if it was enough to appease them. The hatred went deep. It may be that nothing could fix it.

Hatred was something he understood well. Anger, hatred, leadership, power… these were his birthright. Fury was the weapon of the Majora. Wrath was his tool. The Majora claimed the flatlands were evil for holding them back, but weren't the Majora just holding themselves back?

Ganondorf wanted to be free. The mountains, the burden of the dead he never asked for, the stagnant hatred his parents held to… What was power that was trapped? It was little more than a burden. Ganondorf wanted to spread his wings as wide as they would go, even beyond the horizon.

His people would not agree, but they made him chief. He was a selfish man. Screw it all, he'd do what he damned well please.

Ganondorf reached up and removed the mask over his face. Zelda and Link were both surprised at how young he was. In truth, he was twenty while they were thirteen and twelve. His own parents demanded to know what he was doing, but he ignored them.

He breathed in free air, and said loudly in the words of his people, "Spread the word to every house! The Majora will help the High Princess reclaim the throne! Gather your horses! Gather your wolves! Don the mask, Majora! We ride tonight!"

Zelda did not understand the words, but she did understand the suddenly loud roar from the everyone. Even Elder, who stood to the far side all this time, let loose a roar that made the ground shake. Even Link was not unmoved by the cry and saw visions of blood and battle as his blood burned to clash.

Zelda smiled in relief. She was alive. It had worked. It may not last, but for now, the plan she had come up with herself had come to fruition.

The assembly rushed out of the hall in a purely mob sense, nearly crushing Zelda in the process. She grunted to herself and patted herself down. She didn't like being touched, and a mob rushing around her evoked too many triggers. Ganondorf and the older woman alone stayed with them. Elder trotted down to her and showed a bright smile, "Well done, Daughter of Naryu! You have obtained their help."

"Thank you, Elder." Zelda bowed. "I must thank you and the monkey for your assistance. Were it not for your intervention, I would most likely be dead now."

"You are welcome." "Hey! I have a name you know." Elder and Link said at once.

"I am surprised though, that you were able to get through to him so easily. Do you two have history?" From what Zelda had garnered from the brief exchange between Fae and Majoran, they seemed to have had history and friendship.

"We do." The Fae said. "We aided them in their escape from Qin. My grove has always aided those in need." His eyes looked to Ganondorf, who was having a heated argument with the elderly women. It was getting to the point of outright yelling. "The Dragmire is one such example. He was a babe in the exodus, and were it not for my intervention, the Dragmire as a clan would now be extinct. We believe him to be the last."

"I see…" Zelda whispered.

She sympathized with the man. The burden he carried was not one to scoff at; but it only made Zelda wonder. Why did he go for the alliance? His people clearly follow him to battle without hesitation, but it seems the elders are against him. Zelda did not know the beliefs and feelings of the Majora people, but if the impression given to her was that they felt hurt by Qin's betrayal, then why did he join her? She was pleased by it, but it struck her as unusual.

Especially since that would have been not that many years ago.

King Shorlin held a strong friendship with them, but he died. The following king only lived for twelve years on the throne, and the king to follow, her father, only lasted seven years on the throne. So it would have been only twenty years ago, at most, that the betrayal would have occurred. Almost all of these people would have been there to witness it.

(This age gap was due to King Shorlin living well into his sixties, so the following kings would have been older when they inherited the throne.)

Zelda was well acquainted with grudges for past sins. Zhao endured hundreds of thousands murdered after they had surrendered. That pain was inflicted on her daily. The pain the Majora endured had to be similar in nature… so why?

Was Ganondorf acting on the wishes of his people or going his own way? And to what end?

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the back of the red-haired man. She could not understand his intentions. So while she would go forward with this, she couldn't afford to be caught off guard if this was just a ploy. Once she knew what he hoped to gain from this could she judge whether this made him truly a friend or foe.

The yelling match ended between them, and Ganondorf stepped forward. It struck Zelda how noble he looked despite being a tribesman. He was also much… lankier than she thought. He was muscled, but not as herculean as she thought. Rather his muscles were densely packed. His presence emitted power and strength in every way, from his gaze, to his body and fire-like features, to his confidence, to something hidden deeper within.

Elder Fae chuckled, "Sounds like you have angered your parents there, chief Dragmire."

"Parents?" Zelda asked.

"Those two hags were my mothers." Ganon explained offhandedly. "But that is beside the point. High Princess Zelda. If you will follow me, there is a place we can talk privately." He motioned to a door near the back. "The others may come as well; there are some things to discuss." Zelda nodded.

"My name is Link." Link replied with a hint of aggravation.

Ganondorf stared down at the boy and said, "Prove yourself as someone worth knowing and I might bother remembering that. Till then you are nothing to me."

Ganondorf guided them to the door where it lead to a short hall with more rooms. Most lead to a kitchen of sorts or supply rooms. The next door took them out of the building entirely, but also left them in close proximity to the next building he took them to. The closely compact buildings gave Zelda a sense of claustrophobia. Before long they entered a small room where there was a table. On the wall was a map and a number of masks and weapons.

Elder walked on four legs to a corner and looped his arms together to watch. The second Fae flew around Zelda's head before resting on her scalp. Ganondorf shut the door after his wolf entered in. Link shivered at the sight of it.

"Something wrong with wolves?" Zelda wondered.

"More like animals in general." Link kept his distance from the animal. The wolf glanced back with a raised ear, but otherwise ignored him with a huff. Link could even see it rolling its eyes in a very human gesture. The wolf laid down to the side on a rug.

"The 'animal' is named Kagami." Ganon said defensively. "And I would demand that you refer to him as such."

He retrieved the map from the wall and placing it before them. "Now. The capital is here, and we are here. There is a vast expanse of flatlands between, so it would be best if we move through the mountains until we reach the southern pass below your massive gate, from there we ride as swiftly as the wind can carry us and invade the capital."

"What about the walls?" Link asked.

Ganon glanced sideways, and downward, at him. "Should I answer the commoner's question?"

"Don't bother." Zelda sighed. "Monkey, the Majora live in mountains. I'm sure a wall is no problem for them. Not to mention we have the Fae, who can directly influence their environment."

"Oh yeah…" Link smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"A simplistic plan that suits your strengths, but unnecessary." Zelda said to Ganon. "We can enter in through the passage I escaped from to begin with. It is a bit northern… here. The reach from the mountain edge will be short as well."

Ganon nodded. "This tunnel will lead where?"

"Inside the inner city. The capital is built from the ground up to be a fortress. There are ten guarded gates from all four directions before you reach the inner city. From there we have to pass three more gates. The final gate may be a bit difficult, but there is a side passage that bypasses it and allows entry to the palace for servants."

"Can you draw me a rough sketch of the inner city?"

"I can try."

"Then it will have to do." Ganon decided. He turned around and retrieved a pair of masks from the wall. "These are for you."

He passed one to Zelda and Link. Zelda picked it up and examined the front and back of it. The front had holes for eyes, but nothing else. Unlike the other masks this had no painting on it at all. The back of it, though, had intricate lines painted in. Both masks were identical. Link simply stuck his on.

"Oh, it's so cool!" Link exclaimed.

"The masks are to be worn once we near the capital." Ganon explained. "They will disguise you so no one can tell the difference between yourself and us."

Link said. "So it makes me a Majora?"

"Why the painting on the back and not the front?" Zelda wondered.

"The Majora's art is that the mask is more than just a mask. It has power. Once applied anyone who looks at you will be distracted by something else. So you will to be nothing more than one amongst many, and would be basically unseen. In the chaos of battle… you would be little more than a ghost."

"So I'm a ghost!?" Link exclaimed. "Hey! This means you can't see me? Hello? Oh, my Farore it's working already! Look at me, I'm a Majora ghost, I'm a dick! Ow!" Ganon slammed his fist down on top his head.

"It has its limits…" Ganon struggled to be patient, but something about the youngster rubbed him the wrong way.

"I can see that. So no purposefully drawing attention to myself…" Zelda studied the mask a bit further before putting it back on the table for the moment. "Thank you for the mask, and for your assistance."

"You are welcome, High Princess, but I assure you my services are not free." Ganon replied. "I don't know how it is in the flatlands, but I am straightforward about it."

Zelda nodded. It was a relief that he was bringing it up so early. Better to broker a deal early than to anticipate a favor being pulled when she would least expect it. "What is it you would like?"

"Land." Ganon said. "Not as a lesser vessel under Qin, but as an equal and separate nation."

"You know I cannot accept that. You would ask that Qin consider a nation so much smaller to be equal? You would ask that I let go of Qin land? You would ask that I create more borders when my very objective is to remove them?"

"You could not give me an answer before on how you would ensure stability in a world without them. So, yes. Until you have a system where Majora and Qin can live side by side that makes the current one obsolete, then this will have to do. We already share borders, High Princess of Qin. What I am ensuring is that the dream of my ancestors is brought to fruition."

Zelda considered it further. She was apprehensive to say the least. She had no desire to give citizens to him, give land and wealth to him that should be hers, and giving the before mentioned to a foreign power that no one had ever heard of was nothing short of political suicide at best and treason at worst.

But if she was to realize her ambition, she would have to walk a path that wasn't afraid to step on toes and take risks. Technically there was only so much of Qin she owned herself, as most of it was handed out to ministers and chancellors who ran them in the name of Qin. With Ketsu's treason… the land Ketsu owned could be argued as being a rebel faction, and in his defeat it would be forfeited to her. Owning too much land would topple the balance since she wasn't strong enough to govern and hold it all herself (hence handing out portions to others) so a portion of Ketsu's land could be forfeited as a reward or part of a deal without hurting her.

It actually wasn't that uncommon for land to be given as part of a deal or reward or political maneuver, so she could swing it if she played her cards right.

The problem then became was it worth it and what were the problems that could arise versus the benefits?

She couldn't grasp the answer to that. Not only because it was too complex of a question but because there was too much variable in what land could be given. She would need to have a meeting with her faction to catalogue what she owned before she could look at what she could give.

However… some land could be given. If the risk was too great, then they could bargain for land of less risk to Qin.

Lose a bit of land and regain all of Qin or see it all go to waste.

"We can come to a deal." Zelda decided. "However Qin will demand the right to have a say in what land we give, and there would be terms and conditions."

"Such as?"

"The right for Qin citizens to leave the land and return to central Qin if they choose, and how those that stay would be treated. Future relations between us such as trade, immigration, and the possibility of support in war."

Ganondorf scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Sounds boring."

Zelda smiled in agreement. "It is. But do we have an agreement?"

Ganondorf studied her briefly before nodding. He extended his hand. "The Majora can abide by that, but I warn you. Do not betray us. One more betrayal may ignite our hatred into something even I cannot control, and you will find your lands in a bloodbath."

Zelda looked at the hand presented. It was massive compared to her own and black. She took it. The sheer size of it enveloped her hand completely. A triangle on his hand lit up and her hand felt warm in his grasp. "I guess it is a good thing I do not plan to do so."

Elder leaned back and smiled at what he saw. He was perhaps the only one who recognized the significance of what he was seeing, and he looked forward to the future and the promises it gave.

**-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Ketsu's hands shook as he read the message. A messenger hawk had returned from the search, and the news it gave was grim: Reida's camp was found. The guards were dead. Reida was gone. A Sheikah knife was planted in the ground.

"Sheikah!" Ketsu whispered in horror.

The Sheikah were one clan, and a small one at that with no land to call their own. But their move was at the worst time! Chancellor Ryo was on his way to the capital! Ketsu would need all the forces he could muster! With the Sheikah apparently having made a move in private, they were confronted on two sides! One from outside and one from within.

Ketsu yelled at the nearest servant, "Get the commander of the royal guard! Immediately! Tell him to gather everything!"

The servant bowed and rushed to do as ordered. Ketsu looked out over the wasteland between Kanyou and Genyuu Pass. The main army loyal to him were stationed at the great gate, and Ouki was arriving now. They would be safe from that side. But that left nothing to defend Ketsu from the Sheikah!

Ketsu hurried out of his manor to the street where he ordered a caravan. Servants loaded him onto the seat and carried him to the palace. Ketsu looked out and about for Sheikah, but the elusive bastards were sneaky. He didn't see anything, but he knew… he knew they were there.

The commander of the Royal guard was already waiting by the palace entrance with the army a thousand strong at attention. The commander hesitated when he saw how terrified the chancellor was.

"What is the matter?" He asked. "You look as if you have seen a ghost."

"Worse!" Ketsu cried. "The Sheikah have committed treason!"

"Treason?! The Sheikah are loyal to a fault!"

"Not to Kyou they are not! The blasted shadow assassins kidnapped the king's fiancé and killed her guards."

"But- the Sheikah are still in the capital." The commander argued, confused. "Why would they commit treason but openly show themselves at their estate? Wouldn't they flee or go into hiding? It does not make sense."

"Do not question it!" Ketsu beat his large fist on the man's head. "The Sheikah are cunning! They are ruthless! They are filled with witchcraft and illusion! It is all part of their ploy! All you need to know is that they have committed treason, and are close enough for you to kill! Your orders are to burn their quarter to the ground and kill everyone you find! And kill Reida while you're at it!"

"Don't you mean rescue?"

"Right! Yes! Rescue! That's what I meant!"

The commander looked worriedly at the chancellor. The man was frazzled and freaked to the point of near insanity. "I understand, Chancellor. But I am loyal to the royal family."

"It is the order of the king! I speak for the king and when he learns Reida is still in the capital, he will want them dead! Do you want me to go up there and tell him you know where his beloved is, and you refuse to rescue her?!"

The man gulped. Were it any other man, he would question whether or not the chancellor truly was speaking for the high prince. But Ketsu had been Kyou's right hand all his young life. In fact there was no other man who could ever speak for the high prince.

Deciding to go with his gut, the commander bowed, turned, and ordered his men to march on the Sheikah estate.

**-Royal Palace, Kanyou-**

Being a king was proving to be far more taxing than Kyou expected. Every morning his sleep was disturbed by notices of some minister wanting a meeting, his lunch was disturbed by some ambassador wanting to join him, and now his evening nap was being disturbed by some nobody!

Kyou gave the man an evil eye. The servant took a step back fearfully under his gaze, and threw himself to the ground.

"What?" Kyou demanded.

"Th-the Sheikah! The Sheikah estate is on fire!"

Kyou blinked in disbelief, then surprise. The Sheikah? Why would their estate be on fire? It was in the capital.

Kyou groaned. Ketsu wasn't here. Why did he have to do everything himself? He rolled out of the throne and walked down its steps. He rubbed at his tired eyes.

The royal guards around the room gathered at Kyou's side. He barely noticed it as he had been surrounded by guards every moment of his life, but there was still something off. There were only a few.

"Where are the rest of my guards?" Kyou asked. If they were sleeping when they should be on duty at his side there would be hell to pay.

"My prince, Chancellor Ketsu had the commander of your royal guard gather all of us to his side but us."

"All?" Kyou wondered in disbelief. "Whatever for? Where is Ketsu? Where is the commander?"

"I believe they are at the Sheikah estate, my prince."

What the realms were they doing there? Were they the ones burning the estate? Now that Kyou was outside he could see that the Sheikah manor was on fire as they said.

"Why is it on fire?!"

"I do not know, my prince."

"Doesn't anyone know anything?!" Kyou demanded. He received no answer. He called for a caravan and had them ride him to the Sheikah estate.

The Sheikah quarter was a massive household in the corner of the capital opposite the royal harem quarter. As Kyou's caravan walked closer, he opened the curtain to find that the fire ablaze in the building was great. It was a bonfire reaching to the dark sky, and even as he watched the Sheikah house was crumbling as its foundation burned to ash. The estate was surrounded in his royal guard… and Ketsu.

Angry, Kyou jumped out of his caravan without telling his servants to stop and lower the carriage. "Ketsu! You buffoon! What is the meaning of this!?"

Ketsu jumped in fearful shock. "My prince!?"

"Ketsu! Answer! Now! What the realms are you doing in my capital! Why is the Sheikah house on fire! Why did you take all of my royal guard!" Kyou glanced around, and realized there were thankfully no bodies to litter his streets. But that also begged to question whether they had killed any of the Sheikah. "Did you kill them too or did you just decide to take my guards for a stroll and dance around a bonfire?!"

"My prince, calm yourself!"

"Then answer a question already!"

Ketsu gulped. "The Sheikah kidnapped your fiancé."

This made Kyou pause. All of his anger disappeared, and in its place was fear. "Reida?" He whispered.

Ketsu nodded. "Her guards were found dead on the road, and a knife bearing the emblem of the Sheikah house was found. We are paying them back justice for their treasonous crime against you, my king."

"And Reida?" Kyou asked. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"We-" Ketsu paused, fearful to answer.

The commander, thankfully, stepped forward. He bent a knee and saluted the prince. "My prince, we have not found Reida in the estate. Nor have we found any Sheikah. We found an entrance to underground tunnels, but the way was blocked with rocks. We believe they closed the entrance with explosives."

"Then where are they?!" Kyou demanded. "Have the Sheikah sealed themselves in with Reida!? If they hurt one hair on her head, I swear by all that is holy I will skin them alive!"

It was at this time that they received their answer. In a moment of almost divine clarity, there was an explosion in the distance. Kyou knew where the explosion originated from, but he banished the thought. It was impossible. Ketsu's eyes widened as far as his mouth, and he shook in terror at what he saw. Even the commander was not above shock and awe. Kyou slowly turned to see where they were looking, and what he feared was revealed.

The palace was in flames. Explosions erupted from its roof, spreading the flames further.

"You…" Kyou whispered. "You took all of my royal guards from the palace… All based on a knife… that professional assassins left in a scene… Did you not consider for a moment they did that on purpose?"

"I-"

"I am nine years of age and even I can connect the dots! They wanted us gone from my throne so they could soil it with their filthy hands! How dumb are you!?" Kyou yelled furiously. Fury and flame filled his veins. He was angrier than he recalled ever being, coming close to the anger he felt at the sight of the bitch Zelda looking down on him. The Sheikah had touched Reida! The Sheikah had taken his throne and possibly burned it! The Sheikah had burned his palace! Forget Ryo, he wanted the Sheikah. "Get them! Kill the Sheikah! Search the city and butcher every last one of them! I want their heads!"


	11. Kyou's War – Part 8

**-Northwest of Kanyou, Zelda-**

Zelda's horse descended from the trees toward the plains. The path had been windy and they had gone at a reckless space for two days, but they had made it. They could have made it in half the time if they had rode through the plains, but Ganon and she agreed to take roundabout paths through the mountains around the western edge of Qin till they approached from the north.

The mountains surrounded Qin on the west side and one mountain range pierced down its middle. This split Qin in half, making the Genyuu Pass an essential defense; but Kanyou had long been the former fortress of Qin that protected it from its easterly neighbors. King Shorlin turned the massive fortress into his capital when it was no longer necessary to use it as defense against the east. The capital was nestled into a group of mountains near the pass. Not touching the mountains, but close enough.

She pulled the horse to a halt as the capital came into view. It was close enough she could near the ruckus of the towns within.

"So this is Kanyou." Ganondorf Dragmire descended from the tree line. His horse stopped by her side. His wolf kept an equal pace easily. As they stopped, the wolf sat and panted to catch its breath. Elder slowed to a halt.

"It is. What do you think?"

"It is much larger than I expected." Ganon replied. "I always figured the plains people were more frivolous with its space, but this is beyond anything I could have imagined. You could make so much farmland with these plains, and your children must be able to run freely without coming to obstacles."

She said, "Not quite. With the army so focused on our borders, bandits are rampant. Also past wars have salted the earth… leaving much of it unable to grow crops. There is only so much that can be farmed. Most of it is wasteland. So you can understand another reason why I am hesitant to give up valuable land. I would not want to damage relations by giving you useless wasteland, but to give up farmland would damage the country dearly."

Ganon sighed. "Didn't we already agree to discuss it later?"

"Yes, but-"

"So stick to it, High Princess! Focus on what is before you. Focus on the present! We have a palace to take."

Zelda nodded. "You are right…"

"Of course, I am." Ganondorf turned towards the trees and yelled out loudly a command in Majoran. Immediately the earth started to rumble. Ganondorf turned his horse forward and kicked it into motion. His wolf followed, and Zelda did the same to get her horse into motion, for not a moment later a tide of Majoran horsemen, massive wolves, and tree-centaur burst from the trees into the open. Link's horse joined into the stampede on its own, to his relief, and Zelda saw Matsubi and her Qin followers were keeping up as well.

Zelda spurred her horse on to catch h up with Ganon. His horse was as fast as the wind, and with his bright red hair in the wind he looked like he was trailing fire. It almost sparkled in the sunlight.

"High Princess, where is this door of yours!" Ganon yelled.

"It will be just ahead! Look for a lonely bent tree!" She yelled back.

Knowing what to look for, Zelda saw it first and lead him towards it. She stopped by the tree. The tree itself was exceedingly old, struggling to survive in the wasteland. The well had dried up long ago and was sealed shut with a lid. The army stopped around her. Zelda dropped from her horse and tried to pry the seal open, but it would not give.

"Allow me. Time is running out. They can see us from their walls." Ganon stepped forward while flexing his arms.

Zelda took a step back. Ganon brought a fist down onto the wooden and iron planks with a yell, and they shattered to pieces. The Majoran cheered. Zelda was impressed. Shattering wood with a fist was impressive, but was doable by men of strength. To shatter wood reinforced with iron? She knew of only two men that could do it. Now she could make the list three members long.

Not wasting a moment, Zelda climbed onto the edge of the well and motioned to Matsubi. The man had the privilege of holding the rope. He tied it to the tree and threw it in. Before anyone noticed she was already half-way down.

Ganon raised an eyebrow and looked at Elder. Not many girls her age would volunteer themselves to jump down a well first. Elder shrugged.

"It is clear! The path is still here!" Zelda called up.

Ganon motioned for the others to follow down. "One hundred go down. Only Qin, Majoran, and Fae. No wolves can go down a well. The rest circle around the capital and keep their attention. Do not engage!"

The army followed the orders. Elder and the Fae left their bodies behind and flew down into the hole. The Qin followed. Finally Ganon climbed down with a large number of Majora warriors. When the last Majoran's feet landed, Elder flew into the rock crevice and the well-sealed itself with solid stone.

The Fae's presence illuminated the passage.

The bottom of the well itself was small, but after a short distance opened to a cavern that extended into a narrow path. It was uncomfortable squeezing together before Ganon managed to push his way to the front. Thankfully the Fae took up practically no space. Now if only Ganon could say the same. His head repeatedly hit the ceiling. He growled in annoyance.

"Here is the path. It should lead us to the temple." Zelda said from further in. Ganon squeezed his way to her and looked into the crevice she referred to. It was dark and long.

"Oh, the blasphemy we are about to commit…" Elder whined.

"Yes, yes. No one put on the mask until we leave the temple. We are here to fight but I would rather not anger Din in the process by causing a fight in a temple." Ganon looked back at everyone. He received mostly groans and complaints of it being cramped. "I'll lead the way."

"It is a straight path. Follow it to the end and we will be there." Zelda said.

**-Genyuu Pass, General Ouki-**

Ouki inserted a finger into his ear, twisted around, and found he had a buildup of wax. He blew it off. On one side of Genyuu Pass was the army Chancellor Ryo rallied to invade the capital. On the other side was the army Chancellor Ketsu rallied to defend the capital. In the middle was the massive gated wall of Genyuu and atop the wall was the army General Ouki possessed. It was a small fraction of his army, but they were his elite. He could easily handle either side if they attacked him.

And they knew it.

"There. Now maybe I can hear you properly." Ouki said.

Ryo growled angrily. "I said to let my army pass! Open the gate!"

"Yeah… see, that's what I thought you said. But I knew it couldn't be so. The gate never opens for an invading army." Ouki replied.

"The prince has committed kingslayer! The seven kingdoms have dubbed him a kingslayer and demand justice!"

"Is this true, Ketsu?" Ouki turned to Ketsu.

The large man gulped and shook his head. "Most certainly not, wise general! It is true the princess has perished in a terrible tragedy, but it was not the princes doing! What's more, how can we say this is a kingslayer business? How can we know Zelda truly has inherited the bloodline of the king? She appeared from nowhere. For all we know her birthright could have been faked and she is but the child of a woman from a lower standing?"

"Hmmm… He has a point. We only have word of the priests… and you." Ouki looked to Ryo.

"You cannot be serious! I demand you open the gate!"

"Demand?' Ouki lowered his tone dangerously low.

Ryo realized his mistake and after forcing himself to calm, said, "General. You have served Qin all your years and can be given credit for our national stability."

Ouki smiled proudly, "Go on."

"Surely you see how having a spoiled brat on the throne will lead to instability, yes?"

"I do, but the thing is that I don't give the slightest DAMN who is on the throne." Ouki replied. "But continue. I like how you praise me."

Ryo felt a vein pulse in his forehead. The man was purposefully getting on his nerves. Ryo right now would give up half of everything he possessed if only he could find one weakness in Ouki. The man was unaffected by economic or political climates, and he had not lost a single campaign of war. There were others who may have Ouki's intelligence, instinct, insight, charisma, and strength for war, but no one possessed them all at once as he did. Ouki could not be bought. He could not be persuaded. He could not be shifted or changed. He could not be defeated. Ryo half wondered if he should resort to assassination, but Ouki had already handled hundreds of assassins in his time sent from all the nations. Not only because Ouki was as strong as a mountain and tough as steel, he possessed air-tight security and fanatically loyal troops.

Ouki was completely immune to anything Ryo could do. And he knew it.

"You stand to lose everything you have worked for." Ryo concluded.

"Oooohhh." Ouki breathed. "I actually felt that one!" Ouki turned to Ketsu. "He's got you on the ropes now! You better up your bet! Come on, you got something to beat that?"

"Is this a game to you!?" Ketsu yelled.

"Yes!" Ouki replied with a bright smile. "Problem with that?"

"Open the damn gate!" Ryo barked.

"You shouldn't be cursing, Chancellor. It's impolite."

"AAAAAARGH!" Ryo yelled.

Ketsu said, "The fate of the country is on the line and you treat it like a child's game!"

"Are you comparing me to a child?" Ouki wondered. Ouki looked to his first-in-command. "Is he comparing me to a child?"

"He is, sir." The Englishman bowed.

Ouki clicked his tongue. "I knew it."

"Open. The. Gate." Ryo hissed.

Ouki sighed, "Fine, open the gate."

"Yes, sir!" His soldiers saluted and set to work.

"What?!" Ketsu exclaimed in surprise. "No! Don't open the gate!"

"Alright! Close the gate!" Ouki confirmed.

"Yes, sir!" His soldiers saluted and relayed his counter-message.

"What is wrong with you!?" Ryo barked angrily.

"Are you trying to destroy the kingdom!?" Ketsu also yelled.

"See, now. This is a problem. You hired me to attend the gate." He motions to Ryo. "And you also hired me to attend the gate." He motions to Ketsu. "So I technically work for both of you. Which is all grand and good, I don't mind. I'm a flexible man. I have a big heart; I can share my bed with many lovers."

Ryo felt his eye twitch. Ironically his eye twitch was matched by Ketsu.

Ouki continued, "But it seems some political what's-it has happened… and you know this is why I despise politics. It's all so messy! You want me to open the gate! And you want me to NOT open the gate! Does nobody think about what I want?!"

"I do sir." The Englishman piped in.

"Good, man! Someone cares!"

Ryo and Ketsu immediately started yelling, but with both of them speaking at the same time in the same pitch, Ouki couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying. He waved his arms around to stop them. "Chancellors! Chancellors! We are men of honor, are we not? We all seek the future prosperity of Qin-"

"You just want to screw around…" Ryo muttered.

"-so let's find a nice healthy compromise, yes?" Ouki smiled warmly. "So. Here is my thought… follow me on this. We will share!"

"What?" Ryo and Ketsu said simultaneously.

"Yes! See! Sharing is what adults do! I know this is hard to follow, but keep up with me on this. I work for both of you, and you both want two things from me. I am feeling a bit stretched by these conflicting orders… so here is what I will do to seek a proper resolution to this conflict of mine. I will open the gate for five minutes. Then close it for five minutes. This will cycle until you two are happy. Yes?"

"NO!" Ryo and Ketsu both yelled.

"Great! NOW GET THE REALMS OFF MY GATE!" Ouki all but kicked them both off.

**-Some time later-**

Ouki sighed in sheer bliss and relaxation. There was nothing quite lying back in a reclined, cushioned bench, tea in hands, shirt off basking in the warm sun, fluffy clouds in the sky, and arrows flying overhead. It was only made sweeter by the knowledge that the two most powerful men in the country wanted him equally dead right now. Yet they would do nothing to touch him.

"Close the gate!" Ouki's captain yelled. This order was repeated by the men in charge of the lever, and the gate was closed on Ryo's men trying to get through the passage. It was slow going, as the passage was the only way allotted to them, and neither side was willing to fight Ouki for control of the gate. They could try, but they knew they would fail.

Ouki took a sip of tea. His English friend sat by him also sipping tea and watching the clouds with him.

"Beautiful day." Ouki remarked.

"Quite." The Englishman replied. "Do the arrows block your view, sir?"

"Not at all. Thank you for asking."

The Englishman took the pitcher of tea and refilled both of their cups. The yells of men in battle got particularly loud for a moment as the gate finally closed. The giant wall shuddered as the locks clicked into place. Undoubtedly some men got trapped on the wrong side of the closed door and were dying now.

"The neighbors are a bit loud, though." Ouki complained. "We should complain to the authorities."

"I shall look for some scrolls for you, sir." The Englishman stood and left. Soon after he returned with a pair of scrolls and some ink and a quill. Ouki smiled jovially and set to work writing his complaint.

"You know, I think I have invented a new sport."

"Oh?" The Englishman wondered.

"Arrow volley. You have a wall, and two sides shoot arrows over."

"Very good, sir. I shall have it written up immediately."

"Not yet, it is merely a seed of an idea. Let us allow it to blossom for others can see its beauty."

"Most wise, sir." The Englishman nodded.

One arrow fell low and pierced the pitcher holding their tea. Ouki stopped writing long enough to look at it critically. He whined. "It was such a good batch too. You make excellent tea."

"I shall make us some more, with a new pitcher, sir." The Englishman nodded and walked away.

Ouki chuckled. He continued to write. His chuckle reached the point of full laughter as he finished. "Perfect!" He chucked the scrolls over the wall.

**-Genyuu Pass, Chancellor Ryo-**

"What I would give to put that man's head on a pike!" Ryo hissed as he paced in his tent. His closest attendants watched him critically.

"Relax yourself. He is merely trying to crawl under your skin." One said.

"Well he succeeded!" Ryo yelled. "I have never met a more insolent, proud, foolish, and invulnerable man in my life! He takes nothing seriously! Everything is a joke! The world is his playing ground! He never grew out of being five!"

They collectively sighed. Ryo would be angry for some time in a rant it seemed. A man knocked on the tent, and was allowed in. He presented a scroll to the old man, Abhdan, since Ryo seemed to be in too much of a hissy to notice. The old man pinched his lips together to keep from laughing as he read the scroll, and he rather passed it on. The second man chuckled, and then the third man was aggravated.

"What is it?!" Ryo demanded once he noticed.

"General Ouki sends a message. He says we are being too loud, and wants us to use our inside voices."

"I WILL KILL HIM!... AS SOON AS I KNOW HOW!"

**-Temple of the Triple Goddess, Capital of Qin-**

Whether it be due to lucky coincidence or divine providence, the temple was empty save for the priests. Normally the temple would be open to worshippers at all hours of the day, but prince Kyou had placed a curfew on the entire city in an effort to root out the Sheikah. It was still not time for the curfew, it was only midday, but the impact of the curfew and the lack of stability in the capital led few to leave their homes.

The priests made sure the temple was clean, the oil lamps were full and lit, and all was well in preparation for worship. They prayed the people would be allowed to come freely, but were thankful none of the less that a few hours was allowed daily.

They did not expect to see the statue of the Temple Goddess to move. It was a faint movement at first, then a muffled voice. As the voice was met with another voice, they noticed the noise and looked in time to see the stomach of Naryu peel open as a door from the wall on which they were imprinted.

One priest passed out. The rest to witness it were too stunned for words.

"See?" Zelda said. "There was a latch to open it."

"Mmm." Ganondorf hummed.

Zelda crawled down from the doorway passage. She patted herself down after her feet met the marble floor. Ganondorf dropped down with a heavy stomp. He looked around and eyed the statue. The statue itself was a picture of three Goddesses circling a sun, moon, and planet.

"What do you think?" Zelda wondered.

Ganondorf's red eyes roved the statue before landing on Zelda, who watched him patiently. He raised an eyebrow. "It will do."

"I will make sure to convey your appreciation to the craftsman."

Ganon moved on and noticed the priests. The priests stared back fearfully. His red hair, red eyes, large build, dark skin, and war garb didn't help with his persona. Zelda smiled a bit awkwardly as the high priest and barbarian stared at each other.

"FREEDOM!" Link pushed himself through the line of Majora, Qin, and Fae to fall out of the passage. He about cried as he laid on the ground. "Fresh air! Bright sun! I love you! Don't leave me agai-"

"Shut it." Matsubi kicked him in the side. "Pay attention to the atmosphere, will you?"

Link looked around curiously and noticed the polite standoff. The priests gathered to see what the stir was, while Zelda's army spilled from the passage. Elder flew into one of the wooden pews and reshaped it. The wooden long chair cracked, split, splintered, and morphed into the large shape of a centaur. Other Fae flew into it, and the wooden shape split into smaller centaurs.

Another priest passed out.

Ganon said, "Out of respect for Din, I ask you to tie yourselves up."

"The alternative?" The high priest asked.

"We will do it for you, and I won't be gentle."

He nodded, and after a brief moment of thought, calmly said, "Everyone, Naryu seems to have given birth to… demons, men, women, and… floating lights. Our very furniture is coming to life. I do believe the incense was a bit strong today. We are seeing things. Let us go… clear our thoughts."

"You do that." Ganon grunted.

"Come." The high priest motioned for the other priests to follow. He walked slowly and with poise, but Ganon watched as they the rest scrambled over themselves to flee into a backroom. He sniffed.

"Not quite what I imagined a temple to be." He said.

"What did you expect?" Zelda asked.

"I expected one more like our own, with passionate revelry. Your temple is very… clean, orderly, suffocating." He looked back at the statue of the triple Goddesses. "But to each their own."

Ganon made his way to the front of the temple by the large doors. He peered out the stain glass windows. The last of the army entered the temple; the Fae took form using whatever wood they could find. The group gathered at the front of the temple. A few Fae flew into the ceiling and returned a minute later.

"Princess," Elder said. "My Fae report that armies of man have clashed at a very large stone wall to the east."

"Do they know who leads them?" She asked.

Elder shook his head. "My Fae only rose high enough to see from a distance."

"Thank you, Elder." She said. "Chancellor Ryo must be attacking with General Moubu. I can't imagine anyone else would at the moment. He's the only man with the ability to form an army this quickly and with the ambition for the throne. Ketsu won't last long."

Ganon muttered. "Let us take the throne before he does, then. If there is an army he is fighting, he will be slowed. Did your Fae say how large the armies were?"

"Large."

Zelda said, "Can you send one back to ensure our forces outside the walls avoid them?"

"No need. I left a capable woman in charge." Ganon interrupted. He took a step back and pointed. "Is that the palace? That large structure?"

"Yes." Zelda said. She looked out the window. "Wha-what?! Where's the Sheikah manor? Why is there so much smoke from the estate?! "

Ganon replied dispassionately, "Nothing for us to be concerned with. Everyone! Prepare yourselves! Remember the plan! The moment we leave these doors, don your mask, and revel in the fury of Majora!" He repeated it in his language.

Link looked at the mask in his hands and the sword on his hip. He was a slave fighting over who owned a kingdom. That was not his goal at first. At first it was only about Midna. His friend was murdered and he wanted revenge. Link didn't know if he had it in himself to kill, but he would fight anyway. Was Zelda better than Kyou? Link didn't know the answer to that question. He didn't really care either way. What made him side with Zelda, though, was that she wasn't the one who started this whole thing. She was defending herself and trying to stop a civil war. Did her methodology of spilling blood in the capital today bother him? Yes. But what Zelda said before was right. She couldn't just walk up and ask for it nicely.

Zelda took a deep breath. Her motivation was clear to her. She had an ambition. She had a home. She had an identity. Her half-brother was trying to take all of that away from her, and he was throwing the country into chaos to do it. She wasn't going to sit and let it happen. Kyou wanted blood? He would get it.

Ganondorf Dragmire gripped his two swords in each hand. His reason to fight returned anew since he had seen things this day. He had never imagined plains so large, and that he could walk on them. He had never seen a city so large, or think he could touch it. It only made him more curious what the world had to offer. He wanted his ancestor's wish to be granted, but more than that he wanted the world! He wanted to hold it in his hand, to experience it, to taste it, feel it, and see it! He wanted a fight that would make his blood pump rather than bore him. He wanted to be free of the mountains, free of the cage holding him back.

Ganon shoved the double door wide and they ran out.

Link put on the mask. Immediately he felt something come over him: a need, a desire. He needed to be quiet. It was against his nature, but he needed to blend in. He needed to be hidden. He had to be a fish among a river of people flowing in one direction, not an obstacle to break it. Zelda and the other Qin donned the mask and felt the same sensations Link felt. The two naturally merged into the mass of men and women running through the street. Almost immediately the first of three gates holding them back from the palace was in view. Here they would leave the civilian sector and the fight would begin against the loyalists.

The Majora donned the mask, and released a blood curling scream as they experienced the same sensations. The soldiers on the walls and inner gate jumped at the sound, and shook in terror at the sight of the army. They asked themselves how the barbarians entered the city, and they rung bells to alert the royal guard.

Link and Zelda looked up to see Midna's body hanging from the gate. This gate was the passage between the palace sector and the civilian sector. It was here where there were reports given to the people, declarations, and the like. It was near here where justice was served against criminals, and it was here where victories were paraded.

Midna's body was mangled. Her eyes torn out, his flesh cut in all kinds of places, and spears were thrust through her. She hung by the neck.

Fury unlike anything Link knew rushed through his veins. All thoughts of mercy vanished as blind rage took hold. Even Zelda and Ganondorf were startled briefly at the sight and the brutality of the display. Elder felt sickened by the act against another person, and Matsubi felt sick for seeing one with the likeness of Zelda treated this way and his very brief part in it.

The few guards stationed at the gate either fled or were cut down. Ganondorf ran his shoulder into the gate. The triangle on his hand lit up as fire, and in his impact was an explosion. The gate flew off its hinges. Before them was a long street with no direct left or right. At the other end was another gate. Behind it was one last gate, and the palace was just before it. Their goal in sight, the group rushed down the passage in a manner described only as chaos. A small battalion of soldiers gathered at the walls to pour arrows down on them, but they were too slow to amass proper numbers.

Zelda felt something was very off. She expected to run into Kyou's royal guard by now. The guard was designed to prevent situations like this. What she was seeing left her confused and uncertain. Were the guards lax under Kyou's rule? Were they disbanded? Was he using them for another purpose?

A few Majora fell as arrows rained down, but in their mindset they did not notice or care. It was a blind rush to the gate. You either made it or you didn't. With Link and Zelda's smaller legs two Fae took them on their backs and ran. The Fae raised their arms and shaped them into shields, protecting Qin and Majora alike.

The distant gate had been open, but it was shut as the army ran. Just before it was closed, Ganon saw in the distance that the palace defense was beginning to gather on the other side. The defense had been slow, but it seemed it would still force them into an unfavorable fight. It did not look like it would be the thousand elites Zelda had said, but the royal guards would still outnumber them many times over.

"They gather on the other side." Ganon said.

"You will be well?" Zelda asked.

"Concern yourself not with me, princess. Be concerned with yourself. If you do not sit on that throne and end the battle, this will be for nothing. If worse comes to worse, we can escape with the aid of our forces outside the wall, but it will be a retreat with nothing but a black stain on Kyou's reputation of security and stability; and I would like something more practical reaped than angering him and incurring the wrath of Qin."

They reached the gate, and once more Ganon threw his shoulder into it while empowering himself with the power he drew on. The gate shook on its hinges, but this time it did not give. Ganon crumbled to the floor. He growled angrily, drew himself up, and held his shoulder painfully.

"Allow us." Elder said. He and a few other Fae changed shape into giant wooden spiders, ran up the side of the wall, and disappeared from sight. There was the sound of clashing metal on wood, screams of men, and a lot of movement. Before long, though, the gate shuddered as a lever was pulled. The gate opened.

Elder and the Fae to follow him onto the wall leaped down and Zelda could swear the Fae was smirking back at them.

"Show off." Ganon grunted. He flexed his shoulder and the mass continued to run into the next area. Once more it was a linear passage with high walls on both sides. The palace was closer, practically within reach now. They could see the steps leading up to the palace doors with the throne waiting. Men scurried all over like ants, and a defense line formed in front of the final gate.

As Zelda predicted under the walls on either side were dungeons for prisoners, and there were windows to allow light for them. There was also a series of doors allowing entry into the side of the palace, most likely for servants and workers, but these doors were blocked by the royal guard army standing ready in defense of the palace.

The plan was to have a squad enter through the dungeon windows. Originally the plan was for Elder to take care of it, to keep it from being too easily noticed. However there was a problem. He galloped, once more as a centaur, by Ganon and said, "We need to change the plan a small bit. The windows are barred with hard metal."

"And?"

"Why do you think we did not simply 'reshape' the gates? We cannot manipulate metal. Metal refuses to change. It refuses us. Metal only allows itself to be shaped when heated, but the heat is lethal to us."

"Fine." Ganon grunted. "I think I will have a difficult time as well, not without drawing a great deal of attention… New plan: Have the entry team make for the servant door. Tell them, quickly!"

Elder nodded and retreated back a bit to relay the change to Zelda.

He didn't have long as the army clashed with the royal guard.

The royal guards were elite, trained, and experienced in war. They were coordinated and had strong teamwork. Unfortunately they had also only experienced war between 'civilized' people. They had never met the barbaric Majora or the mythical Fae, and this cost them as their phalanx was broken.

The Majora ran into them without care or concern for their own wellbeing. One thing existed in their minds: To cut, strike, clash, stomp, and bite in an all-out frenzy. Many Majora fell immediately, but the line of the Royal Guard immediately buckled as they simply underestimated how much strength the Majora threw at them. The Majora wielded simple weapons and had little to no practical armor, but they had something far stronger. They had themselves. They held nothing back, and this was further ensured by their masks. People naturally hold back when they strike at something, it is simply the way the body is designed. The mask helps remove that limitation and push them to achievements of strength, agility, and ferocity beyond the natural limit of any other human. It damages them in the long term, but they would argue that dying is worse.

The Fae were monolithic creatures of wood so far as the Qin were concerned. Large and powerful and strong. Sword and axes and hammers and spears had no effect on them. The Fae's wooden weapons did not do much damage to the Qin, as the wood simply shattered on their armor, but nor could the Qin do anything back. The Fae were a bit stronger in the end because they could pierce into exposed areas around the neck or crush while the Qin could do nothing but use spears to force a Fae back at a distance or block the wooden sharp hands with their shields or briefly splinter them with axe and hammer only for the Fae to repair itself.

Ganon was a beast unto himself. Wielding fire, shadow, strength, and two very large swords, he cut, burned, and beat down anything in his path. However this did not mean he didn't have a worthy fight. Immediately Ganon learned these were not simple soldiers. They were strong in their own right, experienced, and very well geared. His swords clashed on shield and he had to avoid being pierced himself by spear and sword. A few times his enemy hit him with the shield itself to his surprise, and he rarely fought just one. They had strong teamwork forcing him on the back foot constantly. One soldier in particular blocked both of his swords at once with his shield, swiped them away, and rushed into Ganon. He collided with Ganon with his shield, and Ganon was pinned against the wall. He nearly was run through as his arms were pinned, but several Majora jumped the man and stabbed him repeatedly before he fell. Ganon felt blood drip from his lips, wiped them, and grinned. This was a battle with many worthy foes. His blood was definitely pumping.

In the battle, Zelda, Link, and the other Qin crept down the wall to the servant door. Two men wielded hammers and struck the door lock until it fell. In the chaos a small number of Majora entered as well before shutting the door.

Zelda lead her entourage through the servant quarters. The servants fled and cowered at the sight of the invaders, and they paid them no mind. Zelda did not consider them a threat nor to be implicit in the civil war. They were slaves and servants. They had no power of any sort. The Majora would not spare any that threatened them, but thankfully none did. The servants were not armed, so they were ignored.

One door and they were in the halls of the palace. Something that made Zelda stop briefly was the condition of the palace itself. There were burn marks and holes in the ceiling or walls in some places.

"What happened?" She wondered. What had she missed? None of the less the group continued. There were few guards who either fled or threw themselves uselessly at the Majora to slow them.

"There! That's the throne room!" Zelda pointed to a set of doors.

Link clenched Midna's sword tightly. The Majora let loose a demonic scream and rushed even faster at the door, as if that was possible with their already inhuman speed. Zelda and Link and the Qin quickly found themselves at the back of the group, as the Majora no longer needed to hold back and be guided by Zelda. They had their target.

"If you see men in fine robes, capture them! Do not kill them! And if you see a child… he's mine!" Zelda called out.

"Child?" Link wondered.

The Majora smashed into the door, but it held tight. It was barred with wood and metal, but the Majora would not be deterred. They beat on it with sword and axe. Since the door did not give, they attacked the wall. The wall did not have the same defenses as the door, and their weapons were able to carve into it. Piece by piece they cut into it. Wood splintered and fell around their feat.

An arrow flew near Zelda's head and she turned to see Royal guard had caught up to them from behind.

"MATSUBI!" She yelled. "Behind!"

"Boys, on me!" Matsubi threw off his mask and rushed at the loyalists. Link threw himself into the fray as well. Several Majora stopped attacking the wall to turn and fight. Zelda clicked her tongue in annoyance, they were so close. A hole had been formed in the wall, but it was small.

Link found himself overwhelmed immediately. He had trained in his own way for years, and was stronger and more skilled than anyone in his town; but he had trained with peasants. The one fight he had truly had was against a mercenary and while he did not know it, he had divine aid. He did not call on his inner power in this fight, not at first, and quickly realized how small he was in comparison to others. These were soldiers. These were strong men who tested themselves against the strong. Link was but a slave peasant.

His sword clanged uselessly against their armor and with no armor himself; he had to evade the blows of the man who chose him as his target.

"Someone aid Link!" Matsubi yelled in the fray as he fought.

"I can handle it!" Link replied.

Despite Link's protest, a few who were free to choose their target ganged up on Link's enemy. The large man kicked Link down and Link rolled away to avoid being pierced. Link rolled to his feet to find the enemy soldier was being ganged up on by several Qin, and was effectively cut down.

The Royal guard who had attacked them were few and were outnumbered many times over but had done damage. One Majora laid bleeding against the wall, four others were dead, and half their fellow Qin were dead. The Majora ignored it all to leap back into attacking the wall holding them back. Matsubi inspected the dead, confirmed them gone, and marched his way to Link. Now that the brief battle was over, Link stared in horror at the dead around him. Red blood stained the floor all around them, and the despairing cry of death was so far beyond the tales of glorious battle he heard from other men.

Matsubi grabbed Link by the collar and pulled him onto his feet angrily. "Listen, brat! War isn't about glory or how many you can cut down or how many you can 'handle'! It's about surviving! We work together! War at its most basic is about squads working together, so that they can all live! You want to die, be my guest! But some of us have something to live for!"

Link nodded numbly. Seeing how the young man was shaking in shock with wide eyes from what he had just experienced, Matsubi forced himself to divert his anger away. He was also shaking in adrenaline and was fresh from battle.

"If you understand… then live." Matsubi said. "Will you be well?"

"I-" Link whispered. "I think I am going to be sick."

"I know. I feel the same." Matsubi put Link back down before returning his attention to the doorway. The Majora were now carving the whole large enough to squeeze through.

"You don't look it." Link said.

Matsubi huffed. "Absolutely terrified, kid. Being an adult doesn't mean being less scared. I just know what to do with it."

The Majora made it into the room, but Link's attention was not on them. He saw one wounded Majora try to stand while clutching his wounded stomach with his only remaining arm, only to fall clumsily. If he kept going, he would die. Link reached to him and had the man lean on him. The wounded Majora tried to protest, but lacked the strength.

Link said, "It's a little more. Let's go."

Link looped the man's only arm around his neck and though it slowed him down, he hauled the man forward toward the opening. He managed to pull them both through the narrow gap by turning and going through sideways.

The throne room was massive. Pillars lined the outer wall; there was a long red lush rug from the throne, down its steps, and toward the door. There was a second floor with canopies. The room was abuzz with battle, but it was short lived. The few guards remaining either backed off or were dead. The nobles, who had been assembled, tried to flee only to find the door barred. The Majora rushed them and forced them to the ground with their faces to the stone and weapons to their throat.

On the throne was a child.

Link gasped. He had heard the prince was young, but the kid was even younger than him! He was nine years old, at most. Link was at least entering his teenage years (and hopefully would get his growth spurt!).

Link could not comprehend it. How could he be so full of rage and need for revenge against a child of all things? How could a child do so much? Just what kind of child was this that desecrated Midna's body so horribly? Link could not move, stunned as he was.

Prince Kyou looked like he was about to crap himself in terror. He had not expected the invaders to get this far, much less through a side passage. He had been promised he was safe when the bells rung, but here were barbarians all over. One of the barbarians stared at him openly, stepped forward toward the steps, and removed his mask… or namely her mask.

"Hello, brother." Zelda said.

"Y-YOU!" Prince Kyou yelled. He looked to the nobles, "Stand up! Fight! Kill the bitch!" But they could not, forced down and unarmed as they were.

"Nobles are not meant for fighting." Zelda said. She unsheathed her sword. "And your guards are dead. Now surrender the throne before I pull you off it."

Kyou grit his tiny teeth furiously. "First you take Reida… then you burn my palace… and now you somehow rise from the dead and want to take from me my birthright! No! Unforgivable! You dare to take everything that is mine!" Kyou argued.

"Yes." Zelda replied. "I do. This is war after all. On top of that it's a war you started. It's time you accepted that."

To Zelda's surprise, Kyou leaped from the throne, and clubbed her in the face. It was enough to make her flinch at least, but little more as she gave chase to him. Kyou threw the palace doors open and fled down the long flight of stairs down towards the gates. Zelda was on his heels.

Link took a step forward to follow, but stopped as he felt the weight on his shoulder was heavier than before. "Wha?" He looked at the man. The man's head was down and his feet were dragging across the ground. Long puddles of blood trailed Link's path in carrying him this far. He was dead.

Something snapped in Link.

Link dropped the man and ran out of the palace. Below, Kyou had climbed the ladder on this side of the gate to make it onto the wall, and Zelda was not far behind. Kyou ran down the wall towards where stairs were leading down into the passage, and he ran into the fray of royal guards. Zelda was moments behind, and Link rushed to catch up.


	12. Kyou's War – Part 9

**-Royal Palace, Kanyou-**

Ganondorf knocked a Qin's shield out of the way and beat down on the man with his swords. The sword dented his armor and crushed bone, but could not cut through. The man grunted in pain, but zealously kept fighting. Straining with effort, Ganondorf shoved a fist into the man's armored chest and released a burst of flame. The small explosion sent the man flying back, and he did not stand back up.

Ganondorf huffed. Sweat poured down his body. His vision grew blurry for brief moments. All around him he saw his fellow Majora were also sweating like rain. They were growing smaller in number quickly now, exhausted as they were in their unrestrained mindset, and even the Fae were not enough. The Fae took the brunt of the battle, true, but the Qin was adaptable. They grouped up on the Fae, used spears and shield to hold them back, and gave ample targets for their archers. The archers coated their arrows in oil, and lit them aflame.

Coated in flaming oil, the Fae had to flee their wooden forms. Fire was not an element, and while they could shape oil as easily as water, touching it would expose their frail bodies to lethal flame.

Simply the Qin had figured out how to fight Fae much quicker than they had hoped. To make matters worse, their tactics were something foreign to Ganon. Every minute or so Ganon heard a high pitched whistle. As soon as the whistle rung out, another Qin would rush forward at him while his target would flee. At first Ganon thought this meant they were winning as the Qin fled.

How wrong he was. The Qin commander had trained his formation well. Every whistle meant for half of his men to rush forward into the fray while the other half stepped back to take a breather. So while the Majora grew exhausted, the Qin did not. Ganon had picked up on it too late.

Ganon smiled gleefully. If he lived this day, he wanted to share a drink with the Qin commander. He had completely underestimated the man. It was a worthy battle.

Ganon saw another shape charge forward, and expected another warrior to charge him, but something felt off. No whistle blew. And as the shape stepped into the clear he realized it was but a young boy… a child. Ganon lowered his blades, however the boy was not watching where he was going, as his attention was behind him, and ran face first into Ganon. The boy fell on his butt, and was about to give Ganon a tongue lashing, but gasped in fear. Ganon breathed heavily, his red eyes poured down through the horrific mask, his flaming hair flowed tangled down his back, his skin was black, and his large swords were jagged. To the child, Ganon was the visual depiction of a demon.

"Prince Kyou!?" Ganon heard the Qin commander yell. The commander tried to rally his nearby men to go after the boy. Ganon could only raise an eyebrow. This was the prince? This youngling that was about to wet himself?

Ganon grabbed the boy by the shoulder. The boy found his strength and resisted, but he was weak.

"Stay back…" The boy whispered. "Stay away! You mongrels, barbarians! You dare to touch a king!?"

Ganon grabbed the boy's jaw tightly while holding him to himself. It was at this point the boy got the message and stopped screaming. The Qin commander stopped moving at the silent threat to his prince, and all around the battle slowly ended. The Qin did not move, lest the Majora leader kill their king. In turn the Majora took a moment to breath. They were on the verge of collapse.

"Release him." Zelda forced herself through the crowd into the open. "He is my problem."

"Princess?!" The Qin commander stammered in shock. His eyes drifted in the distance toward Midna's barely conceivable corpse, but it was still there.

Ganon kept his tongue, and simply nodded. This was her domain, her home. He would respect his role as guest and be at least somewhat compliant. It grated at him, but she had respected his home. He would do the same. He released Kyou.

Kyou tried to make a run for it, but Zelda was quicker than him this time. She punched him solidly in the face.

"Kyou." Zelda said. "You are nothing more than a fool. A fool who believes that the fortune one is born with equates to their total value. A fool like you, who can't even see the people beneath his feet, is unworthy of king."

Kyou stumbled and tried to fight back, but it was immediately apparent how different they were. Kyou was a nine-year old boy who had been spoon fed his whole life to believe he was special, that he was better than the humans beneath his feet. He had maids, butlers, guards, servants at his every command and come a few years he would have concubines and wives and the kingdom might have been his without him ever once having to lift a finger. Zelda was a twelve-year old girl who had been hostage in a hostile land, beaten to within an inch of her life on a regular basis, starved, betrayed by the people who should have loved her most, and survived through strength of will and cunning while fighting dogs for scraps and stealing. Even with her mind almost gone and no hope in her life, some shred held on until finally hope found her, and she refused to let go of that hope. She hadn't then, and she wouldn't now.

"What kind of warped education did you receive, Kyou?! The people are not as simple as you think! Nor are we, as royals, so much loved as we would like." Zelda briefly glanced to Link. "While you were staring at your throne and the heavens you believed you sat on, you lost sight of the people. You know only how to trample them! You know nothing of it! You know nothing of the people!"

Desperate, Kyou grabbed a sword lying on the ground. He swung at Zelda. She leaned back enough to avoid being hurt, but his wild slash still cut her stomach. It was a shallow cut, she barely felt it. Instead of flinching she reached in and stabbed him clean through his arm.

Kyou screamed bloody murder and fell clutching his bleeding arm. "M-my arm! I'm bleeding!"

"… so what? Its red. So many people have died spilling the same blood, all because of you. The very fact that you cannot see that is why you are alone. I have an army at my back. The royal guards defended you, but now are merely watching. Your very chancellor has left you behind. But do you see now? Can you comprehend pain?"

"YOU BITCH! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU HALF-BREED, BORN FROM A WHORE WOMA-" Zelda hit him in the face so hard his jaw dislocated.

Before, she had restrained herself to see if he could give some proper answer, to see if he was remotely repentant. But to hear him refer to her mother…

Zelda said ominously, raising a fist above his head as she lifted him up by his hair, "Kyou, allow me to teach you the people's pain…" She pummeled into his face.

None could say how long it lasted. How many times she beat her fists into his face. Ganon watched stoically. At most he felt the girl was a bit unhinged as when the boy mentioned her mother the look in her eye was… not right. Link felt physically ill as the blows rained down and blood splattered from the boy's lips. The Majora did not move, the Fae hardly cared, and the Royal Guard, though wanting to defend their prince, would not attack their princess to do so.

"Can you feel it?" Zelda demanded angrily. "Can you feel pain? Can you begin to understand what you have done? You murdered an innocent girl thinking she was me. You slaughtered entire villages you should have sworn to protect to chase after my image. You burned crops that would have fed the hungry. You turned our own army into traitors. You nearly made brother to fight brother in a civil war! You murdered our servants in the palace, and put our royal guard in a position to have to choose between us! You have nearly given Ketsu the throne, because whether you realize it or not you are nothing but a puppet to him! If not Ketsu, then Ryo would have taken the throne from both of you, easily! In the instability you have caused, Qin would have been torn apart by the surrounding kingdoms, the vengeance of the Majora would have been meted out on innocent people-" Ganon nodded grimly. "And at the end of it all the only thing you can think about is a chair and one girl!"

Zelda would have continued to beat him angrily in the face, but a hand grabbed hold of her wrist in mid-swing. She snarled at whoever it was, and saw it was Link. She stopped. Something about him made her stop.

He was afraid… He was afraid of her.

"Look at your hands." Link whispered. "If you keep going you may kill him."

Zelda glanced at her fist in his grip. Her knuckles were bloody and the skin was torn open. Odd, she didn't feel a thing. She didn't feel the cut on her stomach; she didn't feel how bruised and bloodied her hands were.

"So what?" She whispered back harshly. "What do you care? You're just here for revenge."

"You're right. I did. But I've found revenge… isn't all it's cracked up to be. I think enough blood has been spilled by all of this, don't you think?" Link replied. "Look at him. You've won."

Zelda looked at Kyou. Kyou's face was swollen beyond recognition. His eyes were sealed shut by the inflammation, but tears of pain still poured from his eyes. He shook violently and whimpered apologies to whatever would listen with a dislocated jaw. His arm was still bleeding. He hadn't bled out because the sword still lodged in it was keeping the blood from flowing freely, but it would need to be tended to immediately.

He was right. If she hit him perhaps even one more time, she might crack his skull and kill him.

Zelda recognized the feeling inside her, this numbness. It kept her from feeling pain herself. It was something she had shoved away, so she should be able to feel some pain, but she didn't. She also knew the cause. It happened when her mother was brought to mind or mentioned.

"Despite how sick I feel from having to say this: I agree with the boy." Ganon said. ("Hey!" Link barked.) "Whatever your brother did, he is still royal blood. That has value. If you want to execute him, if you want to spare him, it's up to you. But the middle of a road is not the place for it in a fit of anger when you have already won. It demeans both of you. A proper show of power is also power over yourself."

Zelda closed her eyes. They were right. Dindamn them, they were right. She knew it. Having to admit it was hard, but she would anyway. The madness had taken hold briefly, and she knew if she was in her right mind she wouldn't have gone this far to begin with.

Zelda stood. She looked to the Qin commander. "Will you contest my return to the throne now that the prince is defeated?"

The man shook his head.

"Good. Then stand down. I want this rebellion to end with the fewest deaths possible, so I will spare your lives."

"You will?" The royal guard wondered. They whispered amongst themselves and wanted to cry in relief. They had feared their lives were forfeit.

"I will want to speak with you later, as you bear responsibility for them." Zelda told the commander of the royal guard. The man gulped, but bowed and saluted himself.

The Royal guard as a whole dropped their weapons. In turn Ganon sheathed his own, and the Majora followed his example. Link sighed in relief. "It's over."

"Not quite… Someone take Kyou to the doctors, and place him under armed guard. He is under house arrest." Zelda replied. She cast her eyes toward the distance. "Elder, how fast can you run?"

"Fast. Why?"

"Then let's go! Quick as you can! We have not a moment to lose!" Zelda ran down the road away from the palace. Confused, Elder followed, picked her up, and ran as her steed temporarily.

This left Ganon, Link, and everyone else standing there wondering what to do with themselves. The Qin commander gulped nervously at the barbarian and the walking tree-horse-man-things.

"So…" The Qin commander muttered. "Um… Who are you?"

"Best we attend to the wounded." Ganon cut him off. Ganon barked orders to his people in their language, and they set to work doing what they could. They inspected the living and dead to set to account who they could save. Ganon asked, "Do you have enough doctors? How do they treat outsiders?"

"Right. Um… normally they wouldn't want to associate with enemies, but I think technically you're allies now… since Zelda has taken the throne."

Ganon stared at him.

The man took a step back nervously. "Why don't I go fetch them?"

"Yes… Why don't you do that?" He acknowledged.

The man raced away. The other Royal guard tended to the wounded as best they could. However there was still a great deal of tension in the air. Both sides were relieved it was over, but it was still… odd… being next to people who had just been trying to kill you just minutes ago.

"Awkward…" Link whispered.

"Mmhmmm." Ganon grunted. "Why don't you make yourself useful and let everyone know they can stop stabbing each other?"

"Oh! Shit!" Link raced off to the palace.

**-Genyuu Pass, Zelda-**

For the Fae Elder, leaving Kanyou was a simple matter. He could scale walls quickly and the soldiers scattered across the city were too shocked by the sudden appearance of a giant wooden spider being ridden by a young girl to react in time. Zelda could do nothing but hold on tight as she could as the Fae traversed the top of buildings, up walls, and back down. She could breathe easily again and loosen her grip once they were traversing the open field.

Ahead in the distance, it was as Zelda feared. Ryo's chosen general was much more skilled than Ketsu's. While Zelda did not know of Ouki's game with them, she knew Ryo would have the overwhelming advantage. Ryo's general was reported to be one of the few men in all of Qin who could fight Ouki in a contest of strength; and this was but one of Ryo's assets. The Chancellor surrounded himself in powerful tools and champions of all fields. Ketsu… did not.

Ketsu's army was forced back into a full retreat from Genyuu Pass, and Ryo's army was giving chase. It was a small army made up of horsemen that gave chase, as the Pass forced the army to funnel through.

"Go right in between them!" Zelda yelled. "We have to stop them!"

Elder chuckled. "You want to fly directly between two clashing armies? You sure that is wise?"

"Perhaps not, but until all sides are stopped this won't be over. Kyou has been removed from the throne, but Ketsu is the source of the problem. I don't know what Kyou would have been like without Ketsu, but I do know he is partially how he is from Ketsu's whispering and tutelage. Kyou was the puppet, and the most obvious problem, but he was incompetent. Ketsu is the one pulling the strings and has most likely been the one to do the things Kyou will inherit responsibility for."

"What do you mean?"

"Does that child strike you as the type to know how to employ armies? To know where to send them, what tactics to use, what their objective is and how to accomplish it? Kyou's desire, knowledge, and ambition are narrow and direct. He wants the throne, and so long as he sits on it then details mean nothing to him. He knows nothing about managing anything, giving specific orders. The kid barely knows the geography of Qin. I greatly doubt Kyou has ordered most of what Ketsu has done in his name, but lets his 'teacher' use his princely power freely because Ketsu ensures he sits on the throne."

Zelda sighed. "I pity Kyou. He had the power of a king, and rather than use it responsibly, he gave it all to that man. Now all of Ketsu's actions will be on my brother's head."

"Then are we to kill Ketsu here and now?"

"No. Ganon spoke of a 'show of power'. It's a bit outside of context, but Ketsu's treason is worthy of public execution." Zelda pulled her bow from her back and prepared an arrow. Elder slowed his pace ever so slightly. She carefully stood. "Ketsu will be the man in the caravan box. Can you capture him?"

"I can. Ready yourself, Princess."

Elder sped toward the gap between the two armies. The horsemen of Ryo were closing in with Ketsu's back flank of soldiers. Zelda saw a number of Fae leave Elder's wooden form and swim in the ground at their feet. Immediately the ground around them shook violently. Zelda briefly closed her eyes to pray.

It would be close, but she had faith. Something she had been taught is that all authority is passed down from the gods. That all leaders are there for a purpose, and that they have power over man because the Goddesses wish it.

Zelda was here for a purpose. She had to believe in that. Otherwise… what was the point? Was it Nayru's will that she retake the throne? Was she to be the champion of Naryu from her dream? Zelda did not know the answer, but she wanted to place one last gamble. This time she wouldn't gamble with other people's lives, but on her Goddess alone. If Naryu will it, then Zelda would win. But if it were Nayru's will, then failure in this final moment would result in Zelda being torn apart in between the teeth of two entire armies.

Sensing it was time; Zelda opened her eyes and let loose an arrow.

As if in answer the arrow exploded into light and a shockwave rippled in its wake. The shockwave tore the ground between the armies. In the explosion of light, sound, air, and shaking earth, the horses panicked and halted their charge and stumbled over themselves. The fleeing army stumbled over themselves or scattered.

The ground beneath Elder's feet rose suddenly, and from the earth erupted massive vines. The vines knitted themselves tightly. Elder's feet landed on the vines, and he merged into them like a diver in water. Zelda landed roughly on them, but the vines continued to reach and roll across the ground. In moments a vine wall had exploded across the ground between the two armies in the wake of her light arrow.

Just as quickly as it appeared, Zelda felt it stop. A vine gripped her hips tightly and kept her from flying off, before releasing her. Breathing heavily, and a little shocked by the power of the Fae, Zelda stood on unsteady feet. Reaching up, she climbed out of the vine wall she had gotten encased in. She reached the surface, and stood on top the wall. On one side was Ketsu's army, and on the other side was Ryo's army. Both armies had halted in the shock of what happened.

Elder took advantage of the shock to infiltrate Ketsu's army, ride toward the caravan box, and throw himself into it. Immediately the box moved seemingly of its own accord and sealed itself shut. Ketsu yelled frantically and tried to escape, but to no avail. With his prize taken, Elder ran for the capital.

A caravan box running on little legs across an open field with a screaming man inside is rather comical in hindsight.

"Enough!" She yelled loud as she could in the silence to follow. "I am alive! The rebellion is over!"

Ryo's eyes widened at the sight of her. He and his captains had been enjoying a glass of water under the hot sun when it all happened. Abhdan spit out his drink in shock, and Ryo felt his cup fall from his loosened grip. He was entirely frozen at the sight.

"Ryo?" His captains asked. "Is that really her?! Could the princess be alive?"

Abhdan chuckled madly, "Oh-ho! Oh-ho! I don't know how! But she fooled the entire country! Oh-ho! Oh-ho!"

Ryo's lips slowly curled into a smile, he released one chuckle, then a second, and before long he bellowed in laughter. He clapped his hands together happily. "Good show! Wonderful!"

"Even though it means you have lost your chance at the throne?" Abhdan wondered.

"Lost my chance? No." Ryo smirked. "I couldn't be happier. She fooled everyone, even I! I was disappointed she amounted to so little, but it seems I underestimated her. I have been completely beaten, and I love it! I haven't lost my chance, old man… I merely get to enjoy the game a bit longer."

Ryo looked to his captains and took their attention. "You heard the princess! This rebellion is over! Pull all forces back, and send them back to their homes with word: The princess lives! Prince Kyou has been defeated!"

Meanwhile on the gate of Genyuu Pass, Ouki and his first-in-command stood on the gate watching. Ouki chuckled at the sight, especially enjoyed the sight of the caravan box running of its own will, and eyed the princess critically.

There was something about the sight of the princess standing alone between the armies… no! Not between! She stood against both armies! By her power alone she stopped two entire armies in their tracks! She did not stand merely as a princess, but for a brief moment, as a conqueror. It stirred memories in Ouki, and for a moment he remembered King Shorlin more clearly than he had in years. He felt his heart ache.

"Interesting…" Ouki muttered. "I thought nothing of the prince. The boy was a child incapable of growth. He would have been little more than a child even through his elder years. But this girl… she's something different. What was her name?"

"High Princess Zelda, sir."

Ouki nodded. Before, he never bothered remembering. He had been there for the rise and fall of the last four of Qin's kings, and dozens (if not hundreds) of princes and nobles. Remembering the names became a chore.

"Zelda…" Ouki repeated. "I think I'll test her."

**-Royal Palace, Kanyou-**

Following her victory, Zelda felt there was one final thing to do. It was impractical, yet symbolic; and being a princess the symbolic made it practical. The army of Ketsu surrendered to Zelda, and the officers in charge were imprisoned. Zelda ordered that messengers be sent out through the kingdom to inform the cities and forts that she was on the throne once more, and she sent messengers and heralds throughout the capital to restore the peace. The Majora were allowed entry all the way to the palace and were her honored guests for the time. Already as she returned to her palace she found the Majora and Royal Guard alike were celebrating the end of the conflict. It was something of an enigma to her.

"Something confuses you, princess?" Elder wondered. He stood by the palace gates once more as a wooden centaur.

"The Royal Guard and the Majora were killing each other earlier today. Now they are drinking together, laughing together, and trying to piece together broken dialogue when they clearly do not understand each other's language… and it isn't made any easier by the drink. Have they forgotten they were mortal enemies moments ago?"

"Why don't you ask them that question?"

She shook her head. "I am too busy. There is too much to do."

"Perhaps there is much to do, but much has already been done."

Zelda opened the door to the palace and entered the throne room. Blood was still on the floor, but the bodies had been moved. Link stood nearby with Matsubi and the Qin that followed her. The men were probing him to try a drink they handed him, and despite his distaste for the smell, he was bought by peer pressure. He coughed up everything he drank immediately to the men's laughter and cheers.

Elder continued, "Even a monarch must rest her head, princess. As you say, Kyou may have been lax. Perhaps he rested his head too much. But you, I see, rest your head too little. Enjoy the night for what it offers, high princess. The work will be waiting for you tomorrow. Look to yourself, you are weary enough."

As if to prove him right, Zelda stumbled over her own two feet and would have fallen had he not caught her arm. Blood covered her fists, her voice felt hoarse from yelling so much, her feet were raw, and her hair was soaked with sweat. Her vision blurred around the edges and she was shaky. He was right, she was weary. She had run all day on adrenaline, and now she was beginning to feel the pain of the cut from her stomach and her bleeding knuckles, as well as a large assortment of bruises.

"Then allow me one last thing," Zelda said. "Help me walk."

"Very well."

Gently, Zelda walked across the throne room. She took the steps one at a time until she reached the top. Releasing Elder's grip, she took hold of the throne's armrests, turned, and sat on it. Immediately a great weariness came over her, as she had not rested her feet a moment since they caught sight of Kanyou that morning. She hadn't rested properly even before then, in Majora's village, as the tension of what she knew was at stake plagued her mind. She hadn't properly rested in the Fae grove as the same stress rested on her mind, and the same could be said of her time in Midna's village. In fact, Zelda could not think of a time she could recall she had fully rested without a great burden on her mind.

Even now that burden was not gone. There was too much to do. But her body refused to listen and gave in. Feeling the throne under her allowed her body to realize she had won fully and utterly this day. Perhaps she could allow herself a moment to rest.

"You look like an old woman." Link chuckled.

"Shut up, monkey." Zelda mumbled.

Matsubi gave Link a look, and Link raised his arms. "What? She collapsed in the chair like an old weary woman!"

"Still is rude, though." The man replied.

The Qin's merriment went on for a time until Elder shushed them. "If you want to celebrate, then take it outside," he said.

"Your right. Let's take this outside." Matsubi agreed. He left the throne room with his men to look for more drink, but Link stayed behind a moment. He ran up to Zelda.

"You really shouldn't-" Elder reached out to stop him from ascending the steps, but Link was already by her side.

Zelda didn't open her eyes or move at his presence. Link whispered, "Want me to get ya something?... Princess? Hello?" He proceeded to poke her. But she did not so much as twitch. Realizing what it was, Link merely smiled and left quietly as he could.

Elder looked back as well. In the time he has known her he found her to be perhaps a bit paranoid about her personal boundaries. She was a light sleeper, if she allowed sleep at all. More so, she allowed no one near her. For her to fall asleep in their presence, and so deeply that she wouldn't stir when touched in the face… she was truly exhausted. She most likely would not stir for a day. Which was fine, with the way the men were drinking they wouldn't want to stir for a day either. Even Ganondorf Dragmire was participating, trying to outdrink everyone in a contest and was succeeding. Elder closed the doors and stood by, content to watch the men's merriment.

He never gave her the answer she wanted. The soldiers did not forget the bloodshed, but that knowledge and concern could wait. Later they could mourn the dead, today they celebrated the living.


	13. Zant's War – Part 1

**-Kanyou Palace, Zelda-**

Zelda awoke to find herself on the throne. The sky was still dark and from the uproar outside, the celebration was ongoing. Her neck ached horribly and felt stiff. Her muscles felt like iron rods had been shoved into them. Stiffly, she straightened, stood, and stretched. She felt a pop in her spine ripple through her body, and she sighed in relief.

The throne room was empty and dormant and dark. The candles were reduced to thin smoke and the moon had shut its eye. While Zelda did not relish company, she felt a sudden need to leave. The room was too dark.

She left the palace and walked the walls lining it. Down below the factions that celebrated victory, or merely surviving, had died down greatly. Most had fallen asleep, but remnants still drank what little was left, ate, and talked. The stores of food and drink were from her coffers, but she did not mind. It was a small price to pay and they deserved it.

To her surprise she found Link sitting on the edge. At first she considered walking by and ignoring him, but she changed her mind. Despite her name-calling, he wasn't as bad as she thought. He was loyal to a fault. And there was something about his simplicity that made her feel safe with him. Or perhaps it wasn't so much simplicity so much as it was honesty. She knew exactly where she stood with him and didn't have to fear him being double-tongued.

"Hey, Princess." Link greeted. "Care to join me?" He patted the stone next to him.

And of course he didn't treat her any differently from anyone else. A part of her felt reviled and insulted by it, but she knew this side was merely one of pride. The rest of her appreciated it. He saw her as something no one else did: a person.

"I'm fine with standing. The stone looks uncomfortable." She replied.

"Suit yourself. I'm surprised you woke so soon. It was only a few hours."

"Don't be deceived, I'm still exhausted. I plan to sleep in my own bed. I only awoke so early because…" she grimaced. "A throne really isn't designed for sitting."

"I knew you were like an old lady! Want me to get you some cushions?" He jabbed.

"Shut up, monkey."

Link laughed, and Zelda allowed herself to smirk in amusement as well.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Zelda wondered.

"Only until I know the old village has returned home." He answered. "I'll talk with someone about my reward, you don't have to deal with it. I imagine you have enough on your plate right now."

"How courteous of you…" She looked at him sideways. "Almost too courteous. What's your angle?"

"No angle. I think you could just say you're not quite what I believed." He smiled and leaned his head back to look up at her. "You're not as much an Ice Witch as rumor said, nor are you as pampered as I thought royalty was. You are stronger inside than anyone thought. You consider so many angles and things I would never think of, and you balance decisions I hope I never have to. Decisions that apparently can often times go wrong no matter which one you choose. And what's more you actually care about the consequences of them. You care about the people."

Link shrugged. "I hated you, and a part of me still does. But it isn't you I hate anymore, it's the choice you made. Midna died because of it… but what would have been the end of the other choice? Midna might still be alive, but Qin would be destroyed as we know it. I got my revenge. Kyou is defeated. That's enough for me."

Zelda could only stare at him as he talked. Try as she might, she was moved by the open honesty of his words. "It is… comforting to hear that." She said honestly. She quickly added, "perspective is always good to receive. Even if it comes from such a lowly slave."

"Hey…" He muttered.

She chuckled, "Sorry, but I can't let that slide. Not yet. It won't last much longer so I have to keep you remembering it until you are free. Then you will be a free man, and…" She turned her head to the side curiously. "Actually what do you plan to do with your freedom? With your accomplishment of helping defeating Kyou, you could ask to be a palace guard or a guard for a noble."

"Nah, that's not for me." Link pulled out Midna's sword and looked at it. "My dream was always to enter the army and become a general. It's not as glamorous as I thought, but it's still my dream. Perhaps it's more horror and filthy and disgusting than shiny and noble, but it's a horror I would save others from. And now that Midna has showed me up by being a queen for a day, I can't just let her win. I'm going to be the greatest general in Qin, and I'm taking her sword with me."

"Technically it's my sword." Zelda replied.

Link felt an irritation vein pulse in his forehead.

"But she would be honored." Zelda finished. "Keep it. It's not even a reward, it just… belongs with you, I think. She was your family. I will gently lower Midna's body from the gate and have it cared for. I won't bury her here, but… she deserves a proper burial befitting of a queen. If only I could allow it."

"What do you mean?" Link wondered.

"No one can know... I hate it. I want to honor Midna publicly, but to admit there was a second could throw into dispute my rule from the beginning. Who is to say I am not Midna? Who is to say I am Zelda? To say she was a body double could destroy everything she sacrificed herself for. I won't make up lies and say I died only to return from the dead… but if things are kept quiet, people will forget she ever hung there to begin with."

Link's first instinct was anger, but he quickly squashed it. Zelda spoke rationally, and he sensed she hated the decision as much as he did. She was right. Midna's sacrifice had to be complete.

"Yes, well… She wouldn't have gone for a big fuss or nothin' anyway." Link sighed. "She wanted to have a nice husband, a dozen kids, and to be buried beside him."

"Then let her have that. She may not have a family like that, but let her be buried at home. I'll send along oils and burial cloth worthy of a noble… but there is little any can do about Kyou's desecration."

"Yeah… well… What about you?" Link changed the subject. "You got the throne back and all. Still going to aim for all of Hyrule?"

"Yes. I am, but I am afraid I can't begin for many years. You see… Ketsu and Kyou may have been defeated, and Qin will recover quickly. But most of the power in court still belongs to Chancellor Ryo, and if I am judging the air right, then his power has actually grown in the chaos. Ryo no longer needs to support me against anyone, now that Ketsu and Kyou are no longer opposing him or me. Now it's just Ryo and me. By law when I reach the age of twenty-two I will become Queen and Ryo's assumed power will become, by extension, mine. But before that… I know Ryo will not sit idly by and let it happen without a fight. Only once Qin is united truly, and I have a proper answer on how to destroy the borders of Hyrule without committing genocide… then I will conquer all of it."

Zelda looked out at the distant moon. "Link, in that time, rise up to my level as a general. I will need your strength."

Link stared at her agape. Zelda looked back curiously. "What?"

"Y-you called me by name. You've never done that before."

Zelda turned and walked away. "I think you were hearing things."

"No! You definitely did! Admit it!"

"Sorry, monkey say what?"

**-Next Morning, Zelda-**

Zelda slept little, as her custom, and set to work before her servants arrived to tidy. There was so much to do, so much was in chaos she could barely grasp it all, so her first order of business was to write down a list of everything she could. So she spent the morning writing, and writing, and on into the second meal of the day.

Finally when she had decided her list for the day was done, she breathed a sigh of dread and forced herself into it. It would be a long day.

The first order of business was to call and assemble all of her available heralds and ministers.

It was a short list. Most of her supporters were killed or fled in Kyou's coup. She very well couldn't trust Kyou's supporters at face value. That left… very few, but she felt those that assembled were more trustworthy. Not only had those present proven too stubborn or brave to flee far, but they had seen Zelda's return and were waiting and ready for the call to assemble.

Chancellor Ryo was absent, thankfully. It was a weight off her mind. While it was true that with Ryo's presence the work done would be smooth, if not done perfectly; it would also be a weight on her mind she did not want. Simply she didn't feel ready to have him around. If she made mistakes, then fair enough. She needed to learn and Ryo was an odd teacher. He taught at moments, but also removed her capacity to fail by simply being too good in his own way and stepping in.

Impa was also absent. Zelda hoped that in her return that Impa would step out of the shadows, but she did not. Zelda wanted to have words with the Sheikah, words that would not be pleasant. But she also dearly missed her only true friend and wanted to reconcile after giving her a piece of her mind.

Zelda sat on her throne and presented a scroll. "Heralds, minsters, public servants of Qin. I thank you for assembling on short notice, and I apologize for the inconvenience… Let me begin with saying I admonish you for your bravery. Some of you stayed and did not flee Kyou, and were cunning enough to avoid his notice. Others did flee, but stayed nearby and were watchful and ready. I wish I could offer you gifts and rewards worthy of how I feel, but right now is a difficult time. What resources we have are better used to fixing the damage and strengthening the kingdom once more, than filling our own coffers. Can we agree?"

Most of those assembled agreed vehemently. She saw they were disappointed in not being given rewards, and she shared in it. They had risked death and all she could do was thank them. "With that said, one matter I do have on my list to go over in the future is rewards for you all that are less… tangible than rupee and land. I am sure there are other ways of doing it, ways worth considering, so do not think you will not be justly rewarded. You will. But it is a matter to be looked at after stability is returned."

That restored their moral a good bit, it also focused them into working now with the reward later. A basic trick to be used. Not that she wasn't being truthful about it.

"First matter is repairs to the palace and the capital, as the former two have suffered great damages. The former far more than the latter." Zelda said. The men were astonished. "Yes, I know. It is unusual for the monarch to be presenting the topics for you, but I hope you can see I am not your usual monarch. Most would sit silent as Kyou and let you do all the work. I am not that way. I was on the forefront of the battle to retake the throne, and I want to be on the front lines of this battle now. I have no doubt you all have topics to present and discuss, and we will get to them. But for the moment let us go over briefly what I have meditated on."

**-Two days later-**

Zelda collapsed in a chair. The birds chirped happily and the lake at her feet was still. The only movement were small fish that tickled her feet and probed her for crumbs, only to be disappointed. A servant brought her some food and Zelda looked at it hungrily, but there was too much on her mind for her to feel like touching it yet.

"A princess should eat." A voice said.

The water came alive under her feet and rose. In the core of it was a Fae. Mysteriously the water stood as a man, walked as a man, sat with her as a man, and was entirely solid was ice, yet was water. Zelda recognized the voice.

"I was wondering where you were." Zelda mumbled tiredly.

"I was here, enjoying your lake. Its beauty is a wonderful attempt to mimic my grove, but lacked… harmony." Elder said. "I have also been keeping an eye on our friends. Ganondorf and the Majora set up camp outside the capital, and Link spends his days exploring the city."

"They are not my friends." Zelda refuted. "They were useful. They are allies at best. Thank you for keeping tabs on them, but I did not ask you to. You are an ally, just like them."

"I am sure you will find they share more in common with you than you think, princess." He smiled knowingly. "Especially as you all are tied by destiny."

"Hmmm." She hummed. "Is this related to my mark? I saw how you used that to convince Dragmire. Do not think me a fool as to not notice. The slave and I both have it, and the way you used it against him implies he does too. His use of fire and shadow is perhaps another link, but could also be a magic of the Majora rather than of a mark."

"You are right. When all of you are ready I will explain more, but as I can see… you have pressing matters."

"You have no idea." Zelda groaned.

"I do, actually. I am a leader as well among my people."

"Right… You are. My apologies, I misspoke."

"No harm done." He shrugged. "But you should eat. Remember what I said two days ago. Just as you need to sleep, you also should eat."

"Two days!?" Zelda stammered.

"Yes. You have been in assembly for two days straight." He chuckled. "You haven't left the room in all this time. Did you not notice?"

"No. No wonder I am weary. And hungry."

"Then do not let me stop you. Eat."

"I will wait. There is a matter I actually wanted to discuss with you."

He stared at her. It made Zelda a bit uncomfortable being under his sudden scrutiny. Finally, he said, "Do you value yourself so little?"

"Never mind how much value I place in myself." She refuted, a bit aggravated.

"Then let us make a deal. I will gladly discuss whatever topic you wish with you, though it clearly means you pushing yourself unnecessarily, but only if you eat while doing so."

Zelda sighed. It grated at her a bit that he wouldn't just cooperate completely, but she understood he was doing it for her own good so she took it well. And the food was tempting. "Fine. I wanted to discuss-"

"Mouthful, then start."

She glared at him. Now she was aggravated. He was treating her like a child. She started to openly eat. She only meant to take a bite to get it over with and begin, but once it met her tongue she found she could hardly stop till half her plate was gone. He nodded in approval when she paused.

"A thought I have, Elder, is to allow the palace lake to be given to the Fae as a reward in return for assisting in my return to the throne." She said plainly.

"This one here." Elder looked to the lake they sat by. She nodded. "It is a rather small bit of land, is it not? I would have thought the reward would have been greater than a lake that is the size of a house."

Zelda smiled knowingly. "And the Fae do not value land in the same way mortals do. You have no need for width when you can go for depth."

"Ah… so you imagine I would turn it into a Fae Grove. A Fae Grove within your palace walls."

"Precisely."

Elder leaned back. "What are you not telling me, princess? Should I guess?"

"Feel free to. I imagine you have already figured out some of where my thoughts go on this."

"By having a Fae grove within the palace, it would offer untold benefits. It would strengthen your stance by having public support from a mystical race few have even heard of, and it would either make you look like some sort of religious figure of spirit-like creatures… or a tamer. It would mean that we would defend the palace just as much as your Royal Guard, because by defending your palace, we would be defending our grove, since your palace itself would be one of our lines of defense. It would mean closer ties and perhaps even turning some of us into your personal workers, as allies are prone to help each other. It would mean I can be in a position to teach you regularly of matters of the Goddesses and your gifts. It would mean I would have easy access to information and communication with Qin, perhaps even protection since few kidnappers would dare sneak into the innermost palace grounds to steal away my people." Elder cocked his watery head to the side. "Have I missed anything?"

Zelda replied, "You guessed most of it, but another benefit I believe it would offer is allowing you to decide how the people come to learn of you and your people, in a way that is more controlled and on your terms. The scenario I spoke of in the past was one of sudden misunderstanding and ignorance. In this way now we can control how the people learn the Fae exist, and make it peaceful."

Elder nodded. "A fine benefit. Well done, princess. The idea bears great merit. It is similar to that of an ambassador, but on a different scale. I imagine there are also possible repercussions. Such as you scaring your ministers. First you invade and take the throne leading an army of people and races no one has heard of, or are believed to be extinct, and then as soon as you claim the throne you give a piece of the palace itself to the creatures that took it. I'm sure you can see how they would be spooked by these turn of events and even come to question your sanity."

Zelda nodded. "I have considered it, but you put it into better perspective. It is all the more reason to make sure they warm up to your people in a controlled way. I am not saying I want you to bring thousands of Fae overnight, but say… leave a few behind. Let them meet a few, warm up to them. Show you want peace."

"Of course." Elder replied. "Though it does make me wonder if you have already presented this idea to your counsel, or if you intend to drop it on them without notice."

She grimaced. "Actually… I did. They did not take well to it. I may have lost the respect of one or two men, but the long term benefits should win them back and make them see you aren't what they thought."

"Do not neglect your servants in the immediate for the long term, it may have repercussions you do not plan. One pebble can be the cause to a landslide. A principle I'm sure you recognize. What is to say those two do not become more, and then your own kingdom is taken out from under you?"

Zelda nodded. "I will keep your words to heart. It is a wise saying. I do know of it, but a reminder is always helpful."

He stood and bowed. "Let us end the discussion here, as I am sure your time is short. It is a very well thought out idea, Princess. I gladly accept the gift. I will leave a few Fae behind in my newfound grove to begin shaping it. May I make a suggestion, princess?"

Zelda stood and patted herself off. She hadn't even noticed herself finishing the meal, and in her hunger she had dirtied herself. It was most uncomely.

"Of course."

"Take one of my Fae as one of your personal servants. Let them see one Fae as a constant around you, and around them. As you know we can harden your clothing to protect you, and we can hide so we are not in your way. So let us begin this understanding between our peoples to be with one."

"I accept." Zelda bowed slightly. Not enough to show inferiority, but politeness. He returned the gesture exactly the same.

Elder stepped into the water and collapsed his form into it. Soon after a Fae, of a different shining color than him, flew out and into Zelda's dress. Zelda raised an eyebrow at her dress. In a way she could almost feel the Fae inside it, as the dress became more stiff and resistant to wind flow.

"So long as you do not make everyone think my clothes are haunted, then you can stay there. Otherwise find another home."

Zelda returned to her throne.

Her ministers would not be in attendance, as they were doing their own work. They were not just here to talk. They were here to send messages, to pass on her will, to organize men and set them at work across the nation. To be scribes and catalogue information and plan projects. While Zelda could say she wanted something done, it was these men that planned it out to the finest detail and left to organize men to personally oversee the work done.

There were a few ministers left, but they were men she withheld purposefully for their counsel. Once more, Zelda wished Impa would come out of the shadows as she always did. But no one had heard a peep from the Sheikah since their mansion went up in flames. Zelda dearly wanted Impa's counsel, and her presence at the very least for the silent reassurance it offered.

"Bring them in." Zelda ordered.

The first was Matsubi, the man who lead a group of Qin soldiers in Zelda's name. The second was the Qin commander of the Royal Guard. His name was Kagura. Kagura was in chains, but he was treated well. He was allowed to go where he wanted, eat as he wished, see people as he desired, but always under guard and with the chains on his hands. For the sake of his honor he was given long robes to hide the chains.

The two men were presented to her, and they bowed. Zelda smiled a bit at Matsubi's shyness under such formality, while Kagura went through the motions with a practiced grace.

"First, I will speak to Kagura." Zelda declared.

"You honor your servant, high princess." Kagura said.

"Kagura, you have served the palace for years faithfully. You have put life and limb against the blade to protect your charges, and under your attention attempts to take my life, or the life of my brother, have always failed. Except regrettably twice, and in the most recent days, it would seem. When Kyou sent his assassins to murder my servants and take my head, you did not stop him. Again when I returned to capture Kyou and retake my throne, you failed to stop me. For these two events to occur so close to one another leaves some whispering. There are some who wonder if your age has caught up with you, or if perhaps your honor is not as incorruptible as we would believe."

The man opened his mouth to defend himself, as his honor was put in question, but Zelda cut him off.

"Your life and the lives of your men have been spared. I will not see more bloodshed over this matter, but that does not mean repeated failure does not have a cost. In addition we must face the reality that you have been into a very difficult position. When forced to be in the middle of a fight between two people who you are sworn to protect, then what is a man to do? In truth I believe you did the best course of action possible. You protected the one before you, the one that sat on the throne. First it was myself, and then it was Kyou. A fight that should have been between siblings involved so much more. In consideration for your record of service, and the difficult position the conflict put you in: all dispute of dishonor will be waved without further consideration."

The man sighed in relief.

"However the matter is you are getting old. You served me, my brother, and even my father and his father before him in one capacity or another."

"If I may princess, are you telling me to retire?" Kagura asked.

"I am." Zelda answered.

"I recognize that my failure must be punished, and the mercy and honor you have given me is more than my failures deserve, but I am not yet ready to retire! Allow me a test of my youthfulness!"

Zelda considered his request. The fact was that in this unforgiving world she needed a sacrifice. She needed a message that failure couldn't just be ignored. She wasn't considering to execute them, despite their fears. She recognized the man's honor and loyalty and how well he was received by the people. She wanted him to retire to a gentle life as a message that even in punishment she could have mercy.

Zelda probed, "And if you pass this test… what would you request? Because I cannot have you continue as commander of my Royal Guard. Even if I were to fully forgive and forget two failures, it would imply there are cracks in my protection that anyone could exploit were they to recognize it. By trying so desperately to succeed in the Royal Guard you could be the very instrument of its failure."

"I would request that I serve with my sword and my ability to lead men of battle to secure a prize in whatever capacity you require," The man answered.

Zelda nodded. "Then I accept the request. This is highly unusual and not what I had in mind, but Matsubi."

"Yes, princess!" Matsubi exclaimed.

"Duel him."

The two men looked at each other in shock.

"Do not use the sword, but wrestle." Zelda explained. "Someone take off Kagura's chains. When the two of you feel ready, bow, wrestle, and the one to tap twice loses. Do not kill, that isn't the point. And Matsubi, do not go easy on him."

It was highly impromptu so far as requests go, but they were quick to set it up. The ministers in attendance, as well as the guard, lead them outside to a garden clearing and removed Kagura's shackles. Stones and rocks were removed just in case and after a short bow the two men reached each other and struggled to force the other man down.

It did not take long for the ministers and guards to cheer one man or another on. Zelda was content to stand on the stairs and see how it went. She had an idea of what to do regardless, and watched out of nothing more than mild curiosity and a moment of entertainment. Matsubi looked reluctant to hurt the man, but excited all the same in a spar. Mostly he just seemed like the request had taken him off guard. Kagura was focused and desperate to prove something.

The duel lasted for a great deal of time. Matsubi was more youthful and quick, but Kagura was experienced and stronger. It was like a ferret trying to overcome a bear. In the end Matsubi managed to win by getting on his back and pinning him down, but it was a close win. The two looked equally exhausted. Zelda smiled a bit. The two looked like they had fun, even though Kagura was disappointed he lost the request.

"No need to return to the throne room, I can talk here. You two look like you are going to collapse on me right here." Zelda said from the stairs. The ministers chuckled as the two men collapsed on the ground, too sweaty and exhausted to stand properly. "While you may have lost the duel, Kagura, I will say you won the war. You wanted to prove something, and in my eyes you did. You kept up with a man half your age so I will grant the request all the same. Kagura. You will take the Royal Guard and create a battle battalion a thousand men strong. Matsubi, I am promoting you to one thousand man commander and giving them to you as your initial troop."

The men were shocked beyond words. Basically Matsubi was being promoted from ten-man squad leader to one-thousand man commander, with Kagura and the Royal Guard as his thousand men. It was also highly unusual for a man to be promoted in such a way as to skip multiple ranks.

Zelda continued, "This failure to protect Kyou and I is shared amongst all of the Royal Guard, so they will share in the punishment. They will serve as before, but not in the royal palace."

"And what of your Royal Guard, princess? Will you no longer have any?" Kagura asked.

"I will remake my Royal Guard, naturally. My ministers are already hard at work finding men of the loyalty, strength, mind, and experience necessary for the position. It was my intent to retire the current guard, but you have proven your wish to serve in another capacity. But do you accept? You have not answered."

"I do." Matsubi bowed. Kagura did as well.

"Good. Consider it your reward for serving me so faithfully when the country itself turned against me. Take the five with you that survived to the end. Treat them well as your officers. They earned it. I will pass on the money and land I promised them."

**-Later-**

Another matter settled, Zelda felt pretty good about it. She had initially discussed the affair with a bad taste in her mouth. She wanted to force them all to retire, and she didn't know what to do with Kagura, but after discussing it with her counsel they advised her that their use was still there. To execute them or force them into early retirement would only further hurt her. Tools are not there to be retired before their time, not when they can be put to other uses. Nor are they to be broken and used beyond ability, but men take a certain satisfaction from their work. It was not bad to let them continue a while longer in service until they were satisfied or would be forced to retire by fate.

But now there was another matter… a much darker one. One that hardened her heart and set the darkness in her mind to form around her almost to the point of dimming the torches around her.

Zelda entered the dungeons. In one cage was the former Chancellor Ketsu. Prince Kyou would not be in the dungeons. He was a special case Zelda would need to handle delicately. For both his medical needs since she pierced his arm and beat him severely, and the fact that he is, unfortunately, her blood.

In the second cage was a surprise. Reida, Prince Kyou's fiancé, of all people. Elder had found her in the same carriage as Ketsu when he returned with him. Zelda did not mind her. If anything she respected the young woman, perhaps even envied her. To Zelda, Reida was everything she wanted to be. Merciful, loved, yet tough and with strong judgement and self-respect and dignity, with both sides tempered by wisdom beyond her years. All things fashioned by a loving, powerful family based on trust. The very things Zelda could not understand. Reida was not plagued by nightmares and demons clawing at her soul.

Reida was, however, foolish enough to be in Ketsu's personal company. A situation not at all good for her.

As Zelda entered, Ketsu begged for mercy and threw himself on the ground, but Zelda did not give him a glance. He had been the core of it all. He had made Kyou believe he was the little god on earth, he had whispered words of foolishness in Kyou's ears all his life, he had turned Kyou into nothing more than a puppet… then he thought he could avoid Zelda's notice when he finally exploited the puppet? Zelda would cut him into pieces before forgiving him. If only she could give mercy to her brother and heal him of Ketsu's influence so he could no longer hate her and be a good person, but Zelda was not optimistic in the slightest.

She would have to punish Kyou as well when the time came.

Zelda passed the cages until she reached Reida and looked down on the young woman. Reida had seen better days, yet she seemed to take it well in stride. "Why do you look like you have been in a cage much longer than merely three days?" Zelda asked.

"Princess! I beseech thee!" Ketsu cried.

"If you do not quiet your fat tongue I will have it cut off right here and now!" Zelda glared at the large man, having grown tired of his screaming. The man quieted fearfully and whimpered pathetically. Zelda returned her attention to Reida.

"Because I have been, high princess Zelda." Reida answered. She smacked her dry lips from where she sat. "I was captured by the Sheikah and held against my will to be used in a plot against Prince Kyou."

"And yet you escaped capture and entered his company?" Zelda asked.

"It is a story that will take time to tell properly, princess."

"Is there anyone who can stand as witness to it?"

Reida hesitated to answer, "The Sheikah, but I expect they will be hidden for some time."

"Then I take it you also know of it and why?"

Reida nodded.

Reida could be lying, Zelda knew, and Zelda didn't truly know Reida beyond the brief exposures she had. While she respected Reida greatly, there was animosity between them because of Zelda's placement on the throne knocking Kyou down a step, and Reida with it. Reida was being taught and prepared for the position of Queen. Now that was gone. Reida would easily see her as an enemy.

"Sounds like quite a tale." Zelda mused.

"It is… and one of great importance to you, princess, as you are not safe. I tried telling the guards, but they laughed at me and seem to have not warned you."

Zelda furrowed her brows. "Warned me of what?"

For a brief moment, Reida looked at the shadows around the room in real fear. She hesitated to answer, but after a moment, she whispered, "The Sheikah have turned against you."


	14. Zant's War – Part 2

**-Before-**

**-Sheikah Estate, Kanyou-**

Before the Sheikah's disappearance, Reida was still a prisoner in their mansion. There was a great deal of activity outside her door, and this awoke her from her droll stupor. "What is happening?" She asked through the door. No one answered. Men hurried by with scrolls and weapons and clothes and sacks of goods, but no one paid her any mind. Her guards were still there, so it was not because they had forgotten entirely about her.

Words of evacuation reached her ears and she feared, not understanding what was happening and desiring to.

Everything went quiet after a time where men no longer rushed by or yelled excitedly. The torches blew, the hall dimmed into darkness, and all sound ceased. In the quiet a voice whispered, "Step back, Lady Reida."

Reida backed away from the door. A key entered the lock, turned loudly with such force it shook the door, and the door opened. A number of Sheikah stood on the other side with the guards were on the ground bleeding and gagged. One Sheikah in particular stepped forward. He was one she recognized from his build, how he walked, his clothes were slightly distinctive, and his eyes. These were all she had to go on with his body concealed behind many clothes. He was the one to watch over her all this time and check on her frequently. He extended his hand.

"Lady Reida, the Shadowmaster means to commit high treason against the throne. I do not know what she has planned for you, but we do not believe it is good. We are here to help you escape."

Reida didn't need to know more. She pulled up her skirt and rushed into their midst. They threw the guards in, shut and locked the door, and made their way down the passage. Reida did not know where they were going, but she could do no more than trust in her would-be rescuers.

"What shall I call you?" Reida wondered.

"Zant." The Sheikah leader answered.

"Very well, Sheikah Zant. You have my thanks. Take me home safely and I will reward you however I can."

"The only reward I seek is to serve my king." The man whispered back. Guilt flashed in his eyes and weighed his countenance down like a physical weight.

They hurried down the passage ways and ascended upstairs until they reached the surface again. The mansion was stripped bare seemingly, and the group pulled her down a hall. Someone yelled from behind them, and Zant cursed under his breath.

"We've been caught." He whispered. "Hurry!"

But they did not make it without incident. More yells were heard, and in their hurried pace they made a great deal of noise. The group entered the courtyard leaving the mansion, but were ambushed by dozens of other Sheikah. The two groups did not engage in blows, but Zant's group was surrounded and could move no further.

"Zant, what is the meaning of this!?" A woman yelled from their midst. Lady Impa stepped forward, fully armed in Sheikah garb wielding two short blades.

"I should be asking you that!" Zant countered. "We exist to serve the king and you mean to commit treason! Sheikah devote themselves to serving the throne, but today we are betraying it! We are betraying ourselves!"

"I told you-"

"You gave me nothing!" Zant exclaimed. "Nothing on which I can put my guilt! To what am I supposed to be a shadow when I am choking the very flame I am to shadow! What am I to tell the voices that haunt me, and demand an accountability of my actions? I cannot cast aside it to the Sheikah mask, not when it has forsaken us! If my mask is to serve the throne, but you tell me to defy the throne, then what is my mask? You? Are you my new mask, Shadowmaster?"

His exclamation sent a stir through the group, and they whispered amongst themselves.

"Enough!" Impa barked. "I know your pain, and I am telling you it is not for naught! You want the truth you seek? You want to force me into this? Then know this, we serve the throne! The princess still lives! It is not Kyou that is the throne, but Zelda! Cast your mask on her again, and let that be your purpose!"

Zant laughed at this, and it was not a pleasant laugh. The sound of it sent chills down Reida's back, like he was a man laughing without restraint, dark, and full of intention. "You mock us, Shadowmaster? We saw the body of Zelda with our own eyes! What you claim is not just doubtful, it is pathetic and makes us out to be dumb!"

Zant stopped and scoffed. "Or perhaps you really do serve Zelda… but not in present but in memory. You serve her memory and want to avenge her death. That is a good thing to do with a princess, but… it is not your purpose as Sheikah. You have failed as Sheikah. You have failed your king… I have nothing more to say to you. I banish you to the abyss."

"You cannot do that. You are not Shadowmaster." Impa reprimanded.

"Am I not? Truly am I not?" Zant looked around. "I see the assembly is not as inclined toward your way of thinking as you perceive. You do not have me surrounded, Impa. It is I that have you surrounded."

Impa looked around her to see that most of the Sheikah had listened to Zant's words, and faced towards her with weapon drawn. Those most loyal to her shielded her, but the situation has shifted against her. Most of the Sheikah were not present, but were at the palace and out of her reach.

"Take Reida out of the capital." Zant whispered. "I shall catch up."

With that Zant lunged at Impa, and the Sheikah scattered in all directions. For a brief moment with everyone moving in different directions, Reida could not make out who was who, and it very well may be that even the Sheikah could not tell who followed Zant or who followed Impa amidst the chaos. The only two that were distinguishable were Zant and Impa. Impa fled the complex and Zant gave chase. A number of Sheikah grabbed Reida and pulled her into running.

They ran out of the capital and in the distance she could see the palace was in flames as small explosions riddled it. The flames were matched by the explosions and flames of the Sheikah manor. The Sheikah guided Reida to a hidden alcove outside the capital, and in the night they were practically invisible. She could not perceive the moon in the night, as the smoke of the flames covered her surface. It was as though in the chaos of the night even Nayru's gaze was dimmed and refused to watch as her people turned on themselves in all manners of ways.

The smoke lasted till morning. It was the second hour of the day that there was movement outside the hideout and Zant entered their midst. The men and women were relieved to see him. He cradled his arm and had blood on him. He collapsed on a rock and leaned back against the wall surface. A few other Sheikah stood outside the alcove.

"What happened?" Reida asked.

"Impa escaped us." Zant said. "We tried to stop the traitors from sabotaging the palace. We killed a number of them and forced them to scatter, and we stopped them from destroying the throne room… but the palace is still damaged."

"Could be worse." A man said.

Zant nodded. "Yes, it could have been much worse. Thankfully it was containable."

"How many are dead?" Another asked.

Zant hesitated, his hesitation giving enough of an answer, "Enough. My loyalists were able to turn or ambush many of Impa's traitors, but she had most of our handpicked elite on her team. The causalities are high. Plus the Royal Guard are hunting us all down. The loyalists and the traitors are indistinguishable right now, so it is best we all stay in hiding until we can approach Prince Kyou with Impa's head."

"What are we going to do?" The group wondered.

"The pieces are moving against Prince Kyou… but we are in a position to influence it." Zant looked to Reida. "We need to get you home. That will prove our loyalty and ease the prince's mind. Then there is the matter of Chancellor Ryo."

"He will make a move against Kyou." The group determined.

"You are right. He will. He has already started. He will march on Genyuu Pass if he hasn't already. Ketsu will have his army move to stop him. Until we know the position of both armies we cannot move lest we be caught in it."

Zant continued, "The third matter is that of the traitors. We cannot return without Impa's head. That is a fact."

After some discussion, Zant sent out a number of Sheikah to find clues of Impa's whereabouts with orders to not engage. None of them could handle Impa. Zant and their strongest would have to kill her when she is found.

Others were sent to scout out Ryo and Ketsu's armies.

The rest were sent to establish a safe house in a coded region. This left Zant alone to watch Reida.

It was several days that passed before any scouts returned. They were the ones from the second group. Ryo was marching on Genyuu Pass and Ketsu was personally leading the opposing army meet him. Ouki had already stationed himself on the gate.

"Ouki…" Zant whispered. "He is a volatile one. I don't know his desires or where his loyalty lies. I think no one truly does. Despite it all, best to leave him be. Too risky to try and take him out, and he is most likely to do nothing and side with no one. Do you believe we can sneak Reida through?"

The scouts reported it would be impossible. Ryo's army was efficient and watchful. The mountain was steep and they were unprepared to take her over. The only way around would take weeks on foot.

"Why don't you hand me to Ketsu?" Reida asked. "Ketsu is a slimy bastard, but he has Kyou's ear. He will pass on your token of loyalty and will want me kept safe."

Zant was begrudged the idea for a reason beyond Reida, but accepted it. He motioned to those present, "I will assassinate Ryo tonight. You all take her to Ketsu when I return. This way we can bring him both Ryo's head and Reida's."

"With mine more intact…" Reida gulped.

"Right, yes. That is what I meant." Zant chuckled.

Zant left. Understandably it was a great deal of time he was gone, having gone on foot to traverse a great distance, sneak into a heavily armed camp, kill a high profile target, and escape. Reida feared he wouldn't make it at all.

He returned. Physically, he was well. Mentally… something was very wrong.

Zant did not respond when talked to. He did not say anything. His eyes had a far off gaze look, and to their amazement the cloth around his head was loose. No Sheikah ever revealed their faces, but he did not have the capacity to notice it was unraveling itself from his head.

Zant started mumbling and rambling, and what he said made no sense. He went on in his own broken speech about how Impa was a traitor, and it was all a conspiracy. The only proper sentence Zant could string together was, "If Kyou hadn't killed Zelda… I would do it myself." A thought that startled Reida and disturbed the other Sheikah greatly.

The morning sun rose, and Zant had disappeared. The other Sheikah could not make an account of him. With no other option they safeguarded Reida to Ketsu's army, who welcomed them with open arms and promised to keep her safe in his carriage.

Ketsu was a pervert. His eyes roved her, but he was wise enough to keep his hands to himself. Reida was a little fearful to be witnessing a conflict, and was more terrified that Ouki was seemingly not doing anything to stop Ryo, and that Ryo was winning the battle.

Her entire reality changed when a great explosion rippled through the earth, a wall of vines erupted from the ground, and Zelda stood in plain view yelling loud enough for the hushed crowds to hear that the war was over. It was as if she had returned from the dead.

The carriage coming alive was also terrifying.

**-Present, Kanyou Dungeon-**

Zelda listened to Reida's words patiently. It was a lengthy tale, much more detailed and long than described here, so Zelda took up a chair.

"Why did you tell me this?" Zelda inquired. "Why speak against your very rescuer? I do not believe it false to say we are rivals, so why throw your allies at the feet of your enemy? Do you think to save yourself?"

"Princess. I admit I am unsure myself what to believe. Impa, your ally, captured me. Her rival, Zant, rescued me. In light of this I cannot say to myself 'all Sheikah are this way' or 'all Sheikah are that way'. It may sound traitorous and scheming to tell you that your ally is in danger and my ally is your enemy, when you had no knowledge and was left unaware… but I believe in the end it is because Zant is my ally that I want you to know all these things and because Impa has committed crimes against me that I want you to know."

Zelda turned her head to the side in thought. Reida continued, "Princess… I know how you must see me. Fiancé to Prince Kyou, the brother who tried to kill you, surely Lady Reida desires the throne and would scheme against you to become Queen. Is that not what you think?"

Zelda nodded. "You do stand to become Queen when Kyou comes of age, if he holds the throne and marries you. You have everything to gain."

"And everything to lose," Reida explained. "I think… princess… that being Queen is not all it is thought to be. I think of home and feel joy and people I know, people who smile when they see me, people who listen when I talk and hear my words. When I think of the throne I feel a cage, where men constrain me and label me and hold me to an entrapping ideal of perfection I have no desire to have. Princess, I am content to be what I am. What I gain I want to be by my own hand, not by my birthright. It is partially why I argued vehemently with Kyou about his coup, for what would be gained from it? Would it make him a better person? Would it make me a better person?

"I tell you these things because without information you would not know how to act. You would be caught in surprise by the politics that have entrapped the Sheikah, and I fear you would act rashly. I want Impa held accountable for involving me when I had actually tried to defend you in my own way, but to do that she must live. I tell you of Zant because I want you to help him, princess. He is most loyal to the throne above all else, and in these recent days he has lost sight of who sits on it. Something has inflicted his mind and if anyone can help him… it's you."

"You put a great deal of faith in me." Zelda whispered. She squeezed her hands together. It was a burden she did not desire. She already had so much on her mind, and now she had this mess to clean. Perhaps Reida had the right mind of it, in saying she did not desire being Queen as much as Zelda thought she did.

"I think… perhaps. That putting faith in people is essential. You want to know why Kyou respects me and no other woman?"

"Now this is an answer I am curious of." Zelda smiled. "What is it?"

"Because people lack faith in him. They said they had faith, but faith in what? Faith in him sitting there? Faith in him being a figurehead or statue? They have faith in his inaction, in nothing more than his status. They do not have faith he will do anything or desire anything of him or hold him accountable of his abilities. I have faith he can do things on his own without a silver spoon in his mouth. I hold him to standards and expectations, and when he fails them I hold him accountable for them. I tell him 'do not sit in your carriage to my home, but walk with your own feet.' or 'do not send out servants to find what you want, but seek it out yourself.' I have even begun to teach him to cook simple things, things no other has expected of him."

Zelda blinked in surprise. "I did not know he had ever stepped foot in a kitchen."

"Hates it, but has come to like me more than he dislikes being there. When no one is around he will allow it."

"I see…" Zelda murmured. Quickly returning to subject, she said, "and so you will hold me accountable for what happens to the Sheikah because you have faith in me."

"My point is, princess, that what are we without faith? Would you prefer I have no faith in you?"

"No."

Reida smiled, "Then we are at an impasse. I am not saying you have to do as I want you to. You do not have to rescue Impa or rescue Zant. I merely have faith in you to do the wise thing, whatever you decide that is, because... I would guess all I truly want is for you to consider and decide rationally. That is all one should desire of a leader, no?"

Not sure what to say, Zelda politely left after giving her goodbye. Reida most likely knew it, but Zelda felt more burdened then ever since Reida's words struck a chord in Zelda. Zelda knew she was responsible, but to be held accountable? To whom? To her people? To her ministers and subjects? To her Goddesses? It was a great many eyes to be held accountable by, to be observed by, to be judged by. It was a burdening, entrapping feeling. A feeling that made Zelda feel she had to be perfect in everything lest she fail, but then was that not the price of being monarch? Zelda was in a position now to have the power to realize her ambition, but her power was based on how others judged her. She was also in a position to be judged by the Goddesses and by history.

"Zelda?" Zelda's dress whispered nervously. "You are very tense."

"I am fine." Zelda replied. "Did you touch her?"

"I did, I entered her clothing."

"Was she lying?"

"She seemed to hold back on her opinion of some matters, but no… I think that is just part of politics."

"Of course, no one would dare say to my face what they really think of me." Zelda scoffed.

"She did not lie about having faith in you."

"… regardless it is good to know my observations were astute. She did not lie. The Sheikah are in trouble."

The Sheikah had fallen into a small civil war of their own, and Impa was missing and being hunted down. Impa could very well be wounded or dead too. It made Zelda's gut squirm in fear and guilt, for she wanted to have less than polite words with the woman before… how could she consider it now with the thought that she was in mortal danger?

Zelda's head pounded painfully. Now Zelda had to consider what to do with Reida, with Zant, with Impa. She already had discussed with the ministers what to do with Ketsu, but Reida's… willingness and faith in her was… a surprise. Also Reida was daughter to a powerful noble, someone Zelda could not afford to make an enemy. Also if Reida's words were true, then she was, in her own way, seeking to support both Zelda and Kyou peacefully. She wanted Kyou to have self-respect and did not mind Zelda holding the throne. Was she playing them? No, her methods were of peace and making a person better and stronger within. Zelda did not understand. Reida was purely baffling. Zelda had never encountered a person like her before… except in some ways it reminded her of how Impa was. Impa too was doting at moments and had faith in Zelda, held her to expectations and standards and gently reprimanded her when she failed.

"Next matter." Zelda sighed.

**-Later again-**

Meeting after meeting Zelda held with one individual or another.

The chief architect to repair damage to the palace, gates, and check the integrity of the walls.

The chief of staff to personally inspect the remaining servants, the new servants, the guards, the cooks, the slaves, the servants for her ministers, and so on almost endlessly.

She was scheduled to have a meeting with Chancellor Ryo about economic affairs, but he was absent still, believed to be handling matters of his own to disband the rebel army he had formed against Prince Kyou as well as helping ensure the stability of the kingdom in the alarming transitions. Despite how much Zelda knew he would come to be her enemy, she still respected and honored his professionalism. He was very proactive, focused, and self-efficient. Perhaps too self-efficient, if his not-so-secret desire for the throne said anything of him.

She met with her ministers to discuss how to repay the Majora, as well as diplomatic matters with them and how to proceed. As expected they were fearful, alarmed, and saw the tribesmen as savages. Their solution was racist at best and genocidal and traitorous at worst. It took three painful hours of arguing, yelling, and her headache spiking painfully high to refute them and get them focused on the original subject. The Majora would only accepted land and Zelda would not turn on them or betray them despite the minister's insistence that it wasn't 'really' betrayal… not if the Majora are barely human.

The one to say that particular sentence was sent out of the room.

Finally a number of options were created, and Zelda sent one to arrange a meeting with Ganondorf Dragmire.

Zelda had to meet with the former commander Kagura briefly to go over his side of the events Reida mentioned, and anything he might know. Then she had to discuss with her ministers the events Reida conveyed of the politics within the Sheikah clan (with a few unnecessary details left out), and how to proceed with finding them and reuniting them within Qin. In addition to finding and rescuing Impa and arresting Zant. However with nothing to go on, and no shadow agents besides the Sheikah to look for them… it left them with few options. What agents are you supposed to send to look for your agents when you have no agents? The only option they could see at the moment was to spread the word of Zelda's reclamation as far as possible, to every corner of Qin, and let the Sheikah return on their own when they see there is a monarch on the throne. It was, however, much too passive an option for Zelda. She wanted a proactive one, so the discussion would be brought up again in the future when someone has more information or a different idea.

The final affairs were what to do with Reida, Ketsu, and Kyou. The sun had long past, and exhausted to the point of delusion with pain spiking through her ears, Zelda put them off. She had enough. So far as she was concerned, Reida would be released from the dungeon and be sent home with letters of apology to her father, Kyou would be put under house arrest until Zelda could decide what else to do with him, and Ketsu would be executed publicly by being torn apart by horses. Namely by having ropes tied to his arms and legs, tying those ropes to horses, and telling the horses to do what horses do best…and that's not roll on the ground playfully like dogs. (Though Zelda had seen them do that at the farm.)

Zelda groaned painfully. Thinking about farms made her think of Link's village… she needed to check on the villages to the west, check on Link's village to be sure they were well… as well as find a way to pay them back without revealing the plot with Midna… and give Link a plot of land. Better yet just tell the mayor to do it! She was a princess! She could do that!

"There is too much!" Zelda exclaimed suddenly. The guards and servants in the hall jumped in alarm. Even the Fae hidden in Zelda's dress squealed in surprise.

"Princess?"

"I'm done! I'm done for today! I have not seen my bed in thr-four days! My final order is to let me sleep!" Zelda shoved her doors open, and froze in shock and disbelief.

There was a woman sitting on her bed. At first this was odd and a breach of security in its own right, but to add layers to the shock was the dress and manner of the woman. Or rather… lack of. She was naked and beautiful. Mostly. There was a thin veil over her, but it did no good to cover anything.

"What the…" The Fae whispered.

Zelda screamed. Her scream shocked everyone, most of all the woman in her bed. Zelda grabbed her sword. "Get out! Out!"

The woman fled terrified, and Zelda was left shaking and panting, looking as if she had seen a ghost. Her door was wide open, the guards looked in unsure what to do.


	15. Zant's War - Part 3

**-Kanyou, Country of Qin-**

Hands.

Feminine hands.

Beautiful feminine hands.

Grasping, beautiful feminine hands.

Choking, grasping, beautiful feminine hands.

A voice cried out in the darkness even as the hands grasped at her, "What is wrong with you!? Can you feel no pain?! Stop looking at me with those eyes! Stop it! You have his eyes! I hate those eyes!"

Zelda released a blood curling scream. Frantically she reached for her throat to release the hands, but her hands were tied down. Her body was tied down and held down by so many hands.

"Princess, stop!" A high pitched voice yelled.

Zelda blinked to find herself wrapped tightly in blankets. Some of the blanket had reached her neck, and her hands were tight at her side within the quilts. Her Fae servant flew into the bed and threw Zelda around the bed while unraveling her from her cocoon. The moment Zelda was freed she leaped from the bed and stood on her own. Even her own clothes felt confining with sweat binding it to her skin. She quickly changed into clothes that were not completely covered in sweat.

The Fae flew into her clothing. "Princess! Are you well?! You were hollering and-"

"I'm fine." Zelda cut Tetsu off. She had inquired for the Fae's name, but it gave her something that was… impossible to say with a human tongue. So she dubbed the Fae 'Tetsu'.

"No, you're not! I can tell when people lie you know."

"Then settle for 'I don't want to talk about it'." Zelda whispered harshly. "Now drop it. I'm awake. I'm done sleeping."

Even as she said that, she swayed a bit. Zelda knew she was being stubborn, but what else could she be? It had been going on every night. Every night a beautiful woman is either waiting for her in her room, or is presented to her after Zelda has retired to her room. Every night Zelda has nightmares and remembers things she would prefer forgetting.

The only option was to endure the nightmares and figure out who was sending her the girls every night!

Thankfully, Zelda's initiative the days following her return to the throne had spurred the ministers into action. Most things were taken care of or in the process of. Reida had been sent home yesterday. Zelda wished to engage her in further conversation and get to know the girl more, but this was a delicate time between them. Ketsu had been publicly executed, torn into pieces really, and his carcass was thrown to the wasteland. It was a short event Zelda had to preside over and witness. Thankfully, she did not have to speak. The sooner he was dealt with, the better.

All of his possessions passed into Zelda's hands, save for a portion Qin gave over to Majora. Overall, she was pleased by this. She gained a great deal of land, rid herself of an enemy, restored security to Qin, and established positive relations with a small neighboring nation. She had yet to appoint governors over the land she had gained, but she had time before it would be necessary. It was a win for everyone and she finally had room to breathe.

Zelda entered the throne room, and the highest ranking minister present approached the throne. In Ryo's absence, and Ketsu's death, they were short on Chancellors.

"What do you have to report this morning?" Zelda asked.

"My highness, there is much good news!" The man bowed. "The ministers and governors across Qin have begun to send tribute to your royal highness as a show of loyalty."

Zelda nodded. The tribute was a political card and was considered tradition. Ahbdan had said to receive tribute on a regular basis would help them know who was loyal. It was a form of tax, a tax where cities sought to impress her and gain her attention by giving.

Cities that did not give any tribute, or gave practically nothing when she knew they could offer a great deal were troubling. It was a glimpse into their mindsets. Politically it was a slap in the face.

Meanwhile cities that gave more than they could afford were also troubling, as Ahbdan taught her it could be a sign of fear. And such unnecessary fear or choking tributes and taxes would only damage them and weaken Qin. Impa taught her that only her enemies and the unlawful need fear her, not her own subjects.

Tribute, in a way, excited Zelda because it was imaginative. It was not strict as to be only wealth, but could be more subjects sent to work for her, or things of an unusual nature. One tribute, when Zelda first came home, had been a fine horse and though it startled Zelda at first, she was fascinated by the creature. She had been given birds of beautiful colors, poems and scrolls, plants for her garden, herbs, and all manner of things. She welcomed the rupee, but rupee did not excite the mind like other things did.

Zelda smiled, "Then we must thank them for their loyalty and quick acceptance of my return. I am glad Qin is taking this in stride." Even though it was most likely Ryo helping smooth the transition.

Her ministers agreed. The man continued, "We have also received reports from the stone mason guilds that they will be able to begin work on repairs immediately."

"Good. Have servants prepare us all rooms on the other side of the palace so we can sleep without excessive noise when they near our rooms." Zelda replied.

The men chuckled. He continued, "Next our scouts have confirmed that Jouto is safe and is in the process of rebuilding."

"Jouto?" Zelda asked. "Which city is that? It sounds familiar, but…"

"Your highness, if you may recall, it is the one you requested?"

Zelda blinked slowly. Her mind felt blank. She knew she wasn't the smartest out there, but she had been able to memorize all 400 cities and villages in Qin at some point. Zelda did not want to blame exhaustion or a lack of sleep, or use it as an excuse, but she couldn't deny the feeling that her brain was oozing out of her ears as the days went on.

"It is west… near Joket? The city you gave the Majora?"

"Oh, yes!" Zelda realized.

Jouto was the city Midna and Link were from, and it was an extension of Joket. Joket was Ketsu's capital. Qin had given the Majora the city of Joket, and a stretch of land between the city and the mountains. It did not make Jouto or the surrounding cities part of Majora now, but relations with them would be necessary.

"Very good. Very good that they have settled down. Sounds like some measure of peace is returning from Kyou's rebellion." Zelda sighed. "Is there anything else?" Zelda moved on.

"Now comes the bad news." The man took a breath. "In the midst of Kyou's rebellion, the surrounding nations noticed the instability. Our border is riddled with small skirmishes from small armies that have been repelled, and one larger army of one-hundred thousand made it deep into Qin. Our generals forced them back and restored the peace and security, but the damage is done."

"How bad?" Zelda dreaded the answer.

"Thankfully, not too bad. The Matsubi were prepared. The villages in the invasion's path had ample warning and fled. Kyou's rebellion, and Ryo's counter did not involve the border armies, so most of Qin's strength was at the ready. There are no civilian casualties. Thousands of soldiers died in the conflict, but the Matsubi paid them back three fold and they fled across the order.."

"Clearly they saw the instability as more than what it was, and were unprepared to be repelled when they were. If Kyou's rebellion had forced the border armies to turn their attention inward, then only Naryu knows how much damage would have been done." Zelda pondered darkly. "Send compensation to the villages to help spur repairs and growth, and have the ministers of war resupply the armies from our reserves. Also look into who deserves commendation for the strong defense of Qin."

"Anything else?" Zelda asked. It had only been a few topics, but already she felt tired and wanted to rest in peace.

"Yes. We have received messages from the governor of Joket. He expresses concern with… well… being a Majora now. In his own words he wonders if he should be welcoming the savages openly or barricading his house. He is highly concerned."

"If he wishes to step down from being governor of Joket, then he can take that up with Dragmire. As you may remember, we held a meeting and the Majora were open to many agreements in diplomacy and how the people of Joket shall be treated. Was the agreement not sent to him?"

"It was, your highness."

"Then as per the agreements he is free to leave Joket and immigrate into any other part of Qin, as is any citizen of Joket, without penalty for the next three years. After three years he will have to go through due process if he tarries. Reply to him as such." Zelda waved it off. "Unless any of you would argue that."

"Surely you can understand why it would be understandable for him to be concerned when his own nationality is being shifted." One man said. "He is a noble. He has worth. He isn't just some peasant."

Something about those words stirred Zelda up inside, but she kept herself appearing neutral. "Of course. His loyalty and work has value, but if he wishes to call into question whether he has to follow the rules or not then have him reminded that he served the former Chancellor. By all rights I should have called for all of Ketsu's subjects to be executed as well, if we were to go by norms. Isn't that right? Wouldn't any other king have done so?"

The men looked to each other nervously. The head minister said, "Yes, princess. Any other king would have had them all executed."

"Then the man should be grateful instead of concerned." Zelda replied.

From their silence, Zelda saw the issue was resolved. They did not agree about something, most likely Zelda's statement that he do not receive special obligation just because they said he was a noble.

"One last thing." The man said, "And this is large… General Ouki has requested an audience with you."

The men in the room gasped. Zelda felt herself still and her breathing stop briefly.

Great General Ouki Mitagi wanted to meet with her.

She was new to being a monarch, but she had observed and learned much in her time. She read on the past kings and their daily lives, their journals, their opinions. If there was anything in the king's library she had read it. She had even found scrolls written by scribes of the king's sex lives, since such things were considered sacred for reasons completely beyond her. She had also observed her subjects and figured out a few things.

Namely that Ouki held audience with no one. He neither called for them to meet with him at his estate, and he never came when called. When given orders, he ignored them unless it suited him. He could not be bargained with. He held no opinion on any political matter. All Ouki did was govern as lord of Mitagi, skewer the border for enemies, and scare everyone away. He could declare his land an independent state if he wanted to, no one could stop him, but Zelda received the impression he was too lazy and had no ambition. With no ambition he desired nothing, asked no one for anything, and gave out nothing when asked. Mostly in part because in a way he already had it. Ouki was the pillar on which Qin's latest expansion was founded, and single handedly insured Qin's security and prosperity along the border. Ouki had a city to rival Kanyou. His holdings were prosperous, mighty, and peaceful.

Simply General Ouki Mitagi answered to no one, not since King Shorlin and for the first time in twenty-something years he wanted an audience.

"When!?" Some asked.

"What does he want?!" Others exclaimed.

"Does he hope to gain something from the heir?"

The men yelled and asked questions too many for Zelda to focus on, questions she wanted to voice as well, but the head minister in session kept his attention on her, waiting for her question over theirs. Rather than ask for information the man did not have, Zelda opted for what information he did.

"What did his message say?" She asked.

The man did not have the paper on him, so a servant went to retrieve the message from the palace workers who managed the papers and messages they received. The paper was presented to the throne room, and the head minister opened the scroll. It bore the opened seal of Mitagi.

"The great general appears to forgo formality… as usual," The minister said. "He merely says, 'To High Princess Zelda, I request an audience.'… that would be the extent of the message."

"A simple message." Zelda observed.

"Indeed…" One man stroked his beard. "Makes me wonder what is being left out."

Another said, "It is a short message, perhaps he has interest more in establishing dialogue then having a meeting immediately?"

"Or he is leaving a great deal left unsaid to test us."

Zelda sighed as the men bickered. They didn't argue in the form that they had a conflict, but what could they say in response? Should they arrange a meeting immediately? Later? Should they reach out and see if he could meet with them at the palace?

Zelda felt herself sway a bit, her vision blurred, but she stopped herself, closed her eyes, and focused.

Zelda said, "Let us take a day to consider this. While I recognize what you are saying, the thing to consider is that this man is not a normal politician. He is a soldier, and if anyone here has experience with soldiers speak up. Would you say soldiers are complex or simple?"

"Simple, princess."

"Then let us remember that." Zelda continued. "Now, let us end this for the day unless something big comes up. And by that I mean 'bigger than Ouki'. I want you all to put on hold what you are already working on and figuring out a response for Ouki. Let's us not focus on what to do when I meet with him, but rather when he wishes to meet."

"You would give him the power to choose when to meet you? Are you not the monarch?"

"And has he not ignored every attempt to force him into submission? Rather than attempt to beat the horse into submission, let us see what his angle is."

She saw Ouki to be the very spirit of the wild horse. He was strong enough to bear a kingdom on his back, fast as a bird, untamable as the wind, and yet loyal to the death when he chose a rider. In this case, he had chosen King Shorlin. Since his 'rider' was dead, the horse was left… empty hearted and aloof.

Zelda wanted Ouki. He was the strongest piece on the board she could ever possess. She wanted his power, but more than that she wanted the one thing no one had ever claimed: his loyalty.

With the meeting over, Zelda left. For the first time in what felt like forever she had time for herself. So she spent a nice meal in the comfort of the Fae Grove and afterwards hunted down the man responsible for all the woman showing up in her bedroom.

Her first instinct was to take the man by the throat and demand what in the realms he was doing shoving whores in her room. It took a lot of self-control to only demand his presence to a private room and sit patiently waiting for him.

The man entered in with a smile. The smile quickly disappeared when he saw the look on her face. "Princess?"

"You have been sending whores into my room every night."

"Ye-yes?" The man gulped. The offensive usage of the word 'whores' made him realize she definitely did not approve. "I take it you are not pleased?"

Zelda laughed condescendingly. "Why in the nine realms would I be pleased with whores and prostitutes in my room? It's not like I have anywhere else with true privacy or self-respect."

"P-princess, I am sorry! A thousand apologies! I thought it was what you wanted!"

Zelda hissed, "And what gave you that impression?"

"Well… Impa brought the first of the royal harem girls into your room some nights ago… and she told me you were pleased."

Zelda blinked in surprise and felt some of her anger go away. The man acted on false information, but believed he was doing what was right. It wasn't an attack on her in some way unless he was bought out by someone else.

"When exactly was this?" Zelda inquired. For the life of her she couldn't remember a time this happened.

"Just before Kyou's coup. I figured it went well because… immediately after you were more… open. I figured you had a good night with her and… some pent up 'needs' were met."

Zelda felt her throat clench as he spoke. If it was just before Kyou's coup, then the only person Impa had ever brought into her room was… Midna.

Midna had been dressed in clothing that was very revealing, but when the face was revealed Zelda had been too shocked to notice the rest of her body or what she was wearing. Midna had been snuck in as a whore to bypass normal security measures and to get direct access to Zelda. The body double worked, but an unfortunate consequence was that with Midna being brought in as a prostitute… and people were not blind.

"That is… true." Zelda said neutrally. She couldn't just tell him it was all based on a lie. Very few knew Midna was her body double. The rest either speculated there was a faked body or Zelda had risen from the dead to exact vengeance. At this moment Zelda could no longer remember why she wanted to keep the truth a secret and let people think what they wanted. She wanted now to say the truth and have the man stop.

She still could, but she would need a different reason behind it.

"Well… once was enough." Zelda decided. "I no longer need whores. Send them all away."

"My lady," The man bowed. "I think you misunderstand. They are not whores. You see… they are from the royal harem. When a monarch reaches a certain age then their body demands certain needs, and as royalty you have certain women devoted to meeting those needs so you can focus on your work. True, it can be sexual, but it also does not have to be. The girls are trained to sing, to recite poetry, to play an instrument, to dance, to please the senses, to relax you with a massage or any service you require. What's more, they are not whores not only because of that, but because many of them are from noble families across Qin. These are highborn woman of higher blood than your street whore. Just as you have men guard you, you have women to service you. Both come from noble families… and refusing their services would only be political suicide."

"How is that? It is fair enough that the girls can do more than romp in a bed, but why should I feel threatened by refusing the services of the royal harem?"

"Because… with so many daughters of the nobles of Qin in the royal harem… hoping to gain recognition from you the only way they can… how do you think they would feel if you told them their daughters amounted to nothing to you? If they had no chance to gain anything?"

Zelda knew the answer. They would be furious. Everyone who submitted to the throne of Qin would turn on it, and she would be back to being powerless… and facing civil war again. Zelda breathed in and out slowly, struggling to contain the spiraling emotions. "They would be angry. Thank you for the advice, especially as it seems I am ignorant of some things."

"Not at all, princess. I live to serve."

Zelda didn't know how to answer that.

"What's more… princess. It is crucial to being in the royal family because it is the responsibility of a prince… or in your case a princess, to be able to produce children."

Zelda didn't know how many more heart attacks she could take. She was closer and closer to having a full panic attack. "You expect me to…"

"King Shorlin was about your age when he started, and he produced many children. King Aou was a little older, and did the same. Your father was the same age and he produced children later in his years, but he did." Seeing Zelda was on the verge of a panic attack, he quickly changed his tune. "B-but it would require a man and you need not do that until you feel ready! It is a responsibility, but you have time! Plenty of it."

"No men." Zelda said. Her hands shook and she clenched them together.

"No men." He agreed.

"No men."

"Right… no men."

"No men." Zelda continued her mantra.

He nodded.

Not sure what else to say… or do, Zelda left.

She was trapped. She was trapped in a world that revolved around politics, greed, war, and now sex. She had chosen this for her home, but had she really reached a better place than in Zhao? Was this not the world that had trapped her mother and transformed the woman into a lowly prostitute?

"No!" Zelda exclaimed suddenly. She ignored the startled looks of others around her. "I am not her… I will not fail. Its… just some girls. I am still the one in control."

Zelda returned to her room and slept. It was only midday, but she had enough of this day.

**-That Night-**

As always, the harem minister returned to the royal harem to choose. As always the best girls were presented before him, and he saw beauty that made his mouth water and his trousers tight. He saw sensuality that awakened the senses.

But he also remembered what Zelda said and how she reacted. Before he had brought girls that were of different variety, young and mature, virgins and experienced, but all were beautiful and sensual and incredibly pleasing. But he was also a man and saw things differently if her screaming and anger was any indication.

Though it left him confused why she found that first girl acceptable and not any others.

"Do you have anyone else?" He asked.

**-Later-**

Zelda did not always sleep the entire night. She often woke for periods of time. When she had these nights she would pull out a scroll from the kings library and read by candle light.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow, Zelda said, "Come in."

The guards opened the door and Zelda felt her shackles rise at the sight of a girl behind the door. The girl was ushered in, and the door was shut.

'Breathe.' Zelda told herself. This wasn't anything more than a kind of entertainment servant. Zelda wouldn't mind a poem or instrumental music, and if she was extremely outgoing she could see how a massage would be nice, but it didn't need to get further than that.

She did not move, only watched. The girl ushered in did not move either. It was for the longest moment, merely a staring contest. The moment lasted ages. The concubine, whore, prostitute, service girl, whatever she was, stared at Zelda.

Slowly Zelda felt her nerves ease. The girl was wearing modest clothing and wasn't as beautiful as… never mind. In fact the girl was imperfect in every way. She had freckles and her face wasn't structured like a goddess. Her clothing was clean, but was tarnished with dirt from ages past. She looked… normal. Completely normal. Not a girl straight off the street like a cheap whore, but a girl taken in to the harem from a normal family.

Zelda returned her eyes to what she was reading, but her attention was really on the girl. Would she dance? Strip? Sing? She didn't bring an instrument, so she wouldn't be playing anything.

Amazingly the girl did none of that. She trembled, she cleared her throat, she shook in a bundle of nerves, and she slowly climbed onto the bed… and laid next to Zelda. All the while checking how Zelda would react.

After a while the girl finally worked up the nerve to ask, "Is there anything you desire from me, princess?"

"What is your name?" Zelda asked.

"S-S-S-Sarah, princess."

"Well, Sarah, on nights like this I want to read and sleep. So what I desire most is silence."

Wasn't hard. Before Zelda knew it, the girl was asleep. Zelda raised an eyebrow. This was far beneath everything provided thus far, and yet for some reason it did more than anything any other girl had done for her. Although the girl's nervousness was annoying, the girl didn't trigger her or bring back flashes of memory. Considering how horribly Zelda reacted to all the other girls, she could settle for annoying. She blew out the candle and laid down herself. She saw her Fae servant disappear into the bed for the night as well.

When morning arose, Zelda did not rise. An unusual occurrence for her, so the guards briefly checked in to find, to their amazement, she was in a deep sleep. The girl attendant was a nervous bundle of nerves afraid to move lest she disturb the princess, but the princess herself was completely dead to the world.

**-Jouto, Link-**

Link stayed in Kanyou up until he received a paper from Zelda granting him a piece of land from the Jouto region, as well as a house. He was granted freedom from slavery and was compensated with a small sack of silver to help get him started on his new life. He was allowed to keep Midna's blade. The papers were stamped with the palace seal, and with a quick goodbye he was off.

When Link laid eyes on the village, it did not look the same as before. It had the same people, but they did not feel the same to him. Whether it be something he consciously recognized or not, he had grown. His exposure to battle, death, to things bigger than him and his little problems, all of it had opened his eyes in a way he never would have expected.

The villagers returned to their old village in Jouto, and started the process of rebuilding. Link's friends Bi 'Bucktooth' Hei and Bi Tou cried when they saw Midna's body. Link held to Zelda's secret and claimed she died helping him defend the throne, a lie to which the Mayor held to. So the night of Link's return there was a feast to celebrate the village's life, and a funeral for Midna. It was a night of both joy and sadness, and between the exhaustion of emotions from weeping and the drinking, no one woke the next day.

Midna was buried on a grassy hill overlooking the village of Jouto. Her body was bathed in oils and wrapped in linen donated by Zelda.

While Link had grown, let it not be forgotten he was still very much Link. He stopped by the shop while most people were drunk (he detests alcohol after what the soldiers put him through) and ordered milk. A chicken walked by, and when the two saw each other they stopped to glare hatefully at each other. How a chicken can glare at a human being is beyond understanding, but then one could argue that Link is barely human by multiple standards and sources. Link added chicken to his order, and the chicken proceeded to panic and flee to Link's amusement.

The house Link was given was little more than a shack. It was barely an upgrade from his previous hut. The only true discernable difference was the addition of a wooden floor. Tou felt sorry for him, but quickly changed their tune when Link yelled.

"It's my house! It's my first house! Look at it! Isn't it awesome!" Link ran in and admired it. "It has a wooden floor and everything! It has a firepit so I can cook when I want! It's near a river, so I can bathe when I want! Shit when I want!"

"Yeah…" Tou chuckled. "It's just like you to see the bright side of things. Are you going to work on it?"

"Nope." Link smiled. "I don't plan to be home enough for that. Now that I'm free, I'm going back out to the battlefield. This house is going to grow into a castle. Just you wait."

He chuckled in disbelief. "Sure… sure."

**-Later-**

"Link." The mayor said, "I need your help."

Link jumped up in excitement. "Sure thing! What you need! What general am I being sent to? Did the princess put in word for me? I knew they would be hearing about me, but I didn't it would be this quickly! Where is Qin being invaded!?"

"It's nothing like that…" The mayor muttered. Just where did the young man get all this energy? He had been asking himself that for as long as he knew the boy, and he never could figure it out. "The princess has claimed the throne, and as a loyal vassal we will be showing our allegiance to her rule by offering tribute. We also have a shipment going to Joket."

"Yeah?" Link asked, just a little bit disappointed.

"I know in the past you worked as the merchant's assistant-"

"Is that another word for human- donkey?"

"-but now that you are basically a warrior, and one of the only ones in Jouto with any fighting experience, our merchants have asked me to hire you as a bodyguard. Its important Link. Many of our crops were burned by Ketsu, and we have to rebuild the village. We need to keep up the trade and prove to our clients we are still dependable."

Link dropped his shoulders and grumbled. "You want me to be a babysitter?"

"More or less." The mayor smiled. He handed out a scroll. "This is the contract."

Link narrowed his eyes at the man, and grumbled at his smirking face. "Tch. Fine!" He snatched the scroll from his hands. "I'll trust you on this… You know I can't read."

**-Joket (formlerly belonging to Chancellor Kyou), Ganondorf Dragmire-**

"How did the meeting go?" Ganondorf asked.

His second, Nabooru, closed the door and entered the room. She patted Kagami between the ears and stood by Ganondorf at the window. His red eyes met her frustrated ones briefly before looking back out over the city.

"That bad?" Ganondorf figured.

"There is very little we have in common. Our traditions are vulgar, our laws are barbaric, our wolves…" She smiled apologetically to Kagami. "Are little more than feral house pets in their eyes."

Kagami curled his lips back and growled.

Ganondorf frowned. He expected as much, but she sounded particularly aggravated.

"Did mother sabotage it?"

"No, in fact, they were oddly silent."

"A troubling thing in its own right… but we both knew this would be difficult. Why does it sound like this is worse than expected?"

"Simply put, there was nothing positive from the meeting. They are afraid of us. They see us as monkeys, barely worthy of walking on the same dirt as them."

Ganon chuckled. "Did they say as much?"

"Unfortunately, no. Blood would have been drawn if they did." She sighed.

"Ah-hah! So that's what got you down! You wanted a fight!"

"Is it too much to ask they have the balls to say what they're actually thinking and have it out!"

Ganon laughed at her aggravation. He patted her on the shoulder. "All things in time. Perhaps mother can drug them so they say what they really think. Until then, we have to figure out how to make this work. The governor is working for us now, so instead of having meetings with the city elders, have a meeting just with him. Remember what we want from this."

Nabooru repeated the objectives they had, "To allow immigration and security for the Majora, and collect taxes and tribute so we can conquer the other mountain tribes."

"That's right."

Ganondorf excused her, and put a hand on Kagami to calm the beast down. "I know you are angry, I feel it too, but something like this is hardly worth getting worked up about. It is all going to plan. Now, let's go for a run."

Kagami's ears perked up at the word 'run', and burst out the door the moment Ganon opened it. He chuckled at the beast's sudden chirpiness. The need to move and run was a joy he suddenly found himself sharing. The two sprinted out of the manor and into the streets. The citizens were all former Qin and fled at the sight of the dark-skinned, red-haired man running with a massive scarred wolf, and he made them no mind. His eyes were on the gates.

Ganon and Kagami ran out the gates of Joket, and Ganon paused to marvel. The walls and mountains no longer caged him. He could see all the way to the horizon and beyond, and though the land he possessed did not extend far, surely Qin would not have a problem with one lone man entering the allied border?

Ganon and Kagami raced through the hills and plains. Every hill was a new discovery, every tree was new and unique. For the first time in many years Ganon felt he could extend his wings as far as he wanted without being caged. He could run for hours and race Kagami without tiring, and without anything to make him turn to the left or right. He didn't feel pain, he didn't feel burdened, he could run to his heart's content.

So he chased the sun until Din left his sight. When finally he stopped, Kagami and he were panting equally hard. Ganon stopped to sit on a rock, and Kagami collapsed by him, but both man and wolf were filled with smiles. Just like you can't keep a strong wolf caged in a house forever, nor could you contain Ganondorf to walls and mountains forever.

Ganon sighed and turned back towards Joket. He lit his hand on fire to light the way.

"Let's head back," he said. Kagami followed along at the slower pace they took.

Now that his pent up energy was gone, Ganon took the time returning to think.

Nabooru was his second in command. In every way she should be chief by normal standards. She was smarter, sly, quick. She didn't have Ganon's awe-inspiring demonic presence nor his ambition, but she was better at reading people and understanding situations. She was also better at leading and managing people as a whole. Ganon was simplistic compared to her. In fact as the years went by, Ganon found himself letting her have more and more say over how things are done with the Majora.

It wasn't a talk he had presented, but he had a mind to split their duties officially. The more Ganon thought about it, the more convinced he was suited to a role as 'champion' rather than 'king'. In fact, he would have by now, but Nabooru lacked ambition, and to Ganon it was essential a king have ambition.

Like the High Princess Zelda. Just thinking about the young girl made his blood pump with excitement. That was a monarch with ambition! Her ambition made his desire to be paltry in comparison!

His ambition was to conquer the mountains surrounding Qin so when the day came for them to go to war, he wouldn't just be left on the side lines watching… he would be one of the major players. There were still many tribes hidden beyond the borders of the plains people. He had seen her maps, and it amazed him how little of the mountains Qin realized existed. There was an entire country around their borders, and they had no idea.

But then, how to go about this?

Despite Nabooru's lack of ambition, it wasn't really necessary if used right. Ambition was not necessary with Joket. Ambition would be detrimental to his efforts there. Ganon hoped some Majora would immigrate to Joket, and pushing things would only be damaging. Ganon wanted the old hatred his mother's forced on him to be proven wrong, so that he could shove it in their faces, and so they would stop pestering him that peace with Qin was a bad idea. Yes, Ganon was angry, but most of the people who had wronged his people were dead. What business did he have blaming people for the actions of their parents?

Ganon would encourage immigration and have Nabooru in charge in Joket over the governor to ensure there was no insurgency. His mother's would be in charge of Majora in the mountains. (They were too volatile to leave in charge of Joket around former Qin.)

Which left Ganon to lead the army and conquer their rival tribes.

"Well… can't do it immediately. We need money and weapons…" Ganon mused. "It will take time before I can become King of the Mountains, but all things in due time… Nabooru will probably call me lazy in the meantime. I'll have to find something to do… I may have made the selfish decision to aid Qin, and we gained a big city for it so the people are praising me; but that doesn't mean I'm any good at governing."

Kagami turned his head to his master. Ganon scrunched his face, "Don't give me that look! I'm not just alpha, I'm alpha alpha. I tell other alphas what to do, and they lead the packs for me… you wouldn't understand." The wolf huffed and shook his fur.

They entered the city. Ganon had wanted to run to the sun and back, but he had made sure not to go too far. They had stayed in sight of the city at the very least. It was night and the guards were at attention patrolling the deserted streets. It was generally in a state of unrest ever since Majora had gained the city. One set of guards stopped Ganon to demand to know what he was doing there, and they were quickly shut down.

"Kagami, your presence spooks the guards. Head back to the manor on your own." Ganon instructed the giant wolf. The wolf merely shook his fur and disappeared into the shadows.

Ganon was too large and obvious to hide. His hair almost glowed in the night.

A flash of red drew his attention, and Ganon turned to see a person with red hair running down the street. The red hair almost seemed to glow like his own. He had never seen anyone in Qin or Majora with such hair beside himself, so who was this? It drew the attention of guards just as much as his did, and the person was stopped.

Ganon drew closer and realized several things. First, the glowing hair belonged to a young girl. Second, she was white-skinned. Third, he did not recognize her, and he recognized the face of every person in Majora. All of this left him openly curious.

Who was she and why did she have hair like his?

The guards had stopped the girl and were on her, but he recognized from their tone that they were being gentle. She was a young girl, but she also seemed to have a reputation. They knew her to some extent. Very… odd for a Majoran to have a reputation from Qin soldiers.

"I'm sorry!" The girl squirmed, rubbing her hands together. "I know it was late and I shouldn't be out after dark and be home, but I was lost in myself in the fields and-"

"It's fine. Just hurry home." The guards told her.

"Hold." Ganon put his hand out and grabbed their attention. The girl's eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Who is this girl?"

The guards gulped when they saw Ganon. They looked to each other. "Well?" Ganon pressed, annoyed by their hesitation.

"Malon, sir-chief-king Majora, sir."

"Just one title is all that is necessary…" Ganon growled. The men bowed quickly and apologized.

"Your hair is like mine!" Malon pointed up at him excitedly.

"That's right."

"Why is that!?"

"I do not know, I was hoping you could tell me." Ganon lowered himself onto one knee to get down on her level and get a good look at her. Even up close he definitely did not recognize her. "Which family of Majora are you from? I do not recognize you, and I know the face of everyone in my tribe."

"Majora?" The girl tilted her head to the side. "You mean those monkeys that took the city?"

The guards drew in breath, fearful of how Ganon would respond to being called a monkey. On Ganon's part, he was merely annoyed, but he didn't show it. Clearly she had heard things.

Malon continued, "I'm not a Majora monkey! I'm Qin!"

"That explains that, then. But how can you be Qin when you do not have their hair?"

"Oh, I have mom's hair!"

Oh, now that was interesting. "Your mother has hair like you and me?"

She nodded. "Yeah! It glows red in the dark too. Her eyes get all red like yours. Especially when I get her angry… Or when she drinks… Or all the time…"

His curiosity peaked, Ganon asked, "May I meet your mother?"

The girl looked at him long and hard. Was she judging his motives? Was she determining if it was safe or-

"Okay." She said simply.

Or just being a weird child.


	16. Zant's War - Part 4

**-Joket, Ganondorf Dragmire-**

Ganon allowed himself to be led by the young girl, Malon. The girl's bright red hair drew his curiosity, because it was unlike any other Qin he had seen. He thought she might be a breed of Majora, but she used speech that showed she saw herself as separate from them. It seemed he would get no answers until she related that her mother had hair similar to them as well.

Ganon looked up at the sign on the door Malon lead him to.

"Lon Lon Ranch." He read the Qin letters. "But this is not a farm."

"Yeah, but we sell stuff from the Lon farm!" She explained. She used a key she kept tied around her neck to open the door and ushered him in. She called, "Momma! Papa! I brought a friend!"

Ganon shut the door as he entered and looked around. It looked like a modest pub closed for the night. It had your typical chairs, tables, and fireplace for guests. It had the usual cabinets for drinks and a bar which the worker would stand behind. A door next to the bar opened and out came a very large man.

The man didn't say anything, merely took Malon by the hand and ushered her up to the living area.

"Don't let her off that easy! She knows she shouldn't be out at dark!" A female voice exclaimed from the stairs. "And what pet did she adopt this time? Another snail? A worm?"

Malon smiled apologetically. The woman descended the stairs ready to give motherly fury and love at once, only to stop at the sight of Ganon. He was very much not some pet the girl picked up. He had bright red hair that almost glowed in the darkness. In like manner, her red hair was like small flames down her back, and her eyes were like burning coals.

"Malon, dear, go upstairs. Do not come down." The woman said tensely. Her eyes did not leave Ganon.

"But-"

"Go!" The woman snapped. Surprised by her sudden tone, Malon teared up but obediently ran up the stairs. The man followed her up. Ganon sighed.

"You are not in danger. I mean no harm to her nor you nor your man." Ganon said. "Your protectiveness is unnecessary."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Ganon raised an eyebrow as the woman took a protective stance. He could easily take her by the neck and snap it, or physically restrain her against the door, or he could also walk away; but he found none of these options good. He was determined to quench his curiosity and being hostile would only make it worse.

He removed his customary blades and placed them against the wall. He removed his clawed gauntlets and placed them on the bar. He put his hands up.

"Better? I'm only searching for answers, and I have the authority to them, as I own this city. I do not need to be nice about this."

"And I'm a mother. I'm required not to be." She smiled. She took the gauntlets and put them far away from him. "Somewhat better… But stay back." She took a long knife from under the counter and placed it next to her.

"What have I done to wrong you? What justifies this aggression?"

She scoffed. "That's a stupid question."

Now Ganon was getting annoyed. "Then answer me this and I will leave you be. Why do you and your daughter have hair like mine?"

This question stunned her. Her hostile eyes turned wide. The aggression melted away somewhat. "Yo-you don't know? Lord Dragmire… I am Kuroko Dragmire. I too am a Dragmire."

**-Kanyou, Zelda and Elder-**

"Ah, Ouki Mitagi. Now that is a name I have not heard in a time." Elder mused with a nostalgic smile. "So he is still alive then? I could have sworn he would have gone and gotten himself killed by now."

"So you know him, then?"

"Yes. Well… Once. I mostly know him by reputation. I met him once in the company of King Shorlin, and if any of us were loyal it was Ouki most of all. He worshipped the ground your great grandfather walked on. If you hope to gain his loyalty then you have a hard goal before you if you mean to overcome Shorlin's shadow."

Seeing Zelda get visibly aggravated, Elder smiled. "Or perhaps your goal will be easy. Ouki was always whimsical. He got along well with the Majora and Dragmire and other tribes for his barbaric nature, and he shared a fanatical loyalty with the Sheikah. Never shared much in common with regular Qin, and after King Shorlin's son, King Aou, betrayed us all, I never heard from Ouki again."

"Was Ouki persecuted for his friendships?"

"Hmm… I can't say. I do imagine at the very least he became disheartened for it."

Zelda hummed uncommittedly and continued to engage in her meal. Her times in the Fae Grove were the few moments she had in peace. She was starting to see what Elder meant when he said Shorlin regularly visited. It was… a balm for the soul.

Elder was content to sit and be in her company in whatever elemental form he chose to take this time. Sometimes it was a man of water, sometimes wood, sometimes earth. He had not been idle either, Zelda could see the garden had changed. It was a very subtle change, but it seemed to make the former palace garden glow in a relaxing beauty, like pieces of a puzzle slowly coming into place. The water that once was shallow had become deeper and a faint glow from its depth showed the beginning of minute structures.

Zelda liked how she was the only one to come here, outside of the servants that fearfully entered with her to assist her. The only problem was that no one ever entered the Grove, or sought to understand the Fae here, of their own volition. Her ministers avoided this part of the palace like it was plagued. The servants came close, but were too scared by the alien environment and creatures.

"Then it should help me if I show him I seek to restore the friendships, and develop stronger ones." Zelda thought out loud.

Elder nodded. "It would be a point in your favor."

Now that Zelda thought about it, it was… odd. It was almost too easy. Before she had struggled to achieve the slightest thing, now, after she had met Midna, everything was falling into place at her feet. The Fae, the Majora, the throne, and now Ouki Mitagi?

"Something wrong, princess?"

"Not wrong, just worrying. Everything is going well. Too well."

"You think that wrong?"

"Spend long enough in the same room as Chancellor Ryo, and you will learn what it is like to question every gift. I do not think it wrong that things have gone my way, but I can't help but feel karma will swing against me once more."

Elder stared at her a moment. "Daughter of Naryu, I know this caution in which you have, but I also caution you against being overly cautious. It can lead to a lack of faith and paranoia. Let me tell you… I do not see this as anything to resist or be wary of, but embraced as destiny."

"Destiny?" Zelda questioned skeptically.

Elder smiled. "Yes. Destiny. Tell me, princess. Did the Dragmire, Sheikah, and Mitagi originate in Qin?" Zelda considered it, but could come to no answer. Elder answered his question, "They did not. Few of the people King Shorlin recruited originated in Qin, but were formerly scattered all across the lands of Hyrule… and he sought them out and brought them to Qin. His peers called it madness to go to such lengths for only a few clans, scattered ones at that. Why go to such lengths for clans so far when you can recruit ones that are near with less effort? The reason was he believed in destiny. Or rather, shaping destiny."

"'Shaping destiny'. An interesting ideal. I prefer it over the ideal that we hold no control over destiny."

Elder chuckled. "As did he. He would call it forcing the 'hand of fate', the 'goddesses hand', and such dribble."

"What is so special about them though? I do not deny his gamble worked, but to say it was about destiny makes it something greater than just a mere gamble."

"A gamble is precisely what it was." Elder corrected. "You see, Shorlin believed in bloodlines. He claimed he was the bloodline of the last King of Hyrule."

"Every king claims that."

"Of course. But then they might be right. If all kings carry that bloodline, then they are all right. If only one does, then the rest are wrong. But that is beside the point. The point is Shorlin was doing it as part of a plan to shape destiny. Because he believed in the Goddesses. He hoped that by bringing the bloodlines together he could create something… unstoppable. Something to make whole that which had been broken."

Elder extended his hand and gently took Zelda's hand. He turned it over so the three triangles showed themselves. "Your great-grandfather believed Qin's royal family, and the Sheikah, was of the bloodline of Hyrule's King. In like manner, he believed the Mitagi was of the bloodline of Hyrule's Champion. And in like manner, he believed the Dragmire was of the bloodline of Hyrule's Demon."

**-Joket, Ganondorf Dragmire-**

Ganon felt his blood run cold and his heart froze in his chest. His breath caught in his lungs and his world briefly spun. To an extent, it was.

All his life he believed he was the last Dragmire. He had been adopted by the Majora and proved himself strong enough to become their king, but he had never taken on the Majora name. He was always Ganondorf Dragmire, never Ganondorf Majora. There was no persecution in it, it was simply accepted as fact that he was the last.

He remembered the anger, the fury that boiled in his veins so many years. If he had been given the opportunity a few years back, he would have gone to war with Qin and reaped blood tenfold and poured his hate on the plainspeople.

But he was not the last Dragmire, not anymore.

Ganon's legs became as jelly and he stumbled into a table. He held himself on it to steady himself, and to focus on steadying his breathing. All he heard was the crashing of his entire reality around his ears. The shattering of glass, and he felt he would fall into the cracks in that glass with the gentlest shove.

Kuroko Dragmire's defensiveness melted a bit, but she still kept a distance. She was surprised he would not know, and it surprised her how strong his reaction was. Whether this meant to be sympathetic, or extra defensive, she was unsure. "I take it you were not expecting to hear that?"

"How can one be? Just as one can be broken by tragedy, one's tragedy can be broken by fortune." He put his head in his hands. "I know my appearance is fearsome, but I mean no harm. I only wanted answers…"

"Did you get them?"

"Yes… but not in ways I imagined. Or perhaps dimly knew, yet hoped against. Now all I am left with is more questions." He calmed himself and looked at her. "How did you survive? How many others of our clan are there? What are your reasons for seeing me as hostile?"

The woman sighed, "I must apologize for that… the Dragmire have a poor reputation… even amongst each other."

"So there are more?!" Dragmire exclaimed earnestly.

Kuroko did not answer at first. She pulled out a chair and sat across from him. They had no need for candle light, but she lit one anyway. The room was richly red with their hair and candle illuminating the room.

She put her hands together in thought, and asked, "How much do you know about the Dragmire?"

Ganondorf tore through his memories. His mothers had taught him he was a Dragmire, and that power was his birthright. He believed himself to be the last until now. It was a fact his mother's beat down on him… his status as the last. They wanted him to feel the burden of his ancestors.

But what about the Dragmire did he actually know?

"Nothing." Was his answer.

"I thought as much." She sighed. She ran her hand through her hair. "I'll tell you what I know. The Dragmire were a tribe brought from the desert and were among the mightiest in King Shorlin's war. Our only equals was the Mitagi clan and the Fae. We three formed the strength of Qin in its conquest. Ironically, perhaps it was divine providence… since the Mitagi follow Naryu. The Fae are children of Farore. And the Dragmire were once bestowed power from Din."

"Once?" Ganondorf questioned. "What changed it?"

She nodded gravely. "It was shortly after the king's death, and his son took the throne. There was a political shift in the Dragmire. Having been uprooted from their home and moved to Qin, the elders claimed we had lost our way. They said worshipping the Qin's goddess, Din, was blasphemy. At the same time the king's son applied more pressure for us to be stronger than ever." She hesitated. "Our elders turned to demon worship."

"Demon worship," Ganondorf repeated. The Majora worshipped Din and used power of the arcane, divine, and twilight realm, where demons rested, but they did not go so far as to worship demons.

She nodded. "It succeeded in making us stronger, but it also proved to be the final nail in the coffin. The disdain gained its proof. The Dragmire saw the hostility and prepared to fight. No one was willing to talk… and I'm sure you know how it went."

"Total slaughter."

"I don't know who struck the first blow." Kuroko clarified. "It could have been us. It could have been the Qin. In the chaos to follow no one knew anything except to flee. The Fae fled into the forests. The mountain tribes fled to the mountains. And the Dragmire… well, we did not call the mountains home. We did not call the forests home. We had no fortress to speak of, we were entirely nomadic. We had been uprooted from the desert to join Qin, so ultimately the Dragmire had nowhere to retreat to."

Ganondorf felt his heart quicken as realization came to him. "The Dragmire stood their ground…"

She shuddered, "I was young at the time, but I still remember the men marching to war. I remember the sheer size of Qin coming down on us. It was like trying to fight the world. Our army was broken. They came for us. We fled in all directions, but we could do nothing. All were killed or captured and sold into slavery. I was a... a slave for many years until a kind man bought me and married me to his shy nephew."

"You don't see your marriage as another form of slavery?" Ganon wondered.

"What are the odds of a slave being married to a decent man? Nothing. Slave girls…" Her eyes darkened. "Are little more than sex objects."

"I am sorry."

"Its fine." She looked up at the ceiling above them fondly. "I try to avoid thinking about the past. I have a future to look to. In a way… I don't regret it. The tragedy in my life is what brought me to this place. It gave me Malon."

"That is a very mature way of thinking. I respect that." He commented. "And the Qin… do they treat you well?"

Her eyes avoided his. That told him all he needed to know. He growled low in his chest.

"How bad?" He demanded, suddenly protective.

"Before? Badly. I earned myself the attention of men I otherwise would not want to be known by. Of late, it is better. I did some things. Things I would be judged for, but it earned me a healthy fear. Most know better than to mess with me, but this has not stopped everything."

Ganon stood, tall and angry. "Then know this! Anyone who brings harm to your family will pay dearly. I see no reason to bring retribution for their sins against us when they were too young to commit and those responsible have passed into death or anonymity, but I will not ignore what they do now. If you need for anything, send for me."

With that said, Ganon turned his back, picked up his blades, and departed. He needed to clear his head, and though it was dearly sought after, her company this night was only making him angry because she remembered the deaths, and how could he continue on ignoring them as he always desired when its evidence was before him?

She stopped him at the door, aggravated herself. "I did not ask for your protection!"

"It comes without saying. We are kin." He looked back at her briefly before being drawn to the candle light in a window above them. They could hear faint voices. One was clearly the young girl. "You have done well. Our family would be proud. You have endured and brought about what may be our salvation. She does not have the anger that possesses me, but has the innocence I wish I had. What kind of scum would I be to not recognize the rarity of your gift to us all in a world such as this? What kind of a soldier does not protect such things?"

Seeing she could not sway him, she sighed. "If you insist, then we will happily accept your protection. So long as you do not cage us in your efforts. I will not trade one master for another."

"Trust me. A cage is the last thing I desire for anyone. I know you did not do it for our family… but thank you."

Ganon bowed to her. In all his life he did not recall bowing to anyone. He never bowed to his mothers. He did not bow to the prior Majora king. He did not bow to the king (High Princess) of Qin, and he did not bow to the Fae king despite how much he owed the spirit.

But she proved him right. She proved him right in thinking he did not need to be caged or burdened with the ancestor's pain and failures, he did not need to be engulfed in hatred towards the innocent when the inflictors had passed, because there was a way. Her way was perhaps silent and meek, but it was stronger still because it endured. It reminded him of a lesson the Fae king offered him once.

A strong body with a weak spirit endures nothing.

A weak body with a strong spirit endures all.

**-Joket, Link-**

Link found it was nice being a guard.

Now that he was no longer a slave he didn't need to be bossed around as much. He was still given orders, but it wasn't with the same weight hanging over his head. It was as equals in society. He helped carry things more because he wanted to than because he needed to. And speaking of needed to, he didn't need to do anything but simply be present to make sure bandits and other shits didn't touch his villages stuff. Which meant…

He could sleep under the warm sun. A lot.

That was until two fingers pressed themselves into his forehead.

He heard heavy stomps heading toward him, and faintly he felt it was time to wake up. He was working on it, he swore he was, he managed to get his eyes opened by slivers by the time a shadow came over him, but the fingers were just unnecessary! Grumbling, Link swatted at the annoying hand. In response, the hand (quite a strong one too) grabbed his face.

"Wha!?" Link yelled. He grabbed the hand and opened his eyes. It was Ganondorf. He panic turned to glee. "Oh, hey! How's it going?"

The other Qin from his village were at the other side of the carriage panicking. Link simply smiled casually while upside down looking up at the dark-skinned man.

"What is this?" Ganondorf asked.

"What is what? Oh, you mean the crap I'm on top of? Its stuff to trade. What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I see no reason to answer that." The Dragmire replied. He was on his way out of the city to run when he caught sight of someone he recognized, but he saw no reason to explain himself. While originally he saw the boy as nobody when they first met, he gained a smidgen of respect for Link when he stepped in to stop Zelda from murdering Kyou. At least enough respect for him to be worth noticing. It took a lot of balls to step in and stop a monarch.

"Secretive and shit, alright. That's fine, but what are you doing at Joket?"

"You…" Dragmire looked down at him in disbelief. "You cannot be serious... You are serious…"

"Of course, I am."

"I own this city."

"You what?!" Link sat up in surprise. "You own Joket?!"

"Did you not hear the discussion I had with your princess about my people being given land? Did you not hear of the talks we had following the battle at Kanyou? Are you really this dense?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I was a little slave alright? About all the shit you two said went over my head. I just knew enough to nod and look like I was paying attention!"

Ganondorf felt a vein in his forehead pulsing. He did not know why, but he had the ungodly urge to pound the kid into the dirt. Something about the kid got under his skin. Ganondorf sighed.

"But guess what! I'm not a slave anymore! I own a spit of land, got a shitty hut to call my own, and got a job! At this rate, it won't be long before I'm a great general and your equal." Link smirked as he finished his statement.

Ganon felt his eye twitch. "The day I consider you my equal I will cut my hair."

"I don't know… I think you might look good with short hair."

Growling, Ganon snatched his face. He felt his power burn in his veins threatening to explode from his fist. "Keep talking. Give me an excuse."

"You have really big palms." Link observed.

As much as Ganon wanted to pound him, he also was left stupefied. It was as if the kid lacked all common sense. "Do you practice this?!"

"Practice what?" Link asked incredulously.

Calling on all of his reserves of patience, and praying to Din, Ganon forced himself to calm, and released the boy's face. Ganon looked to the cowering Qin traders. "Anything else here besides inventory for trading? Anything for tribute I should know about? Anything interesting?"

The men simply shook in fear. Ganon looked permanently angry, and Link hadn't helped in the least. Link laughed, "Yeah, some for the palace. After here we will be heading back to Kanyou to pay some respects to Zelda."

"Then it's not worth my time." Ganon clicked his tongue, and his wolf moved out of the shadows to follow him out the gate.

"Hey, aren't you remotely curious?" Link called.

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"It's spicy!"

Ganon stopped mid-step.

Link smirked. He may lack common sense and a lot of things went over his head, but he wasn't stupid or unobservant. He remembered how the black man reflected once on wanting to explore things, to taste things, to see things, to simply expand his horizons.

"Gotcha." Link whispered.

His fellow villagers tried to shush him desperately, but it was too late. Link knew it was a bit of a gamble, but he wanted to see just how far he could get with the man, and just how curious the big man was. As much of a mountain of power and presence as he was, seems the red haired man had one major weakness: curiosity.

Slowly Ganon took a step back, and continued backpedaling until he was next to the smirking boy again. The traders gulped and desperately wished they could just move in and get the job over with without the barbarian's scrutiny. They had never met a Majora before, and suddenly having the leader of these strange, and rumored to be bloodthirsty savage people, inspecting them left them fearful for their lives. Link lacked any and all of those instincts. Link didn't know why, but he had the ungodly instinct to get under the man's skin.

The chief avoided the boy's gaze. "How spicy?"

"It will make your tongue as red as your hair." Link replied.

"That's spicy."

"Mhmm."

Ganon's red eyes briefly scanned over their company (entirely avoiding Link along the way). Link smirked wider as he saw the inner battle in him. He could practically see the man's pride going at war with his insatiable desires.

"It seems to me you are lacking proper protection to make the journey." Ganon observed. "You are not nearly enough."

"Excuse me? I can handle it!" Link huffed.

"You can't handle a blade of grass, much less iron and steel. That settles it, I shall take on the job of accompanying you. You may thank me later." With that said, Ganon took hold of the carriage with one hand and started turning it around towards the road leading away from the city.

Link struggled to sit upright on the suddenly shifting collection of rocking barrels and sacks. The man was strong enough to move all of it with one hand?! Link realized may have underestimated the combination of power, desire, and self-given authority that the man was.

"Heyheyhey! We need to trade first!"


	17. Zant's War – Part 5

**-Genyuu Pass, Zelda-**

"On behalf of Qin and the throne of Qin, I thank you for meeting with me on behalf of the Mitagi clan, Ouki Mitagi." Zelda greeted with her head high. "I hope this meeting will bring about a prosperous age and strong friendship between Qin and the Mitagi that will last many generations."

Ouki raised an eyebrow. He slowly leaned over towards where his English friend stood. "What is she doing?"

"She is being formal, sir."

"Ah." Ouki leaned back to a straight position. "Well, there is no need for that. I merely wanted to meet you on a whim. Have you ever tried English tea? Its addicting. You should try it. My friend makes the best tea there is. Our Qin tea pales in comparison!"

"You flatter me, sir."

"I… can't say I have." Zelda blinked in surprise. The sheer casualness Ouki handled her greeting threw her off guard. Seems Elder was right in saying Ouki was whimsical. She wanted Ouki's loyalty, but if he was too whimsical than could she truly trust in his loyalty to be solid?

"You haven't?!" Ouki asked. His eyes grew wide in surprise. "We must fix that! Englishman, do the thing!"

"I shall prepare a batch, sir." His attendant bowed and left.

Zelda watched the soldier march off. The man wore ceremonial armor befitting a general, yet he served Ouki in the extent of a servant. Was it loyalty? Was it friendship? A debt? Or was Ouki merely supreme to other generals to this extent?

For that matter, just who was the Englishman? Zelda was familiar with every general in Qin and their accomplishments, and she knew nothing of this mysterious blond-haired, blue-eyed, funny mustache man.

"You seem to have a strong understanding with him." Zelda observed. "Just who is he? Did he earn his rank? I have heard nothing of him."

"Ah, him." Ouki chuckled. "I assure you, Princess, he is a beast in his own right. He is my champion and second for a reason. However you, and the court, have heard nothing of his accomplishments because he is a star. You cannot see stars in the day against the glory of the sun, but at night, when the sun is gone, the brightest star leads the way."

"And you consider yourself the sun?"

He shrugged. "It is a metaphor."

Ouki walked to the side of the wall, and Zelda looked back to the Englishman as he disappeared. She knew nothing of him, but Ouki had declared the man was more or less his heir. Did 'guiding light' mean she could depend on the mysterious man in the future?

She heard Ouki take a deep breath in the wind. "I love this. Standing here… it feels like I can see all the way to the end of Qin. You know… Shorlin stood here right by me on this wall. Our enemy was before us… and Shorlin said 'Ouki, all you see is your playing ground. Fly as far as your wings can take you, and conquer it in my name.'"

Ouki looked back at Zelda with a knowing smirk. "Did you pick this wall for the nostalgia?"

Zelda walked to his side and looked over the distance. "I considered you as a soldier who had spent his life at war. Your home is not a mansion or palace, but a tent… a field… a wall."

Ouki laughed. Zelda felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment. He was truly loud and boisterous.

"And already you have me more understood than your father!" Ouki declared.

Zelda felt a bulge in her throat. She didn't think much about him. In truth she knew nothing. He had few writings, few letters, and didn't socialize with Abhdan. The only one who would tell her anything about him was Impa, and that wasn't much.

"Did you know him?" Zelda asked.

Ouki looked down at her out of the corner of his eye. His constant present smile and cheery attitude dimmed as he saw through her attempt to conceal her feelings of the matter. Despite her attempt, she had choked the words out, and just asking the question was enough of a hint to her thoughts.

"No, I am sorry, but I would like to think I do… because I saw him in Prince Kyou. Your father wasn't as foolish and childish, but was just as much willing to become a puppet to a certain Chancellor."

"Chancellor Ryo." Zelda breathed.

Ouki nodded. "Not like I have much of an opinion on the matter one way or the other. That's politics. Ryo rescued him from Zhao, gave him the power to rise above his siblings, gave him his wives and concubines, and practically ran the palace. Perhaps that's just how their relationship worked. Your father earned a smooth kingship and an easy life as a figurehead, and let Ryo take the reins. Despite how much you will see Ryo and I clash, I respect the man. He is a strong fighter in economy and politics. I wouldn't want to enter the ring with him."

That surprised Zelda. "But you are stronger than Ryo! Ryo has never been able to defeat you!"

"Princess… the best way to win a fight you cannot win is to deny the battle. Ryo cannot defeat me in war, so he does not try it. I cannot defeat him in politics, so I do not enter into it. That is my secret."

It was a sobering thought. Zelda believed Ouki supreme, able to defeat Ryo with ease. But it seemed that wasn't the case. Ouki did not want to fight Ryo in Ryo's game. Nor did Ryo want to fight Ouki in Ouki's game. No wonder the two were seen as rivals and equals at once, the two were always dancing around each other.

But just because Zelda could not defeat Ryo with Ouki alone, did not mean there was no benefit. To gain Ouki's loyalty was still an amazing boost to her political power. His approval alone would earn her so much notice and standing in court.

Ouki wasn't as invincible as rumor was, but his refusal to fight Ryo on Ryo's terms made him perhaps more so, because it made him wiser than Zelda initially thought.

"Unfortunately I am too engulfed in politics to be able to do that." Zelda said.

"I am sure you will be well. You will either learn to overcome him or you will be defeated. Yet, be thankful, you are a royal. Even if he defeats you, your life is sacred. He would not dare kill you without being called kingslayer."

"Hardly a comforting thought." Zelda mused. "You suggest life imprisonment in a cold dark corner to be better than death?"

"Well, yes. You disagree?"

Zelda thought for a moment on how to phrase herself. "Those who have lived their life to the fullest may fear death more, but I…"

"Alright, alright!" Ouki exclaimed. He waved his arms around. "Enough of this! Talking of such depressing topics spoils the day! Let us put such things behind us for another day, and enjoy this one. Come! Let us have a contest!"

"I-" Zelda wanted to argue, she wanted to talk of practical things. But Ouki put his gigantic hands behind her back and guided her over to another part of the wall.

"There is nothing over here…" Zelda observed. "It's exactly the same as before."

"Ah! But there is! That area is the depressing side. This is the enlightening side!"

Zelda sighed in exasperation, sucked in her breath, and released it slowly. Ouki asked, "Tell me, princess. What do you do for fun?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come now! Surely you do something in your free time."

Zelda wracked her brain. As far back as she could remember the idea of 'fun' was beyond her. All she could remember was survival and struggling. Her older years were proving to be just as much a struggle as her younger ones, only of a different nature. The only free time she had was in her chambers, and even that was no longer completely her own. She was expected to have a concubine every night. Thankfully the minister who worked in that area respected her wishes and the only concubine Zelda saw was Sarah, who wasn't a complete slut in Zelda's eyes like the rest. Sarah was actually proving to be reasonable company. If it worked out, Zelda might consider seeing more under the same terms.

No, now that Zelda thought about it, there might have been brief times she had fun. Mocking Link amused her, riding the horse with Ganondorf Dragmire through the mountains had been thrilling, being with the Elder Fae was relaxing… but there was also a memory of Impa training her to use the bow. After Zelda grew attached to the bow after their escape, Impa taught her. It was good memories. Fun memories. Even bonding ones at that.

Zelda missed Impa.

"I enjoy riding and archery." Zelda decided. Ouki found it amusing. Zelda blushed. "You mock me?"

"Not at all princess, in fact the opposite. I think it inspiring of you." Ouki smiled widely. "Girls your age think only of looks, dresses, and wooing men. Pale shadows of a real woman in my eyes." He chuckled. "If you were older and a man I might consider offering myself as a suiter."

"I'm flattered." Zelda replied flatly. Was it really that odd that she enjoy the freedom of riding and some pride in archery? She suddenly felt self-conscious as a girl. Yet he also kinda-sorta-implied she was worthy of taking a pass at.

Like Mo-

Zelda clenched her fists painfully tight. The hell she would allow anyone to make a pass at her. She would rather die than have a suitor.

Not noticing her constantly shifting emotions, or not bothering to notice, Ouki said, "Then princess. Let us make our first contest one of archery, yes?"

"As you wish." Zelda nodded.

The soldiers at the gate set up a tent in the field to which they could rest. The Englishmen presented a liter of tea, some targets were placed, and bows and arrows were prepared. An assembly gathered to watch the contest. Despite the previous talk and the crowds attention, Zelda found herself smiling and having fun. Ouki had a never ending flow of energy, endless things of amusement to talk about, and it seemed his entire purpose to seek enjoyment this day. Thankfully he did not seem to require Zelda to reply or talk, as he talked seemingly to anyone who would listen. Yet it was not annoying as his topics were not empty and devoid of purpose or meaning.

Politics was a stressful thing, but archery and the feel of a bow in her hands was comfortable and fun. She didn't fire a shot, but sat, and just having her bow in her hands made her feel more at ease.

"So, what shall we wager, general?" Zelda inquired.

"Ohhh. Wager. Now that is interesting." Ouki stroked his beard. "Let us wager… that the winner decides the next contest, time and place!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. I will accept within reason."

"Of course." Ouki smiled. "If you lose, of course."

"I do not plan to."

"Ohhh, such confidence!" Ouki poked his Englishman in the ribs. "What you think? You want to have a go at her?"

"Out of my league, sir."

"Wha- you're supposed to be agreeing with me! What do you think I pay you for?!"

"You pay me?" The Englishman wondered. "I was under the impression I was paid by Qin."

"Ah, shit. That makes him your pet, princess!" Ouki laughed. Then he coughed, "Kiss ass."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Would you be interested in the first-"

"Don't mind if I do!" Ouki leaped out of the chair, disrobed from his outer robes baring his herculean chest. He briefly posed for the crowd who hooted and hollered and cheered.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Zelda covered her mouth.

The Englishman whispered, "You do not see men's bare chest often?"

"No, that doesn't bother me. I have never seen a man with that much muscle before. Its revolting." The Englishman chuckled.

Ouki grabbed a bow, posed, and aimed. Changing his mind, he put the bow back, picked up a spear, and chucked it. It went clear through the target. The crowd cheered. The Englishman laughed as Zelda's eye twitched. Ouki turned back, bowed, and said, "How was that, princess?"

"I guess that counts…" Zelda felt her eye twitch some more.

Zelda stood, and aimed. She didn't bother with posing, but the crowd still cheered anyway. It was… not unpleasant for people to be excited and on her side even for something as small as a game.

She fired, and before the arrow even reached its mark she turned around and walked back to her chair. Ouki's eyes grew wide as it hit dead center, and his face grew red. Zelda feared she had angered him, but the energy in him took a different turn.

He screamed, yes, he cursed, yes, but for her. He was loud as anyone else in his excitement. He grabbed the Englishman in one hand and lifted him into the air in front of him to scream in his face. "Did you see that?! Didn't even bother waiting to see it land! Such confidence! Princess, you got some balls on ya!"

"I… thank you?" Zelda didn't know how to answer that.

"How am I ever going to top that!" Ouki exclaimed. "Oh, I'll do it backwards!"

"I do not believe that will work, sir."

"Fine, then I will stick with javelins! Its more interesting that way, anyway! What you think princess?"

"It is… interesting. I will give you that." Zelda smirked.

The targets were moved back several paces. Ouki chucked a javelin, and hit. Zelda fired another shot she didn't wait to see land, and hit. The soldiers cheered louder.

Again the targets were moved back, and again they did their routine. It truly made Zelda marvel at Ouki's skill and strength to be able to throw a spear as far as an arrow can be shot from a longbow. With the targets now back as far as they were, Ouki had to make some serious effort to throw, and Zelda had to consciously focus for a long time and wasn't entirely sure it would hit. It did.

A third time the targets were moved back. The crowd grew quiet as Ouki aimed. By nature of a javelin, he had to take a step forward to help give it momentum, a necessary step Zelda wouldn't argue with. The javelin nicked the side of the target, but still missed.

"Damn." Ouki sighed with a smile. "That was a tough one."

"I find it a marvel you can throw a spear that far at all," Zelda said. "It is nothing to scoff at."

"Just shoot, princess. See if your skill can back up your confidence." Ouki challenged.

"I take your challenge. We have both done well, but let us see." Zelda replied.

Zelda aimed. The crowd hushed. She held her breath and fired. The arrow fell just short of the target.

"Ah, damn." Ouki leaned forward as she returned. The targets were being moved even further back once more, since it was a tie. "This will be tough."

"We may have to call it a draw. I cannot shoot that far, and no man can throw a spear that far. Not even you." Zelda said.

"Oh? You do not think so?" Ouki smirked. "Let me prove to you the strength of the Mitagi."

Ouki stood, and removed his gauntlets. Zelda only now realized he wore them all the time. She wasn't sure what that had to do with anything, but sure, if he wanted to have another go.

Ouki massaged his arms, flexed, stretched them, and finally picked up a spear. He pointed it at the target so far away they could barely make out the lines on it. "If I hit the target here and now. I win. Yes?"

"Sure. But that must mean I win if you do not."

"Alright! You have proven a good challenge for this old soldier. Now it's exciting!" Ouki flexed his shoulders and popped his neck.

He aimed with the spear. He took a good amount of time aiming and preparing. He took a step forward, two steps, and with a burst of momentum into the second step he twisted at the hips and chucked the spear as hard as he could. The spear flew like a bird right into the target dead center hard enough to knock the target down and create a bang loud enough to be clearly heard all the way back.

Zelda's mouth fell.

The crowd lost their minds. The cheering and stomping made the earth shake. Ouki turned with a wide smile and bowed to the princess as if he was merely performing.

"What do you think, princess?" Ouki questioned jovially.

"I think I underestimated you," Zelda replied. "I knew of your reputation, but I held you to standards I would still expect to be… mortal. You threw a javelin further than my arrows flew, with more accuracy. I know I am skilled for one who has learned archery for so short a time, but your skill makes my prodigal skill childish in comparison."

"Perhaps that is because I am old enough to be your grandfather." Ouki mused. "And I have spent most of it on the battlefield."

"Right."

Ouki sat back in his chair by her and poured himself a new goblet of foreign tea. They were on their third pitcher now. Zelda wondered if he could become drunk on tea as much as he guzzled down by the minute.

Zelda stood and turned to the man. "It would appear I have lost. I concede this contest. As victor, what contest do you have an interest in next?"

Ouki leaned on one elbow and thought for a moment. "Thank you for your praise, princess. Hm… Let us say hawkery tomorrow around midday."

"Hawkery." Zelda repeated. Ouki nodded. "As you wish, but now I must retire for the night. I am starting to feel faint."

"Of course." Ouki saluted. "Princess, I would like to say this has been a good day, with good talk, good tea, and a thrilling game. I also would like to end the day with a gift. You will find it in your tent."

"I am honored by your gift, General Ouki. I look forward to it."

Royal Guard escorted Zelda to her assigned tent. She had forced them to give her space while in Ouki's company. They briefly entered the tent, found no disturbance, and encircled the tent on all sides. Only then did Zelda enter the tent.

Inside the tent was richly furnished with cushions and rugs, and there were chests with clothes and a changing curtain, and a bed. Zelda looked and yet could find no so called gift. She was familiar with the furnishings and the clothes. Seeing it as perhaps a joke, Zelda changed behind the changing curtain.

As she did so, Zelda sensed movement. It was subtle, quiet, created no shadow, yet was undeniable. Tensing, Zelda reached for her sword she kept close. Was this Ouki's gift then? An assassin? She would make him pay dearly for this treason.

A moment passed… another…

Zelda thrust the sword into the curtain.

Hands grabbed her mouth from behind.

Zelda's first instinct was to fight, then scream, but the hands were strong and… oddly feminine.

"There is no need for that, your highness."

Zelda felt her body tense and her eyes widen. Dropping the sword, she turned and embraced Impa in a hug. Impa chuckled and patted her head as Zelda liked.

"You're alive!" Zelda whispered.

"That's right, princess. I am. I'm filled with joy to see you alive and well, as well. Let me look at you." Zelda took a step back. Impa lowered herself on a knee to get a good look at the young girl. She smiled widely. There wasn't a dry eye between them. "You have grown so much, young one. I heard of your return, how you brought legends from the mountains and retook the throne, how you alone erected a wall of vines to stop two armies."

"It was… hard." Zelda swallowed. "You were not there… I was alone."

"I know, and I am so sorry for leaving you. I would do anything to make it up to you and to take away the burden of bloodshed you had to go through."

"Don't." Zelda hardened her voice. For a brief moment the vulnerable girl only Impa knew disappeared and in her place was the princess. "I made my choice. I accept the consequences… to do so otherwise would leave me powerless again, and I am no longer powerless. Not anymore."

"You are right." Impa bowed. "You have grown strong. So very strong, and completely on your own. I am proud of you, my princess."

Zelda blushed furiously and her mind blanked. Perhaps it was normal in some families to hear pride from a mother-figure, but it was entirely absent in Zelda's life. The only person who ever took pride in her was Impa, who was both leader of a shadow clan, minister in service to Zelda, and the closest thing to a mother figure Zelda knew. It was warming yet always threw her off. How can one respond to something entirely alien? Zelda knew no girls her own age, so she had no example to go by in answering either.

"I… yes." Zelda muttered. "I have power now, but it's not near enough. I have only stepped into the game against Ryo… it will take much more to compete with him."

"And that is why you hope to gain Ouki's support, I take it." Impa guessed.

Zelda nodded.

"A good move, but there is one problem to consider." Impa mused. "Ouki Mitagi does not represent the entire Mitagi clan. He is merely a branch clan member who gained fame as a general. The main clan is shadowed by his prestige, but they hold worthy vassals as well."

Zelda considered the information. It did not make Ouki any less worthy in her eyes, but if there was more strength in the Mitagi clan, then she would need to extend her reach further. But there were still questions left unanswered.

"And you are the gift Ouki mentioned to me? What is your connection with him?"

"Ah… well. I am his gift to you. Whether he accepts you or not, he respects my wishes to see you in secret. The Mitagi and Sheikah have long been close." Impa looked at the guards standing just outside the tent. "We have fled to the Mitagi. Many of those loyal to you are safe. Zant may find us, but even he would not dare and try to go after us there. I know this may not make sense but-"

"No, it fits. I have gained an ally who teaches me much about the history and secrets of King Shorlin, including the relationships he forged. You know of the Fae?"

Impa smiled in memory. "Ah, yes. I had hoped you would meet with them safely."

"Well, they informed me of how close the Mitagi, Sheikah were. I did not consider it as a possibility at the time, but for you to say you have fled to the Mitagi makes sense. Will you be able to return to the capital?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Zant's spies are everywhere…"

"Are you sure? I spoke with Reida. She informs me Zant has grown fanatical and changed his attention to me."

"Lady Reida?!" Impa gasped. "I… she is well, then?"

Zelda nodded. "No thanks to your treatment."

"I make no apology."

"I am not asking for one. It is between you and her. I do however require that you reconcile with her at the earliest convenience. I won't have two vessels bickering needlessly."

"I will, princess. If you trust her word, then Zant turning his eyes on you is dangerous. Zant is powerful… As a fighter he is far more skilled than I. You should increase the strength of your security. I will see if I can sneak in an agent as well… but watch your back princess. My ability to move is limited with Zant on the loose."

"I will." Zelda sighed. "I have gained allies and am increasing the security of the palace. You know me… I have always been a light sleeper."

"Zelda?" Impa whispered.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you finish getting dressed for sleep and we can catch up?" Impa smiled knowingly.

Zelda looked down at herself and blushed furiously. She had not finished. "Y-yes… I had difficulty with the knots."

Impa chuckled. "You may have grown, my princess, but you are still in some ways that street urchin I met years ago. Look at you being bested by a string." Zelda huffed in annoyance.

**-Next Day-**

Impa disappeared by morning, and Zelda rose. She looked to the sun with a lighter heart, feeling comforted that her one true friend was safe and sound. She had not expected it, but it was a pleasant surprise. There was much more to the political undercurrent of Qin than met the eye, and it seemed that she had stumbled upon intricacies left behind by her ancestors.

One thought she had was just how much did Ryo know of this? Did he know of the relationships between the Sheikah, Mitagi, Dragmire, Majora, and Fae? Did he always try to gain Ouki's attention because of Ouki's power or because of his place in this string of relationships?

Just how strong and complicated a web did Shorlin make to hold up Qin? What was he trying to make?

Whatever it was, Zelda stumbled upon it. No… she was brought into it, led into it. It was the Sheikah who found her, told her the stories, told her how to find the Fae, and through them found the Majora. Every step of this started with Impa and the Sheikah.

Zelda looked down at the mark on her hand. Perhaps the Fae Elder was right… there was a touch of destiny. She was born with this mark, born with this birthright and bloodline, born to lead a kingdom where a foundation of strength had been planted like a seed. Now she only needed to have faith.

"Captain." Zelda looked to her Royal Guard. "There was an intruder in my tent last night."

"What?!" He exclaimed in panic. Zelda put up a hand to calm him.

"It is well. It was a good surprise. I am pleased with it. A good night in good company, but I cannot ignore how the intruder made it past all of you and your inspection. Take into consideration that the Sheikah split between those loyal to me and those that want me dead."

Zelda sent a messenger to inform General Ouki she was up and around, and would be at the main tent when he is ready. She found the Englishman already standing at attention with tea brewing in the background. Before long, Ouki strode in and joined them. Breakfast was presented to them together. It was a bit of an unusual setting to her. Her idea of sharing a meal involved eating at the same table, but their separate chairs came with separate small tables of their own. The view of the plains was also not the most interesting spectacle, being a battlefield so many times in history that it lost its lushness to acidic blood. Ouki though, seemed perfectly jovial and at ease, as always.

"I wish you a blessed morning, princess. I trust you found my gift?" Ouki wondered as he started on his meal.

"I enjoyed it greatly. I am most pleased." Zelda gave him a rare smile she did not have to force. "I must admit, compared to the gifts I have been given of late, yours has impressed me with its simplicity and… understanding of the one to whom it was to be received."

"Excellent! Most excellent. Princess, have you ever tried hawkery?"

"I cannot say that I have."

"Have you ever handled a hawk?"

Zelda shook her head.

"Well! No time like today to give it your first try!" Ouki jumped up with enthusiasm.

Zelda looked at his uneaten food. "Uh, do you not plan to-"

"Nah, just have it given to the men." Ouki waved it off.

"I shall hand your remaining food out, sir." The Englishman bowed. He sneakily took a bit into his pocket.

Zelda hastily finished her own food and rose to catch up with the already departing Ouki. She could berate him on his rudeness to rush her, but the thought of trying something new was too tasty. "What is entailed in hawkery, General?"

"Hawkery is a sport of using a tamed bird of prey to hunt for you, and seeing who catches the bigger fish, so to speak. If you have never touched a bird of prey before, then it is best we begin with that before anything else. I have a number of birds for you to choose from. Choose and I will give it to you as a gift." Ouki motioned to a nearby tent they were walking to. The tent was wide open to reveal a number of large cages in which were stands with birds.

The first thing that struck her were the sheer size of them. They were much larger the average pigeon or crow she saw. They were taller than chickens and just as plump, only it was obviously not flesh for the sake of fat juicy meat, but flesh for the purpose of strong muscles to fly far and tear their prey.

Ouki brought her to the cages and motioned to them. "The first thing to know is that they do not technically smell fear. The idea of smelling fear comes from how predators do not care how afraid you are, they will take advantage of everything you give them. They can sense hesitation and weakness, and in this they lose respect."

"Sound like born politicians."

Ouki chuckled. "Indeed. Second, they eat meat. Small prey mostly. Birds of prey will fight larger animals to defend themselves, but they do not like it. Can you guess why?"

"Too dangerous."

"Right. Everything comes down to risk and reward. Is it worth a meal to fight a bear? Or is it worth a meal to snag a mouse? The answer is obvious." He glanced at her. "The same can be said for armies. Armies of equal size are winnable, but what is the cost? It is this reason why large scale battles are rare even in these years of endless war. Merely by putting a large army in the area keeps enemies at bay, no matter their size. You want victories, princess? Fight battles you know you can win. Go for the mice."

"Mice aren't much." Zelda replied.

"Perhaps they aren't, but people don't look at the size of the victories, but the fact that you have won. Just win. And win. And win. And keep on winning. Before long the mice have turned to elephants."

"So is that your secret?" Zelda smirked.

"Damnit, I should stop talking." Ouki laughed. "Pick your hawk, Princess! Before I ruin my reputation more."

"I can hardly choose. I know nothing of hawks." Zelda looked from one to another. They were in a variety of brown and red colors predominantly.

"It's about feeling. Which hawk responds and resonates with you. It's a relationship as much as any other. Here. Let me show you. Open the cages."

Ouki stood before the cages and put his hands together behind his back. Instantly Zelda quivered in fear, as his jovial demeaner disappeared. In its place were eyes that saw the death of thousands and the rise of fall of nations, in his posture was military discipline and strength, and in his studying gaze was the will to discern and judge. He bore the weight of armies and a nation on his shoulders and it seemed as though it was but a light burden to him.

Just as Zelda sensed the change in him, so did the birds. All of them stopped what they were doing to look at him eye to eye. They were mesmerized by him.

Ouki extended one hand forward. Most of the hawks hesitated or took a step back on their pedestal, but one leaned forward. Ouki brought his arm to the bird, and it took a step forward onto his arm. It flapped its wings, wide and strong, to balance itself. Its claws clamped down on his arm, but he showed no sign of pain. Ouki slowly turned to present the bird to Zelda.

"As you can see. It was not about bowing to their feet nor looking down at them, but having respect of mutual high standards. Expect cooperation and they will respond, but also do not expect the impossible. Just as you expect them to stand proud on your arm, they expect you to hold them up… and they are heavy. And do not demand cooperation, for they are proud. Respect is earned and given, not taken by force."

Zelda nodded, thoughtfully. His words reminded her of what her brother's fiancé said to her. Prisoner though she was, she was willing to hold Zelda to high standards rather than low ones… Expecting Zelda to do her best.

"I see." Zelda mused. "Does that hurt?"

"Not at all. I've had bigger jabs from mosquitoes. The bird isn't piercing my skin, but merely placing the blade of its claw against my skin. It isn't its fault half of its foot is sharp, but it is gentle and skilled with it enough to not do more than a small scratch without meaning to." He eyed her arms. "I do not think you can handle the weight of a fully mature one, so let's try a younger one."

Ouki and Zelda moved to a set of cages with smaller, younger birds. Zelda looked over them. They were fine birds with strong breeding. Of course he wouldn't bring anything short of the best for royalty, that would just be impolite.

"So many cages… it's almost as if you predicted we would be standing here." Zelda eyed him.

"My lady, are you insinuating I rigged our game just so I could present these birds to you? I have no need to rig a game." He looked down at her. "I simply win them. That is not me being arrogant, that is me being confident. As I told you of the mice, win the small victories. When you keep winning, you inspire confidence both from your men, but in yourself. I beat you at archery with a spear because I have done it before. I have done it a hundred times before. A thousand times. A thousand victories… Win a thousand times and winning is no longer a matter of pride, but a matter of fact."

Zelda nodded thoughtfully. "But doesn't it take only one loss to destroy a man?"

"Too true. One day I will lose… and for men in my occupation. It might be my last."

On the table were a number of leather gauntlets. Ouki showed her how to strap them on and ran her through some of the practical ways of handling a hawk. Then when he felt she was ready to take a first step, Zelda extended her hand towards them. To her disappointment the hawks were unresponsive. Ouki did not react though, so Zelda waited. After a while, one young hawk became curious and took a step across its stand to her. Zelda placed her arm near it, and once again the young hawk responded with curiosity. It gazed at her for a long time, then took one tentative step forward onto her arm. Zelda felt it place its weight on her, measure the strength of her arm as a branch, and then release itself from its stand to firmly place itself on her.

It flapped its wings to steady itself. The wings startled Zelda, and she flinched. Her sudden movement startled the hawkling, and the two would have descended into a spiral of confusion until the hawk fell if Ouki had not grabbed Zelda's arm to steady her.

"Steady, princess. Be slow to react. Not all sudden movements are a threat. Hawks… people… all things want to be safe and steady. Give it a moment to settle. Stay firm and it will calm."

Zelda gulped and tensed. True to his word, the hawking stopped panicking. It looked at her curiously and flexed its wings. Zelda struggled to hold it up with its movements, but as Ouki said, so long as she provided a steady foundation the bird did nothing more than be curious and test the boundaries of what it could and could not do.

"Good. Excellent." Ouki nodded. He smiled. "Ready for that contest now?"

Zelda chuckled. "I shall pass. No point in humiliating myself. I find learning this to be far too enjoyable." Zelda stared as Ouki's expression turned sad. Not just sad, but sad without reservations. It was like the massive man was a child being denied sweets. He was certainly a man of wisdom, strength, and eccentricities… especially the latter. "But if it makes you feel any better… I will forfeit and say you win. Under the same rules as before."

"So I pick the contest for tomorrow then?" Ouki chirped up visibly. Once more Zelda was stunned by the change in his demeaner. Now he looked like a dog with a stick to play with. She could only nod. "Excellent! Then it shall be… music!"

"Music." Zelda repeated, not expecting it. She really should learn to stop being surprised with him. "I was not aware you were a man of artistic talent."

"What can I say? No battles, I get bored."

"I see. I presume the hawk is mine to keep?"

Ouki nodded. "Why don't you name her?"

"Her?"

"Indeed. It is female. You can tell by the pattern under its chin."

Zelda did not see what pattern he was referring to, but the hawk was a beautiful one none of the less. It had a grey belly with a darkish brown back and wing. Its eyebrows extended off its face toward its feet in two long cords giving her an elegant, noble look.

"Andim." Zelda decided. A noble bird deserved a name befitting someone of honor. Her horse was named after a legend. Her bird would be no less specially named, even if the legend would only be known to a few. "She will be named Andim."

Ouki raised an eyebrow. It was not a word he knew, nor was it a name he had ever heard. "Andim… A curious name. Sounds rather masculine to me. Are you sure you do not want a more feminine name?"

"Perhaps it is, I admit, but I can think of no greater honor for her."

"Then it is a good name." He smiled. His eyes watched Zelda's arm lower, and Andim became uncomfortable with the idea of her branch wavering. "Getting tired there?"

"She doesn't weigh much, but I find it difficult to keep her up for such a time." Zelda admitted. She moved Andim to the table, and the bird all but leaped away. Ouki chuckled while Zelda felt mildly insulted by how desperate the bird was to get off.

Ouki said, "I will pass along a hawk master to help teach you until you are comfortable on your own. For now let us tag her feet and rest."

They did so. Zelda picked a stand and had it sent to her tent. A more long-term arm gauntlet was selected for her after measuring her arm, and Ouki handed her something he called 'weights' so she could develop a stronger arm.

They spent the rest of the day discussing hawk training in-depth, and relaxing. Over the course of the day she felt a smile come on once or twice. The man was full of energy and excitement, it was hard not to be enamored with the stories. He could make something small seem something grand from how he spoke. He reminded her a bit of Link, and considered that perhaps they were the same kind of person. People with thrill and fun and excitement existed more than she thought, and perhaps it was also their similar drive and need for excitement that would make Ouki a general, and make Link desire to be one.

Most of all, Zelda found she could feel safe around Ouki. He wore his emotions on his skin. He could be a bit eccentric and unpredictable, but he did not seem to bother hiding his opinion on things. He openly disagreed with Zelda on some matters and agreed on others, regardless of her standing as princess. She felt she could know where she stood with him.

The day ended well. Andim was kept in the hawkery tent for now, and a master was being contacted to come and teach her how to properly be Andim's owner. Zelda returned to her tent. There was no Impa unfortunately, despite her hope, but she chose to not let it get her down. Despite her nature… she would take a word from Ouki's scroll and not overthink it. This was not her court. This was not a normal discussion or talk she seemed to have with Ouki, as Ouki's approach to matters was casual to the extreme, lacking structure, and chaotically spontaneous. She had done her best to adapt to Ouki, and it seemed to be paying off. She judged his view of her to be open and welcoming, as she wanted it to stay.

Just like Andim. In fact, approaching Ouki had proven to be remarkably similar to the approach he wanted her to take with birds.

Zelda looked to Andim's stand in her tent.

"Bird of Qin…" Zelda mumbled. "Seems the name is aptly taken." Did Ouki choose hawkery to teach her how to handle him, to teach her of how he was? To see whether or not she could be a good 'handler' for the great 'Bird of Qin'? Was it all a test? Zelda scoffed. "Of course it's a test. Man fooled me for a moment… making me think he didn't have hidden messages or agendas."

She listened to the people around the tent. Ouki's energy pooled into his troops as well. Zelda could feel the camaraderie and fellowship his army had, its sharing of joy and brotherhood. It was utterly alien.

Despite the day no doubt being a test or lesson, Zelda felt completely relaxed by the idea. Ouki was a fun man whose test encouraged growth… and looking back on it Zelda felt if there were more tests and 'contests' like these, she looked forward to them.

"So this is what it's like to have fun." Zelda mused.

She had seen it from the Fae Grove, but that fun was unnatural. It was innocent and ignorant in a world devoid of innocence. The fun Zelda was presented with from Ouki was not ignorant of the worlds darkness, nor hid from it in denial, but explored what the world had to offer.

**-Third Day-**

Following breakfast Zelda was presented with a number of musical instruments. Some were what she had seen before, but others were more… exotic. Rudra-veena, ocarina, morchang, mayuri, yazh, sarangi, bulbul tarang, ejuk, pena, nagfani, lute, mridangam, drum, panpipe, bells, guzheng, and last of all one called a harp.

"I have never heard or seen most of these." Zelda said as she surveyed the table.

"They come from foreign lands and have been collected over generations by my clan. I'm sorry, but I can't afford to give them as gifts. My clan would be most unhappy if they knew these artifacts were missing."

"We best not anger them then. I certainly will not say anything of this." Zelda smirked. She stroked her hand over the strings of some of them and they made sounds ranging from soft to high-pitched to deep.

Ouki inquired, "Are you familiar with any?"

She was familiar with the ocarina, harp, and guzheng. The rest were alien to her. "Some, but though I wish it were so, this is one talent I lack."

"Oh, you need not fear. I will not tell my clan anything of your… performance." He smirked as well.

Were it anyone else, it might have been a slight against her. Zelda chuckled. "Thank you, General."

The ocarina was decent for traveling but lacked finesse and variety of melody. The harp was a good handheld instrument with a larger variety of melody. The guzhend was an instrument of larger size, but still small enough to be placed on the lap without discomfort. It's larger si allowed more room for strings and it had a larger variety of pitch.

"I will select the guzhend. I see no reason to sacrifice beauty and finesse when I am not going anywhere." Zelda put on silk gloves before delicately picking up the guzhend.

"A tactical choice. I can respect that." Ouki nodded.

Ouki Mitagi surveyed the instruments, and hesitated. He looked to Zelda, and Zelda stilled when she saw the sharp seriousness in his demeaner.

"High Princess Zelda, granddaughter of King Shorlin. I know of my reputation, and what power my open support would bring to your faction against any who would dispute your rule. Though these last days, including today, have been enjoyable, no doubt we both want something to gain from this." Zelda gulped under his heavy scrutiny. He took heavy strides up to her, and stood before her. She nearly cowered at the size of him. He was even taller and more vast in presence than Ganondorf Dragmire. Ouki was the champion of Qin. He had bested hundreds of battles, taken hundreds of cities, and with a word could command the entire army of Qin. The world shook and stopped to stare every time he walked out his front door, and the seven nations gulped and feared who he would unleash his blade against. There was not a soul in all of Hyrule who had not been made to mourn by his blade. "So what I want to know is this: What is your ambition? What is your goal? Am I merely to be a pet of yours, or would my service suit a purpose?"

Zelda closed her eyes a moment to settle and harden her beating heart. The man had shifted from jubilant man-child to a mountainous god of war in a moment. He did not lift a finger, did not touch a weapon, did not have an aggressive stance, nor raised his voice. If anything he lowered his voice. And yet the sensation of death, the complete lack of hesitation to kill, that poured from him like a wind made the world around them to still and turn its attention to them.

"My ambition…" Zelda steeled her voice and looked him in the eye as best she could. It was a statement she had made before, and she would probably wind up saying it repeatedly. It was what she stood for. It was her life's goal, even if it resulted in her death. "Is to take the seeds of destiny Great- Grandfather King Shorlin planted and bring it to its ultimate resolution: The unification of Hyrule."

"Many have tried. All have failed. While many kingdoms want peace and security, no one would just roll over and let another rule over them. What makes you think you are any better?"

"Because this is not an empty promise, nor a road I tread lightly. I will do what it takes to end this war, and prevent another five hundred years of bloodshed… even if it means launching a war of such scale and bloodshed that it will border on the genocidal."

Ouki's eyes widened slightly. "Such a path… you will not be liked, princess. History will deem you as a psychopath. People will call you a monster."

"Monster. Hero. Sane. Insane. Perhaps I am both, perhaps I am neither. Titles mean nothing to me." Zelda dismissed it. "I have a job to do, and I will do it. I need you, General Ouki. Not only to secure my position in Qin, but to be at the head of my war against the six kingdoms."

Ouki's eyes widened a tiny bit more. She had his full attention. "I see." Ouki said neutrally.

Zelda gulped as his eyes further studied her. Then in the blink of an eye he was smiling widely and loudly proclaiming, "Then the harp it is!"

"Wha?" Zelda blinked, bewildered as Ouki picked up a golden harp and walked past her towards the main tent. "What does that have to do with choosing a harp?"

Ouki did not answer. Zelda sighed and joined him.

"Care to go first, princess?" Ouki offered.

"Yes… be prepared for something underwhelming." Zelda set up her instrument.

"How bad can it be?" Ouki smirked.

**-Three minutes later-**

Ouki stared wide-eyed at her. He was almost speechless. Almost. "Oh."

Zelda avoided eye contact.

He cleared his throat. "Well… princess. I assure you, what just happened will not leave the two of us. Isn't that right, English?"

"R-right, sir." The Englishman stammered, his eyes also wide.

"Looks like I lose already." Zelda concluded. She rose and sat in her chair. "So what is the next contest?"

"Not yet, princess. I still have a turn to play."

"Can we just move on?"

"No, no, I insist." Zelda glared at him. He smiled widely. "Please."

"As you wish." Zelda allowed.

Ouki cleared his throat and presented the harp in his hands. "This was King Shorlin's harp. It was given to the Mitagi for safe keeping… and this was his song passed down to me…"

Ouki looked at the harp in reminiscence. He remembered the day King Shorlin sung for him in private audience. He remembered the song. He remembered the words King Shorlin uttered.

"King Shorlin did not believe in the strength of his son or grandson." Ouki explained. "He said the two would not be able to understand his vision… and so he left out certain messages he wished to pass down. Instead he left the message with me… so that I might choose whom it is to be passed on to."

Zelda felt her breath catch in her throat. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"Listen well, High Princess Zelda." Ouki said.

"The stars are very beautiful, above the palace walls,

they shine with equal splendor still above far humbler halls.

I watch them from my window, but their bright entrancing glow,

reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago.

The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow,

I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow.

But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred,

I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head.

Although I am the head of state,

in truth I am the least,

the true king knows his people fed, before he sits to feast.

The good king knows his people safe, before he takes his rest,

thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before he makes request.

For they are all my children, all, that I swore to defend,

it is my duty to become both king and trusted friend

and of my children high and low, from beggar to above,

the dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love.

The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command.

Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand

that land and people first have needs that I may not deny

so I must send my dearest friends to danger - and to die.

A friend,

a love,

a child,

it matters not, I know indeed,

that I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need.

They know and they forgive me - doing more than I require,

with willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire.

These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the king can't shed,

the tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead.

Oh gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry

and if you have compassion,

let me send no more to die!

But If I must, if I must war, and if I must conquer,

Then let it be known I accept the conquered,

As my children equal to all."


	18. Zant's War - Part 6

**-Kanyou, Country of Qin-**

Fae do not sleep. That is a fact. That is also a very annoying fact when you have to stay up for half a day because the mortal you guard spends it in an unconscious state; and leaving you with nothing to do but sit in one room and wait and watch.

And be bored out of your mind.

Left with nothing to do, Tetsu, sat on Zelda's desk and rocked her little feet back and forth. Her faint glow was the only source of light in the room, as the moon had disappeared behind thick clouds. There were faint steps outside the room as guards and servants made their nightly service, but no one touched the heavy doors of the heir's room in what was formerly the king's room. In the room the time was echoed by the steady breathing of Zelda and her nightly attendant.

Time flew by ever so slowly. Tetsu sighed and leaned back. Allowing herself to sink, she merged into the wooden desk. Her mind took shape with the desk so it became another limb to her as much as her arms or legs. She stopped feeling the wind and instead felt the carven life of the wooden construct. She became the desk. Diving ever further, Tetsu moved through its legs into the floor. Her mind expanded even further from there to encompass the king's quarter of the palace. She felt the boots of the guards step on her, the lighter shoes and sandals of the servants, and one cloth set of feet.

Suddenly curious, Tetsu swam to where the cloth feet were. She snuck her face up from the surface. The feet belonged to a man who was in the king's library. A scribe perhaps? She smiled mischievously. Tetsu just adored messing with the servants.

She swam through the floor a bit closer, and as she neared she felt scrolls fall onto her. Some scribe he was, the man had no care for the items kept here. She'd show him.

Lowering herself like a cat, she pounced. She leapt into the air behind his head. She no longer was one with the wood, but one with the wind. With a thought she blew a gust of wind in his face. Just a little gust, just enough to be spooky.

Only rather than panic or scream, the man spun in the blink of an eye and grabbed her in his fist.

She was no longer one with the wind, but one with his flesh. She merged with his flesh, with his soul, with his mind. Therein lied the problem with Fae. They were born to merge with the world, to become a part of whatever they touched so they could mold it however they wanted. They were the firstborn. Other beings of flesh and soul came later… so Farore did not take into account flesh and soul when she made the Fae. The two were not exactly compatible… because in truth they were too compatible in ways even though they were not designed to be.

Tetsu screamed as she felt her essence being torn and attacked by the soul of the man. Her soul touched his soul. His flesh became her flesh. His mind became her mind. The two became bonded as glue, and out of reflex the two resisted only to tear each other in doing so.

Zant fell to his knees and screamed in equal agony. He had no idea the Fae was there, but when she spooked him his training took over and he reacted out of reflex. He felt his body go numb as it was no longer just his own, his mouth screamed in a voice no longer his, he felt his soul be assaulted, and his mind…

**-Before-**

Getting into Chancellor Ryo's army at night was no small thing. Zant had to use every bit of skill he had to make his way in. At first he joined pretending to be any other soldier, but then he was barred from nearing the inner tents of the army at night due to his made up rank. Zant could assume the role of an officer, but he couldn't take the chance. Ryo was meticulous and had a perfect memory. He might know all of his officers either by name or face with nothing more than a glance.

However there was a saying: There was no place a shadow could not reach, for where there is light, there is shadow illuminated. Zant was a Sheikah. There was no place he could not reach.

Zant entered as smoothly as a shadow into Ryo's tent. Chancellor Ryo had his back turned sitting in a chair reading scrolls, checking maps, and writing. Zant didn't make a sound as he pulled out his twin scimitars and approached the chancellor.

"Who sent you?" Ryo suddenly asked.

Zant did not stumble or be startled, but he did hesitate. Ryo continued writing as if there wasn't an assassin behind him.

"It would appear I have lost. I concede." Ryo said. "You are here to take my life, and if there was anything I respect it is a working man. So I will not stop you. Only… I cannot help but wonder who sent you. You see, I am a man of many doubts. I'm a bit of a cynic like that. Was it Chancellor Ketsu? No… the man acts too desperate to have sent an assassin. And if Ketsu didn't do it… then that rules out Prince Kyou."

Zant approached Ryo and placed his two blades in a circle around Ryo's neck. The Chancellor flinched at the sudden appearance of two very large curved blades, but to his credit he did not beg. "I act on the throne's behalf." Zant whispered.

Ryo chuckled. Zant narrowed his eyes down at him. Ryo said, "Then clearly you are missing a detail. The throne is whoever sits on it and if you think killing me will establish Kyou's rule, then you are ignorant." Ryo turned in his seat to look Zant in the eye. Zant did not move his blades. "I could relate to you Ketsu's pure incompetence or how Kyou would pick me over Ketsu if I defeat him smoothly… and the fact that you have yet to kill me tells me you really are not acting under Kyou's direct orders. I know of the Sheikah mask… the inability to act without direct authority."

Ryo looked Zant in the eye. "Have you broken the mask? Are you capable of acting as a free man? Or are you acting on another's orders?... Namely to one who lost her mask? So… are you killing me on Impa's orders?" Seeing Zant's confusion, Ryo said, "Seems you don't know. More's the pity."

Ryo turned back around to face his small desk with the papers on it. "You really think it is a coincidence we are at war right now? I do not. This war has been one in the making for a long time. Is it not odd that Impa goes to Zhao and returns with some girl? Is it not odd that rather than go through proper channels to certify her lineage, it is the priests? The rule is to check the birth records, the conception records, the sexual records to prove the girl is conceived by the king. Is it not odd that this… girl of Zhao is the declared heir? Is it not odd that in the girl's unfortunate death that Impa continues to fight the throne? These are the things I question. Face it, Sheikah… or whatever you are now… I'm not the real enemy. So allow me to rephrase my question: Under what authority do you act?"

Zant's scimitar's swords shook in his hands. He tried to kill the man, he wanted to. He wanted to serve Kyou and prove himself, but he couldn't. His hands would not move. He had killed so many, but it was the mask. The mask took the guilt, the death, the darkness and kept it away. It was the mask that killed.

Zant had not been able to wield the mask since this started.

Suddenly unsure of himself, Zant felt he would lose his mind. Who was to blame? Who should he kill?

"If there is any doubt to what I say…" Ryo pulled a scroll out from his robes and extended it to Zant. The scroll bore the seal of the king. Startled, Zant took a step back. "Read. You will understand… after all, you know who the queen mother is."

Zant felt himself trapped. Trapped by the circumstance, trapped by Ryo's words. Perhaps he was a snake under the control of the charmer. Perhaps he was just a man seeking answers or an escape from his guilt. Regardless of his reason he took the scroll, broke the seal, and opened it.

He read it.

It was a short scroll. Merely a sentence long. Yet in reading it, Zant's inner mask shattered. He dropped the scroll and fled the tent.

Ryo took a step back to steady himself. He let out a long breath. It had taken great effort to be so calm and charismatic. Now that the assassin had seemingly gone to choose another target, he could settle himself. Who had sent the assassin? In truth, Ryo did not know who sent the Sheikah, but the assassin's hesitation was something he managed to use.

But Ryo had a guess of who it was. Only one person had control over the Sheikah with the motive to send him. Impa.

He picked the scroll up. "So uncouth. He could have at least reapplied the seal. Now I'm going to have to repair it myself."

**-Present-**

Zant's fragile mind strained under the weight of two. He screamed, he threw himself around, he cursed and swore and knocked everything down around him. He clutched at his head demanding the pain to leave. Finally he released his fist and threw the Fae across the room. Tetsu collapsed where she landed. Guards, hearing the racket, stormed into the room and searched the room, but they could find no one.

The open window banged against the palace in the heavy wind.

**-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Link grumbled. He felt a vein in his forehead pulse angrily. He was started to regret poking at the barbarian king. He may have found the man had a weakness of curiosity… but there were things he hadn't taken into account. The man was prideful, strong, and most of all… as self-entitled as any noble.

"You make a wonderful footstool." Ganondorf smiled from where he sat above him. Link sat beneath him and as one can gather, the barbarian had his feet on Link's head. "Just the right amount of shortness. Do you ever plan on hitting your growth spurt?"

Link growled. He wanted to move, but the blasted dog was sleeping on his lap; and under Ganon's orders no less. It seemed just as Link had figured out the dark man's weakness, so Dragmire had figured out his.

The others in the group laughed. They kept a wary eye on Ganondorf but weren't struck numb with fear anymore. Link gave them the stink eye. "Yeah, you laugh you little shits! I'll get you! Ow!" Ganondorf kicked him on top the head.

"I apologize on behalf of my footstool. It has no manners." Ganondorf smirked. "It truly belongs in no place but under the boot."

The carriage approached the main city gates. As well traveled as the city was, there was a bit of a line to enter. The guard's eyed Ganondorf curiously from his throne of boxes with his feet on a boy's head, but did nothing. Ganondorf waved as they passed.

"Security seems to have laxed." Link observed. Momentarily he forgot about the feet on his head as he worried about the state of the capital. The people were clearly shaken up. He could see uncertainty in their eyes and it looked like everyone was stressed. The streets were not as dense as before.

Ganondorf observed the city as well. His impression was less viable in his mind, as his only other time in the capital had been as an invader. Following the invasion he kept to his tents outside the city. So all in all he had little idea of how the city was before for him to compare, while it seemed Link had been here before. From what Ganondorf gathered, Link worked with merchants and had strong familiarity with them. It only made sense for the former slave to have assisted them in their hauls here.

Yet even though Ganondorf had less of a basis to go on, the atmosphere was visibly different from that of Joket. Joket was tense because it had changed hands, but it was still lively. The capital though…

"They are scared and uncertain," Ganondorf figured. "Between so much of the capital being caught in flames, repeated invasions, armies right outside the gates, and the monarch changing hands from one to another in rapid recession… it is no wonder. Anyone would flee under the circumstances. The capital must feel like a very unsafe place right now…" Ganondorf narrowed his red eyes in thought. "If the capital, the very core of Qin feels its foundation to be this rocky… how must the rest of Qin feel? How great of a ripple did Prince Kyou cause?"

Link gulped. "But then wouldn't that mean more security so people feel safe?"

"Too much security also tends to make people feel there is a reason… a threat… to validate the security. Zelda must be keeping the security in the city lax so the people can feel there is nothing to be concerned with… so life can return to normal."

"Perhaps…"

Their thoughts lied in different areas. Link felt for Qin as a whole, since his eyes had been opened to a greater conflict beyond his village. Ganon was concerned as well, but more for what impact it would have on his people. Already the Majora had a shaky relationship with the Qin to start with, and if the people were frightened and feeling insecure… the Majora would need to tread lightly so as to not create a reason for the Qin to turn on them. Except 'lightly' did not fit well in his plans.

The caravan reached the outer palace walls without incident. The guards inspected their goods, and found them to be good, but did not allow them to pass.

Link exclaimed, "What's the big deal? We were allowed here before! We know the princess!"

"No… we weren't. We had to force our way in last time." Ganon reminded him. "However he is right, the princess would know us. Call for your high princess. She will recognize us if you doubt my words."

"No, can do. You really think the princess would know a peasant and barbarian? Don't insult us." The guard replied.

Ganon growled. He wanted to pummel the man, but he kept his peace. It was not a battle worth fighting. Looking around, Ganon decided to see if he could find any guards that recognized him from the battle.

He also realized the boy had disappeared. "Where did that brat go?" He wondered.

**-A few minutes later, Zelda-**

"Your highness, we have captured an intruder."

Zelda gave a silent prayer of thanks. That was exactly what she wanted. The meeting she was in was long, pointless, and full of bravado.

"Ah, well. I should see to it." Zelda rose. "I apologize, minister. But it seems matters demand my attention."

"Surely you have officers for local security who can handle this?" The minister wondered.

"True enough, I do, but also you may recall, I like to handle things personally. I bid you good day." Zelda bowed and without waiting for a reply walked out the door with the guard following her. "Your timing was excellent. If I had to sit for another hour and listen to him talk about how the size of our flags is traitorous I would have slapped someone."

"I am glad to have pulled you away from such trivial matters, but there truly is an intruder. He was found trying to climb the walls to the inner palace."

She was brought to a room where a dozen guards stood over a sack. The sack wiggled frantically and something, or namely someone, inside was not happy. Zelda felt a deep headache coming on. She knew that voice.

"Cut him out." The guards opened it to reveal… Link. Zelda could only stare at him, dumbstruck.

Link spit out whatever they had stuffed in his mouth and smiled at the sight of her. "Hey, Princess!"

The guards looked at her. "Do you know him?"

"No." Zelda said evenly.

"What?! Princess!" Link exclaimed frantically, he wiggled around like a worm to get out of their grip. The guards started to pick him up to take him away, but Zelda stopped them.

"Yes! Yes. Yes, I know him. Unfortunately. Let him go." At their concerned looks, she repeated herself. "Let him go. He doesn't pose a danger to anyone unless he is trying to help."

Link was released, but the guards did not go far. Zelda felt a migraine coming on. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "Link… I have to ask, do you do this on purpose?"

"Yes, I do. Well, did. Do? Did? I don't know, but I figured this would be the only way to get this far."

"Sneaking in?"

"Getting caught. The guards wouldn't let me in, so I figured this would be the best way to get in."

Once more, Zelda stared at him deadpan. He intentionally got caught? What kind of logic is that?! On one hand she marveled at the ease by which he figured out how to bypass security by using her security against itself, and succeed in doing it. But for all the potential brilliance and cunning it would take to come up with such a plan that bordered on madness, she equally marveled at the sheer stupidity of it for one simple fact: he could have been killed!

"Do you do this on purpose?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Why do people keep asking me that! First Ganon-Grumpy and now you! Yes I do this on purpose!"

"I don't know, perhaps the fact that it is dumb! Did you not think you would be killed?!"

"Of course, I could have. But didn't you do the same with the Majora?" Link questioned.

"That was with a nation at stake…"

Link and Zelda stared at each other. Link was the first to look away. "Okay… Fine. Not the brightest idea. You win. This time!"

Zelda sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose again. "Link… what do you want? What is so important that you had to risk death?"

"Well, the village and I brought tribute."

"And you couldn't just leave it at the gates like everyone else?"

"Well… we could have. But Ganon and I wanted to come in and visit."

"Ganon? Chief Ganondorf Dragmire?!" Now that she thought about it, she could feel the mark on her hand pulsing gently, something that only happened when Link or Ganon were near.

What was the Majora chief doing here? Didn't he have business with ruling Joket and the mountain?

"Yep. Grump's himself. Red eyes, temper, and all. The big guy should still be near the gate."

Zelda groaned. "Someone let him in." A guard hurried off to obey. "I swear… And don't you have anything better to do?"

"You act almost like you aren't happy to see me." Link frowned. "Aren't we friends?"

"I-" Zelda stopped herself. Her initial response was that she had no friends. But then why was she so concerned with his wellbeing? So far as she remembered, she didn't do friends, yet she also remembered her time with him as always being open in ways she wasn't with anyone else. He treated her like an equal, and she had appreciated that.

"I don't do friends. I don't trust enough to have them." Zelda said. Link frowned sadly. "But you are an exception." His frown brightened into a smile. "I apologize for my temper as well, but next time just wait. "

"No biggy." Link waved it away.

"Let us go greet the chief, then." Together they walked to the throne room. There they met Ganondorf Dragmire, and Elder of the Fae decided to make a short appearance.

Elder stood tall as a two-legged Qin of palace wood adorned with rich robes and fine jewelry associated with the nobles of Qin. In all sense he seemed to be a proud and true noble of Qin were it not for the wooden skin and glowing empty eyes. None of the less, it was an improvement. Before he looked like old rotten wood from a forest, and though he considered such an improvement in aesthetics to be nonsensical, it gave the palace ministers, and nobles around the capital, a better impression of him. To put it simply: He was trying to fit in.

Seeing Zelda and Link approach, the Fae bid his goodbye and went on his way.

Zelda greeted, "Ganondorf Dragmire, Chief of the Majora. What an honor. May I inquire as to the nature of your visit to the capital?"

"My business is my own." Ganondorf said mysteriously. "But the relationship between our peoples at Joket is shaky ground at best, and so I thought this would be a good time as any to seek a way to steady it. To see how your people are, learn-"

"To eat your food." Link inserted.

Ganondorf turned a shade of grey. Zelda's initial response was disbelief, but Ganon's lack of rebuttal confirmed it. Much unlike herself, she felt the overpowering urge to laugh at the man's embarrassment. She hid her mouth behind her hand and snorted.

Ganon growled and leveled a menacing glare at Link, who smiled innocently. "I'm going to kill you."

"Not in my throne room, if you please. This room has seen enough bloodshed as it is." Zelda jaded. "Be that as it may, you two are welcome. Link, will you be leaving with the others from your village?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda working as a bodyguard. I should make sure they don't trip on the way back."

Zelda called for a servant and said, "Take one of my royal guard with you, and please inform the merchants from his village that I will have the guard protect them in Link's place. There is business I have with him." The servant bowed and departed.

"What? Don't I get a say in the matter?!" Link exclaimed.

Zelda leveled a dead-pan look at him. "Do you want to babysit a bunch of merchants tomorrow or stay a while and learn of something interesting?"

"How interesting?" Ganon wondered.

"Hey! Don't get pulled into her pace so easily!" Link yelled at the black man. "It's a trap! She's cold and heartless and manipulative and scheming and-"

"This coming from you? You thought the best way of getting to me was getting caught." Zelda replied.

Ganon guffawed, "So that's what you were doing!" Now it was Link's turn to be embarrassed.

"Fine… I'll stay and see what is so Din damn fascinating." Link pouted.

"Good that you would see things my way." Zelda smiled. She looked to the barbarian king, "Ganondorf Dragmire. The same invitation extends to you. As a representative of the Majora clan, you are welcome at the royal palace and what I have to say to Link will greatly interest you as well. Will you be staying long? Do I need to send a messenger to Joket on your behalf?"

"No need. I already sent back my partner to inform them of my stay. As for how long…" Ganondorf shrugged. "Until I am satisfied. There is a great deal I wish to learn of Qin, of your ways, and of our shared past."

"Shared past? Are you wishing to satisfy your people's need for revenge? Or at the very least learn how without a diplomatic incident."

Ganon smiled dangerously. "No, I am not here for that. It is true, I may find an answer for them, but I have other questions on my mind. I have recently come to learn things… things that have left me questioning myself."

"Very well."

**-Mitagi House, Qin-**

Impa sat at the table tapping her fingers impatiently. She had a feeling what this meeting was about, and she was prepared for it. Didn't mean she had to like it.

"Shadowmaster Impa of the Sheikah clan." She declared herself.

"Phantom Barc Lon of the Sheikah clan." Another stated.

"Phantom Jin Bao of the Sheikah clan."

"Phantom Abrucan of the Sheikah clan."

Another three were named of lesser rank, but these three were the only ones of any importance. They were the next rank down from Impa and were loyal to Zelda's Qin.

"Shadowmaster Impa, we have called for this meeting to discuss the matter of your meeting with the princess." Barc declared. Impa nodded.

"What do you have to say about it?" Impa inquired.

"Your choice exposed you unnecessarily, and our clan." Abrucan said.

"I was very careful." Impa said. "I only revealed myself to High Princess Zelda and to Ouki Mitagi. I assure you, gentlemen, no one else had the slightest idea I was there."

"Yet you still acted in contrast to our need to stay hidden."

"Our mission is to serve the princess, not ourselves. The princess is alone in the palace and I decided a moment of familiarity and assurance would do her well." This hushed them briefly. Impa continued, "And it sounds to me like you have already discussed the matter."

"Our clan merely feels that your focus has become… compromised." Jin tried to sooth her.

Abrucan though, was far more blunt. "We are at war with Zant over the fate of our clan, and his power if left unchecked could have dire consequences of the nation of Qin. We cannot made idle moves. We cannot expose ourselves unnecessarily."

"I know that. I did not make an idle move. It may not have been in the best interest of the Sheikah, but it was in the best interest of Qin."

"And that is where we believe your interests have become compromised." Jin said.

Impa narrowed her eyes at him. They were all difficult to make out in the darkness, but she could make out his shape. "Do you mean to imply that as Sheikah we serve ourselves before Qin?"

"Not at all." Jin replied.

"My lady…" Barc leaned forward. "We are not implying your loyalty is compromised, but your mindset. Allow me to say this plainly. Are you a Sheikah Shadowmaster or Qin minister?"

"I am a Sheikah!"

"Yet you have acted as a Chancellor would for some time now. You became tutor to a member of the royal family of your own volition, become a politician, guided us to rebel against the throne while withholding information that we were, in fact, protecting it so that we would act solely on your word, and now, when the princess appears 'lonely' because she has no Chancellors you go out of your way to comfort her and offer a token of guidance. This is not made any better by the fact that the heir has made no effort to officially instate you as the rank you are beholden to acting as. Your position is fake, yet it has extended far past its due."

Impa clenched her fists. "What are you implying?"

"That you have become overly attached. Shadows must be flexible and hidden and unknown. This is what you have taught, and what you have practiced all of your life, is it not? Yet you seemed to have turned over a new stone in the last year. Naturally we can say that tutoring the princess alongside Ryo's private teacher was acceptable, as you have much wisdom and cunning to offer, and we can turn a blind eye to extending that guidance to the next several steps… but this is becoming a pattern of attachment and involvement beyond what is acceptable for Sheikah."

Impa could say little against him. She wanted to refute him, but found she couldn't. He was right. Under the previous king all the way back to King Shorlin she had been a perfect shadow. She had no personal attachment to those she served. It was business. She was a shield against the enemy, a shadow that conducted assassinations, kidnapping, and other dark deeds at the behest of the royal family so that their hands could stay clean. She was nameless to them, invisible, merely a shadow without face or individuality.

But that was not what Zelda needed. Not since the moment Impa saw the girl in the alley way. At first it was merely acting a part for the girl's comfort. But at some point it was no longer an act. When had that line been crossed?

At the behest of Ouki Mitagi, his English friend was in attendance. The man stood to the side spectating, but Impa wanted his opinion. The man was very much like a Sheikah. He was powerful, cunning, wise, and most of all, invisible.

"As Ouki's shadow, you have a very Sheikah like perspective. What is your opinion of this matter?" Impa directed her attention to the Englishman.

The Englishman hesitated, but as the other Sheikah turned to look at him. He sighed. "There is a saying in my homeland's book of God. 'No man can serve two masters.' It means to serve one may mean compromising another. This is, I believe, what they are trying to say. I do not know enough of your ways to say how you help your country or tell you what you should do, but if I were in your position I would be doing everything within my power to help the country. If you can serve it better as a Sheikah, then be a Sheikah. If you can serve it better as a politician or minister, then be a minister. If you can manage to be both, then be both, however I do find myself agreeing with them in this one aspect. It sounds like being a Shadowmaster comes with very different responsibilities than that of a minister. I believe you have reached the limit of what you can achieve as both, and they are asking you to choose between them."

Impa looked between them all. The other Sheikah were silent, but she could hear their approval. While the Englishman was impartial, it seemed he had good points and read well the situation. Unfortunately his advice still agreed with them and put her in a difficult position.

"If I were to step down from being a minister, there would be no argument?"

"None." The men agreed.

"And if I were to step down from being Shadowmaster, there would be no consequence? Would it be agreeable with the council that I still be Sheikah?"

The men looked between each other, and it was Barc to answer, "You would lose immediate rights as Shadowmaster while another is chosen to take your office. You would become an inactive agent until you choose to reinstate yourself, but you would no longer be able to return to the rank of Shadowmaster without a unanimous vote from the council. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes." The other men agreed.

Impa considered it. All things considered, it was a good deal. Even as an inactive agent she would have access to intel and resources of the Sheikah. The only bad thing would be no longer being able to return to being Shadowmaster without substantial effort… but was that truly a bad thing if her ambition had turned towards another path to begin with?

"I accept the terms." Impa decided. "Then I call for the council to begin consideration for the next Shadowmaster now that Zant has betrayed us and can no longer obtain the title. Once an agreement is made and due process is done… I will step down formally as Shadowmaster and step into the light as a minister of Qin."

-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-

"The matter to which I wanted you to learn is a subject the Fae Elder wishes to teach."

"Oh?" Link wondered.

"Yes. I have asked, but he wished to wait until you two were also present. Your presence then is highly convenient, from what I understand, it is important."

Ganondorf nodded. "Then I will listen."

They were outside at a table in the Palace Grove. The two men had traveled far and, being a good host, Zelda called for some of the best food the palace had to offer to be prepared.

"Thank you, Sarah." Zelda said.

Sarah placed her plate before her, bowed, and stepped back.

"Who's she?" Link asked. He rubbed his hands together as a plate was presented to him as well. "Thanks."

"You can answer for yourself." Zelda looked to her.

Sarah gulped nervously and said, "I-I am S-S-Sarah. Zelda's personal co-concubine and servan-"

"You have a concubine!?" Link gasped.

"Well-" Zelda started to answer.

"What do I have to do to get one!?"

"Start with being royalty." Ganondorf grunted. "It is hardly something a commoner can afford unless you get a cheap slave… and though I do not know of Qin ways, am I right to assume it is standard for royal family members to have regular concubines?" A plate was placed before him.

"That's right." Zelda answered. "It is the responsibility of all members of the royal family to produce as many children as possible as to assure a strong and stable bloodline. My brother was betrothed since birth and when he reached of age would have been expected to keep multiple wives, and as many concubines as he could imagine."

"And you?" Ganondorf wondered.

Zelda felt her stomach turn at the thought of what his question implied. She smiled politely even as her fists clenched painfully. She evaded the implications, "I was a peculiar case. I have never been betrothed."

Ganon eyed her. It was a simple question in his mind, a mere part of the conversation, but her reaction to it was far from normal. All he could figure was it was a touchy subject, and let it drop.

No noticing the sudden tension, Link dug into his food. Zelda eyed him uncomfortably. Though he had gained some manners in waiting until everyone was served, the way he devoured his food down was atrocious. His elbows were on the table, food was all over his face and falling around the table, he didn't close his mouth but rather ate like a cow, and he wasn't taking the time to chew properly or-

Ganon belched.

Zelda's eyes grew wide. Ganon's plate was almost empty. The last bite was on his utensil just in front of his mouth. Even Link and Sarah stopped to marvel at it. The man had eaten the entire thing in seconds. Seeing them stare openly at him, Ganon put the utensil down, cleared his throat, and grunted, "Delicious."

Link laughed, spitting food everywhere.

"I can see that." Zelda said in disbelief. She looked at Link. "Means you sure as Realms didn't cook it."

"Phey! I'fe wiph fafe wuw phoa-!"

Ganon growled, "You uncouth pig! Chew, then swallow, then talk!"

Link swallowed. "I will have you know, I've gotten better! I live on my own now and can't shrug the cooking off on others. Speaking of which, you should come and see the place! I've got a nice spit of land and a whole hut with a sturdy roof and wooden floor and everything! If you want to visit, you won't have to sleep on the ground."

"If I wanted to visit, I assure you, my men wouldn't tolerate me sleeping on anything short of a lavish rug with pillows." Zelda started to eat as well with a more polite pace and with more manners. Her training assured she made no mess, ate slowly, and did not bother them. She refused to eat like a pig.

"Oh, that's what I need! A rug!" Link exclaimed. "What do you think I should go for?"

"I don't know… what beast can you handle?" Ganon smile turned predatory. "How about a good bear?"

Link gulped. "… Bit too much for me. How about something more tame…"

"Like what? A feral wolf?"

"Err… I was thinking a chicken."

Ganon stared at him. "You cannot be serious."

"He is." Zelda assured him. "Farm animals and him do not get along."

As the talk went on, Sarah could only marvel at what she saw. In the time she had known the princess, she had learned that her reputation as an Ice Queen was well deserved. She approached everyone with aggression and distrust. At most she was neutral and silent, showing nothing of herself and accepting nothing of others. She was completely closed off. Sarah did not know what she had done to earn the princess' recognition, but even in her presence the princess never did anything more than smirk no matter her efforts to please the monarch.

Yet here was the princess smiling, having weak laughter, and, dare she say it, normal conversation, with a couple of strange people! One was clearly a boy from the lowest caste of society and the other was a barbarian outsider!

One thing Sarah remembered Zelda saying to Link was how she had no friends, because she trusted no one, and that Link was the only exception. Zelda was wrong. She had two.

-Later-

Seeing the three Destined had finished their meal, Elder rose from the water and approached.

"It is good that you are all here." Elder said. "There is something of great importance I wish to tell you while you are here in one place."

"Is this pertaining to what we discussed before?" Zelda asked.

"It is." Elder looked between them. "It is no coincidence the three of you are here. There are powers at work here beyond any of us, and times past I have promised to explain. Before I thought I would have to hunt you three down separately and explain it, but thankfully I will not have to. Zelda and Ganondorf understand what I want to explain in part, but… I do not know how much you know." Elder looked at Link.

"About what?" Link asked. He looked at Zelda and Ganon.

"I think he means the mark on your hand," Ganon said.

"Oh, that. I burned myself in the battle for Zelda's throne."

"No, you did not." Ganon replied.

"Of course I did. What are you on about?" Link looked at him like he was mad. He looked to Zelda for backup, but she said nothing.

Ganon sighed. He pulled off his gloves and put his hand down on the table. Link's eyes widened slightly. At Elder's beckoning Zelda did the same, only making Link's eyes widen further.

"It seems you have been left ignorant of something." Elder observed. "No matter." He grew back legs and leaned back against them. "I was already planning to start from the beginning."

**-Wilderness of Qin-**

A campfire was the only light in the plains. The ground was barren for so much blood had been shed that the acid of the blood ate away at the soil over time, and rampaging armies would sow salt into the soil to destroy the soil, and the toil of fueling national war machines tore down the forests. Untold millions had died in the course of history. Entire villages prosper and are burned down in regular acts of genocide. It was a wonder, or perhaps a blessing, that the people had not reduced themselves to extinction.

Like the land of Qin, or rather, like the very land of Hyrule, the land was dying.

Around the campfire were several groups of men. They kept a distrustful distance from one another, as each were more nasty than the last, criminals and bandits and scum that they were. Two of the groups were unknown names, while the third was worthy of note. The third group was a mafia group lead by the renowned Kei Ki. He was a bandit leader with a reputation for decapitations, earning him the name Kei Ki the Beheader. He was young, ambitious, handsome, and most of all, talented. He was a man whom even Chancellor Ryo and Ouki Mitagi would have taken note of and was one of the lesser heads of the Ki family.

The first bandit group growled angrily. "How long must we wait!?"

"Be patient." the second group said.

"Don't tell us to be patient! We have been here all night doing nothing but squatting here!"

"I'm afraid I must agree." Kei Ki sighed. He leaned back against a woman and closed his eyes to rest. "I am patient, but I hardly see the point in a wild chicken chase. If our employer does not come…" He drew his curved sword and looked at its sharp edge. "I may very well find myself becoming bored."

The other groups gulped fearfully. More time passed, with each hour becoming increasingly tense as the three bandit camps eyed each other warily. Kei Ki merely smirked and enjoyed the atmosphere.

Kan Ki said to the other chieftains, "I don't know about you two, but I do not plan to leave here empty handed. If I must leave here, it will be with your men in my service… and your heads decorating my table."

"There is no need for that." A voice said from the darkness.

Out of the darkness appeared a bunch of people in camouflaged clothes. The bandits drew their weapons out of surprise and prepared for a fight, but Kei Ki merely raised an eyebrow. "Sheikah? Are you here to arrest us?"

"On the contrary, Kei Ki the Beheader," A man appeared out of the darkness into the fire light. Unlike the other Sheikah, whose heads were covered by a hood, this man wore a helmet. The helmet was… a mashed up collaboration of other masks. One corner was a happy mask, one corner was a sad mask, one corner was the mask of a monster roaring, and one corner was of a child laughing. In his hands were a pair of sickles. (A type of blade in the shape of a half-circle.)

"I am the one who called you all here for a job." The masked Sheikah said. As he moved the helmet rotated on his head back and forth, as if it wasn't fastened on properly. He didn't seem bothered by it, though.

"A Sheikah… with an actual mask." Kei Ki murmured.

The masked Sheikah snapped his head toward Kan Ki. The helmet spun around to show the monstrous side. "Problem?!"

"Not really. Just find it curious."

The Sheikah's sharp tone changed to almost sing-song and the helmet spun around toward the child laughing. "~Ah. Well then. Curious away!~" The Sheikah straightened. The helmet back around to the monster, and he growled angrily. "Though we are not the Sheikah, not anymore. I do not want to be associated with those traitors." The helmet spun around to the sad face. "Call us whatever you want, we haven't come up with a name yet."

"Um… as you wish." Kei Ki said slowly. He found the man's behavior highly erratic and off-putting. Did the man lose a few marbles in life? "What is your name, at the very least? I find it hard to take employment from someone whose name I do not know."

The helmet spun around to the happy mask. "Zant! Happy to meet you!"


	19. Zant's War - Part 7

**-Elder's Story-**

In the beginning of Hyrule were three Goddesses, sisters all. They came to a world filled with chaos and Twilight. Together they purged the twilight away, but the world was left lifeless and without order.

Farore, the ever child-like one, created the firstborn, the Fae, to mold the world. The Fae with Farore molded the world into an ordered earth filled with life. Seeking to further her imagination, Farore created a number of races to populate it.

Din, the passionate fiery one, attempted to do the same. She was not a maker as Farore was, as she lacked the imagination of her younger sibling but she still made the effort. Her firstborn were the Goron. The Goron's way of molding the world was crude in comparison to the subtle Fae, and the Goron were ugly. Farore laughed, and her Fae playfully mocked the creation of Din.

Angry and insulted, Din created the dragons. The Fae were immune to elements, but knowing that fire was not a true element, she gave the lizards fire from her hand. The dragons made the Fae flee.

To sate the fire and mold the seas, Farore made the Zora.

To burn the seas, Din made the sun.

To hide from the sun, Farore made the forests.

Their quarrels resulted in war between their servants, and in the chaos starting to erupt, twilight was seeping back into the mortal realm. Seeing this, Naryu stepped in. She bound all races made by her siblings to a law. With the moon she made time they would know, she set the sun on its axis, and to mediate between the races just as she had to mediate between her sisters, she made man.

The war was averted, and time passed. To keep the tension low, they left the world, acting instead through chosen champions, and marked them with triangles. At times the champions were chosen through tests and trials, as they left relics to seek out who's beliefs and states of minds resonated with them. At times the champions resonated with the goddesses good sides. They sought power, freedom, wisdom, strength of will and love. And at times they resonated darkly. Where strength gave way to tyranny, freedom gave way to anarchy, and wisdom gave way to fanaticism.

Then one generation was met with catastrophe. The goddess's chose their champions, but whereas the power was meant for good, the champions fought amongst themselves. The champion of Naryu used his wisdom to make a great kingdom, but it brought war against the champion of Din. As the two champions clashed with armies and kingdoms, the people suffered, demons roamed as Twilight spilled into the land, and the champion of Farore arose with a rebellion.

No one knows who struck the final blow, but in one day the champion of Naryu, the king of Hyrule, died, the champion of Farore, the rebel named Hero, disappeared, and the champion of Din, the Demon of Hyrule, also disappeared. Between the invaders, the defenders, the demons, and the rebels, war ravaged the land, and with all three of their respective leaders gone, Hyrule collapsed on itself. The champions became known as the Spirit of the King, the Spirit of the Rebel or Hero (depending on one's view), and the Spirit of the Demon.

Since then, the demons disappeared into legend. Hyrule collapsed into a thousand small nations comprised of hundreds of cities and villages. Until one fateful king, King Shorlin of Qin, saw the potential of past legends. He wondered to himself, if the three champions at war could destroy a nation… what could they do together? So the King went to great expense to track down the three bloodlines and bring them together in Qin.

Whether or not his faith would hold fruit is yet to be seen.

**-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-**

Elder finished his story. He sat back and watched as the three processed the information. Zelda already knew much of it, and while Ganon was familiar with parts of it, it was lacking. Link had never heard of any of it.

"Whoa…" Link whispered.

"That is one way to put it." Zelda acknowledged.

"So… this birthmark makes me some kind of badass or something?" Link looked at his hand in awe.

Elder answered, "It means you are destined for greatness. Whether it is great good, great evil, or great waste of potential is up to you. But the Goddesses have their eyes on you."

Link and Zelda discussed the matter, but Ganon was quiet. He gazed at his hand with his brows furrowed. It troubled him, what he heard. It was nothing like what his mother's taught him. They had taught him of oppression and injustice dealt to their peoples, but nothing as far back as the Elder spoke.

And the demons…

Was there a connection between the Dragmire, the demons, the Twilight, and others things Elder mentioned? He had thought the Dragmire to worship Din, but his fellow Dragmire said they had turned 'back' to demons. To turn back to demons implies they once worked with demons.

The demons that plagued Hyrule.

The war with Hyrule.

The Spirit of the Demon.

If King Shorlin had brought the bloodline of the Spirit of the Demon to Qin…

Ganondorf closed his eyes and sighed. "I see."

"Does this trouble you?" Zelda asked.

Ganon narrowed his eyes in thought. He rose from his chair and looked into the Fae Grove. "Deeply. For the Twilight and demons to be connected is known to me, but I have recently come to learn the Dragmire have a connection to demons I did not know of. I use shadow, fire, and some twilight power. I was raised to use Din fire and Twilight. But demons? I heard the reason for the persecution against my people was because they turned to demons… and they had once before."

Ganondorf looked at his palm as he clenched and relaxed his fist. He felt so much anger boiled inside. It was something he learned to control, but he felt there was something here he was still missing. Was he angry because of the death of his people? Was he angry because his clan had worshipped demons? Was he simply angry because it was his upbringing?

Elder took Link's shoulder and said, "Link, there is a power resting inside you. Something deep and powerful. Once you figure out how to use it, you will be a step closer to your destiny."

"My destiny… what would that be?" Link gulped.

"What you choose for it to be."

"A lot of help that is…" He said sarcastically. "Didn't you say you would help us train?"

"I didn't say I would help you train. The others learned to use their power in their own way… the journey you take to learn yours is what will shape it to be what it will become."

Zelda watched Ganon. The man was deep in thought, and so far as Link went… he wasn't the brightest. Zelda had understood, grasped, and welcomed the knowledge provided by the Fae… but the black man seemed unsettled and Link would need time. "Elder Fae. Thank you for the lesson, but I think it is enough for now. There is much for us to consider and meditate on."

The three parted and went their own way. Ganon found a balcony and meditated under the sun, considering all he had learned in recent times.

He recognized that his would-be cousin, and the Elder Fae, were not lying to him. Yet he still felt something was not right. Perhaps it was he who was not right, in resisting what he had learned. Perhaps he needed to hear it from someone who was a Dragmire and was old enough to be involved, or perhaps someone who knew their past.

Because try as he might, he did not know where to cast his anger. Should the Dragmire's fate be on Qin's hands, or did they bring it upon themselves? Should he continue to ignore the past, or should he recognize the need to act? And in what way should he act? Was there anything to fix? Was there anyone to bring retribution to?

Ganondorf was a man of action being forced to be passive. The best he could do was put his impulses in the back of his mind.

Zelda was settled in herself already with what she knew, and attended to business around the palace as normal. The immediate arrangement was to return life to normal with the return of holiday that had been ignored in the chaos. So Zelda sat at her desk and reviewed an endless stream of letters, statements, statistics, and notifications with a few requests sprinkled in. The only thing that unnerved Zelda was how widely her servant was smiling. For a concubine and servant Sarah was generally a happy girl, and was completely normal in every way. But there was something unnerving about just how widely she was smiling. To make it even worse the girl was getting bouncy and looked like she was going to explode in fits and giggles. It was making her very hard for Zelda to focus on her work.

Sarah toppled over Andim's pole, making the hawkling squawk angrily and fly to another perch. Zelda eyed the servant as her smile turned apologetic. While Zelda liked seeing her in a good mood, it was annoying when she was trying to focus, and so she couldn't keep all of the ice from her gaze.

"What is it?" Zelda questioned. She put down her quill and focused on the girl that was proving impossible to ignore. "It is good to see you happy, but I have yet to see your happiness so… bright. What is it that you are desperately wanting to say or do? Surely you have something to say."

"Not at all, just… I'm happy because you are."

"Come again?" Zelda asked.

"Those two back there… they are the first people I have seen you open up to. I mean…" Sarah searched for the words. "You respect your servants in ways other masters do not, as you acknowledge them. You allow me to comfort you in your private space and private times. You are open to opinion and thought in court. You enjoy dialogue and philosophy and… just talk that is smart and teaching. But despite it there is a constant feeling of detachment. You keep everyone in their place, and perhaps I may be close, but that is because it is my job to be. You haven't opened to me, trusted me, or simply liked me, because you wanted to from the start… and perhaps you do not fully trust me either. But today I saw you simply… normal." Sarah laughed. "And I'm happy for you. I didn't think you trusted anyone enough to truly be a friend."

"Friend." Zelda repeated the word. She blushed at the praising and empathetic joy her servant proclaimed. "Perhaps we are drawn together… and perhaps I can call Link a fair-weather friend. For the chieftain, I would call him an ally. But even so that is because we have very differing ideas of friends."

"What do you mean?"

"To me, a true friend is someone you can trust with your thoughts and feelings. Someone you can cry with or laugh with. Someone who you can expose your naked back to without the slightest sense they will stab you in it." Zelda said. "Someone who will never fail you."

"That's right."

"Then I have none. At most, I might still have one."

Sarah frowned. "What?"

"They are with me because it benefits them. Link wants a soldier's career. Lord Dragmire is a king in his own right, and as such MUST choose his people over me. The Elder Fae wishes to help me, but he is also a king with responsibility to his people. Ryo gave me lessons, but is using me as a puppet. Abhdan has great interest in my learning as a good teacher would, but serves Ryo first and foremost. General Ouki is chaotically unreliable and reliable at once, making him difficult to figure out. I wish to believe he would choose to serve me over all others, as his gesture of support and loyalty would convey, but he is whimsical in the extreme. Impa… Dear Impa who brought me here, and has been by my side. She left me behind to tend to her clan as Shadowmaster. I hold no grudge or malice towards her, but it shows where her responsibility lies. So long as she is Shadowmaster her responsibility is divided in regards to me just as much as all the others."

Sarah's joy fell as Zelda spoke. It was honest, and in that she appreciated it, but the coldness of it chilled her. She grew sad.

Zelda turned her sharpness on Sarah. "And you… You are right to say I do not fully trust you, though you see more sides of me than most others."

"That's harsh…"

"That's reality. You do not serve me, Sarah, though I wish you did. You serve the Royal Harem. And you know who runs it?"

Sarah nodded. She knew. Zelda had conveyed her relationship with that person before. Zelda was right… it was impossible for her to truly trust the servant so long as she served the Royal Harem.

Sarah's eyes welled with tears until they poured down. Seeing Sarah's tears, Zelda stepped back from the bluntness she was used to having and briefly hugged the girl. "Do not take it personally, Sarah. I like you. You are a good person. What I trust is that whatever you choose, it is for goodness. It is not the same as choosing me. It is the same for everyone I know. They have choices they must make, and it is to their people, their family, and their loved ones that they choose. They may even choose to help the princess… but they do so by choosing the kingdom of Qin… I am Heir Apparent to them, not Zelda. To them I am a symbol, not a person… I am sorry if my belief hurts you, I do not mean to injure."

"I am not hurt, princess. Just sad." Sarah sniffled. "It sounds so… lonely."

Zelda looked down, considering the word. In the end, she shrugged. "I have never recalled being lonely."

"And that is what hurts the most."

Zelda looked sharply at the servant, but Sarah did not seem to wish to say any more. The statement was short and sweet, but cut through Zelda deeply into areas she was uncomfortable with. Her first reflex was defensive anger, but she quickly cut it off. It was said in love for her own good…

Seeing the icy glare return, Sarah bowed and left Zelda alone to work. Zelda watched the girl leave. She sighed in resignation. It was a conversation Zelda had not wished to have, but it was for the girl's own good.

"She is better off not getting attached. My hands are covered in blood as it is, and that is not to stop any time soon… I'm not as good as she thinks I am."

Link also meditated in his own way, but rather than sit alone or work, he wandered the streets. He saw life in the capital and let his mind blanking. Being from a merchant plantation, he was amazed by the glamor of everything sold, and how people dressed, but he also recognized that this was partially illusion. The silk looked delicate and noble, but it was grown by worms who ate berries. The people wore makeup, but it was to cover something up. People were dirty and worked, and others were clean and didn't.

What was his role in all this? He always said he was destined for greatness (much to the annoyance of most of his village), but to have it stated by someone who knew things… It made it something a touch more real. As a war orphan, he was left with the message that his parent was a great general. As a boy, soon to be a teen, he trained and was filled with so much energy and resolve he didn't always know what to do with it. (When he wasn't training or working, he was usually doing something stupid, like most boys.)

"Pft… Like I need a talking fly to tell me I have a destiny. I already know that." Link smirked despite the butterflies in his stomach.

As he walked, he bumped into some cloaked men. He made an effort to apologize, but he stopped mid-word when he saw the blood-stained weapons hidden beneath.

"Watch it, brat." A gruff one shoved the boy aside.

"Wait. Look at his sword." Their leader said. He didn't look as ugly and gruff as the others, but had a dangerous beauty to him. The kind of man who could woo women one minute and throw them away the next.

Seeing the shock in Link's eyes, he knew the boy was alerted, and with a blade that fancy, the boy either was a thief, or had connections… Namely in the palace. They couldn't take the chance. He reached out as quick as a snake and put a gentle hand on Link's shoulder. Link tried to pull back, but the man's grip was firm. "Let's go for a walk."

"No, no. I'm good." Link chuckled nervously. His eyes avoided the man's sharp gaze as he looked for an exit, but he was surrounded. "I've already walked. I was actually just thinking of sitting down. Besides, I don't know you."

"Then let's go sit." The man smiled. "I'm Kei Ki. Now you know me."

"Hey, that rhymes!" A man said.

"Shut it."

They took his sword and shoved him between them. In their midst with tight hands on him, Link found himself walking through the capital back alleys, far out of sight of the main streets… and the soldiers that patrolled them. Link gulped. Was his supposed destiny to die in the crevice of society?

He could imagine Midna shaking her head in shame, and the whole world laughing at the son of a general rotting in trash heaps amongst the rats.

Link resisted and tried to get away, but the men held him tight with his arms behind his back. Try as he might, he was a boy. A strong boy for one his age, but still a boy.

To his surprise, they did not kill him. Even the men were surprised by this, whispering among each other why Kei Ki didn't just turn around and behead the boy as he had so many others. They figured there was a purpose behind it, or maybe Kei Ki was trying to find just the right place to do it. Link didn't much like either option.

The alley opened up to reveal they were approaching the temple from the back side. The men climbed atop each other to get over the wall. Link saw his chance and tried to dash away, but Kei Ki was already on him, literally throwing him to the ground and sitting on him. Link bit his ankle and received dizzying punches to the face in turn.

"Someone throw me their cloak! The boy is a fighter." Kei Ki laughed.

Kei Ki rained punches down on Link until the boy stopped resisting. Link wanted to continue, but he felt his brain churning with each blow. He could barely see straight. With his eyes spinning, he felt Kei Ki lift him and wrap him. A moment or two and he was wrapped in a cloak and tied in someone's belt.

"Why is it always sacks!" Link exclaimed.

He was picked up and thrown over some man's shoulder. The group entered the temple from a backdoor. The temple was quiet and seemingly empty as the group walked. It was not a day nor hour of worship, but Link thought he would have seen at least some priest.

They walked up flights of stairs towards a tower in the temple, opened a door that had its lock broken, and they found the priests. Gagged. Link's eyes widened. Two of them were bleeding horribly and the rest were bruised. Link was tossed onto them.

In front of the priests were a group of people wrapped in ribbons of cloth from head to toe. Over their chests were emblems of eyes, but the red eyes were painted over in black. They possessed a number of weapons ranging from short scythes, to short swords, to knives, to bows. The man leading them had a helmet with four masks, one on each side, and two scythes on his back. The man with the four-masked helmet loomed over the priests, and judging from how the priests looked fearfully back…

They were screwed.

"~A boy?~" The four-masked man wondered. He seemed to… sing it. Or he was whimsical in his speech. Link couldn't say, other than the fact he sounded weird.

"Check the emblem on the hilt of his blade. He has a sword from the palace. The last thing we need is them catching wind of us before its time." Kei Ki replied.

"And you didn't think to kill him!" The helmet spun on the man's head to an angry face.

"Bodies tend to get noticed. As an assassin, you yourself know this."

'Assassin?!' Link gulped. What kind of crap was he in!? Who were they assassinating? Wait… If they were wary of a boy from the palace… then… oh no. He needed to tell Zelda! But how? He was tied up, surrounded, and yelling wouldn't get him anywhere. Wait! He had some kind divine power right?! Or at the very least… the mark of power. Maybe he could do something with it!

Having no idea how, Link closed his eyes and focused his thought into his hand. He pictured his thoughts as a bird being sent to Zelda. Or Ganondorf. Or the Fae guy. Or whoever could read his thoughts!

Meanwhile, the assassin loomed over them. His helmet shifted around continuously, not stopping on any one face. "Tell me… High Priest. Who paid you to declare Zelda the heir?" The assassin asked.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." The High Priest said.

"Wrong!" The man smacked the priest. Blood splattered across the floor. "You cannot tell me you were not paid! The records pan out. You received a very generous donation just before the girl arrived. A few days later, some girl from Zhao shows up in the arms of the traitorous Shadowmaster, you declare her heir, the true king is dethroned, and civil war plagues the land. Who paid you!?"

"We receive donations from the palace, the nobles, and all of Qin regularly! We are paid as well as any major faction in Qin! Running a church across Qin is not cheap!"

"Do you take me for an insane fool!?" The bat-shit crazy man with the spinning helmet yelled.

"Uh…"

"Do you take me for a liar?!" The helmet snapped into place on an angry face. The assassin pulled out a scythe blade, picked up the high priest, and held the blade to his throat. "You are a crooked priest and a liar! Not me! You're the liar! You are involved in a plot against Qin, and have been so from the very beginning! Now who paid you!"

"I-I don't-"

"Ryo!" Another priest yelled fearfully.

Everyone went quiet. The High Priest, the assassin, the other priest's whimpering also stopped. Even Kei Ki stopped whispering and muttering with others in the background to look at the priest who spoke.

The assassin turned his head completely to the one that spoke, almost defying the way his spine sat on his shoulders in doing so, cut the scythe across the High Priest's neck, and whispered, "Ryo paid you all?" Link felt a chill go down his spine.

The High Priest fell to the ground gagging on his blood, and the other priests yelled fearfully and begged as they backed away. The assassin turned the rest of his body to align with his head and he stepped up to the priest that spoke. The helmet on his head started to spin.

"Ryo paid you." The assassin said.

The priest nodded.

"Impa brought her here in secret."

The priest nodded again.

"And you declared the child… as the heir."

Once again, the priest nodded.

"Based. On. What? Did you have a vision? Did the Goddesses come down and tell you? Did Chancellor Ryo pay you?"

The priest looked with terror at the dead High Priest. He whimpered, "O-only he knew. He demanded to be a-alone. Wh-when he came out. He sa-said that girl was…" The priest hesitated as the assassin lifted the blood-covered scythe. "… king."

The assassin's head snapped into place on sad. "I understand now… We have to kill the princess. We have to kill Shadowmaster Impa. And we have to kill Chancellor Ryo. He has Reida's father, the governor, in his pocket… and Reida has King Kyou's ear… By Kyou! how deeply Ryo's web goes!"

Kei Ki snorted, "Kill the princess and Chancellor Ryo? That will set the country in chaos. Why not just kill the entire Qin hierarchy while we're at it?" He added sarcastically.

"I like where your mind is going! But let's do this one step at a time! We may have to kill King Kyou as well if Lady Reida goes near him again!" The assassin said cheerfully. "But first!"

The assassin kicked the priest in the stomach, grabbed his hair, and shoved his face into the ground. He produced a knife from his vest, placed it under the man's neck, and plunged it in. The priest gurgled on his own blood and fought against him, but the assassin had a firm grip on his hair. The priest gagged and thrashed, but with his life literally spilling out of his throat there was only so much he could do before collapsing face-first into a pool of his own blood.

The assassin stood and wiped the knife on the priest's white clothes. He sheathed it. With a snap of his fingers, the assassin walked out the door followed by his followers.

"What of the others?" Kei Ki asked.

"~Kill them.~" The masked man sang.

Kan Ki sighed and scratched at the mess of hair on his head. "Weirdo. Go on, I will take care of them. You know the plan." He waved off with his hands.

With a nod, every bandit and rebel left the room except for two others who, judging from their familiarity with Kei Ki, were his lieutenants. The lieutenants lunged into the mass of priests, and forced them all to bow with their heads down in a line. Link, still rolled up in a sack of robes, was thrown among them.

'Shitshitshitshitshitshit!' Link hissed in his head. Why wasn't his power working?! Shouldn't he be able to get a message to the others? Or pull out fire like Ganon? Or shoot exploding arrows like Zelda?

Kei Ki pulled out a blade and in one swipe beheaded the first priest.

But what could Link do? So far as he knew, nothing! Nada! Zilch!

Another priest fell without a head.

All Link had done up to this point was be a participant in a battle at the palace… and know people. Midna had done great things in a short time. Zelda had taken a nation and stood and looked kings in the eyes. Ganon was already a lesser king and probably had a number of accomplishments in his name. What was Link to all that?

A third priest lost his head.

Link boasted a lot. He was the son of a great general… bah, he was a fool. It was a statement he used to explain his dreams of becoming great, but for all of his dreams what did he do? Nothing!

Fueled by anger, Link threw his head forward. Whether by luck or providence, his thick skull collided with one of the lieutenant's crotch standing just in front of him. The man squealed, grabbed himself, and fell to his knees. The other's laughed at the humiliating display, and Kei Ki stopped momentarily to see the grown man cry about how his grandbabies were aborted before they had a chance.

"Wait…" Kei Ki said. "Where's the brat?"

Link was missing and the door was open.

Growling, Kei Ki threw open the door with a crash and bolted out. It didn't take long to find Link, but seeing Link crawling on the ground like a worm on steroids left him momentarily bewildered. He couldn't help cackling in laughter.

"You're fast for a boy tied up in a bag," Kei Ki complimented him.

Kan grabbed Link by the feet and lifted him off the ground upside. Link wriggled and struggled and swung back and forth. With his hands tied within the sack, he could only aim to do damage with his head.

"You have any idea how many times I've been stuffed in a sack!? I'm a sack-master!" Link exclaimed. "Now fight me properly you shitter!"

"Why would I do that?" Kei Ki questioned, still holding Link. Next moment Link's head collided with his kneecap, and he fell to his knees as they buckled. Link, unfortunately, fell on his head. "Oh, you're a feisty one! As you wish!" Kei Ki took his sword, pinned Link to the ground, and cut into him. Link gasped.

The sack unraveled.

Link looked at himself and patted himself down looking for blood. He didn't find any. The man had cut only the ropes holding him together. Kei Ki stood and dropped a second sword by Link.

"You want to die on your feet. So pick it up." Kan declared. "Or I'll cut your head off right here and now. I don't have a problem killing a boy."

Link gulped. He took the sword, a bit bigger than he was used to, and stood to his feet. He barely had time to steady his stance before Kei Ki was swiping at him with a quick thrust. Link narrowly deflected it. He felt the sting of blood on his cheek as it whisked by his head.

The sharp pain sharpened his mind. This was real. This wasn't a joke. This wasn't a spar. This wasn't war where he might have backup. This was survival at its core, with him being completely alone.

Link swiped back at the much taller man. To his fear, the man easily deflected and lunged forward. He shoved his knee in Link's face followed by the hilt of his sword. Link rolled on the ground briefly before rising from his knees. He felt blood trickle down his face. Already there was blood over his eyes, but he kept his sharp vision on the man without flinching.

Kei Ki merely smirked. It angered Link how the man was thoroughly enjoying himself toying with him.

"I like the look in your eye," Kei Ki said. "That's the look of a man who has seen death, and is willing to kill…"

Kei swiped his sword playfully. Link blocked them, but then the man wasn't really trying to kill him at the moment. Every blow made Link take a step back and brace against him.

"I heard it said once…" Kei Ki reminisced. "That the worst thing a man can learn is how easy it is to kill. I understand what he means… knowledge like that takes away innocence. I, though, think of it as freeing. Got a problem? Just kill it. Want money? Kill someone. Face it. Killing is an artform! It has finesse and beauty in its craft!"

Link blocked another heavy blow, but the impact still hit his head. He was thrown side-ways into the railing. The world spun before his eyes. He couldn't make out Kei Ki anymore. Kei Ki punched him in the face. Link's grip on his sword loosened and fell over the railing.

"Beheading people is just another way of killing, but people put fame to it because of its finesse as opposed to plain murder! I murder just as much as anyone else and I'm famous just because I do it differently!"

Kei Ki punched Link in the other side of the face, grabbed his collar, and threw him over the railing. Link though, unable to see properly anymore, reacted to touch and grabbed the man's wrist tightly. He dangled over the open air. Kei Ki, still being entertained, grabbed Link by the hair and lifted him up. Link yelled in pain as his hair was being pulled at the root, but he refused to let go. Kei Ki spun and threw Link into the wall. Link hit his head and most of his spine in the impact against solid stone, and fell to the ground numb. Kei Ki let go.

To Kei Ki's surprise, Link lunged forward and with what remained of his strength, bit down on Kei's leg. Unfortunately for him, Kei wore heavy leather. Kei chuckled and kicked the boy back into the wall. Link collapsed against it, defeated. He no longer had the strength to move. His body was battered and numb, and his head spun and ached from constantly being knocked into stone.

"We're not so different… you and I. We have both killed." Kei Ki mused.

"No…" Link muttered. "We are nothing alike. I fought in war. You're just a murderer."

"And you don't think war can be murder? You don't think I can bring my art to war?"

Link didn't respond.

"War and murder are the same. Both are equally ugly and equally beautiful. There is strategy and finesse to war. Why else would there be glory in it?"

"Shut it." Link whispered. "You act like you know so much… why don't you prove it? Oh, wait. You can't. You're a shitter scum-face murderer. Yeah… its ugly. It leaves villages destroyed and people dead… but there is NOTHING beautiful or glorious about it…"

Link glared at him through his blurry, blood-stained vision as blood poured over his eyes. He had lost Midna to war, and he had seen the villages burned to the ground in the all-encompassing thing called war. The devastation to the capital that echoed all through Qin was no small thing. Once he had made statements in ignorance that who sat on the throne didn't matter to peasants, but he couldn't have been further from the truth. A strong, stable throne brought security to a nation. So even though Link may seek war, it was not for glory. Not anymore. He felt the call to war because it was the blood that flowed through his veins, and it was what kept the throne stable and safe…

Kei Ki looked back down at Link, an unreadable expression on his face as he searched out Link's eyes.

The man's lieutenants left the side-room, their weapons coated in blood. One of them, a scrawny woman covered in jewelry and tattoos said, "It is done. The priests are dead. Hehehe. Looks like the boy put up a cute little fight."

She stood by Kei Ki and looked down at Link. "Done having fun? Shall I finish him?"

As Kei Ki did not respond immediately, she brought up her sword and swiped at Link's head. He flinched, and blinked to find the sword stopped short of his head. Kei Ki had thrust his arm out to stop her hand.

"Kei Ki?" The woman questioned.

Kei Ki's eyes never left Link's own, his expression unreadable. "Boy. I accept your challenge."

"Huh?" Everyone asked in various levels of surprise.

"You're right. War is ugly. But it is also the greatest painting canvas I could ever ask for! So I will show you beauty of death! I shall bring my art to war!"

Link and the lieutenants looked at him in equal surprise and bewilderment as he made his firm statement. Kei Ki sheathed his sword, turned, and left. "Come. We have a nutcase to deal with."

The lieutenants followed after him. Link stared as they left. He could not believe his senses. He was beaten up, exhausted, and try as he might to come to his senses, the world was spinning before his eyes. Add that to the fact that the bastard who beat him up, and executed the priests, left him alive based on a challenge of some sort to which Link didn't grasp, and he was just all around confused. It felt like a dream, but he knew from how much pain he was in that this was real. Painfully real.

He whispered, "Wha-what just happened? Oh, Din! Is this how everyone feels with me?!"

A second or two passed.

"THE PRINCESS!" His eyes widened. The palace was in danger! Spurred on, he found new energy and used it to get up. It was a poor decision. The world spun harder and he collapsed. This was a million times worse than the time he snuck a bottle of sake. He didn't have the strength to lift himself up. He groaned, "Urgh… One minute. Maybe two…"


	20. Zant's War - Argument of One's Worth

-Royal Palace, Qin-

Zelda stood across from one of her ministers in a meeting chamber. He was a noble by the name of Mei Ki. So far as families went, the Ki family was massive and powerful. The Sheikah were small, so small they had moved from being a family to a clan that accepted anyone with the proper training. The Mitagi were large but consolidated at a single location. The Ki family was even larger than the Mitagi. So large they splintered and spread across all of Qin so much they could hardly be called a family anymore. The Ki family was almost a nation unto itself, with many branch families. Most of the branch families made up huge portions of the Qin political structure and so far as Zelda knew, the main branch of the Ki family had turned to gangs and mafia, but it was difficult to say without solid facts.

Thankfully Mei Ki was not criminal. He was loyal to her and proved to be one of her more useful helpers.

He had returned home with a report on Chancellor Ryo's movements, and judging from his chagrin, she wouldn't like it.

"I don't like this." Zelda frowned.

"In all fairness, High Princess, are we to like any of Ryo's movements?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"True, but I had hoped for more time to strengthen my position without him present." Zelda sighed, and leaned back. Her mind raced through the possibilities of what his latest move would mean and what she could do to prepare. Her thoughts came up short. Her tactics were simple and resources, though growing, were few. Zelda had no illusion that her capacity in court was staggering for her age, but she was decades behind Ryo in every way.

Mei did not speak. It was at once both a comfort and irritant. Zelda found useless chatter annoying and appreciated his seriousness and respect, but it also left the pressure on her to be the one to speak first and offer something constructive to further the moment. She just could not win could she? The only person she felt didn't pressure her was Link... and Ganondorf at times.

Link and Ganon were both independent, didn't hang on her every word, and were not in positions to work directly for her. And knowing them they wouldn't care even if they did. She appreciated Mei's respect but his steady, anticipating gaze made her wish she was with them not being a royal for five minutes.

"We need to inform the ministers in the capital of Ryo's return." Zelda said, breaking the silence. "Go. Call the ministers for an immediate meeting. We have to discuss what to do in his return."

"It shall be done!" Mei Ki nodded. He stood, bowed in a salute. He then departed.

"Probably the easiest thing about being a leader is delegating discussion and debate to others so one does not have to think too hard alone." Zelda heard a voice chuckle behind her.

The voice made her bristle. The person had entered in without her sensing it. It frightened her. She was an extremely cautious person and this one had slipped by. She turned to see-

"Elder." Zelda greeted icily.

"Ouch, such a cold tone. Am I not welcome?" The Elder Fae asked. He stepped in from the wall.

"You are, yet I must warn you: I do not appreciate being snuck up or spied on."

"My apologies. It was not my intention. I am perhaps far more quiet in my merging with elements than the less experienced of the Fae. I will take into consideration your wishes."

"Yes. Please do. We have doors, you know."

"But the door is open, signifying entrance, and-" The Fae gestured towards it, but he stopped short. His eyes moved between the door and her, as he slowly realized he misunderstood. "I apologize. Gateways and portals of entrance are not our way. It is difficult to understand the perspective of a mortal confined to physical boundaries by the elements."

"Mmmm." Zelda hummed without commitment.

"It would appear the idea of doors is one area we disagree on, culturally. I shall endeavor to explain to my kin to use them, if you will practice patience and understanding. You endeavored to accept our boundaries in the Grove, so I shall return the favor."

"I will try. I do not, however, agree to being infinitely patient if snuck up on. And I want to be completely aware when Fae are present in meetings, otherwise it is spying."

"Understandable. You are confined by your senses as well, senses that are different from us. We have no spies. We are always aware when Fae are near, and where."

"Really?" Zelda asked, suddenly curious. "Come, walk with me. I have more meetings scheduled today."

She rose and left. Elder walked by her.

"Of course. Fae are spirit. We are not flesh and blood as you. It is why passionate fire of Din and corrupting poison of Twilight hurts us so, for they are as life and death."

"Fascinating..." Zelda murmured. "I can barely grasp being a spirit."

"Not spirit as your soul but spirit in flesh, if that makes any sense."

"I think it is an idea I will need time to grasp."

Elder accompanied Zelda to her destination. The room was furnished to be another office, but to her surprise, no one was there. The documents necessary were missing as well. "He must be late." Zelda concluded.

Time passed, and still the man did not come.

"He is very late." Zelda sighed. It was unusual for him to be late. Having her time wasted, when she was pressed for time as it was, was disrespectful and rude. She was working hard as she could, harder than any king recorded since her great-grandfather, and this was her reward? She would be telling her ministers to have a word with him about respect.

"Let us be on our way. I do not see any point in my time being wasted." Zelda rose and left.

"You do not wish to wait for him?"

"He is wasting my time. I do not appreciate it. If he is going to waste it, then I am going to decide what to do until my next appointed time."

As aggravated as she was with her minister, she found freeing up the time was a relaxing alternative. She only had one more meeting this day, and it would be held during the evening meal. It only left to question did she wish to spend time in her library? Did she wish to stand outside on a balcony from where she could see over the capital?

A thought struck Zelda, and she decided it was a good opportunity as any. So she returned to her way to the hawkery in the palace. The bird tower was the part of the palace where birds were kept. The palace had a reserve of messenger birds to send out messages across the kingdom quickly. The tower also had an accompaniment of hawk keepers and hawks, as hawkery was a highly sought after sport of nobles.

Zelda entered the hawkery and briefly was taken aback by the smell.

"Fascinating." Elder said, as he gazed around.

"Is that an attempt at sarcasm I hear?" Zelda smirked. Andim perked up at Zelda's presence and stepped closer to her. Zelda took the hawk equipment and after fastening it to her arm, approached and let Andim step on.

"I recognize your divine right to consume and even use beasts to survive, but it leaves us... uncomfortable." Elder said.

"You think animals should have sentient rights?" Zelda questioned. Elder did not immediately answer. They descended the tower and stepped out onto the balconies leading to the walls surrounding the palace quarter.

At last, Elder said, "It is not that I think creatures designed to be animals should be treated as animals, but rather that creatures designed to be more should not be treated as lesser. It is the way of all races in these ignorant days to consider their brothers and sisters as beneath them. There is no understanding between one another. No kinship as there once was."

"Do you speak from personal experience?"

"Indeed."

Zelda felt Andim was becoming heavy on her arm, so she lowered her hawk to the railing. The bird jumped off, having noticed himself that Zelda was having a difficult time. Zelda untied the hawk's foot. Immediately the young hawk fidgeted and perked up like a puppy before a ball. Zelda took the hawk back up on her arm, and after giving the signal, thrust her arm up. The hawk leaped into the air and took joyful flight. Zelda had exercised since meeting with General Ouki, and it showed.

"I am sorry for your plight. If I could, I would ease your burden. I know now I have some power, but I must learn to use it."

"In time. What you face between our people's is the same you face between the Majora and Qin. Or any of the seven kingdoms and Qin... Has there been any progress on the question Lord Dragmire posed to you?"

"Dragmire asked me how I would unite Hyrule once more without destroying it in the process... how I would bring the other races together. I still have not come with an answer."

"Be patient, you will. You have many years before you."

Zelda nodded. Patience was difficult for her. Every day there was someone having a problem with their neighbor, or stealing, or killing, or hating, or sleeping with someone they shouldn't, and these small problems would collectively merge into larger ones that eventually reach her ears and could affect the kingdom as a whole. The kingdom never ran out of its share of problems for her to hear about.

She could delegate more work to her ministers, but Zelda insisted on hearing and being involved with as many problems as possible to gain more experience as quickly as possible.

Zelda watched her hawk ascend into the sky. It did not disappear as older birds would be prone to. She could see it clearly. It flew for a time before descending again. Only... it did not come to Zelda. He flew to a man on another part of the wall.

"Ganondorf?" Zelda wondered, a little bit insulted her bird chose him.

Zelda raced across the wall to him. The hawk stood on Ganondorf's bare arm comfortably. The man used no leather strap and held the bird up firmly. He didn't seem bothered by the talons digging into his skin.

"I presume this is yours?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Yes, he is." Zelda extended her own arm. The bird looked at her uncertainly. "Andim! You traitor!"

Ganondorf chuckled at Zelda's aghast expression. The bird begrudgingly decided to do as Zelda wished and traded perches. "Do not take offense, High Princess. He is a beast. Beast's recognize strength and certainty, and seek after it. It is the alpha that feed, after all."

"You named your bird?" Elder asked.

"Yes. I named him Andim in honor of someone special."

Elder cocked his head to the side, "Your mortal's need for names..."

"You do not appreciate names either?" Zelda asked.

"Fae do not." Ganondorf answered. "They do not believe in names."

"That is not entirely correct." Elder argued. "We have names. Fae do not procreate in the same way you do, but we do reproduce. Then a Fae cannot be born until Farore has given us a name. That name is our 'True Name'. It is tied to our souls... and to know a Fae's True Name is to have power over the Fae... Even we do not know each other's True Name. That is a right reserved for masters, as you know the name of the one who serves you. Rather we refer to ourselves by our purpose and title. I told you my name is Elder because even among my grove, I am Elder of the Qin Grove, and now Elder of the Kanyou Grove. If I step down, then I will be named another."

"Then how do you recognize each other and form relationships if you do not know each other as individuals?" Zelda asked.

"We are as individual as the soul." Elder's wooden face smiled. "We know."

Zelda nodded. "I do not claim to understand that, but I agree that names are tied to who we are. In Qin we have family names... Bloodlines. These things define who we are."

Out of the corner of Zelda's eye, Ganondorf balked at this. "Hardly."

Zelda looked at him curiously. "You do not agree? You are of a special bloodline yourself."

"Special bloodline..." Ganondorf looked at the triangles on the back of his hand. "Then all that does is damn me! If I am defined by my bloodline, then what hope is there for me? For anyone? Am I to be known as Ganondorf Dragmire, son of demon-worshippers?"

"Perhaps." Zelda agreed.

Ganondorf growled, and Elder looked between them warily. The conversation had taken a sharp turn into something dark.

"Then what is to keep me from reaching out and choking you?" Ganondorf growled. "Because the hate of my ancestors burns in my veins! Am I to be defined by that!? Am I to lose myself to it and tear this country asunder?"

"No!"

"Then what kind of an answer is that? We are defined by ourselves, not by our blood!"

"How did you ascend to rule the Majora if not by blood?"

"By proving myself!" Ganon replied.

"I cannot agree with that," Zelda argued. "It is because of our bloodlines that our families were brought together. It is because of our bloodlines that we stand here now-"

"No, it is because of your personal ambition to recruit me and retake the throne!" Ganon interrupted. He huffed angrily.

Zelda's quiet, icy glare contrasted his furious visage. She did not like being interrupted. Ryo did it insistently, and she despised him. Elder looked between them, fearing he would have to step in between the two.

"It is because of my bloodline that I am High Princess!" Zelda exclaimed, for the first time in a long time raising her voice angrily. "It is because of my parentage that I was prisoner, that I was beaten, that I endured hell brought about by men, and it is because of my bloodline that I was returned! It is my bloodline that plants my position on the throne!"

"Your bloodline had nothing to do with it!"

"If that is so that my birth into hell and rise out of it was by chance rather than divine providence! If that is so, then my great-grandfather was a fool who believed in superstition and had no business bringing our ancestors together!"

"Perhaps he had no business doing that! He uprooted my people and forced them to lose who they were so they turned to demons!" Ganon interrupted again.

Zelda continued, "And bloodlines mean nothing then Impa could have chosen any brat off the street to lead Qin, but it was I who was chosen by the goddesses because of my bloodline!"

"So you would let your ancestors define you? Because your half-brother did, and you saw how far he fell!" Ganondorf pointed at her. "Or are you like your father, one of the laziest king's I ever heard of! Or are you as your mother-"

Seeing Zelda's growing anger spike into rage at the mention of her mother, Elder stepped in and physically shoved the two apart. Andim jumped off Zelda of his own accord, as Zelda's sudden movement spooked the bird.

"Enough, both of you!" Elder barked.

Ganondorf made no move or resistance, as he was self-restrained even in his anger enough not to lash out, but Zelda had to be forced back a step. Her rage startled both of them. For Elder it was worrying in the extreme that she would momentarily lose rationality, while for Ganon it made him consider that perhaps he had stepped over some sort of sensitive area. It reminded him of when the half-brother brought up her mother as well.

Elder said, "High Princess Zelda of Qin. Take a moment to see this from his perspective. To say we are without ability to define ourselves as individuals is to deny choice and freedom. Both qualities given by the Goddesses, correct?"

Zelda glared into Ganon's red eyes.

"Princess?"

"Correct." Zelda whispered.

Elder continued, "Ganondorf Dragmire of the Majora. The Qin do not choose leaders by worth of the individual but believe in it as a birthright handed down by goddesses. They are raised to believe that Zelda sits on the throne because it is her destiny, that she is separate from others by blood, set apart. In a word: holy."

"A literal Goddess-complex." The large man grunted.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But you cannot deny that children are influenced by their family line, even when not raised by it... Such as yourself. As you said, the anger flows in your veins, even if you choose how to use it."

Ganondorf turned his head away and growled.

"Now... I see this ideal is personal to you both." Elder continued, still keeping his arms up between them. "But you are both monarchs. You may disagree on this ideal, but it is not one worth losing respect over as kings. Remember every choice and word you make can influence millions. Is it worth squabbling over something that is, by nature, personal to yourselves, rather than of a relation between your peoples?"

"No. It does not. It does however show that uniting will prove that much harder, if we are so different in nature." Ganondorf sighed. He ran his fingers through his red hair and took a moment to rein in his anger until he was calm again. "High Princess, I apologize for my rash words. I have been a bad guest."

Zelda said nothing. She merely nodded. It took a while for her to calm down enough for Andim to accept taking her arm again, but she soon left. Her good mood was shattered.

"Least she could do is apologize as well... now I'm just being insulted as if I was the only one being a part of that." Ganondorf leaned against the railing.

"True, it was quite rude of her, but I find rudeness to be a common trait for others her age. You, though, are nearly twice her age. I would expect better from you." Elder chided him.

"Shut it."

Elder leaned against the railing beside him. "I understand. You thought you could free yourself of your anger by leaving the mountains didn't you?"

"Of course. When a dog is indoors long enough, they break things and are temperamental! In the same manner, I wanted to be let out."

"But you have only found new sources of anger, haven't you?" Elder asked.

"... No. They are not new sources... but everything I hear only bring confusion. In one hand they bring validation to the anger I was raised with, and in the other hand... perhaps the Dragmire deserved what they got. I did not expect to find answers to questions I never asked upon leaving the mountains."

"Then what are you going to do?" Elder asked.

"I don't know... I am quick to anger, as I always feel angry, I know that. I always have been. I dislike people. The fury, the rage, the bloodlust... I learned to live with it. I learned to tame it and use it. It is why I do not need a Majora mask to fight, and I can just as easily take it off. The anger was recognizable. The anger was divertible. Now... I'm confused as well. I cannot divert my anger when I do not know with whom I am angry to start with."

Elder stood by him longer, considering his words. Unfortunately he could come with no words to say to ease the man's confusion or answer his unspoken questions. His path would be one for him to walk. Elder gazed up as the sun started to set.

"It is growing dark. We had better go inside."

Ganon nodded and walked to the door. Elder made to follow after him, but hesitated. Elder gazed into the deepening darkness. Already the darkness was descending sooner than he expected, and in some places it was darker still. Unnaturally so. Elder watched longer, but sensed nothing.

Elder shook his head. Zelda's paranoia was rubbing off on him.


	21. Zant's War - Attack on the Palace

-Link-

Link's eyes snapped open.

Every inch of his body ached and was weary. He was fairly sure something in his torso was broken. So far as evenings went, this was not one he wanted. If anything he wanted to go back to sleeping. He nearly did, but a fragment of memory drifted into his thoughts. Remembering the importance of it, he snatched onto it with all of his will.

Zelda was in danger!

Link growled to himself in frustration. What kind of a general would he be if scratches, bruises, and a broken bone or two stopped him when he knew what he needed to do? Okay, so perhaps the broken bone was a bit more of a big deal, but Link was anything if not stubborn.

Link put his hands on the stone wall and stumbled to his feet. Blood stained his hair and face, but for some reason he no longer felt he was going to throw up from a concussion. No... Perhaps there was a reason.

Link looked down at his hand. The triangle was warm against his flesh.

"Thanks, Farore." Link whispered.

Link didn't know for certain of Farore had stepped in, but perhaps it didn't matter. He had faith. He could stand. He could hold a sword. That was all he needed.

Link picked up the sword left behind by Kei Ki, and scavenged around the area for Midna's sword. To his great joy, it was still there in the back room among the bodies. Much of the jewelry and gold was missing from the room, the bandits must have stolen from the church, but mysteriously they missed his sword.

Link grasped Midna's sword and instantly felt better. It was like being reunited with an old friend. The sword brought him comfort and focus. He hardened his gaze on it. "Watch over me, Midna. Sorry, but I'm going to get you a bit dirty."

Link raced out of the church and took a left towards the palace. The night was peaceful and calm. A few guards marched the streets, while peasants lingered for the nightlife. One would think there was no attack on the palace in the works. If Link had not heard first-hand the intentions of the assassin he would have thought he had dreamed it all up.

The gates came into view. The guards were not at their posts at the gates to the inner capital. If there was no one to stop him, then he would do what he tried to do last time when he was caught.

He found a stall with flour, stole a handful, covered his hands, and used it to climb. It was an old trick Midna had taught him. Flour absorbed the moister of his body to become incredibly sticky. It was not enough to hold his body up on its own, but it made tight grips and hand holds much easier. One would think he was defying gravity and had the abilities of a spider.

Upon reaching the top of the wall it was immediately evident why there were no guards at the post. They were dead. The guards outside of the palace sector wouldn't know as they could not enter the gates without the gate-lever being operated, and the people would not know there were assassins. At most they might believe the palace was being quiet.

Link patted his hands off quickly to get the white powder off, adjusted his grip on Midna's sword, and did what any logical boy would do in a situation requiring great stealth.

He drew his sword and ran in screaming.

-Ganondorf Dragmire-

The attack on the palace was without warning. One minute Ganon was sitting in his room reading historical records, generously provided by a miffed princess. The next moment he was being locked in because it was for his own safety due to an attack.

Ganon walked to the door and looked down at the handle. "Safe for who? Them or me?" He wondered out loud. He raised his voice, "Who is attacking?"

The guards outside his room said, "Don't know."

"Then why don't you find out?"

"I cannot do that, my lord. As you are our guest it is my responsibility to guard you." The guard replied.

Ganon rolled his eyes. It seemed information was not flowing well in this battle, or perhaps it was just too early for word to spread well. Either way, he didn't like it. He didn't like being kept in the dark. He didn't like being kept in a locked room. And he most certainly didn't like being left out. He picked his two broadswords up off the stand, unwrapped them from their cloth, and brandished them. With a predatory smile, he kicked the door, lock and all.

The guards jumped back in confusion, shock, and fear as the door's locked shattered and the double door swung open. Standing in the door step was a large black man with two large broadswords, one in each hand, fire-like hair flowing down his back, and red eyes that promised demonic fury. His breath was slow, controlled, and almost seemed to steam as if he could breathe fire.

"Guard me? Very well. Then try to keep up." Ganondorf told them.

The men tried to argue and were very vocal about their desire to keep him in his room, but Ganon had none of it. He turned his ear to the distant sound of metal and screams, and walked towards it. He didn't run, he didn't feel the need to rush. He didn't know where the invaders had come from, how far they had come, or who they were. So rather than run full out towards battle, he kept his attention everywhere, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Servants fled past him away from the sounds just as much as soldiers ran towards it. Even a swarm of Fae flew by to join in.

'Zelda's plan to strengthen the palace with the Fae Grove seems to be bearing fruit,' He thought.

Ganondorf passed a window looking down towards the front-courtyard. The view below showed a battle. The Royal Guard and Fae golems on one side, and what looked to be nothing more than mercenaries on the other. There were many mercenaries, but they were losing numbers quickly. Ganon listened intently and heard sounds of battle elsewhere as well. Since the battle in the court yard was so one-sided, his presence wasn't needed. He turned his feet towards the other sounds.

The new sounds lead him toward the lower levels. It was the servant passage leading out of the palace. Large enough for goods and supplies to be provided to the palace through a side entrance without dirtying the palace's image at the courtyard of the main entrance leading directly up to the throne room.

Here the battle was less one-sided. Still one-sided, but less so. There were less Royal Guard, only one Fae golem present, and lots of mercenary. Ganondorf smirked.

Perfect.

Ganon never used a Majora mask because he didn't need one. He could enter into the mindset at will and leave it whenever he wished; and though a good chief must have a level head, there was something so satisfying about being a berserker. For one moment he wouldn't think about whether that mindset was so easy for him because he was a Dragmire, or if it flowed through his veins as if some kind of demonic-worshipping taint. For one moment he wouldn't think at all.

Releasing a bloodthirsty war cry, Ganondorf threw himself into the fray. He shouldered aside the line of guards to reach the first invader he could sink his teeth into. From there it was as simple as lift and swing, lift and swing. He lifted his heavy blade and he brought it down on some weakling. Blood flew around him, flesh collected at his feet, and nothing could stop his heavy blade combined with his divine-infused strength. The mercenaries brought few shields between them, and mostly used make-shift weapons or lower quality iron or sub-standard steel. Everything was crushed under him, flesh and metal and bone and wood. Very quickly his black blades were red, his black skin was red, his clothes were red... really was there anything left of him that wasn't red, one might wonder?

Amidst the screams of men grunting and dying, there was a yelling he heard that touched something in the back of his mind. Something tickled in the back of his head. He shook the thought away and continued tearing away at everyone in front of him.

A boy looked up at him, sword raised like he was about to swing, but stopped himself. He was visibly disappointed. "Well, I was going to get those two but that works."

Ganon looked down. He briefly felt confused, as he had to force himself to remember. Ganon blinked a few times. Oh, right, his name was Link. Link's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?!"

"Followed the sound of death." Ganon looked back at the men he had just been fighting. "We were having a bit of a disagreement. They wanted to live and well... I didn't."

"Why do you want to die?"

"Wha-... no, I-I mean- I meant I wanted THEM to die-"

"Is it cause you're weird?"

"...What?" Ganon asked, dumbfounded.

Link stared noting off things like he was reading from a grocers list. "Well I mean you have those red eyes, that ridicules hair-"

Growling, Ganon cut down the first invader to notice them. At this point, Ganon and Link found themselves in the fray again as the Royal Guard pushed forward.

"-, your ears aren't pointed, you growl a lot, and to top it all off... you're kind of a jerk."

Ganon sighed. "And apparently now this is happening." He grabbed a man's head and shoved him into the stone ground. Blood splattered everywhere as he split the man's skull. "Look. I've had enough arguments pissing me off today to meddle with you. I am being kind by not stabbing you. Unless you would like me to retract that kindness... but then whose the villain...?"

"...You."

Ganondorf stuttered in confused surprise, "N-no! That was a rhetorical question."

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer." Link replied calmly as he ducked and stabbed.

Ganon stopped to stare at the boy. Never in all his life had he met people who could get baffle him so much.

These men really weren't all that tough. They were as poorly trained, not armed well, and their coordination was non-existent. Especially as Ganon didn't see a leader among them. Without order and coordination they were little more than individuals amidst chaos unable to know where to turn, what to do, or whether to go forward or flee back. Many were dropping everything and fleeing in fear without anyone to keep moral up and keep them focused.

"Where is their leader?" Ganon wondered. He cut down another invader.

"Think he's one I got." Link replied.

One man Ganon had not killed was slightly better armored than the rest was dead next to Link as well as two others. Ganon nodded. That was about as much acknowledgement or respect as the boy would get out of him. While neither of them knew it, Link had grown much stronger since the last time he fought. He had trained daily all of his life, but he had never had real combat experience and his first real combat experience was against Royal Guard in Zelda's campaign to retake the palace. Compared to his training partner, Midna, and compared to the Royal Guard he had fought... these invaders were like children waving swords around.

Before long the invaders fled. Without their leader to keep their moral and resolve strong, and without coordination, they swiftly turned from a single mass with a single purpose into dozens of individuals in confusion aimed in many directions. Many fled, others tried to keep fighting, some surrendered. Almost all at once they turned into a confused mass.

No longer seeing any purpose in this, Ganon stopped and lowered his swords. "We did it." Link breathed.

Suddenly remembering something, Link exclaimed, "The princess!" He made a mad dash into the mass of men. Ganon, however, reached in, grabbed him, lifted him up (with his legs still going), and dropped him safely out of the way. Growling in frustration, Link tried to run in again, but once more Ganon stopped him. Link barked angrily, "What is that for?!"

"If you run in, dressed as you are, the guard will see you as just another mercenary. At least stay by me and I can vouch for you."

"Oh... Thanks."

"Now, what is this about the princ-?" Ganon asked.

"Holy Naryu, did you bath in blood?" Link gasped. He covered his nose and took a step back. Ganon closed his eyes, and with a prayer to Din for patience lest he murder the kid, he repeated the question. "Oh, right! Long story! No time! Everyone at first gate: dead. Everyone at second gate: dead. Invasion a distraction! Mercenaries and bandits attacking multiple areas! Princess in danger! Assassins are in the palace!"

"How do you know this?" Ganon asked. How could this... simpleton claim to know so much of what happening when the royal guard were left in the dark?

Unless it wasn't so much that they were in the dark, so much as them seeing something simple where it was complex.

Ganon looked down at the invaders. The invaders were weak. They couldn't have possibly killed everyone at the other gates... They had no chance of doing anything substantial, but they did succeed in drawing the Royal Guard to key locations...

Ganon's head snapped up as it fit into place just as the boy claimed. "Assassins are in the palace!" He yelled. "Spread out and find them! Secure the key points of travel within the palace, not without! Inspect the servant passages and the roof tops and gardens and every passage way leading in and out of the palace! And you!" He shoved a finger at Link. "Do you know where the princess's quarters are?"

-Zelda-

Zelda was not happy.

The fact that the palace was being attacked was no small thing, but the timing of it all struck her as more than coincidental. The Fae had caught an intruder in her library not long ago that mysteriously disappeared. There was Impa's warning of Zant, as well as Lady Reida's warning. Then there was the fact that she was the only thing standing in Chancellor Ryo's way to the throne. Or that she had executed Chancellor Ketsu. Or dethroned and 'disappeared' her brother, Prince Kyou. All of this had been done in a remarkably short time, and an attack on her could easily be a backlash of any of those events. Ketsu's or Kyou's former followers could be rioting, Ryo could have launched something, the Sheikah civil dispute might be reaching its climax, or for all she knew Lady Reida could have changed her slightly positive and respectful disposition of Zelda and decided the princess was not a worthy heir to the throne because Zelda had brought down her fiancé.

Zelda was at a loss for the source of the attack, but this thought paled in comparison to the worry of what it would do to her position.

Because in the span of a single year she had dethroned her brother.

She had lost her throne in a palace invasion, costing the lives of many nobles and ministers.

She fled, something that undoubtedly lost her much respect in this honor-based world.

While she was gone rallying a return, the palace went up in flames a second time, one of the most powerful and secretive houses of Qin fell into civil war, and the rest of Qin started following into civil war.

Then she attacked the palace to retake the throne.

Now the palace is being attacked a third time.

Just what would this do to the stability of Qin? How would they feel about her as a monarch? Was she doomed to curse everything and everyone she touched?

"You are a curse! You cursed Zhao, and if you flee to Qin, you will only curse them!"

"Even now your curse is at work. Look at yourself! You can't even feel pain! A man just died for you... would you allow them all to die?"

Zelda shuddered in memory. She had hoped to escape, or even destroy, that demon that haunted her. But it seemed its echo would not leave her. Zelda had declared fervently that she was a queen, and from that moment she had decided she would carry the burden of the dead and the living on her shoulders.

She had just hoped it would have shown some sign of progress, instead of her existence continuing to torment everything around her. Time after time the palace was filled with bloodshed and fire. Time after time she was showing what kind a leader she was. A cursed one.

"Your highness!" Sarah squealed.

Zelda looked up at Sarah's fearful face, and followed her gaze. Zelda was holding herself tightly and her finger nails had dug into her skin. She didn't even feel the pain.

She was numb.

Zelda slowly unclenched her hands and placed them on her lap. She stared at her hands. The bleeding was not bad, but there was undoubtedly blood on the tips of her finger nails now. Sarah rushed over and attended to her. Zelda allowed the girl to touch her mutely.

Zelda felt Sarah's worried stare. She did her best to ignore it. She didn't know what to do with concern.

"Your highness..." Sarah gulped, "I know it is not my place... but if there is anything you wish to confide in me..."

"Nothing." Zelda whispered. She looked to Sarah. "It's my curse. Unless you can transcend time and change my birth and bloodline, then talking would do no good."

"There is nothing I can do... but talking does help with burdens."

"You would carry the weight of a kingdom?" Zelda raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Millions of souls? Four hundred cities and fortresses?"

"I-"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Sarah's worried eyes widened with fear and she crawled away to hide behind the bed. Zelda grabbed her sword, and unsheathed it. She opened the door to find guards standing outside.

"Yes?" Zelda asked.

The guards bowed down onto one knee. "Princess," the captain said. "The situation is worse than expected. The bandits and mercenaries are attacking from the Sheikah pathways. We have reason to believe there are former Sheikah as well. We have to move you to a more secure location."

Zelda narrowed her eyes in thought. "Zant... So he is the one leading this."

Zelda had heard of the Sheikah pathways in and out of the palace. It was a system constructed into the foundation of the palace when the blueprints were first written. She had hoped to find them all and secure them, but they were hidden well for a reason. If only she had Sheikah on her side...

Didn't Impa mention an ally would be provided? Just where was she?

"Princess, we must hurry!" The captain insisted.

"Right." Zelda nodded. She glanced at the concubine cowering behind her. "Sarah, let's go."

"Y-yes!"

The captain placed Zelda and Sarah in their center to secure them and lead them away from the king's room. Zelda knew the palace well, and knew where she was being taken. Before long she found herself in what was probably the most secure part of the palace. Under the palace was a hidden room. This room was of stone, had no windows, and two doors. The first door lead into the room and was typical wood. The second door was solid metal and secured tightly. It was meant to contain only the worst prisoners, but it would also do in a pinch as a safe place.

"I appreciate your thought, captain, but I will not be placed in a cage to protect me." Zelda said. She stopped and would not take a step further towards the metal door.

"But Princess, I insist."

"This room will suffice. There is no hidden passage with which they may enter, nor a hole through which they can make a hidden strike. If the rogue Sheikah will strike at me, it will be after entering that door for all to see. Better to trap them here than hide me away."

The captain looked at the other guards worriedly, and they seemed to exchange a silent conversation. Zelda sighed. She appreciated their work, but there was a limit to how far she was willing to go. Besides, she already had something hidden behind that door. Something she did not want revealed.

The guard captain walked up to Zelda and said strongly, "Princess, I insist."

Zelda growled. "How dare-" Her eyes widened. She did not know the voice of every Royal Guard, but she did know the voice of every captain. "Y-you're not of my Royal Guard, are you!"

Zelda took a step back and pointed her blade at the captain. Sarah squealed in terror and stepped behind Zelda.

The captain sighed, and removed his helmet. "I had hoped you would comply quietly... but it seems she was right. You are a willful Princess. The name is Kei Ki the Beheader. Murderer. Mafia boss. And on occasion: informant and executioner for the Sheikah... or Royal Family. Up till today it was all the same really."

Zelda tightened the grip on her blade. "So you are an ally?"

Kei Ki shrugged casually. "It varies from day to day. What better to bring to a Sheikah civil war than a third-party? Impa said the crazy bastard might be extending his hand out to gather allies, and I took him up on his offer. Killed a few priests to prove myself, not really sorry about that, but you might want to find some less-corrupt men of the cloth next time."

"Enough!" Zelda barked. He had killed the priests of the temple?! Could she really trust this guy? "Impa would never engage with the likes as you!"

Kei Ki looked on her with a look she detested almost more than any other: pity. "Little girl, you have no idea the kind of people the Royal Family is in bed with... but as I can see, you don't trust my words. That is fair. Then let me remind you of something. Family has to stick together. Our bloodline binds us."

"Hardly." Zelda scoffed.

"Ouki's original name was Ou, also of the Ki family before he changed his family name to Mitagi, and made his personal name Ouki. Ouki is a second uncle."

"What's your point!"

"And my sister is one you are very familiar with. She had been bought by Chancellor Ryo and given to the king as a concubine: Bi Ki. That makes me your uncle. Speaking of whom. I really should catch up with her... Been so long since she was bought." Kei said as an afterthought.

Zelda's eyes widened in stark terror at the name. She shook. A chill ran over her. It sapped at her strength and pierced her to the bone. Her sword fell from her numb fingers.

-Impa-

Impa eyed the gate. The guards shifted nervously beside her. "I'm sure it will not be long now..."

Impa sighed. She rubbed her brow and shot an aggravated glare at the guards standing outside the palace gates. Sensing her aggravation, they called up once more to have the gate opened. The gate could not be opened from the outside, only from the inside.

The seconds passed, and still there was no response. Impa furrowed her brows in concern. The Royal Guard were the most decorated soldiers in Qin. They were a mix of veterans and trained sons of nobles, and they were professional. They had a boring job, but they were not lazy. There should always be a shift at the gate to open it for daily supplies.

All around Impa were the said supplies waiting to be allowed into the palace for the night.

Even as Impa watched, the crowd grew with greater and greater anxiety. Impa's presence, and her personal Sheikah escort, only added to the nerves until the crowd was pressing in on the guards demanding answers. The city guard banged on the gate and yelled for the Royal Guard to open the gates, but still there was silence. They turned back to the crowd that pressed on them, and Impa stood stock still. She allowed the crowd to flow around her. Without making a move, she disappeared.

Impa left the crowd and stepped to the side. Her Sheikah escort flanked her. They were not dressed in uniform, but wore peasant clothes to hide. Despite legends depicting them as wearing all white or black, proper Sheikah (and ninja) wore normal clothing and looked like nobody. Precisely as they wanted.

"Something is wrong..." Impa whispered. She watched the tops of the walls and gate. "I see no movement. The lights are lit... but I fear no one is home. Investigate quickly."

Her escort nodded and disappeared into the street. Minutes later they returned saying, "The Royal Guard are dead, my lady!"

Impa clenched her teeth, her fists, and her resolve. She dropped her coat on a nearby table and set her blades on her back hip. "Arm yourselves! Follow me in! I do not know what awaits, but we must ensure the heir is safe!"

They followed suit in drawing their weapons.

Before anyone could blink, the group had disappeared into the crowd again and would not reappear in plain sight again they stepped out of the shadows on the gate barracks. Impa leaned down over a body of a Royal Guard. She placed a finger on him. "He is dead." She murmured. Her escort confirmed it was the case with the others. She checked them all as well. "No blood. His eyes are bloodshot. Lips pale. Most likely poisoned..." She patted her hands off. There was a dead snake nearby.

"Zant..."


	22. Zant's War - Kyou's Legacy

-Link and Ganondorf-

Link ran down the hall yelling, and barged head-first into the biggest, most highly decorated door he could find. Without knocking or waiting or even considering she might be caught in an immodest display he thrust the door open. "PRINCESS! You in here!?"

He gasped when he saw the room. The room had a large plush bed, fine curtains around it, a large rug on the floor. It had a bird-stand with an annoyed hawk on it glaring at him threateningly. It had a small stand for weapons that included a bow, quiver, set of armor custom made for a woman of Zelda's size, and shield. It was missing a sword for some reason even though it had a spot for it. The room also had a changing area with a movable wall, and had two separate doors leading out. The first door lead to a large private bath and a closet filled with clothes. The second door lead to a library with a large desk, two tables, and an assortment of chairs.

Ganondorf stomped his way in. "Damn brat... you run faster than you look. Did you find her? Is this her room? This looks like a room fit for a noble... Link?" Ganondorf questioned. He looked at Link with confusion, for Link had fallen to his knees and was staring at the room in wide-eyed wonder.

"Link?" Ganondorf repeated.

"I WANT IT! This is so much nicer than what I got!"

Ganondorf hit him over the top of the head. "Never mind the room! The princess is in danger!"

"Oh right! Princess!" Link called for her. He ran into the first door while Ganondorf rolled his eyes and checked the library while Link continued calling for the princess. Ganondorf quickly scanned the area between the shelves, checked for an alternative passage, and even knocked over the desk and tables to be sure there was no loose flooring to signify an escape. Ganondorf returned to the main room and briefly picked the bed up. He then checked under the other furniture and the walls. Link came running out of the first room covered in woman's clothes that he promptly threw on the bed.

"Princess wasn't hiding in her closets or the bath."

"Nothing in the library either."

"So no princess." Link concluded worriedly. Ganondorf shook his head. "This has to be her room! These are her night robes!"

"How would you know? You've seen her in them?" Dragmire teased with a smirk.

Link's cheeks reddened. "N-no, b-b-but she is the only high-class noble person in the palace who is a girl! Except now she has that night escort, so they might belong-"

"Relax, kid. I wasn't serious. If she is not here, she is not here. The question continues to be 'where is she'? And we cannot just continue running down every hallway yelling at the top of your lungs because-I-sure-as-realms-won't-be-doing-that." Ganondorf thought a moment. "There were no guards here. She must have moved on. If she was present at the gates or with other main groups of the Royal Guard the rest would have been notified."

"So she is not with them... But the opposite?" Link gasped at a thought. "Was she captured!?"

"Too clean. Princess Zelda strikes me as a fighter..."

Link looked at the weapon rack. "A fighter... Uh-oh..."

"What?"

"This is just a passing thought... but the sword is missing."

Ganondorf followed his gaze to the weapon rack. It did not take much for him to figure out there was a slot on it for a sword to rest, and the sword was currently missing. Their eyes briefly met and a silent thought passed between them.

"You don't think she would go out there on her own, do you?" Link gulped.

Ganon frowned. "You know her better than I do."

The two ran out of the room and met up with an assembly of Royal Guard taking point at an intersection of the hall. After Link had informed them that assassins were in the mix, the Royal Guard commander adapted by placing patrols at nearly every intersection and relaying information and updates constantly. Every intersection was in plain sight of at least one other intersection at all times.

"The Princess is not in her room," Ganondorf said. "Has word reached you that she is among you?"

"No. We have received no such word." The captain denied. "We were all under the impression she was still in her room! The commander changed the formation of the palace to protect every passage leading to her room."

"Then it is a wasted effort-" Ganon said, only to be interrupted by Link yelling at the top of his lungs 'Princess!' again and running down a random passage.

"Stop yelling!" Ganon barked.

"Can't not yell!" Link replied. He turned randomly out of sight.

Ganon growled, and quickly said, "Have all patrols search for her! Root out the assassins! If they are not inside the palace, they are either in the servant passage ways or are prowling outside the palace. Tell the Fae still at the grove that Zelda is missing and to help with the search." He turned and chased after Link.

He finally caught sight of the boy. Link had stopped at an intersection, completely lost, and turned one way after another before choosing one seemingly by instinct and ran down it. He called out for the princess again.

"You are going to give yourself away you fool!" Ganon yelled just as loudly as he gave chase. "And where are you going?!"

"We have to find her! If she is not with the guard, we have to go where the guard are not!"

"Dumbass! She-" Ganon stopped mid-thought. Link was running down the only passages that did not lead to guard patrols or checkpoints. If Zelda was not among the guards... then Link was right. You have to go where the guards are not.

This plan of his lead them towards areas of the palace that looked largely unused. The stone was sharp and tight, and the wood was covered in dust and looking aged, signifying it was not walked on enough to be worn down or noticed for cleaning or repair.

The boy was right. Even though Ganon would rather cut his own arm before admitting to it out loud.

Like a horse let loose of its pen, now that Ganon was not trying to hold him back, Link sped down the halls. With each step his dread grew with his certainty of his fear. The old halls turned to stone and dungeons where the servants tread and the nobles would not, or where prisoners were kept.

A fog billowed into the halls where Link entered. The halls were no longer lit in torches, and Link had to stop on the edge of the black fog. Ganondorf Dragmire stopped on the edges of the fog and peered into it, but neither of them could see more than a short distance in. With nothing more than a glance they understood each other in the same way animals might.

This fog was not natural.

Ganondorf unsheathed his blades and fire erupted on their edges. His hands glowed with a faint black mist of their own. His red hair and red eyes seemed to glow in contrast to the darkness of the fog. His triangle marking dimly glowed on his hand, and Link felt it.

Link looked down at his own hand. He could feel Ganondorf through it. Ganondorf's heartbeat, Ganondorf's power, both pulsed through one of the triangles on his hand, and it made him marvel at its strength of presence, firmness, and ferocity. In the same way he felt Zelda's triangle pulse as that of a heartbeat stronger and stronger as he had entered the dungeons beneath the palace. Her heartbeat was notably slower than the barbarian's, but it was there. If Link focused he could almost feel her, her presence.

"Zelda is near." Link murmured.

"Yes." Ganondorf replied. The barbarian's studying gaze did not leave the fog. He briefly touched the fog with a fiery blade, and the fog receded like it was burned.

"Be wary. This is of the Twilight."

With that, Ganondorf stepped into the fog. Link stepped in close to the man and stayed as close as he dared without aggravating him further. The man was already permanently aggravated as it was.

"What is Twilight?" Link asked.

"Living shadow." Ganondorf answered. "It was what was before the Goddesses. It is always there, hidden beneath the light and life of the world, like a layer of rock beneath the soil."

"Is it demonic?" Link asked.

A simple question, but one that still made Ganondorf pause. He hesitated in answering, "It predates them. Demons were born of the chaos born in conflict between Twilight and Divine power. But..."

"But?" Link pressed.

"I find myself questioning that. I... I no longer am sure. There are a great many things I am unsure of these days."

"How very fitting then. You stand in the darkness with the ferocity and appearance of a demon, wielding Twilight in one hand and Din's fire in the other." Link said as a compliment. He smiled confidently at the man. "I feel assured alrea-" Link faltered as he collided into the larger man.

Ganondorf had stopped and his eyes were wide in shock. Ganondorf stopped breathing. His blades shook in his fists ever so slightly.

This lasted but a moment. The moment passed, and his shock turned to wrath. The fire on his blades exploded and grew until his blades were as spears. He spun and stabbed.

Link tensed. The fire of the blade licked at his side, but the blade did not pierce him. Slowly he turned to see a man pinned against the wall. This was the man Ganondorf had stabbed. Link turned back around and yelped as Ganondorf's face was inches away from his own.

"Learn to be quiet!" Ganondorf hissed. "I'm already angry, and yet you insist on making me more so! How wise do you think that is!?"

"N-not very." Link admitted.

"That's right! Clearly the princess knows more about wisdom than you." The man sighed. He straightened up to continue walking.

"B-but what did I-"

"Stop. Talking!"

They had barely taken another step before they stopped again. Ganondorf sensed more presences had confronted them. The other men kept their distance from him and stayed hidden. The fact that Ganon had sensed one near and stabbed him had not gone unnoticed. They were wary.

Coming to a similar conclusion, Link readied his blade behind the barbarian's back.

It was at this time that they both felt a triangle on their hand spring to life. The heartbeat spiked in such a way that sent a chill down Link's spine.

"Link." Ganondorf said firmly. He turned his head just enough to eye the boy. "I will catch up. Go!"

Link leaped into the fog in front of them at full sprint. He sensed men spring at him out of the darkness, but Ganondorf was on his heels. The barbarian came at them head on. A burst of flame swept at Link's back, one he barely stayed ahead of. The men who had tried to stop him fled back from the flame of Din.

Link sped into the darkness and fog.

Ganondorf stepped in their way. The men were just close enough that he could make out their shapes.

"Finally some silence." Ganondorf sighed. "Unlike him, I'm not here to talk. I'm here to fight. I find it quite... therapeutic. So fight. Struggle. Claw for life. I have some pent up frustration to deal with."

-Link-

Blindly Link ran in the darkness. He could see nothing, but that did not mean he was devoid of senses. Every step echoed on the walls. His touch alerted him to turns, and at times he learned the hard way with his nose. But more than that, his hand guided him. He could feel Zelda's heartbeat in his hand, and seemingly every step told him if he was closer or not.

He was in darkness, blind, running with one true guide. Zelda. Like a blind man being held by the hand, he clung to her. He refused to let go.

It may have just been a beat, but he recognized it was a heartbeat. In some way he felt it made them all connected as more than just some kind of mythological legend. He could feel her life in his hand. He could hold her heart in his hand. And though he once despised her, hated everything about her, and still to this day felt it was with valid reason at the time, he found it in him that her life was something worth protecting and holding onto.

She was Qin itself. She was both its strength and weakness. Every scratch on her inevitably resulted in people dying while her vision would one day lead to growth. She was strong and as determined as any army, and as delicate as a pregnant woman in which held the nation in her womb.

But despite how much of a pedestal she sat on, it was more than patriotism that made him feel that way. She was a friend. She may have Midna's face, but the two were nothing alike. One was always smiling while the other is always glaring. One was as warm as the sun while the other is cold as winter. One was soft as a feather while the other is prickly. Both were, and are, strong and equally determined, and in a way Link felt they were two sides of the same coin. Despite being as opposite as they come, Link felt he could accept them equally. For as Midna had her rarely angry side, so Zelda has her rarely happy one. So the two could be... alarmingly similar.

He could no longer hate Zelda. She was not was as dear to him as Midna, but Zelda would have her place in his life. Midna had been his guide for so long. Now he could let Zelda point him in the right direction.

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

He did not know how long he ran or how many walls he ran into or how many steps he fell down. It was a minor detail. All that mattered was that he ran headfirst out of the dark fog and into the light. And there, inevitably stood Zelda.

She may have also been pointing a blade at a man's chest...

Link slid to a halt. Everyone had similarly surprised expressions. Zelda. Zelda's concubine. Link. And-

"You!" Link pointed and barked at Kei Ki.

Kei Ki sighed sarcastically, "Beautiful. Now you're here. Anyone else?"

Kei had a weapon in his hand, but he had one hand up in a gesture of surrender. He made no move to confront Zelda or Link. He rather seemed to be at the end of a confrontation he didn't want to be involved in. As if it was all just a waste of his time.

"Link!?" Zelda asked in awe. "What are you- are you alone?"

"Nah, Chief Hot-Head is behind me. He should be catching up shortly." Link gulped, scanning the situation and coming... to no conclusions. "So why is Bandit-Bill here dressed in Royal Guard garb? Why are you pointing your blade at him, but he isn't pointing one at you? And why are you down here of all places?"

"You know him?!" Zelda demanded.

Kan and Link looked at each other briefly. Disdain in one and annoyance in the other. I would say which is which, but it works both ways really. "We met," Link muttered.

"My lovely niece and I were having a bit of a disagreement." Kei Ki started, but Zelda thrust her sword forward just enough to tap him in an exposed joint and make him flinch.

"Don't." Zelda hissed as she punctuated her point with her blade.

"Niece?!" Link gasped. What did he miss!? He was so confused!

"Shut it, Link." Zelda snapped. She directed her attention to Kei. "I have nothing to do with you! Impa would never send the likes of you! You are a snake filled with lies! We are not related!"

"You were so much more agreeable when you were shocked dumb..." Kan sighed. "Truly, I do not understand your aggression. I have done nothing to you, not even kidnap you and stuff you in a sack, which, by the way, I did to the boy over there."

Zelda glanced at Link long enough to express her disappointment and lack of surprise.

Link balked defensively, "What?!"

"Zant is after your head and he isn't stupid. He will figure out you are not on the main palace levels, and if you insist on making yourself stand out, it will only threaten your life. It is in your best interest to hide behind these iron walls." Kei Ki pointed behind himself. "This is a prison. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. Times like this, that works for you."

"Like you care..." Zelda whispered. "Your reputation precedes you and you have done nothing to refute it. And even if you were FAMILY," Zelda spit the last word like it was a curse. "That would only give me all the more reason to reject any bond you perceive we have! My family has rejected me from the moment I was born, and in turn I have come to reject it!"

"Damn, I am seriously out of the loop here." Kei muttered, looking more annoyed and inconvenienced than hurt. He clicked his tongue, "I have got to catch up with Bi."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" Zelda yelled furiously. Her sword shook in her hand.

For a moment, she really looked like she was on the verge of snapping and stabbing him in the heart. Link didn't know why, but he stepped in. Not like he gave two shits if Kan died. But later, on reflection, he would realize he didn't want her to dirty her hand in killing a member of her own family.

"Zelda!" Link interrupted. He stood just in front of her to get her attention. "Don't!"

But he was too late. Zelda snapped. The blade went through Kei Ki's shoulder. He hissed in pain and fell back. Seeing Link in front of her, Zelda was stunned enough to pulled herself out of her brief rage. She was still angry to the point of shaking, but she didn't look unstable anymore. It was still too little too late.

"You bitch!" Kei yelled. He took another step back to distance himself from the girl, and pulled his sword up, but he was so surprised by her outburst he lost himself, forgot there were people behind him, and fell backwards over their feet.

A brief movement out of the edge of Link's eyes drew his attention.

A snake jumped at Kei Ki and bit his neck.

Another snake jumped at Zelda out of the midst of the people.

Link, futile though it may be, reached out for it, but a third snake jumped at him. Its open mouth and fangs appeared in his face.

Link knew he was dead. He knew it. He could see the black snake in his face about to bite him. The poison dripping from its fangs.

And... nothing. The snake wasn't moving.

Link blinked in surprise. The snake in front of him wasn't moving, and neither was the snake leaping at Zelda, and neither was the snake biting at Kei. Kei was stuck in an expression of surprise, and Zelda's surprised and scared expression would forever be imprinted in his memories. The concubine was in the process of shrieking in terror, but she was not moving either.

But amidst the stillness was a light. Link's hand was shining. He stared at it a moment and recognized the brief warmth enveloping him. It was a similar feeling from what felt like a life-time ago when he fought the mercenary after Midna died.

The snake hovering just in front of his mouth moved backwards in the air, shut its mouth, and flew backwards into the same place it had leaped from in the midst of the people's feet. Simultaneously the other snakes flew backwards into the spots they had hid themselves in, the concubine girl stopped freaking all realms out and was standing by Zelda's side, and Kei Ki seemingly rose chest-first into the air, stepped forward back into Zelda's blade, and Zelda pulled it out of him.

"Zant is after your head and he isn't stupid. He will figure out you are not on the main palace levels, and if you insist on making yourself stand out, it will only threaten your life. It is in your best interest to hide behind these iron walls." Kei Ki pointed behind himself. "This is a prison. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. Times like this, that works for you."

"What the realms?" Link wondered out loud. Didn't they just go through this? Why did the snakes disappear!?

"Like you care..." Zelda whispered. "Your reputation precedes you and you have done nothing to refute it."

No... the snakes hadn't disappeared! Now that Link was paying attention, he could see very slight movement quietly moving behind Kei Ki's men. The black snakes had not disappeared into thin air... they had retreated back to the place they were before. Just as all other things retreated back to where... or when it was just before.

"And even if you were FAMILY," Zelda spit the last word like it was a curse. "That would only give me all the more reason to reject any bond you perceive we have! My family has rejected me from the moment I was born, and in turn I have come to reject it!"

Link had no idea what was going on with him. He was having the strongest sense of déjà vu he could imagine, but it opened his reality to what was going on. He knew now... somehow at least, about the snakes.

"Damn, I am seriously out of the loop here." Kan muttered, looking more annoyed and inconvenienced than hurt. He clicked his tongue, "I have got to catch up with Bi."

Oh, right! This part! Link saw the crack in Zelda's composure almost physically as it appeared on her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" Zelda yelled furiously. Her sword shook in her hand.

Link threw himself towards her and grabbed her sword hand just as it thrust forward. Seeing Link in front of her, Zelda was stunned enough to pulled herself out of her brief rage. She was still angry to the point of shaking, but she didn't look unstable anymore.

Link said, "Look, you want to kill the guy. I want to kill the guy. I can't think of anyone who wouldn't want to kill the guy. And honestly... I don't know if he really is part of your family. That's between you two to sort out... but we are in a bit of a situation here."

"Oh, really? And what's-"

Link shoved Zelda back into Sarah the moment he saw the tiny head out of the corner of his eye. Link swiped at the exact spots he knew the snakes would jump, and he succeeded in cutting two in midair. The third he missed, but thankfully the snake missed as well. Kei Ki stabbed it into the ground. His men panicked and sprang up as they realized what had snuck in among them.

"That kind." Link whispered.

"Good eye, boy." Kei Ki said.

Link's skin crawled at the idea that he would receive a compliment from that creep, of all people. However the positive energy could not last long as a new sound reached their ears. It sounded like metal scraping metal endlessly. Slowly his attention drifted to the door.

The black fog drifted more into the room. Footsteps... footsteps in the fog. A single slow stride. Chains scraping the floor. Metal churning against itself endlessly in a rotation. Darkness akin to tendrils reaching and extending and grasping into the room as a mass or living thing rather than drifting fog. The tendrils even seemed to emit miniscule eyes like snakes. So perhaps befitting them to dark fog snakes is more fitting.

Zelda took a gigantic step back. She grabbed her concubine and shoved the girl behind her towards the corner. Kan Ki grabbed a torch in one hand and a sword in the other as he too stepped back out of reach of the dark smoke. Link also stepped back. Only Kei Ki's men did not move. They were either brave enough, or perhaps dumb enough, to be close. The fog reached towards the men. The men realized something was wrong and fled. Most made it. The rest...

The dark snakes lashed out faster than they could blink, grasping at ankles, choking their necks, grabbing their arms, and pulled them in. One snake lashed so suddenly and so widely that it was akin more to a blade. It cut its target in two from between the legs up to his neck. The two sides of the man fell evenly to the ground, all of his organs and blood splattered freely. The men pulled into the fog, or left behind, screamed and hollered and begged and cried as they tried to free themselves. Sarah screamed just as loudly, having never seen or heard death before.

The footsteps entered the room, the chain stopped scraping on the ground, and the sound of metal spinning on itself ended... with a click.

Blood exploded out of the fog in every direction.

Zant walked out of the fog. Part of the fog followed him, clinging to him like a lover. It draped his shoulders as a cape and extended above him as snakes resting on him. In each hand he had a scimitar. On his chest was a chainmail shirt that fell to his knees. On his head was the four-faced helmet.

The helmet spun slightly before clicking in place with one face looking to Zelda. Or did he merely turn his face? It was impossible to tell anymore.

"So... you are the pretender who would play king," Zant said.

The black mist snakes on his shoulders raised themselves up poised to strike. The man made no motion to move forward or position himself into any kind of fighting stance, yet Link felt his hair rise on his skin all the same.

Link gulped. He had no illusion they stood little chance against this man. Zelda was too valuable to put in harm's way. Sarah was a mere servant. Link had a little real life and death battle experience, and years of mock practice, so he knew he could keep up with a trained soldier... but Zant was a master of assassins. Link didn't stand a chance.

This left the only variable being Kei Ki. Kei was much more experienced than Link. How much so was beyond his ability to guess. Yet a thought still struck Link that Kei wouldn't be enough. They needed Ganondorf. They needed time. Link couldn't fight to win. He needed to fight to buy time.

Zant was not keen to giving them time.

Zant lunged towards Zelda. In a blink he had bypassed a dozen men and was upon her, his twin scimitars striking down at her head. Link, though, was in time. He raised Midna's blade to block. His knees shook with the strength of the assassins blow, but he held. Link smirked even as everyone else gasped in surprise.

Zant turned his head slightly. "Impressive. You are quick. There is more to you than a boy in a bag."

"Depends who you ask." Link replied. "I hear 'monkey' is catching on."

Zant grunted in response. His shadow snakes poised to strike. Link braced himself to move quickly, but his eyes widened when they lunged past his head and bit down. A girl gasped in pain behind him.

Link's blood ran cold. He wasn't the target. Zelda was. Even in Zant's face the bastard was ignoring him. Link was that insignificant.

Zant's shadow snakes reeled back and lunged at him. Link managed to step back, and his eyes widened. Their bite crushed the stone under him and were poisoning it. He didn't have time to rest as the snakes lifted the stone tile he was on, knocking him on his back. He opened his eyes upon landing to find the stone tile flying down at him... and Zelda beside him still as death.

The mark on him shined. the stone stilled inches away from him, and everything retraced to where it was before. Link also found himself being moved back into place.

Zant walked into the room.

Link grinned confidently. If he kept getting second chances, he could do this. That was his initial thought. It was quickly vanished as his legs faltered, the world spun, vomit shot up his throat, and something wet fell down his face. Link put a hand to his head and found blood. His head wound had reopened.

The bruises and cuts stayed with him... while Zant looked fresh as a flower in the morning dew.

-Zelda-

"Stay back!" Link yelled at her. At the same time Zant entered the room. Normally Zelda would ignore him, but something in his tone surprised her. Link was not joking.

Zelda stepped back towards the corner, grabbing Sarah along the way. Without even looking Link grabbed a sword off the ground at his feet and threw it backwards over his head. It clattered at their feet.

What happened for the next several minutes was... amazing.

First Zant and Link exchanged a few words, a little taunting, and they seemed completely relaxed as Link drew the man's attention, but Zant lashed out quick as a coiled snake. So fast that Zelda blinked and missed it, but Link was already half-way across the room between them and Zant, where Zant was dashing.

If Zelda was surprised by Link's intuition and quickness, Zant was caught completely off guard. Link slammed himself into the Twilight assassin, stopping the man's lunge short. In a breath Link was behind him. Zant spun around with his swords while one of his shoulder snakes snapped at him. Link ducked, grabbed a torch lying by where he was, and jammed it into the snakes open mouth. The snake recoiled painfully from the fire it had bit down on, but it was too late. The fire quickly covered it from head to tail atop Zant. Zant screamed in pain, as if he felt the pain himself, and threw the living Twilight to the ground.

As the snake was utterly consumed into nothingness, Zant turned from screaming from chuckling. Link stepped back from the man.

"It tingles... my brain... it tingles!" Zant murmured. "You're a fast one..."

Zant took a step towards Link and raised his blades. His snakes reformed themselves and even grew in number until he appeared to be covered in them. Link gulped and took a step back. He had wanted the man's undivided attention... and he got it.

Kei Ki picked up torch as well and fought Zant. His followers joined in and surrounded him. Kei proved to be a skilled and strong swordsman, able to fight one on one with the assassin, and Link, though short and young and exhausted was incredibly perceptive, seemingly able to predict attacks before they were ever struck; but for all their strength and skill, Zant was something otherworldly. His body seemed to bend in ways no man should, the snakes that covered him struck out without his coordination nor controlling will, and the mist filled every part of the room except for where the torches were. The mist choked anyone who it swept over one by one. The men were forced to scatter to the outer edges of the room as the battle continued.

A pillar of stone thrust down from the ceiling atop Zant, and Zant's snakes braced up against it, holding it back, long enough for him to leap back. Zant disappeared into the mist, but against the dim torchlight his form was still visible against it. The room shook and the walls roared in anger, a roar that made Zelda smile. The Fae had caught up.

Zelda said, "Zant, I know of the plight you face. You question me, as you questioned yourself. Your guilt and torment was made plain to me by your friend, Lady Reida. I swore to her I would do what I could for you, and so I say that if you surrender now... I will grant you exile. Fight, and you will witness the legends my legacy has brought up to fight in my name."

A moment passed, followed by another. All were silent and still and watchful, waiting to see who would act and in what manner.

A disc of pure blackness appeared in front of Zant, and he thrust his hand into it as if it were water. At the same time his hand, that he thrust into the black water, reappeared before Zelda, and grabbed her by the throat. The same hand pulled her back into the black water and Zelda found herself in front of him. The mist filled her lungs and choked her. She could not breath.

Zant growled angrily, "I know the truth!... You are a fake! It is in your blood! I will not be fooled! You are but a puppet set up by Impa! Zhao will not take the throne of Qin!"

Zelda gripped his hand and struggled for breath; but his grip was tight. She felt gravity pull down on her lungs as she hung, and the mist filled her mouth and nostrils.

Kei stood just outside the mist trapped where he was. Every man that entered had died.

Link though, wasn't that bright. He dove in without second thought and appearing unexpectedly swiped at Zant's wrist. Zant's gauntlet blocked most of it, but the boy managed to get in enough to cut something.

Zant's grip loosened and he took a step back, clutching his hand painfully. He screamed like a wild animal.

Zelda fell to the ground. She felt Link grab her, and she held on as he picked her up and dashed out. Exhausted as he was, he barely made it out of the mist before collapsing. Both of them coughed as the mist escaped their mouths. Zelda vomited black liquid. The mist had condensed and was on the verge of hardening in her. They both collapsed to the ground, unable to move any longer.

With Zelda out of the way, the Fae created spikes and pillars from the walls to attack Zant. A pillar hit him in the chest, knocking him back into the wall. Hands of stone reached out of the wall around him and reached around him, enveloping him, wrapping him, and pulling him halfway into the wall until his arms and legs were firmly in solid stone. His chest and head were also in stone, but not enough to drown him in it. He raged and fought against it, but he was firmly pinned. The mist disappeared.

It was at this point that Ganon ran in ready to fight. Every inch of him was covered in blood as if he had bathed in it.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Link barked, pointing accusingly at the man from where he lay on the ground.

The man grunted in response. He nodded in Zelda's direction. "Pretty sure I just took care of most of his followers... who's this?" Ganon's gaze landed on Kei Ki. "He doesn't-"

"His name is Kei Ki and he's a downright bastard, murderous scumbag, and Zelda's uncle." Link interrupted. The boy struggled to his feet, panting for breath.

Ganon stared at Link in disbelief before looking to Zelda. Zelda avoided his gaze.

"Now, I hate to interrupt this..." Link said. "But princess, run. Take a left turn and keep going until you meet an old friend. When you first lay eyes on her, throw yourself to the ground. Also take off your heels, they will only slow you down."

"What? What are you-?" Zelda asked, confounded by his statement.

"No, just do it! The stone won't hold him!" Link said. He pushed Zelda towards the door.

Zelda turned to chastise him for his rude, disrespectful, and abrupt behaviour, but she stopped short at the sight of Zant. The smooth white stone that made up most of the walls were slowly turning black around him, as if the stone itself was becoming poisoned by his touch. The Fae that held him fled from the stone to escape the poison. One was too late and fell to the ground. It spasmed and reached for its comrades before collapsing, its body turned black and its light dimmed.

Zelda had never seen a Fae die before.

"As much as I hate agreeing with him, he's right. It won't hold him." Ganon said.

The stone cracked around Zant and a bit of it crumbled to the ground.

"Come, my lady!" Sarah begged, tugging at Zelda's sleeve.

Zelda stared a moment longer at the dead Fae. Something about it struck her. She had seen men die. She was born to it. But to see something so ancient... so close in relationship with the goddesses die... It was wrong.

Sarah tugged at Zelda once more, and Zelda relented. She quickly removed her heeled shoes and fled barefoot with her servant.

Link turned to Ganon, who stood poised and ready to fight the moment Zant escaped the stone prison. "The man is powerful. He's quick, has a bunch of Twilight snakes, can emit some kind of choking mist, and can make his hand appear out of thin air through some air-door thing."

Ganon gave him a side-ways glance, mildly impressed. He scoffed. "Damn, boy... how much did I miss?"

"You don't want to know..." Link whispered.

"Whatever. He sounds powerful. It-"

"-would be best if we leave so you can fight without restraint, yes yes." Link muttered. Ganon blinked in surprise at the boy finishing his sentence. "Don't have to tell me again."

Without further ado, Link ran down the hall. Ganon shared an amazed glance with Kei Ki. Kei shrugged. The stone around Zant continued to crumble until he was nearly out. Most of the wall had turned black with the exposure from Twilight.

"You too." Ganon said.

"You don't order me." Kei raised his sword.

Zant freed himself from the stone wall and fell to his hands and knees. He panted angrily and roared. Quickly he stood. The black mist shrouded him creating dozens of snakes and shaping itself into scythes from his hands.

Ganon lit his swords on fire. His hair and eyes glowed red.

Kei Ki looked between them. The brightness of the flame was matched by the darkness of the mist until half the room was red with fire and the other half was darkened with black fog. "Okay, you know what... I'm done. I didn't sign up for all this. So how about I just... leave you two to it."

The two men didn't so much as give him a glance. Zant's helmet had crumbled in the wall and portions of his face were exposed. His eyes emitted a hatred and mad fury that matched Ganon's own.

Kei Ki left quietly.

Zant and Ganon threw themselves at each other.

Link had been right. Ganon couldn't truly go fully loose without risk hurting allies, but here he could... and probably the first time in a very long time, he found an equal. Zant was powerful. He was quick, as the boy said he would be. And the assassin's Twilight power was... stronger than Ganon's, though he would never admit it. In fact it was stronger than Ganon knew was possible.

Every attack was equally matched. For every shadow there was fire. For every blow there was a counter-blow. Ganon's swings were wide and fast, forcing Zant to stay constantly moving. If he hesitated for a moment he would be torn asunder. In equal manner, Zant's access to Twilight was a particularly lethal kind... so Ganon could not risk the slightest wound despite his toughness.

Zant was a little tired, having taxed himself on fighting Link and Kei Ki, while Ganon was tired from having fought dozens of his elite followers. Yet, despite their exhaustion, neither relented for a moment. Hesitation led to death.

Stone crumbled and cracked all around them. Zant's Twilight poisoned everything while Ganon's fire exploded.

The two stopped where they stood on opposite sides for a moment, panting for breath. Fire filled the room and the floor, walls, and ceiling looked sick with poisoned black veins.

Zant growled in aggravation. He needed to kill Zelda. But the annoying brat and now this man were in his way! His eyes briefly glanced towards the fire around him and the torches.

Zant reached deep within and unleashed a massive wave of Twilight. The mist choked the flames and put out the torches. For an instant the room was black save for Ganon's shining red presence guarding the door. Ganon struck the floor with his swords and unleashed an equally powerful explosion of flame that consumed the mist and filled the room with light. The room shook as if struck by an earthquake.

Zant was gone.

"How!?" Ganon demanded. He had been standing just in front of the door! Zant could not have run past him! Except... "Din damn it!" Ganon cursed.

Zant could create holes in the realm to reach through... if he could make one large enough... he could do a whole lot more than just reach a hand through. He could completely enter it!

Meanwhile, Zelda and Sarah were racing down the hall away from the lower dungeon beneath the palace. Bodies left behind by Ganon filled the stone halls. Blood covered the ground like a thick rug. Sarah gasped at the sight, still having been new to death, and hesitated in entering. Taking pity on her, Zelda ordered her servant to close her eyes, and hoisting the girl on her back, carried her through. Sarah protested vehemently when she realized what her princess was doing for her, but Zelda ignored her.

"My lady! Your feet!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's blood." Zelda acknowledged simply.

"You mustn't! I'm sorry for being weak! Set me down! I must be the one to carry you!"

"You're wrong... my path will take a great deal of blood. If I cannot stand the touch or looks of it, then what right do I have to walk that path? You may consider this filthy, which it is, but I consider this symbolic. Besides... blood doesn't bother me."

There was a brief moment where the palace shook around them, and Zelda stumbled. Blood splashed over her as her knee hit the stone. She winced in pain. Scraping knees on stone is never fun, and while she wasn't bothered by the touch or smell of blood... the taste was something she had thankfully avoided up till now. She spit it out and continued.

Zelda set her down once they were through. "Now, if you are sorry, make up for it by making up time."

They continued their flight into the palace. Quickly the stone walls and underground paths turned to furnished rugs, carved wood, tapestry, statues, and the like. In the distance as they left the stairs, Zelda laid eyes on royal guard patrols. Among them was Impa, orchestrating them to secure the palace more than before and to search for her.

The sight of Impa made Zelda's heart leap happily, and a weight fell off her shoulders, but as much as she wanted to rush to the side of her friend, she also remembered the words of another.

Zelda threw herself to the floor. Sarah threw herself over Zelda.

The same moment black mist erupted behind her and a massive twilight snake thrust itself over them, filling the hall with its girth. The walls cracked and three soldiers were consumed in its bite. Parts of the wooden walls and ceiling fell around them as the giant snake thrashed about.

Just as quickly as the snake appeared, it disappeared.

In its place, behind Zelda at the top of the stairs, stood Zant. His clothes were burnt off, his face mask was cracked open to reveal burns on his head, he panted and shook in weariness, one arm was completely missing, but despite it all the fury and determination in his revealed eyes had not changed. If anything, you could say the pain and exhaustion he was in had sharpened his mind from the pure madness he was in before, and had let him focus on a singular thought whereas before was many scattered thoughts. He walked towards her.

"Princess!" Impa ran for her.

Zant waved his hand, and a wall of darkness appeared on the other side from Zelda blocking Impa off. Sarah jumped up, and beat her fists on it, only to recoil in pain as it burned her. In her pain at looking down at her clenched fist, she noticed the weapons laying at her feet. Whether by fate, chance, or divinity, among them were a bow. Sarah picked it up and tossed it. It clattered at Zelda's feet.

Zelda picked up the bow and took up a firing stance.

Zant halted as she aimed at him. "You have no arrows... what do you think you can do?"

"I don't need them. I am blessed by the Goddess Naryu." Zelda declared. Zant scoffed. "I am blessed with miraculous power. Blessed with divine purpose. And blessed to sit on a position passed down with authority from the Goddess herself. Against all of that, what are you?"

Zant grew angry at her words, and barked, "You are not my princess!"

"Of course not, I'm your king!" Zelda fired a divine arrow at him.

Zant was shocked by the fact that an arrow of light actually was released by her bow, and his quick reflex saved him. He threw up a Twilight shield, and the arrow entered the black disc. Zelda wondered where the arrow went, but her answer was given as quickly as she thought it.

The arrow appeared behind them. The shockwave thankfully missed them and ripped the wall next to them to shreds and shook the palace, but a small part of it winged them both enough to knock them into the opposite wall. Zelda crumbled to the ground. Her ears rang, the world spun, and though she did not feel it, she knew she was wounded. She looked for Sarah, but could not find her in the rubble.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zant draw closer. With what little consciousness she could manage, Zelda raised the bow up again. Zant stopped. Her aim was all over the place and she could barely lift it. She couldn't move her opposite arm to pull the string at all, but she aimed anyway.

Zelda took a single breath to clear her head, a second to focus, and a third to aim.

She fired.

Zant raised his hand.

Midna erupted from his throat.

Stunned, Zant took the entirety of the shockwave. What remained of the hall exploded outwards, the ceiling fell. Zant and Link were thrown down the stairs, which was perhaps their saving grace as the ceiling collapsed.

Link groaned when he landed. Not yet knocked unconscious, he looked for Zant in the darkness. He heard the man groaning in pain, panting, and cough up liquid, most likely blood. Link could not move. He had used the last of his strength, and he was numb. He was exhausted, covered in cuts and bruises he had collected from redoing the fight over and over, and the shockwave was like being hit by a ram... or something much stronger than a ram. But... the pain gave him a sense of hope. It was a wonder he hadn't died. He could only lay there and hope the man would not stand and continue the fight.

Zant continued to cough up blood.

Until he stopped.

Link sighed. "Finally..."


	23. Zant's War - Aftermath

-Impa/Zelda-

-Kanyou, Capital of Qin-

The black wall disappeared. What was revealed behind the black curtain was nothing short of a battlefield. Walls were gone or collapsing, fire was rising, the stone stairs leading down to a dungeon had collapsed, and more of the palace was on the verge of collapsing.

Zelda was midst the rubble trying to lift a beam.

"Princess!" Impa rushed in to pull her away from the fire.

"No! Get her out!" Zelda pointed at a girl who had fallen in the rubble.

The soldiers rushed in to help while Impa lifted her princess in her arms and carried her away, despite Zelda's protests. The soldiers lifted the beam up and pulled a girl out. They laid the girl out on the floor where it was safe. Immediately Zelda removed herself from Impa and checked the girl. Impa did not resist her... she was too stunned. She had never seen Zelda like this.

"Who is she to you?" Impa wondered.

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. The girl was bruised and most likely had a broken arm, but was otherwise fine. She was young. She would heal given decent care.

Zelda stood and hardened herself. "Captain, there are men down in that tunnel. Allies, Zant's followers, and Kei Ki. Have men dig out the stones, capture Kei Ki the Beheader, and flush out what remains of Zant's men. How is the situation around the palace?"

The captain said. "The losses due to the bandits are few."

Impa explained. "They had killed the guards at the gates to allow entry for the distraction, while they took the Sheikah entrances to go after you themselves."

"I want all Sheikah entrances destroyed and redone in a layout that the commander of my Royal Guard would know!" Zelda ordered.

"I understand... in my time, they were put to good use, but these repeated usurping of the throne has shown problems in the palace security. I intend to change that..." Impa hesitated. "If you will allow me."

Zelda looked to her curiously. "Why would I not? You are Shadowmaster of the Sheikah. You know more of the passageways than anyone."

"Seems the messenger did not make it. Your highness... I have stepped down as Shadowmaster."

"What?" Zelda gasped. "Why would you do that!?"

"There were fears my loyalties were divided." Impa replied heavily. "And... their fears were justified. I could not be Shadowmaster of the Sheikah and minister of Qin, both. By trying to be Shadowmaster I abandoned you... A mistake that has left me many sleepless nights."

Zelda could barely dare to breath. She stared wide-eyed at the older woman. "What are you saying?"

Impa knelt to be at Zelda's height. "Your highness. If you will accept me back, it would be my honor to be your minister once more. Not in part this time, but in whole."

Zelda fidgeted, and for a moment she looked like a child, uncertain and afraid. Not that she did not understand formality, but the implications of what Impa was saying had an impact on her. She was not prepared for a moment of feeling. She was exhausted, hurting, covered in blood, was shaking from adrenaline, had nearly died multiple times for different reasons, the world was spinning from her head injury until Zelda could barely stand, she was worried about Sarah and Link and Ganon, and suddenly her first friend was back... Back and swearing loyalty. Back after Zelda had been alone carrying the weight of a kingdom on her inexperienced shoulders for months, scrambling to survive each day as if she was back in Zhao again.

Zelda whispered, "Then for this night I grant you the rank of Chancellor for this night, and I will do arrange to make it permanent. As my first command: take over for the night. I am so tired."

With that simple declaration, her body seemed to catch up with her mind and Zelda felt herself overcome with weariness. Impa caught her as she collapsed, and scooping Zelda in her arms, comforted her and promised to take care of everything.

Zelda remembered no more.

Impa took Zelda to her room. She frowned to see the room had been trashed, but none of the less straighten the bed from where it had been tossed aside. The female servants had fled the battle, so Impa gave the captains their tasks to carry out while she briefly bathed Zelda. (She certainly wasn't going to let some male guard or servant see the monarch naked.) Impa's heart clenched at the sight of how much blood Zelda had on her. It was on her from feet to upper torso, on her hands and arms, on her face, in her hair... No amount of scrubbing would be enough. The tub quickly became red from all the blood Impa scrubbed off of the young girl. Impa had to pour out the water and refresh it twice before she was done.

Impa knew blood did not trouble Zelda, but that very thing is what troubled Impa. Zelda had improved by leaps and bounds since her escape from Zhao, but Impa knew that deep down Zelda was still the broken girl off the street.

Girls in this day and age were objects, little more than porcelain dolls whose only hope were to be married to a man who could take care of her. Scars, loss of virginity, mental or physical illness, or any other sign of imperfection or being unclean meant being undesirable... and Zelda had many scars.

The entire time, Zelda unconsciously held on to her, as if afraid of letting go. Impa laid the girl down on her bed.

Impa set to work plugging every security hole in the palace. The prisoners were taken to the courtyard while the workers tasked themselves with clearing the rubble from the primary set of stairs. The fires were put out, the bodies of the defenders were set aside respectfully until such time as proper burial could be made while the bodies of the attackers had lots cast for their belongings and the bodies set aflame. The servants returned from the safe house and word was sent to the nobles of the events, with emphasis on overwhelming victory. Impa felt it would be counter-productive to describe how close Zant had come to killing Zelda.

Because in the end that was the truth. The victory was overwhelming. Zant had thrown underwhelming forces at them for the singular purpose of killing Zelda himself. Impa saw how obvious his selfish plan was easily. He never intended for a single person to live in his attack. His only thought was reaching Zelda.

When the dungeon was finally opened, the prisoners were taken and placed in cells. An unconscious boy was found, who the Palace Guard claimed was an acquaintance of the Princess. Impa thought she recognized him, but could not place him. He was sent to the doctors. The body of Zant was hung from the outer walls of the capital city with a declaration of his treason, with most of the details lightened to not show how much he had done, so that all travelers could see him as birds feasted from his corpse.

Within the dungeon was found the criminal Kei Ki the Beheader, and-

"A Dragmire!" Impa hissed. She drew her daggers.

Around her the Royal Guard did nothing, but looked at her like she was mad. Kei Ki snickered from the side while in chains. The red-haired Dragmire merely sighed. "My name is Ganondorf Dragmire. I am an ally of your High Princess. I am the king of the Majora."

"He is speaking the truth, Chancellor." The captain said to Ganon's defense. "This man is an ally. He helped in our defense."

Impa glanced at him before narrowed her eyes at the Dragmire, judging whether to trust him and their words. She knew that the Majora had returned and were instrumental in Zelda's ascension to the throne, but she had not bothered pressing for a name at the time. It seemed a lesser detail with so much going on.

But to trust a Dragmire...

Except she was no longer a Shadowmaster. She was a Chancellor. It did not matter. She was choosing the life of a politician, so her first-instinct as a spy wouldn't work.

Impa sheathed her blade, and bowed slightly at the hip. "My apologies, Lord Dragmire. May I offer my thanks on behalf of Qin for your assistance in quelling this rebellion."

Ganon nodded.

Impa continued, "If you are indeed an ally of Qin, then return to your room while we secure the premises."

"Your men told me that before. As you can see," Ganon smiled widely. "I don't care. I don't let my own mothers tell me what to do. I don't let your princess tell me what to do. I certainly won't let you tell me what to do."

"... Then may I offer it as a suggestion?"

"You are free to. I shall take it under advisement... and promptly dismiss it." Ganon walked by her.

Impa sighed and rubbed her head. She had a feeling the Dragmire was going to be difficult.

"Just what is she thinking, allying herself with a Dragmire..." She wondered.

Elder introduced himself, and Impa couldn't have been happier to see him again. Were the occasion less serious, she might have excused herself to catch up with him and tell him more about her life, as the Fae and Sheikah had been keeping contact, albeit scarce, up to this day. Instead Elder offered the aid of his people, and Impa set the Fae to work repairing, strengthening, and securing the palace. They could not repair all of it, as fire and ashes were beyond their ability, but with the Fae's help months of work was cut short in hours. Passage ways of the Sheikah that Impa wanted sealed explosively were sealed with subtly, and more firmly than ever, allowing the creation of new Sheikah passage ways the Royal Family and Royal Guard would know of. The structure of the palace, inside and out, was strengthened.

-Ganondorf Dragmire-

While Impa kept the palace in a flurry of motion, Ganon wandered aimlessly. He had vented his anger and frustration on his enemy, and was left suitably tired and at a brief moment of peace. The angry wolf within was sated by exhaustion and blood.

He observed the Fae and Qin work, he observed Impa openly as she directed them through the night, he gazed at the capital from a balcony, and he let his mind ponder. He did not so much think so much as feel. He didn't know the specifics, and he didn't know why his heart felt so, but he felt something was missing. Something important... about his past, about his endangered clan, about what happened. Perhaps all of these things, yet perhaps none of them.

All he knew was that he was left devoid of the anger and fury that festered in his veins for a brief time. It was a calmness he knew well. Growing up he would always unleash his power and hate, and be left calm as he finished, but the calmness was never whole. Like a burning coal the heat never left him. It merely... lost its fuel briefly. It was a moment of exhaustion, of tiredness, and of weakness, and he hated that had to come to that, but it was also the only time he could think and feel without his mind being clouded. It was the only time he considered himself truly rational.

Ganon remembered Link's words. The boy had been making a compliment, and had said something foolish. Yet Ganon could not help but feel there was something truthful in it that the boy had perceived unknowingly. Ganon was often portrayed as a demon for his Dragmire features, and demons were born of the chaos and conflict between Twilight and Divinity on the border of reality. Between what was and between what is. And Ganon was taught to use the fire of Din and the shadow of Twilight both...

Every other Majora who tried such a union failed and were horribly wounded by it. His own parents could not. One used fire while the other used shadow. Ganon was the only one in Majora's history who could wield both... and not only use them well, but be made stronger by it.

As if he really did have a demon-worshiping bloodline.

Such a thought only reminded him of Zelda's words about the value of bloodlines. Much as he despised it he could not refute it had some truth to it. Ganon respected her. In truth he found he respected her far more than he thought he would, and more than he did any other leader he had known besides the Fae Elder. She was as irrational and unwise as any her young age, weak, and floundering around in court desperately trying to stay above water... but had a determination and resolve and strength of purpose he had never seen before. He had been impressed when she declared her purpose and vision, and how firmly she said it. He was drawn to that fire.

As he thought of her, his feet directed him to her door. The door had been smashed open, and the guards nervously watched him as he stood outside. Briefly he looked at her sleep and considered her. She was as scarred as she was delicate. Her room was as much armed as it was comfortable. Her study was as much cold as it was orderly. Having been around mostly woman most of his life, he knew this to be unusual.

Was she dangerous? Were her scars too much? Was she going to break at some point? Ganon hoped not. He... needed her. Without her the brief peace between Qin and Majora would end, and he would return to the cage of the mountains. Without her he would never be able to explore and expand his wings freely and escape. Without her the resolve, vision, and ambition he was renewed with would be reduced to ashes.

Suddenly starting to feel a bit like a stalker for standing there so long, Ganon shook his thoughts away and continued to wander. Seeking something new, his feet took him to the doctor's wing. Most of the wounded were enemies, and they gazed at him fearfully. The doctors saw him and asked him to leave, saying his appearance was frightening. Ganon growled, but ultimately accepted. They were doctors. At least one thing he could agree with Qin about was respect for priests and doctors. Their authority was perhaps the only ones he would ever accept.

As he left he caught sight of Link, and something bothered him. Ganon hid himself behind a shelf so as to not be seen by the doctors. Link had bandages around his head and was covered in scratches and his clothes were full of holes. It was as if he had been cut dozens of times.

"You know its creepy how you stare at people with those red eyes..." Link murmured quietly. He gazed back at the big man with the one eye not covered. Something about his gaze troubled Ganon. It was dull and empty.

"Hm." Ganon hummed noncommittally. He changed the subject. "Your clothes are cut all over, yet your wounds are small and you do not have a single scar."

"..."

Seeing the boy wasn't going to elaborate, Ganon probed, "Why is this?"

Link avoided his gaze and turned over to put his back to him. Ganon furrowed his brows, the boy had never ignored him before. If anything the boy went out of his way to be the center of attention, be involved, and engage with as many as possible.

"Hypocrite," Ganon scoffed.

"What does that mean?"

"Means you demand attention, but the moment it doesn't suit your purpose you ignore them. You have a double standard."

"Shove it." Link growled. "You do the same."

"I'm a leader, it is necessary. You are not. Not yet."

"Good! Don't want to be." Link said shortly.

Ganon raised an eyebrow. "Was it not your dream to be a great general...? Just what happened down there?"

Link stubbornly said nothing. Ganon guessed, "Are beating yourself over not saving everyone? Over not being here soon enough. How important do you take yourself?"

"Enough to let them die!" Link finally whispered.

"You are a mere boy."

"I figured out my power..." Ganon straightened. Now he was intrigued. "When I fought Zant, whenever I was nearly struck, time flowed back to the beginning."

"Time?!" Ganon questioned. He had never imagined such a power.

Link continued, "Each time I should have died I returned to the beginning, and the fight would continue on as before... except for me. Knowing where a snake would spring let me stop it. Knowing Zant's powers let me be prepared." He breathed. "But my wounds stayed."

"And his did not." Ganon guessed. Link said nothing, and Ganon sensed he was right.

"I was so tired... just as much as I learned and tried new ways, and I could start to predict him, I couldn't... I couldn't keep up even knowing what to do. So many times Zelda died... so many times." Link shuddered. He stuttered and was sorrowful. "I... I had to sacrifice them to buy time. They were scum and bandits and I could have saved them but I chose the princess over a dozen men. They became nothing more than fodder to me! Their lives were worth seconds to keep him at bay until you arrived! Why did you take so long! Why did you force me to choose who lives and who dies?!"

"And what do you want from me" Ganon frowned. "An apology? Sympathy? Pity? You want me to say 'I'm sorry'? Fine, I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry I chose to distract an army of assassins to let a coward through." Ganon said. "And anyone who ends up under your command has both my sympathy and my pity. Grow up, boy. You have been given a taste of power, purpose, authority, and consequence and you weep for it? If you find it evil, then turn back from your path and return to either an existence of slave meaningless or find a suitable life... as perhaps a shepherd. There is no dishonor in a fair trade; but do not cry for receiving a portion of the gift you have always wanted!"

Angry, Ganon left. As he departed he met the Fae Elder at the door. The Elder took him aside to speak him. Ganon said, "Do not lecture me on my words to him!"

"I shall not. It was necessary for him to hear... but surely you remember your first times. The power. The unnatural difference between you and others... when you first wore the mask."

"I remember, but I was far younger than him than."

"In my experience humans never reach an age where their first taste of such things is not traumatic and shattering of their perspective on all things."

Ganon considered him and relented. "I could have done so without anger, but I will not return and comfort him. He will endure far greater things. Better he hardens himself or steps aside."

"Or learns to bend." Elder added.


	24. Dragmire's War - Reward and Punishment

-Zelda-

So it was the night passed into day and it was well into the following evening that Zelda rose. She searched urgently for the doctors and secretly looked to the wounded. Upon finding Sarah and Link well and talking as if they were old friends she was relieved. The palace sent a message to Chancellor Impa, and Impa went to her.

The two embraced and Impa questioned her, "Who is she to you?" Zelda told her and Impa was amazed the princess had allowed any girl from her Royal Harem to attend her, though it was still non-sexual.

Impa questioned her, "Who is the boy to you?" Zelda told her and Impa was amazed the princess had a friend and ally in a former slave, and she marvelled at the things the boy did. Now that she remembered when she had first met Link, she found herself further amazed, considering her first impression of him was less than polite. She wanted to kill the boy for laying violent hands on Zelda, Zelda calmed her.

Once more Impa questioned her, this time regarding Ganondorf Dragmire.

Sensing hostility, Zelda asked, "You do not trust him?"

"He is a Dragmire. You would do well to be cautious of them. The strife and discord brought by their rebellion weakened Qin greatly. It was this weakness that led to your father's capture in his visit, all of Qin held at ransom, and subsequently invaded in the battle of Chouhei..."

Zelda's composure darkened hearing of Chouhei. "And the Dragmires set it in motion?" Impa nodded. "Then it is good they are dead, but I see no reason to hold Ganondorf accountable to the sins of his family."

"Despite the blood of demon-worshipping rebels flowing in his veins?"

"Despite that, yes. Or should I be held accountable for the sins of the Ki family? Kei Ki tells me he is my uncle."

Impa sighed. "I had hoped he would not say that."

"So is it also true the Ki family has secret dealings with the Sheikah or Royal Family?"

"... Yes. But Zelda the dealings of the Ki is prevailed by the blood of your father. You have nothing and no one to be accountable for."

Zelda trembled in rage. She was not angry at Impa, but the subject was a volatile one. "Then why is it I feel my mother in my veins? Why do I see her in my face, in my appearance? Why must I hear compliments that I resemble her?"

"Because you inherited the one thing you despise about her the most: her beauty. Now, I see I am troubling you, so I shall leave it be. If you see Ganondorf Dragmire of the Majora to be a worthy ally, I shall not overstep myself."

Zelda nodded, unable to form words. Talking of her family left her feeling empty and furious. When Zelda was composed once more, she said "Now that you know of them, you should know they should be awarded."

"Agreed. They did well in standing by you, and for that I am grateful."

So they called for them in private. Zelda called for Sarah and said, "You were with me in the face of death and shielded me with yourself. On behalf of Qin, you should be awarded. What would you ask of me?"

Sarah answered, "High Princess, I would ask only to be allowed to be by your side."

This stunned Zelda. She found herself smilingly a tiny bit, which for her was equivalent to jumping in joy. "Then you may. I shall consider you my favourite among the Royal Harem, and I will see to it you are protected there."

They called for Link, and Zelda inquired of his injuries. He seemed well, but something weighed on his mind heavily. Zelda said, "You came to my side without obligation and acted as my sword and shield. Without you, I would be dead. I wish to reward you on behalf of Qin. What would you ask of me?"

Link said, "I want training. If I am to be a great general, as the son of one, then I will need training. I trained my own way daily for years, and it has kept me alive... but these battles have made clear to me if I am to follow my mother's footsteps I must have a teacher."

Zelda and Impa were troubled by this. Zelda said, "Link, if your wish is to be trained, then I shall grant it. And I know you are following in the footsteps of your bloodline, but are you sure the great general you spoken of was your mother?"

"I am sure." Link said without hesitation.

The firmness of his belief caused Zelda to hesitate and stumble over her speech, so she could not speak. She did not wish to shatter his resolve. Seeing this, Impa interceded. "Link... there has never been a woman in the history of Qin with such a high rank."

"What?" Link asked in disbelief. He stared at Impa. "That-that can't be."

"Link." Impa said gently. "You look younger than fifteen years, am I right in assuming this?"

"Yes."

"Then is it wrong to assume that your mother would have been around in the last twenty years?"

"No. I-it is right to assume it."

"Not only was I a Sheikah in the service of the Royal Family twenty years ago, but I was also a commander of lower rank in the Qin military. I know the name of every general from general of one-thousand men to general of one-hundred-thousand men... and none of them were female."

"You're wrong!" Link exclaimed.

"Link." Zelda said gently. "Do you know the name of the woman you say is your mother?"

Link hesitated. He searched his memories, but ultimately he came to a horrifying conclusion. "No..."

"Then let us say you really did have a mother who was a high-ranking official in the military." Impa said. "We are left with two options. The first is that your mother was a general of another nation."

"That could-"

"At which case you would be a social exile, cast out of society, and unable to change your fate. Sorry to say, but that is how it is these days..." Impa glanced at Zelda. "Citizens of rival nations are targeted by the hate and pain of their neighbors when they live among them. Immigration is legal, possible, but few do it for they are all deemed traitors by society both by the place they left and the place they want to call home."

"Which is part of why I want to end this war and unite Hyrule." Zelda added. She sent a chastising look at Impa. Impa's words were scaring Link.

"The second possibility," Impa continued. "Is that you are the child of a lesser general. There are many ranks of officials in the army."

"But-" Link wanted to argue, but failed to find proper words. He didn't trust Impa as far as he knew her, but he had come to trust Zelda. Her honesty could only be described as the lethal kind even at the worst of times, so for her to say it was impossible... Link didn't know what to think. For the first time in his life he doubted. He doubted his birth, he doubted his lineage, he doubted his destiny.

"Link." Zelda stepped from her chair and took his shoulder. The contact startled him from his stupor and he stared at her, as she never touched him and he knew it to be a big no-no. "I know you believe in the strength of your bloodline as the son of a general. I agree in that. It is something to take comfort in. I also know you believe in your own strength to reach that far, and Ganondorf would agree in that. It may be that I am wrong, if you are not the son of a general, and Ganon is right. And it may be that he is wrong in regards to you, as your bloodline, whatever it may be, granted you your blessing passed down from the Goddess or you may still be the son of a general we do not know of."

"Neither seem to validate me, though." Link argued.

"Then it may be that neither do." Zelda agreed. "But that is for you to decide. Are you a tool of fate or a controller of fate? You have the capability for both and you may be all the stronger for it."

Link gulped, took a moment, and nodded. He was shaken, but sturdy. Seeing his composure return a step in the right direction, Zelda returned to her chair. "So, I will send you to a good teacher. But it will be up to you to be a good student. I will compensate your village for your absence. I insist."

"Thank you, princess." Link mock bowed.

Zelda smirked playfully. "You better appreciate me well, peasant. We aren't in public. If we were you could be beheaded for such a sloppy bow."

"I'm sure! Why I have to do so here! Got to take what I can get!"

"Then why don't you start with getting out!?" Impa growled angrily.

Link quickly lost his playfulness and scurried out. Zelda snorted seeing Impa so angry on her behalf. Her playfulness lasted a moment longer before she felt herself become cold and blank again. "There was no reason to scare him."

Impa frowned, "He is as rude and uncouth as the day I met him. How you came close enough to him to allow it so easily is beyond me." She quickly changed her tune to one more warm. Link had rubbed her the wrong way, and his belief in his mother being a general troubled her deeply. "Not that I don't appreciate you making friends. You look happier for it. But couldn't they be more... civilized?"

"I find him more civilized than many nobles, I will have you know. He treats everyone the same regardless of status. He is openly honest and leaves one without question of what he thinks of you. I have no need to question if he has a dagger in my back or not. Most of all he is useful and seeing him achieve his ambition is a worthwhile investment. That is not something I can say about most former slaves. Useful people are worth keeping around. Speaking of which..."

The next one Zelda had in mind was Ganondorf. The man took his time arriving.

Zelda said, "Ganondorf Dragmire of the Majora clan. You were under no obligation to defend Qin, no deals, no contract, no will save your own and you risked the royal bloodline of the Majora in my defence. This is not a matter I can take lightly. On behalf of Qin, I would like to personally reward you. What would you ask of me?"

Ganondorf said nothing at first. He merely raised an eyebrow, glanced at Impa, and returned his fiery gaze to the girl. Finally he sighed and said, "I ask nothing of you, High Princess of Qin. I do what I will when I will it. I take what I want when I want it. I do not consider myself one to be given things when I can just as well take it, nor do I like owing or receiving debts."

"All the same..." Impa prodded.

"If you insist... then supplies." Ganondorf decided. "My plan is to use tribute from Joket to help launch an invasion into the mountains. There are dozens of tribes hidden among the hill country to your west... the mountains are vast with a great many villages hidden in it. It is a land worthy of a country of its own. With supplies from your hand, my conquest of the mountains will go smoothly, and I can more easily turn it into an army worthy of your vision." The dark-skinned man smiled darkly. "A vision to bath Hyrule in blood will need an army that is vast... and an army hidden from the rest of Hyrule is a powerful hand to play when the time is right."

"Or a weakness. What is to keep you from betraying us?" Impa demanded.

But Impa was ignored. Ganon knew he had Zelda's attention as her composure was dark and ruthless as the day he met her. She had the same determination in her still, the same cold willingness to follow a bloody path no king had yet dared walk. It made his heart jump in excitement and his veins boil in hot desire.

He didn't know when, but Zelda's vision had inspired him and replaced his own. Or perhaps it is more accurate to say he had no vision before and had found one worthy of his focus and energy.

"Then you will have it." Zelda declared.

"Princess!" Impa exclaimed.

Zelda brushed her concern aside, "Impa, if he was to betray us, he would have by now. My life has been in the palm of his hand several times now. He is powerful, rough, and ruthless... but you could say he has proven to be careful and discerning. More than that we are tied by destiny. It is true, I don't trust people and Lord Dragmire is as fallible to mortal sin as any other, but I choose to have faith. I can count on one hand the number of people I choose to trust." However Zelda relented, "But... I will go over the matter with my advisors."

Zelda directed her attention to Ganon. "Will you leave for your campaign immediately?"

"No. I still plan to stay for a time and see what life is like outside of the mountains. That has not changed."

"Then you are welcome as long as you will."

The next, and final one for now, was Kei Ki.

Kei Ki was kicked to his knees. The man eyed the guards lazily but said nothing. He seemed entirely calm and unconcerned with what was happening. Whereas before it was private affairs with only Zelda and Impa present, this matter Zelda wanted public in her court. Ganon, Sarah, and Link were allowed to be present. Sarah and Link stood in the back as they were not nobles, and Ganon stood to the back by choice. He simply didn't like people and crowds made him twitchy.

Reports had come that the priests had all been killed, beheaded, and Zelda was willing to make the assumption Kei Ki was involved.

Impa watched him a moment, thoughtfully, and said, "Kei Ki, you are charged with murder of the people, running of a criminal organization employed in all manner of activities, murder of holy priests, and treason. Your 'treason' was a ploy given to you by the Sheikah, and to your credit you performed well. You helped insure the Princess lived. Zelda, her servant Sarah, and her servant Link are witness to this."

Link frowned. "Oi! I'm not a-" Ganon hit him on the head.

"As such you and your men are pardoned of treason. Is there any who disagree?"

None stood among Zelda's court. Impa scanned them all and found their expressions were satisfied with the statement. Most of them nodded silently.

"Then you are pardoned of treason." Impa concluded.

"However," Zelda inserted herself. Impa blinked in surprise. "You are still guilty of the first several charges, and my mercy for your help does not extend to them all."

Kei Ki smiled. "Then allow me to barter."


	25. Zant's War - Ryo Fui

"Barter." Zelda repeated. She leaned back. "I'm listening."

Kei Ki said, "The first thing you should know is the priests were not on your side and would one day rebel against you, perhaps by claiming the original validation of your holy rule is false. Zant targeted them for solidifying your position on the throne, but we also learned Ryo is deeply involved with them. He bought them. Your own priests serve Ryo."

"Pardon?" Zelda asked in surprise.

"I do not know the accounting side of it, but have your minister of commerce go over the inventory of the priest's coffers. While the palace pays them in tax, the priests are far wealthier than they should be with a rupee here and rupee there, or even the heavy donations from the state. They are hardly despondent monks. I'm sure you will find they have been in Ryo's pocket for years."

Zelda shared a glance with Impa, and Zelda nodded. Impa understood the order. Zelda wanted this confirmed.

She was pleased. That was incredibly useful. The priests had been part of the foundation of her placement on the throne, and if they were in Ryo's pocket they could remove that foundation out from under her. But the thought also worried her: Were they working for Ryo when she was validated to begin with?

What was she thinking! Of course they were! Zelda being on the throne was all part of Ryo's plan to place a second heir in rival to the prince. An heir he could back and use to even the odds of the court. But now that the prince was gone, and the rival Chancellor was gone, that left only Zelda against him. Well... Impa and Zelda. Impa had returned, Zelda had to remind herself. But none of the less with a single move from Ryo, namely the priests proclaiming they had miss-read signs from Naryu in placing Zelda as daughter of the former king, would be an instant victory for Ryo.

Ryo had the kingdom in checkmate all this time, and Zelda had narrowly evaded it thanks to this mafia head.

"Go on." Zelda said.

Kei Ki smiled darkly, seeing he was succeeding. "The next thing I can bargain, Princess, is an army."

The court stirred and whispered among each other. Impa blinked and Zelda pondered it.

Zelda could not think of what he meant. There was another army? She knew of every army in Qin. She had even found armies that were said to be extinct to aid her.

"I find that difficult to believe," Impa said. "There is not a drop more of soldier blood to be siphoned than what is already known by the court."

"Unless that army is not made of sanctioned soldiers." Kei Ki said smoothly. "Princess... how many nations exist within Qin?"

"No riddles, Kei Ki. Speak plainly!" One of her court ministers said. Others yelled in agreement.

"Fine, fine." Kei Ki rolled his eyes. "Spoil my moment, why don't you! Princess, imagine the entire criminal network of Qin united into an army." Zelda's eyes briefly widened, even Impa was surprised and terrified of the implications. "Every bandit. Every murderer. Every assassin, torturer, prisoner, criminal, vagabond, and piece of scum-filled shit the streets of Qin has stuffed in its corroded crevices! The family of Ki is massive, all encompassing, and hidden within the very framework of the land! The mafia has a hand in everything and is powerful enough to be considered a country in its own right!" Kei Ki stood to his feet, and the guards did not stop him, for they too were stunned by his words. "Now imagine all of it... all of it united into one spear. One gloriously bloody barbed spear thrust into the heart of whoever you point it at!"

"Including my own?" Zelda wondered.

Kei Ki chuckled, "Betrayal? Is that what you think? Princess! Betrayal is so boorish! So predictable! I am not so poor in ambition that all I have is money and a desire for power! Money! I have had it and I found it worthless! Power? I can do with a hundred men what others do with thousands! So what is power to me? I am not some brute! I am an artist! Imagination flows best when you have to work with less! But grant me this, this permission, and I will show you what an army can truly do!"

"And how exactly would you do it? How would you unite the heads of the Ki family?"

"Beheading, of course." Kei Ki replied smoothly.

This seemed to trouble her court greatly, as they murmured with one another and their expressions were mixed. Zelda herself found herself conflicted, and so Kei Ki was placed under house arrest in one of the palace rooms until a verdict is reached. And the debate began.

Some spoke positively of the proposal saying, "Another army loyal to Zelda will strengthen our faction!"

While others questioned this saying, "How can we trust him?" Or "What reflection would it have on us to have his loyalty? Not a good one."

It was said, "It will lower crime to remove it from the lands, and benefit all in turning it into a weapon for Qin."

And this was countered by, "The means to unite the numerous heads of the Ki family, and to unite the bandit or lawless camps of the wilderness will bath the streets in blood!"

There were many more arguments made, but in all of this Zelda sat silently. She agreed with both sides. She balanced a need for power, of which she had in short supply, with the knowledge this man was a lower mafia leader, and most of all her uncle and brother to her mother.

Which, if patterns meant anything, meant she could not trust him. Impa's input did not help, as it seemed the royal family in the past had many dealings with the Ki family.

There was also the question, "What will we do with him even if we reject his proposal?"

This kept the debate alive and no verdict could be made.

The debate was so heated that an event occurred that nearly caught them off guard. A soldier ran into the throne room and hastily bowed low.

Impa called for the court to quiet and said, "What is it that has come over you?" The soldier was shaking in fear.

The soldier exclaimed, "Princess! Ryo has come!"

Zelda's eyes widened. She had completely lost track of time. What a fool she was! Ryo was here!

"What?!" Someone yelled.

"Where is he?" Impa asked.

"He awaits permission to enter the gates as we speak!" The soldier reported.

Zelda gulped. Impa said, "His faction may now be a rival, but we cannot afford to slight him by making him wait. Princess, I advise we hurry to receive him. He is patient enough to wait a little while, but no more!"

"Agreed." Zelda nodded. She felt her hand shake fearfully and gripped it into a fist to halt it. "Go. I must prepare myself." Zelda closed her eyes.

"Everyone!" Impa exclaimed to the court. "Call the servants to prepare all quarters promptly and assemble in the throne room! Awaken all the guards and set them at their post! Fae Elder, please close off all passageways leading to damaged parts of the palace. Have all Fae take on a physical form and assemble in the throne room as well! Make sure everything is in order! Everyone is to return in half an hour even if you fail at this!"

Elder nodded and disappeared by sinking into the wood behind him.

Impa stepped down from the throne and approached Link and Ganondorf as the ministers hurried to work. "Lord Dragmire, as an ally you may stay among the ministers. Your presence will be helpful."

"I'd rather stay in the back." Ganon grunted.

"Very well."

"What do we do?" Link asked.

"Nothing." Impa answered him. "Besides sit in the back and stay quiet."

Ganon stared down at Link knowingly.

"What?!" Link exclaimed defensively.

Within a short time every servant, every minister, every Fae residing in the Palace Grove, and every guard was assembled. The servants sat around the edges of the room. The Fae stood before them as tall statues of wood and stone. The ministers stood at the front on either side. Impa stood on the first step down from the throne, and Zelda sat on the throne itself.

Zelda took a moment to breath. "Let Ryo in the gates."

A soldier rushed out to relay the order.

Before long the sound of horses and marching penetrated the throne room door from the courtyard. A few more minutes followed and shadows stirred under the door frame.

Every face turned towards the door. Their faces were set and hardened. This was not a warm welcome, but a show of strength and resolve against an internal foe. Zelda assembled everything she could here to offset Ryo. The one thing she wanted now more than ever was General Ouki's presence, he would complete the tone she wanted to have.

But without him... Zelda feared she would still appear weak even with all she had gained being presented.

A single guard opened the door large enough to enter and say, "I-I-I p-present, Chancellor R-Ryo. Request permission to enter?"

"Enter." Zelda permitted.

Immediately the door was opened. Link gulped and struggled to sit still. The atmosphere was thick and heavy as any battle.

Link had never met Ryo, but he had heard Zelda talk of him many times. Each time he was the one she feared and saw as her greatest enemy. Link had helped her fight foes already, but she always seemed to convey Ryo as being higher than them. As if he wasn't a person, but a living nightmare to her. He followed her with her every breath, into her dreams and wakefulness. Every decision she made was with him on the mind. She didn't say it openly, but Link knew: she was afraid of him. And the thought made him angry.

What entered could not be described as human.

Human means mortal, capable of weakness and death and limitation. The men who entered were, by all scientific classification, mortal, but they did not feel it. They felt like something more. They were the same height as any other man, yet Link found himself looking up at mountains. They were of flesh and blood as any other man, but his gut said they had muscle of diamonds and skin of gold. They walked as any other man, yet Link thought they glided as the wind.

They were nothing more than simple ministers in the court of Chancellor Ryo, yet to Link they had the overpowering presence of immortals. Chief among them were four men.

The first man was purely herculean, he was twice as thick in muscle mass as Ganon and just as fierce looking without a hint of red eyes. His hair was short and spikey.

The second man was nothing short of the most beautiful nobleman Link had ever seen, it was as if the man bathed in money, manicures, and had to spend hours working on his hair instead of sleeping. Yet despite the obvious OCD tendencies, there was a sharpness in his eyes that terrified Link, an attention to detail. While the first man ignored everyone with disregard, this second man took a moment to look at each and every one and notice everything.

And Link had no doubt he memorized everything right down to his measurements.

The third man to enter was similar to the second, but did not have the same eyes. Instead what the man seemed to be holding a scroll and was too busy reading to notice where he was walking.

The fourth man was old. More than that, he was ancient. He was a wrinkled up toad, leaning over, with a cane, and had a thin white beard reaching down to his toes he had to step over from time to time. He was constantly chuckling like a madman, could hardly keep his balance, and was looking around.

The moment the old man's eyes met Link's, Link felt his skin crawl. The eyes were far too sharp to belong to an old man near the end of his life.

These four men were the most noticeable among the troupe of ministers to enter. They had such an impact of presence that sweat bathed the skin of Zelda's men. It was of such a heavy presence over them all, that all men and Fae unconsciously bowed their shoulders under its weight, and Ganon instinctively reached for where his blades would have been.

"W-which one is Ryo?" Link wondered in a whisper.

"I cannot tell." Ganon answered. He scanned them all. "Any one of them could be fierce enough to be him, most of all those four leading them. Not the old man, assuredly. And the strong one most likely is a man of war, rather than a man of politics. It leaves the other two."

The answer came in in the form of the last man to enter. He did not have to say his name. He did not have to announce himself. Every man knew it. He had such a strong presence of glory, confidence, and power that it made even his great men pale in comparison. The sun shined on him like an angel descended from the heavens through the door.

If the ministers felt like powerful men to Link, and the four leading them felt like generals... this man felt like a god.

No.

"He feels like a king..." Link gulped. Link felt himself shake. He had been afraid many times, but this was the most terrified he ever recalled being.

Ganon nodded in agreement, his eyes wide.

Chancellor Ryo entered into the throne room and stopped just before his four champions. With one motion he bowed to his knees, and every one of his entourage followed in the same moment. Their knees hit the floor in the exact moment creating a boom that felt like the stopping of an event, having been followed by a new one. Like a day beginning with the rooster, a battle beginning with the war cry, or a noble man being announced via trumpet, the boom said one thing:

Chancellor Ryo was here.

Ryo said, "Firstly, let me say: There is nothing more important than seeing you unharmed, your majesty."

"I-"

"However," Ryo interrupted. Impa clenched her fists angrily and glared at this slight. Zelda did not react. "I must declare I know the identity of the one who sent the assassin." He took a breath. "Me."


	26. Dragmire's War - Still Powerless

The room imploded into silence. Not merely quiet, but fully silent. Most stopped breathing, their jaws slack and eyes wide in shock. The creaking of wood as the Fae constructs moved ceased as they stilled. The soldiers around the room faltered. Link gaped openly and felt his limbs go numb. Not even Ganon nor Impa were unaffected, as they openly stared.

The only ones unaffected by this admission was Ryo's faction, Ryo himself, and Zelda.

He... he had just openly admitted to sending the assassin her way. In front of so many witnesses.

Link heard something echo in his ears, something sharp and high enough to pierce the chains holding his stunned state of mind down. Link felt the numbness give away to sharp pain, and his vision narrowed in on Ryo. He felt his blood boil in molten fury. Without thinking about it, he grabbed his sword and started to rise, but Ganon grabbed his head and slammed him to the ground.

"Don't!" Ganon hissed quietly.

"But he admitted to it!" Link argued. He resisted against Ganon as the sound came again and Zelda laughed and-

Zelda was laughing.

The sound swept over him like cold water. He shivered and his skin crawled with goosebumps.

He had heard Zelda chuckle, and at most have a very quiet laugh that lasts little more than a single breath. Both were the rarest accomplishments he could imagine against her ever present scowl or cold stare. Just receiving an eye roll or smirk were considered impossible by anyone else's standards.

And she was laughing.

The laugh was real. It was wrong. It was loud, jolly, and clear. It was horrifying and filled Link with dread. Most of all Link understood and perceived why she laughed. The laugh was as real as it was fake, because it was not funny, but Zelda was pulling off the act well.

Because she was afraid.

"Wha..." Link whispered. "I-Is there really that big of a gap between them?"

Ganon clenched his fists tightly, "Endure it."

"Don't screw with me!"

"Endure it. That is all we can do. We follow her lead."

"But you're a king like her!"

"And this is her court." Ganon replied. "This is her palace, her home, and her court. I will not tarnish it by being a rude guest. If she cannot stand here and now on her own two feet, then my intervention will only be a slap in the face and take her power from her."

Ryo joined her in her laughter. His faction laughed. Link, Ganon, and Impa did not laugh, but a few of Zelda's ministers forced themselves to laugh, at most nervously.

Zelda smiled cheerily, and said, "Chancellor, enough of this jest. Such a thing is unthinkable!"

"Truly! Truly!" Ryo laughed. "Perhaps my jest is in bad taste, it did after all occur only last night. So I humbly apologize if it is rude."

"A little humor is good for the soul and extends your days. Abhdan knows most of all!"

Abhdan laughed.

"At his rate, he may very well outlive both of us." Ryo smirked.

"Oh-ho! Ho! Ho!" Abhdan laughed. "I swear I will! I've outlived three kings, and am still active since my days as Chancellor. You are both a hundred years too young to think you can know my secret! My secret dies with me!"

The three of them laughed, and Link stopped resisting. He felt more defeated then he ever recalled being. If Zelda said for him to pick up his sword and fight, he would. But when the leader he placed himself under did not have the resolve to fight... how could he?

Ryo bowed in a solute, "Levity aside, princess. With your permission, I shall have my vassals personally investigate the matter of the assassins. Please feel at ease. I will find the one behind this plot."

Zelda nodded. "I leave it to you."

With that single declaration, Impa, and the rest of Zelda's faction, knew they had lost the ability to use the assassination attempt against Ryo. That was one card they could no longer play.

Ryo gazed on Zelda a bit longer, before bowing once more. "I apologize for taking your time, princess. Your humble servant merely wished to see for himself how you fared. I am sure you must be tired, so what there is to be discussed is perhaps left to another day. If there is no protest, I shall take my leave for today."

Before Zelda could say yes or no, Ryo stood. At once his men stood, turned, and they marched out as one.

For him to call an end to the meeting of his own volition was yet another purposeful insult on her status as heir. Yet Zelda could do nothing but sit quietly and watch as he left. Her smile did not begin to crack until the door closed.

Impa and all assembled watched Zelda, afraid and curious of what she would do. Ryo had stepped all over Zelda and taken control of her palace out from under her in only a few sentences. It was as if all she had accomplished in the last months were for nothing. She could do nothing but sit quietly and let Ryo do as he wished.

Zelda sighed. "Ryo is correct. It has been a taxing day. Court is adjourned. Everyone, return to your home and prepare for the coming days. Ryo has been journeying through Qin, and will no doubt have much to discuss. We had best be rested for it. I am tired. So if you will all excuse me."

Zelda stood, and her court bowed. She departed the room. Ganon and Link glanced at each other in surprise, and rushed to follow after her. Impa and Sarah also departed to go after Zelda, as the rest of the court dispersed.

"Princess!" Sarah called.

Zelda walked calmly towards her room, her calm façade not cracking at all. Somehow she had gained much ground, despite her relaxed, measured pace. Impa and the others did not catch up with her until she had reached her room.

"Princess! What he did-" Impa stopped. Zelda's composure was still scarily calm, so much so it nearly fooles Impa had she not known her better. It made her gut squirm. 'Had the girl become this good at hiding?'

"What of it?" Zelda asked. "Really, I need to rest. It has been a vexing day."

"Vexing is right," Link said.

"But..." Impa pressed further, unsure what to say.

"Enough, Impa. I'm fine. Really." Zelda smiled brightly. The smile made Link shiver. Before anyone could argue, Zelda entered her room.

The door slammed shut, cracked, and a scream filled the halls that could only be compared to a howling banshee. The younger two jumped in surprise. Immediately afterwards was the clear sound of destruction as Zelda screamed profanities and threats and curses.

Impa reached for the door, but found she could not follow through. She did not know what to do. She had fought in wars, lead men to their deaths, infiltrated kingdoms, assassinated, been taken prisoner and beaten, but this was the most scared she could recall being. She had nothing to go on for this. She had no memory of her past before being a Sheikah. She had no memory of being comforted by family or how to extend it in turn. She was equipped in every way to be the Royal Family's sword and knife and Chancellor... yet it seemed she found she was wholly unprepared for how to heal Zelda's heart in what she had just endured.

"Really?" Ganon grunted. "You are scared of her like this?"

Link jumped as Zelda seemed to have found the strength to toss something large into the wall and dent it. "Who isn't?!" Link squealed.

Ganon ignored him. "Woman, have you never raised a child?"

"No." Impa replied. "Have you? Do you have a child?"

"No, but I have helped do so. The Majora are raised by the community, just as much as our parents."

More impacts could be heard in the room. Impa said, "She is going to hurt herself! She doesn't know how to hold back!"

Ganon sighed. "I'll fix this. But only if you will not intervene. She wants to act like a child, she will be treated like one."

"She is the heir!" Impa argued, aghast he would say such things.

Her brief outrage at him was stopped by the sound of metal sliding on a scabbard. It was a sound Impa had heard thousands upon thousands of times over, enough to recognize perfectly.

Ganon opened the door enough to peek an eye in. "She is armed. Make up your mind." Sarah squealed in fright.

Impa hesitated. Her inner Chancellor refused to allow this mongrel to lay a finger on the princess, and her inner Sheikah refused to trust him. But her relationship with the princess had always been more than that. Being a Sheikah and Chancellor were the ways in which she knew how to be there for Zelda. She didn't know how else to do it, and neither was prepared for this. Ever since she had laid eyes on the girl in the alley, another part had been planted, one that said to let Ganon go. Because Zelda was her princess, but she was also a child.

"G-go." Impa lowered her arms in surrender. Ganon nodded.

"Good luck!" Link gave him a thumbs up from the end of the hall. Ganon glared at him.

"Coward." Ganon took hold of the door and entered.

Zelda had upturned just about every piece of furniture she could get hold off, and crushed a vase against the wall, and what had impaled the wall was a corner of a chest. Her personal weapons lay on the floor, and she had a sword in her hands. She was using it to attack the wall. It clanged violently as the wood was Fae-hardened. The sword bounced off the wall and cut into her shoulder, but she seemed to not notice.

Ganon approached and took hold of the sword before she could hurt herself further. The sword cut into his palm and blood flowed down his wrist, but he held it tight before pulling it out of her grip and tossing it aside. With his other hand he took her under the arm, picked her up, and threw her on the bed.

"LET GO!" Zelda raged. "Let me go!"

Were Zelda in her right mind, she might have assumed he was going to rape her as he loomed over her. Be it was it was, the thought never struck her. Good thing to, as it wasn't his intention.

He took hold of the sheets and quickly wrapped her in them tightly. She squirmed, yelled, and resisted, but ultimately was imprisoned in sheets and blankets.

"Barbaric bastard! Unhand me! Let me go! I'll kill you! Impa!"

"Really not an incentive to let you go." Ganon replied. "Why are you biting the bed?... That's... beyond me. Look, if you want to rage, then rage. But do it in a way that won't hurt you."

"I don't know what else to do with it! I can't fight him! I can't speak! I can't say a Din damn word! I-I can only smile and take it like a whore being ordered to lay down, shut up, and take it!" Tears overflowed as her rage and anger also overflowed beyond her ability to control. She thrashed wildly, but Ganon's wrapping sealed her in. As much as it protected her, it also added endlessly to her frustration. It made her feel caged in more, unable to do anything with the energy filling her veins demanding she fight.

"True. You can't." Ganon agreed without mercy. "If you acknowledged his contribution in the assassination attempt, you would be facing civil war. You had a choice: Force his hand and face civil war; or buy time. Time to even the scales. I get he is powerful, far more than you."

"So what would you advise!?" Zelda panted. She stopped thrashing. "That I sit back and do nothing?!"

"No!" Ganon snapped. Zelda recoiled back at his outburst. "But do not force his hand! Bite back, but only enough to keep him wary! Hold yourself back at all times and smile when he is near, while you prepare to destroy him! This feeling of anger, this hate... it will push you to action before you are ready. Do not let the anger control you. You are the one to control it. It is useful, but you must know when and how to use it. For now endure it. Do not forget this feeling. Lock it in your heart. There will come a time to unleash it, but it is not this day."


	27. Dragmire's War - Brewing War

-Chancellor Ryo-

"Chancellor, a word please." Rishi approached Chancellor Ryo.

"Hm?" Ryo stopped.

Among his ministers Ryo had selected four to be his closest hands, as four pillars on which he built his strength.

Rishi was his man of law. His understanding of justice, both retribution justice and distributive justice, was beyond compare. He was a man almost completely devoid of bias. The man also had a perfect memory that outmatched Ryo's own.

Abhdan was Ryo's teacher, and chief ambassador. Abhdan was Qin's former Chancellor and held connection networks in all seven kingdoms that outreached Ryo's own. The old man was perhaps the only Qin openly welcomed in the court of the seven kings, making him Qin's ambassador to the world.

Shou Hei Kun was Ryo's tactician. Ryo had yet to find a man who could beat Shou in chess, but more than that Shou had seen real war enough times to be easily able to apply tactics to it on par with the greatest of masters. In fact, Shou ran a school for Qin's officers in the ways of tactical and theoretical war.

Moubu was Ryo's general. What Shou lacked in strength, but made up for in raw intellect, Mou Bu was the exact opposite. Moubu had enough of a hand in tactics to be handy, but was most effective on the front lines leading a spearhead assault through multiple lines of enemies and aspiring legions of men to feats of strength rivaling berserkers. Ryo would have wanted Ouki Mitagi to be his general, but in lacking Ouki, he found Moubu. Moubu was inspired by Ouki, studied under him for a time, and aspired to be even stronger than him one day. Moubu believed his strength alone could overcome any obstacle.

He had yet to be proven wrong.

"Chancellor," Rishi said. "Why did you decide to rely on assassins? If you had asked us, we would have definitely succeeded."

Ryo chuckled. His three other advisors stopped to listen. "Rishi. All I did was turn a situation to my advantage. It was not planned. Besides... where would be the fun in 'definite'?"

"Huh?" Rishi muttered, confused.

"Oh-Ho!" Abhdan laughed. "Seems Rishi has yet to understand the Chancellor's true nature. Ryo does not want the princess to die. It may be advantageous if she did, but he is by no means in a rush. This rather stems from his childishness. Having lost his sparring partner, Ketsu, Ryo perhaps wished to test the young girl who would be king. Not to mention Zelda has eyed Lady Impa for the position of Chancellor some time now. Impa is far better than Ketsu ever was. She is among the few women he respects. Makes this old soul wonder why you have tried courting her. Or anyone. I need some grandbabies!"

"Sensei!" Ryo chastised his former teacher. He picked up a pebble off the ground and threw it in Abhdan's general direction.

"Oh-ho! Flee! He wants my butt!" Abhdan hurried away laughing. "My age I take with me! You can't have it!"

The men laughed at the antics between them. Despite their official positions, Ryo and Abhdan were like father and son. A most curious relationship, as Abhdan also taught Zelda and Ryo respected it, never asking his teacher to sabotage the girl. Nor did Zelda try to use Abhdan against Ryo.

Abhdan scrambled (with help from Moubu's son, Mouki) into a cart. Ryo took another pebble and banged the side of the cart with it. Abhdan squealed and yelled that he would spit on Ryo's grave. Ryo smiled and exclaimed, "Let us depart from here! Let us return to my estate, set it in order, and drink!" His ministers cheered.

-Ganondorf Dragmire-

Ganon took hold of the furniture and shoved it back on its legs from where it had toppled over.

While he worked to get the room in half-way decent order again, Zelda lay on the bed wrapped up staring at the ceiling. He put the weapons that had scattered onto the stand. He kicked the clothes into the cloth room. He picked the chest up and placed it at the foot of her bed, presuming it had originally been there.

"Untie me. This is humiliating." Zelda whispered.

"Are you still angry?" Ganon asked.

"Yes."

"With him or me?"

"Both."

"Good." He answered. "You suffered a publicly humiliating defeat out there. He walked all over you. What I am doing is not much better, but I do it in private to preserve your reputation and to make sure you don't do something stupid."

"I wouldn't-"

"We both know you don't feel pain easily." Ganon said.

Zelda turned her head towards him, surprised. "How?"

"When you were beating your brother, you bruised your hand to the bone without so much as blinking. You bleed without noticing it. You have a cut on your left shoulder from where you stabbed yourself a minute ago."

Surprised, Zelda looked at her own shoulder. "I-I don't see it."

"Because it's not there, it is actually on your right shoulder." Ganon took the cheapest cloth he could find and ripped it to ribbons. "The fact you didn't know that proves it. It doesn't look deep, but I wouldn't be using that arm for a while, and if you will cooperate, I will wrap it."

"No."

Ganon stared at her. "Are you going to let a doctor handle it?"

She did not answer.

"And this is why I have to man-handle you." Ganon resumed his task. He took the cloth of ribbon, roughly pulled her back enough to expose her shoulder, and wrapped her shoulder over the clothing she already wore.

"You don't have to."

He pulled the knot so tight it made her flinch in pain. "Clearly I do."

"No... you don't. Its humiliating."

"Being manhandled is humiliating? Then don't force people to do it." Ganon glared at her. Zelda gulped at the fierceness in his eyes. It was mostly his natural hawkish look, but his tone was all he needed to change to emphasis his point. "You are forcing others to take care of you because you won't take care of yourself. So as long as you do stupid stunts like that, then someone will have to humiliate you."

Zelda stared at him in open shock. It was rather unnerving, as if what he was saying and doing was completely foreign to her. But it was a simple lecture. Any child will receive them from their parents.

She said nothing, but turned away from him. Ganon frowned at first, but judged she wasn't being obstinate. She was just embarrassed.

Ganon huffed. "Have you never been lectured before?"

"No." Zelda answered simply.

Her simple statement struck him silent. He felt there was something there, but he didn't know much beyond the fact that the girl didn't seem to have a healthy relationship with her mother, her brother wanted her dead, and her father...

Ganon sighed. "Do you promise to not do anything stupid to hurt yourself if I untie you?"

"Yes."

Ganon untied her. Zelda flexed her arms and flinched slightly as she only now noticed the cut in her shoulder and bruises on her arms and hands. "I'm not going to thank you." Zelda whispered.

"I'm not going to apologize." Ganon replied.

Zelda nodded in understanding. She shook like a leaf in the wind and she grit her teeth. "I promise I will not hurt myself, but I am still so angry. I don't know what to do with all this rage. It would be best if no one comes near me for a time."

Ganon frowned. "Then why don't you find a healthy way of using it?"

"Such as?"

Few minutes later, Ganon walked out with Zelda. Zelda apologized to Impa for worrying her as the older woman1 hugged the young girl tightly. Sarah also hugged her while crying her eyes out. Link stood to the side awkwardly and a little disgusted at all the sappy, icky, emotional hug crap.

"Chancellor, where is the palace armory?" Ganon asked.

A little while later, they were outside. Some servants had brought out training dummies and Zelda had taken a sword and some thick-leather armor. Under Impa's instruction, Zelda was using it. At least at first. Before long, Zelda was thrashing the dummy relentlessly with such savagery it made Impa recoil and Ganon smirk.

Zelda decapitated the wooden dummy and panted in exhaustion.

"Better?" Ganon asked.

"Better." Zelda breathed out slowly. She looked to her new Chancellor. "Impa, inform Kei Ki he has one year to satisfy me."

This made Impa gasp in surprise. "You mean you're accepting his offer?!"

Zelda nodded. "Tell him to make an army. As an official officer in my army he will be regulated to the same laws and customs as all the others, so he can't just go around killing our people, but he is free to do what he wants with the criminals and mafia to employ them into his army. If he does not have an army sizable enough to satisfy me in one year's time, he will be executed."

Zelda continued, "Also, bring to me Shi Ketsu. The man should still be under house-arrest."

Impa bowed and departed.

"Ketsu?" Ganon asked. "Didn't you kill that fat bastard? I seem to recall attending his execution." Ganon grinned in nostalgia. "Limbs torn off by horses... that is just so satisfyingly gruesome."

"Shi Ketsu is Chancellor Ketsu's son, and inherited what remains of Ketsu's faction. After I gave a sizable portion to you and took into possession of the rest of the land, that is. Shi has nothing in his family name anymore except for his reputation, which is one of treason. Except I know the truth."

Ganon raised an eyebrow curiously. Able to read his unspoken question to her obvious leading, Zelda continued, "When Chancellor Ketsu plotted against me, his son tried to talk him out of it. As we know, he could not, but it means a great deal to me that the Chancellor's right hand-man defended me however he could. Unfortunately with how things are, I had to arrest all of Ketsu's court. I executed a number of the highest ones to make an example, but Shi I spared."

"As an act of mercy?" Ganon inquired. Zelda smiled darkly. Ganon smirked. "No, of course not. You hoped you could use him at some point."

"The man has respect for the throne. Enough so to argue against his own in defense of it. That is not something to be thrown away. It may lose me a little of my reputation to ask him to join me, with his reputation being what it is, but he is a skilled man, but most of all he is a desperate one. The dishonor to hos name will follow him unless I offer him a source of salvation. He will grasp to me like a drowning man. He is a powerful man. And I need power."

Zelda looked to the palace. "The palace has been repeatedly the source of plots, assassinations, and has been conquered back and forth repeatedly for a year. There is corrupt men feasting on the starvation of the poor, sacrificing their faith in our Goddess for faith in money and power... and there are men after my head. It is time for a change. I do not merely want Shi, I want him to be my second-highest minister below Impa. With his, Impa's, and the Elder Fae's help I plan to reorganize everything from the bottom up. I will remove the ministers who produce nothing and replace them with ones who have earned it, and will continue to earn it. I will secure the palace so the throne is safe and can be a solid foundation for Qin."

Zelda looked to him. "Fighting Ryo will require me to reorganize my entire faction, but when I am done, we should be able to fight him properly."

Ganon smiled. "Good. How long do you expect this will take?"

"One year." Zelda answered. "Most likely more, but I am aiming for one year. Then my war with Ryo can begin. That's why I am going to give Kei Ki one year."

Seeing the firmness of Zelda's resolve, and the strength of her determination return, Ganon felt his own ambitions spark again. Yet, something blossomed more, for Zelda was still visibly angry. He liked her angry. It made her strong.

"Then allow me to also make a goal of my own." Ganondorf Dragmire said. "I will stay for the month, then return to Majora. With the aid of your weapons and some tribute from Ketsu, I will conquer as much of the mountains to the west as I can in one year from now."

Zelda smiled. "This pleases me."

"I thought it might. Naturally deaths will be minimal. I will not be committing genocide, I'm bringing under tribute the villages and clans and creating an army."

"I'm sure they will appreciate your mercy." Zelda chuckled.

Link watched them talk of death and war so easily and felt a shiver go down his spine. "You two... are downright evil. Its creepy!"

Zelda laughed. "Possibly." Zelda admitted. "I don't admit to being a saint. Sarah and Impa think I'm a good person. You two know differently."

"Don't sell yourself short." Link huffed. "You are better than you think you are." He roped his arms together.

"Aww, that's cute." Zelda smirked. "You think I have a heart. You think I have morals and feelings for people. That's adorable! Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't. It would be so much easier if I didn't. Well, if I do, I can just blame all of you." Zelda waved it off.

While the assassination attempt was not on the same scale as the Prince's rebellion, it would have an impact on Zelda's faction that would be so much greater it would be incomparable. As it were, the kingdom of Qin was controlled by a noble whose strength was so overwhelming that he did not even consider Zelda to be a threat.

This assassination attempt indicated that this man had started to bare his fangs at her. It showed he now considered her a threat worthy of notice... and now Zelda knew the true test had started.

As such the challenge only invigorated her and she knew she could not fight him as she was. With such a thought in mind, she recruited Shi Ketsu, a man experienced in a lifetime of court management, and Zelda's faction underwent a transformation as it was reorganized and rebuilt stronger than ever.

Ryo noticed the shift in Zelda's faction in the days after he gave his report, and his response was nothing more than a smile and a far off gaze.

-Meanwhile, in Zhao-

A man, battle-scarred and covered in furs over his armor, walked through a dense, dark forest. The birds fled, the animals bared their teeth at him, but he pressed on unconcerned.

The forest was filled with a vile hatred in the air so thick it made him sweat. The wolf's eyes were unnaturally red with hate. The ground seemed to steam ever so slightly as if coals. The trees reached out to grab him. His breathing was forced to be a heavy huff, pulling in hot air and expelling steam.

This forest was desolate. No man dared come near. Men who did were said to be driven mad. It was said demons filled the forest. He knew them to be nothing more than myths and legends.

But even myths and legends start from a seed of truth.

The man entered a clearing. In the midst of it was a wooden cabin. On the lawn out front of it a man stood. His hair was red, his eyes red, his skin black. He wore thick black armor and had a giant sword with a keen edge as thick and long as a cleaver. The sword alone weighed a full half-ton, and the armor a full ton.

The man with the red eyes instantly recognized the intruder. "Riboku," He said. "What do you want?"

The Riboku bowed humbly. "I hope you are well."

"Well enough." The man grunted. He repeated. "What do you want?"

"Qin stole a political hostage. For this break in mandate Zhao is preparing an army for war."

"Political hostage?" The man inquired.

"A young girl and her mother were stolen away. They were of the Qin Royal Family. Their presence as hostages insured Qin would not attack. It was part of the agreement in return for Zhao sending the king's lover, Shun Pei Kun, to them as hostage. Qin has betrayed the contract and done us a great dishonor in stealing them away. The king fears they will execute Shun Pei Kun and invade us."

The red-haired man stared at him. He scoffed. "Tell me the real reason. If it was about that, the king would have invaded long ago."

Riboku smiled knowingly. "You caught me. Very well: the king is angry and Qin is bleeding. It has lost a prince and invaders have reached the throne room many times. There is a weakness in Qin, a weakness the king would like to exploit. And this is personal, since the hostage I spoke of is the one on the throne."

He looked into the eyes of the red-haired man. "And he knows of your hatred for Qin. He requests for you to lead the army, Harken Dragmire."


	28. Dragmire's War - Joket Tension

-Ganondorf-

The month Ganondorf Dragmire stayed in Kanyou was not wasted, despite his selfish desire. He stayed out of their internal matters but he did spend as much time strengthening the foreign relationship between Qin and Majora, and Fae and Majora, as he did exploring every street by his sharp nose, touching every fabric, viewing every color, tasting every dish, and hearing every instrument.

Zelda and he butted heads on a daily basis on matters of principle and philosophy, seemingly driven by their difference in culture. He was raised in a community social structure based on individuals and she was over an individualistic social structure based on community. One would think they would have much in common, but in reality, they were polar opposite in principle.

The fights were so commonplace that it united Ryo and Impa on a singular thought: Just how had the two had not tried to kill the other yet?

One thing was for certain, the palace was lively. Yet for the constant friction, Impa could not help but notice the arguments made Zelda sharper, more confident in her decisions after having argued them with the man, and rather than drain her of energy, it seemed to inspire her and give her more energy. So for the month, Impa kept a distant watch, but did not intervene in their daily butt-of-the-heads.

Ganondorf Dragmire departed for Joket at the end of the month. Upon his arrival his wolf, Kagami, came bursting out of the gates and jumped him. Ganon laughed, allowing himself to be knocked down onto his back. Most pets of the dog family would lick their master's face. Kagami was not this way. He curled up and forcibly plopped down on Ganon's chest, effectively pinning him to the ground. Ganon tried getting up, but Kagami growled. Ganon relented.

"It is good to see you, as well, Kagami." Ganon chuckled. "I am sorry I sent you away. I missed you greatly, but you must understand... I didn't know how Qin nobility would take an animal. I may be used to having you sleep against me, but Qin? Who is to say." Kagami huffed, growling deep in his throat. "Or don't understand, that is well too. I won't have you leave my side again, unless I am visiting Qin nobility."

Kagami turned his head to Ganon, seemingly rolled his eyes, and stepped off Ganon. "Your forgiveness is appreciated." Ganon said. Kagami turned away and flicked his tail. "Okay... not forgiven then. You'll get over it."

They entered Koget. The first stop Ganon made was into the Lon Lon Inn, mostly to avoid entering the governor's mansion yet. Malon cheerily waved to him from where she was helping her mother, and while Ganon saw Kuroko Dragmire visibly tense at the sight of him, she did not show any defensive or offensive signs. Her husband looked at him worriedly from behind the counter. Everyone else in the lobby of the inn eating and drinking stopped to notice him, and a few being Majora stood at their table, as was polite. Ganon waved them down.

From what he saw the shop was prospering. There was no signs of damage, and the mingling of Majora and former-Qin the same roof under a Dragmire pleased him. He did not know how, but Kagami Dragmire seemed to have found a way that neither him nor Zelda could. It spoke much of her and he found himself seeing her with more respect than even before.

She was a strong woman fitting of the Dragmire name. Worthy of being a chief's wife, should her husband fall to an unfortunate fate. Plus he did not wish for the Dragmire clan to fall, but be restored once more, and having her as wife would make it that much easier and more pureblood.

He put such thoughts to the back of his mind to consider for later.

"I just want something simple after my travels." Ganon took a seat. Kagami sat by him. "What is simple fair here?"

Kuroko finished her task and approached, "Lord Dragmire, we-"

"None of that. We are family. Just call me Ganon." Ganondorf waved it aside. "I insist."

"You honor me, Lord Ganon," Kuroko compromised. Her smile was tired but genuine. "Here the simple fair is steamed rice and fresh vegetables or onion soup."

"Much simpler than what is at the palace." Ganon mused. He looked at Malon and smiled. "What do you think is better, young one?"

"Onion!"

"Onion soup it is, then." Ganon decided. "I would also like milk for myself and for Kagami."

"Kagami?"

"My wolf partner." Ganon explained.

"Oh, right." Kuroko smiled in embarrassment. "I will take your order back to the kitchen."

"Mhmm." Ganon hummed.

As Kuroko went to the back, Malon stuck around. At first Ganon was curious what the little girl had in mind. He found himself quite fond of her, despite having only met her once. She was clearly a lively, hardworking one and was very much attached to her mother. He also considered her precious for what she represented, as a child of the Dragmire untainted by hatred or demon-worship. He hoped she would never need to learn to hate as he did. He hated people as a whole.

To his surprise, Malon walked up, and put a hand on Kagami's head cheerily. Ganon about leaped out of his chair to grab her, for Kagami was an aggressive wolf who did not hesitate to tear and kill, but to his further surprise, Kagami didn't move. The young girl patted his furry head and made noises as if to a puppy, and Kagami just sat there and took it. Not a growl left him.

Oh, this was too good.

"I take it you know him?" Ganon smirked. Kagami turned just enough to give Ganon an evil eye.

"Yeah! He comes by all the time!" Malon exclaimed cheerily and bright, "He likes me and mother lots! Father not so much... Think it's the hair. We have hair like you. But we no know his name before you tell us! I always call him Wolfy."

"Did you now?" He smiled wickedly at the sight of Kagami being treated like a puppy, and obediently taking it. He was not going to let his wolf forget this moment for a long time. Kagami's ears flatted backwards in fear. The wolf was smart enough to know Ganon's thoughts. "So, Malon. Tell me, has anything exciting happened in the city while I've been gone?"

Kagami glare at Ganon with an expression as if to say 'Don't give her a reason to stay!'

"Yeah! Lots of stuff been happening I hear about!"

"Why don't you tell me about it." Ganon suggested.

Malon did just that. Kuroko was called back to the kitchen to pick up his food and presented it to him. It was a quick thing to fix and he ate as Malon talked excitedly about anything and everything she could think of. The soup was warm and smooth, and while having basic ingredients was pleasurable. The combination of items worked well to create a simplistic, satisfying flavor. Kuroko seemed to have reservations about Malon being around Ganon, but after a while seemed to ease up and merely keep a motherly eye on her daughter.

Malon talked about all kinds of things. She talked about her friends, herself, her family, the inn, the guards, the weather, the people on the street. It was amusing in and of itself just how many things Malon paid attention to. Most of it Ganon listened to out of politeness, since it was inconsequential and he did not wish to be impolite and ruin the atmosphere since she was so full of excitement and energy. But there were things she said that struck Ganon, things he actively paid attention to.

The picture she painted was convoluted, but by the time he finished and left, he figured he had a good idea of what had happened.

The tension between Qin and Majora had not lessened. In fact, it was growing worse. The former-Qin felt oppressed and wary, and this wasn't helped by the tribute. The tribute was mostly weapons and tax money, but it was a hefty tribute being placed on the city. Ganon felt it was well, since the city was an exceedingly wealthy one and despite the expected norm in history, he had shown extreme mercy. The woman were not raped, the young girls and boys were not taken away as slaves, the men were not rounded up and killed, their jobs were not taken, their churches and homes were not burned with them in ot, their priests were not flayed alive, and the streets was not red with blood. If anything, he spurred the blacksmiths on with additional paid work. The only way they were hurt was in their change purse and their pride. By all reason they should be basking at his feet for the mercy given in this bloody age. Ganon believed they felt oppressed by it out of principle or there were rabble-rousers behind the scenes.

Such rebels were not unexpected, and unless it grew, Ganon felt they would blow over.

But these two things would not specifically be causing the relation to be growing worse. Ganon believed the woman he left in charge was a stern, but fair, leader. While she would naturally favor Majora's agenda, she wouldn't go out of her way to make things worse. So while the former-Qin might feel oppressed by being handed over to them, and placed under tribute, such feeling of oppression would naturally ease as the Majora showed themselves to be peaceful with them.

The problem was a number of former-Qin were disappearing... and it was rumored the Majora were behind it. So the Majora and former-Qin never traveled anywhere alone, and the Qin were pushing for the Majora to allow more Qin guards on the streets. Right now the guards were mostly stripped of their position and replaced with Majora to keep the peace... but that was perhaps a poor choice now.

Ganon felt the fear in the air as he walked to the inner mansion. It was in the way the former-Qin looked at him behind his back, how they hurried out of his way, how they looked guarded and afraid when he neared. It was more than what was present before... and more than that there was something hidden just beneath the fear. Something he knew well... a hint of hatred.

Ganon entered the mansion complex. The smell of anger and hate in the air clung to him like an old addiction. His steps became incensed and with each stomp he became more livid. He knew the Majora. He knew them well. They felt discriminated against, having been pushed out of the planes years ago, but he knew they wouldn't go so far as to outright murder.

Most of them.

He had two at the top of his list that would be willing to do it, had the power and means to make people disappear without bodies, and had the gall to not consider themselves subject to his absolute authority in his absence.

Servants scurried away from him as he entered the inner complex. In one shove he threw the mansion doors open and bellowed, "Where are they!?"

"M-my lord Dragmire-" A servant squealed. The servant stopped when she realized she made a mistake in being the one to speak, as it drew Ganondorf's sharp attention and his towering presence over her.

"Where are my mothers." Dragmire asked. Polite as he tried to be, filled with self-restraint, his mouth still breathed steam, his eyes were still red, and his hair still glowed like fire, and he couldn't help he was a large man.

"Up-upstairs... Third floor." She whispered, her eyes wide.

Ganon swept past her and ran up the stairs three steps at a time. Kagami bounded after him.

"You old hags have some answering to do!" Ganon exclaimed as he entered the only room with a closed door on that floor. His twin mothers were named Koume and Kotake, and despite being their adopted son, there were times he couldn't tell the difference at all between them. The differences were so incredibly subtle. The only real difference was in their magic, as one used Twilight and the other used Divinity of Din.

Koume and Kotake jumped from where they sat near the window enjoying... something. Gossip maybe? Ganon didn't give the slightest damn what it was they were doing.

"Dear, you have returned?" One asked.

"You look to be in good health." The other said.

The two were startled but calm.

"Nevermind my health," Ganondorf grunted. "I have a story to tell you from my travels."

"You came just to tell us a story?" Koume asked.

"This is most peculiar." The other said. "But what-"

"does this have to do with 'answering'?" The first finished.

Ganondorf smiled darkly, baring his teeth. He started to pace with his hands behind his back. "You see, I was on a visit to a faraway land on behalf of our people. While there I saw many wonders and curiosities. I ate fruits I have never known that were so sweet I feasted until the juices ran down my chin. I gazed on and worshipped at the feet of an idol of Din, Naryu, and Farore that would make our own priests humble. I saw politics at work on a scale so large yet with an intrigues for detail that would boggle the mind and test the wisest's understanding for a lifetime... and I have clashed with powers that for probably the first time... rivaled my own."

As Ganon spoke he pulled items out of his sack. Some fruits and dried meats, a letter from the newly appointing priests at Kanyou for the Majora priests, and finally a helmet.

Ganondorf Dragmire thrust the helmet of Zant down on the table between them. They looked at it curiously, and with appreciation for the work put into it.

"This man had powers of the Twilight and was filled with madness. He came as the night wind, silent and lethal. With his power he came upon the princess as a snake, and even with powers clashing against him that are born of the divine, he very nearly succeeded. But from my understanding, he was but a simple Shiekah once before he disappeared. And in that time he lost his inner mask, only to gain one... with Majoran symbols on the inside."

"Majoran!?" The two woman both screeched in surprise, outrage, and confusion.

"How dare they put our filth on this! This is the work of an amateur! No wonder he was mad! Take it away before it makes us mad as well!" Koume threw the helmet off the table. Zant's helmet clattered across the floor. Immediately Koume and Kotake bickered over who could have possibly done such a thing.

Ganondorf hesitated. He had come in expecting these two to be involved, but their surprise and outrage were genuine. He considered himself good at reading people, and having been raised by them, he knew theml. More than that, the sheer fact that they were twins trained his eye in the ability to discern even the smallest difference in order to distinguish between them, further allowing him to read people with ease.

They were not the ones to give Zant power, nor do they know who did.

"If you did not give him power of the Twilight... then who did?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Oh, he always had that!" Koume waved his question off.

"Pardon?"

"He is a Sheikah after all!" Kotake added.

Ganon looked between them as they continued bickering. He pulled up a chair and sat before them. "Explain." He ordered.

Koume sighed. Kotake said, "Depends on the question."

"Why is it you say he is this way because he was Sheikah. Why is it you see the markings of Majoran, yet call it amateurish and is what drove him mad? These are symbols unlike any I have ever seen."

"We never did tell him, did we?"

"I think we did not."

"Not tell me what?" Ganon pressed.

"At one time the Sheikah and Majora were one." Kotake said. "It was hundreds of years ago, but true. The Majora were a subculture of the Sheikah, renowned for our skills with runes. As you know, the Majora separate ourselves from the powers we control by these runes, turning them into tools and weapons. We only expose ourselves to the powers with masks. These same masks give us power, but also give us safety, as we can just as easily separate ourselves once more from them. The Sheikah, though, had no such separation. They create a barrier with self-discipline, faith, absolute assurance. Sheikah did not openly expose themselves to Twilight, but when they did... there was no turning back."

Koume continued on, "In times of conflict, a champion would be chosen as a living sacrifice to Twilight or Divinity, whichever would answer. The champion would gain great power, and would kill until finally the power they wielded had consumed them."

"He would have died on his own?" Ganondorf asked.

"It was only a matter of time, yes." Kotake assured him. "But never wait for time to kill such a zealot. As you said, he proved your match. The zealots were known to not fall until they had slain tens of thousands."

"The runes were most likely of his own design." Koume added. She and Kotake both spit in the direction of the helmet. "As you do know, the Majora and Sheikah were briefly reunited under King Sho of Qin, and we shared our knowledge with them."

Ganondorf nodded. He leaned back in thought. He did know of the information exchange. The pieces were falling into place.

"And this man with the helmet, how did he meet his end?" Kotake asked.

"The princess killed him." Ganondorf said.

The two woman looked at each other in shock. "That feeble girl?!" "Killed him?!"

"It is true. That is not to say it did not take several of us to tire him, but she ultimately was the one to stand against him in a duel and kill him."

"Most impressive!" The women exclaimed. "There is more to her than meets the eye!"

"A girl that young that can slay a Twilight consumed zealot Sheikah where thousands cannot!"

As if Ganon could not be more surprised by these turn of events, this was proven wrong as he witnessed his twin mothers gain a form of respect or admiration for the girl's strength.

"A dangerous one she is."

"We must be careful in our dealings with Qin."

"Peace or war, whichever we follow in the coming years,-"

"-this girl will be the axis of our fate. We must either be prepared to throw our lot in with her-"

"or kill her."

Ganon nodded. "I agree. Thankfully, I have already made my mind up on this matter. For now it benefits Majora greatly to be with her. We have been given a gift of weapons for war."

"Ohhhhh." the women giggled cheerfully. "Goody!"

Ganondorf Dragmire stood and looked out the window toward the west. "My eyes are cast once more to the mountains, mothers. I will return to the mountains and cliffs that caged me... and I will break it under my hands and tame it all."

The old croons cackled joyfully.

"On another note..." Ganondorf changed the subject. "A number of Qin have been disappearing of late. Might you two know something of it? I have half a mind to say you are involved."

"We do know of it." Kotake replied.

"But it is not us, Lord Ganon." Koume added.

"The one to do it is a man of Qin."

"Man of Qin?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Yes. We hear of him. He is a crafty one."

"His work is admirable, skilled, artistic even."

"Do you have a name?" Ganondorf asked.

The women hummed in thought, and looked at each other. "Chi Chi?" One wondered. The other nodded. "Sounds almost right."

"Cheechee?" Ganondorf huffed. "I doubt it. But if you two knew of it, why say and do nothing?"

"Why should we?" Kotake said.

"This is Qin against those of Qin blood." Koume added.

"It has little to do with us! We are Majora! Their problems are their own! Let them bicker and squabble in their own filth!"

Ganondorf thought to rebuke them, but he found he could not. Perhaps it was something about the times, but he found deep down the separation of Qin and Majora was still prevalent in his heart. He understood the vision Zelda wanted to achieve, but until she could tell him how to make it achievable, all he felt he could do was go by the old ways. He knew of no other way.

Ganon decided, "At the very least, let us ensure the man is brought to justice for stirring chaos. It shows greatly on us and our ability to rule if this vagabond is allowed to continue freely. The trouble out there will follow us to our doorstep if we do not stop it. Let us put in token effort, for the sake of goodwill, at the very least, and afterward leave the former-Qin governor with what he requires to ensure the people are happy in our rule."


	29. Dragmire's War - Ki Civil War

-Joket, Ganondorf-

Another former-Qin had disappeared. Not just one this time, but a whole group of them.

Ganon looked out to see the state of the city, and he did not like what he saw. The situation was becoming steadily worse. The former-Qin were now moving only in groups and were going so far as to keep a wide distance from any and all Majora. Where every Majora walked, the former-Qin would flee to the other side of the street, put their hands on their weapons, and watch them warily. It made Ganon desire to consficate their weapons.

The disappearances were always silent and hidden, the bodies were never found.

Until now. A body was found. Sort of...

"Surely it is not as bad as he said." The former-Qin governor argued. "For a Qin to have done this?! There is no proof! It is a ridicules claim!"

"If our man is right, we need to look into this. This may be the proof you want." Nabooru Majora argued. "Whether the murderer is a Majoran or Qin.

"I understand that, Lady Nabooru. But you must understand, I find it difficult to believe a claim of... what was it again?"

"Artistic murder." Ganondorf imputed.

"Yes, just who in their right mind would do such a thing?! Murder is motivated by greed or desperation! Not... whatever this is!"

"Then you are right to say 'who in their right mind' because this person may not be of the right mind." Nabooru said.

The governor sighed in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair. He muttered something about fate frowning on him.

Ganondorf said, "You don't have to go see for yourself if you find such things outside of your tastes, but it should be investigated. Speak nothing of this. I personally will go and see if the claim is true. If it is, then we have a problem and the last thing we need is the people knowing until we have the situation under control and we can spin it in a way that will keep a riot off everyone's hands. Because trust me when I say if there is a riot and if my people are hurt... I will be short on mercy."

The governor gulped fearfully and nodded stiffly. 

"I'll go with you." Nabooru stood from her seat.

"If you insist." Ganon replied. He didn't care one way or another. If she felt this was the best use for her time, then that was up to her. He looked to his twin-mothers. "Mothers, if you will join me. Your eyes could prove useful."

"Oh goody!" "Artistic murder!" The two cackled. They rubbed their old hands. The former-Qin governor eyed them.

Outside the Majoran guard to have reported the finding escorted them out of the mansion and to the place in question.

It was a run-down shack in the older, torn down parts of the city. Immediately Ganon sensed something was wrong.

"Where are all the people?" Nabooru wondered. Ganon hummed in agreement.

Kagami growled and flattened his ears as they neared a hut the guide pointed out. At a point the large wolf simply refused to take a step further. The house was barely a house. It would be more accurately described as a pile of wood on four sticks.

"This place looks like wolf feces." Ganon complained. "Are you sure this is the place?"

The guard confirmed it.

"No surprise there... Good place to hide a body. No one would look here." Nabooru whispered.

The twin mothers, being witches, flew over their heads high above. As they only had one large broom to share at the moment, they mostly bickered and argued over who was controlling it. Kagami barked from a distance.

Nabooru snuck up to the edge of the hut quietly and peered in the window. She whispered, "There is one person inside standing in the middle of the room. We should-"

Ganon kicked the door open and walked in.

"-be... careful." Nabooru finished. She mentally sighed. "Right..." She vaulted into the window and pulling out a scimitar pointed it at the man in the shadows. Not like they truly had the element of stealth anyway. Kagami was barking furiously at the door and the witches were bickering over where to land.

The person hadn't moved. He hadn't moved when Ganon barged in or drew his two blades, and he hadn't moved when Nabooru snuck in from behind.

The person was completely still... and there was something... off... about his frame. Frowning, Ganon flared fire along his blades and waved one forward. What they saw made Nabooru scream for half a beat and cause Ganon to drop his sword in shock.

The person before them was a conglomeration of body parts from different people. The face alone had five separate people's faces sown together. The eyes were large and bulging. The hair was part long, part curly, part bloody and all matted together messy fur. The nose had two different size nostrils. The ears were much too large for the face, even looking feminine.

Ganon didn't care to look at any other part of it below the face. The face was bad enough.

Nabooru turned around, leaned out the window, and threw up. He was tempted to vomit as well. The smell was ten realms past horrid and decayed. No wonder Kagami refused to come near.

"Ohhh! I like!" One of his mother's exclaimed from the door.

The two witches entered in and examined the corpse eagerly. Their hands twitched like kids tempted to touch, yet knowing better lest they be chastised. Ganondorf eyed them, worried for their sanity.

"Disgusting..." Ganondorf grunted.

"No, amazing!" One mother said.

"Such talent!" The other said.

"Notice how the metal rod pierces its ankle-"

"-all the way up to the waist-"

"just to keep it stable! And in place like a statue!"

"I wanted to say that part!"

"Sorry, but it's so-"

"I know!" The other squealed.

"So..." Nabooru interrupted. "Can we confirm this is a... the missing people stitched together... thing?" She kept her distance from the body and her feet were directed at the door.

"Most likely. Is there a way to track who did it?" Ganondorf asked openly.

"We will need a sample of blood." The twin mothers said.

Ganondorf stared at them a moment, aghast. He motioned to the body. "Then take some blood! It is a corpse!"

"But we don't want-"

"-to ruin it!"

"If you can do it. Just do it!" Ganondorf insisted.

The witches muttered in disagreement, but did as they were told. They stood on either side of the body, drew knives, quickly pierced the body and pulled the knife out in one motion.

"The blood weeps for vengeance..." They chanted. "Bloods stains the killer." They pointed the knives downward so that the blood dripped down its sharp edge, then they started to draw on the ground with the blood. "The blood of innocence cries out." "The Divine demand sacrifice." "For they do not bleed."

With their design finished, they gently placed the four knives on the ground in the midst of the design. Twilight came from Koume's hands, touched the blood, and quickly infested it like a hungry worm. Once all of the blood was infested with Twilight, it started to shimmer. The design unraveled itself to form a snake. The snake turned to each one of them, hissed, and disappeared out the door.

"Follow it!" Koume exclaimed. She pointed at it as it slithered quickly into the street.

Ganondorf dashed after it. Their technique was surprisingly effective if this worked out. Kagami was immediately on Ganondorf's side and understood what it was they were following. Good thing too, as Ganondorf lost sight of the small creature many times but Kagami's sharp nose led him without fail.

The Twilight snake sped through the old town until at least it reached a hut and slithered beneath the door. Ganondorf, Kagami, and Rabooru stopped near to look around and listen. They heard men scuffle inside and panic at the sight of an aggressive black snake.

"Think we found them." Ganondorf whispered. He drew his blades. Rabooru did the same. Kagami bared his fangs. "Rabooru go to the main street and call for the guards. I'll take him prisoner."

Rabooru nodded, jumped off a sack onto the edge of a roof, climbed up, and disappeared.

Ganondorf walked up to the front door and listened. There were men inside and a fowl stench lingered in the air. A smell he knew well.

He opened the door gently and entered in. The men inside did not notice him immediately, allowing him long enough to have a look, but when they did those in the immediate vicinity drew their weapons and stood against him. Kagami lowered himself, ready to lunge.

"Surrender your weapons." Ganondorf proposed. He imbued Divine Fire and Twilight across the surface of his blades and allowed the power of the mark to flow. His red eyes and fiery hair glowed in the shadow. "Or don't. Makes little difference to me." The men fell back in fear.

One man entered from a room further in. He wore armor as an elite and a fur cloak over his shoulders. He had a curved blade on his side and a beautiful countenance. With a single motion he beheaded one of his own men as they retreated.

"Cowards!" He barked. "He is not here as our enemy and yet you quiver as rabbits! Everyone who dared take a step back in fear, impale yourself! Do it now or I will do it myself!"

Looking between each other in fear, it dawned on Ganon that these men were more afraid of their leader than they were of him. The ones to flee drew their blades and pierced their own stomachs and fell to die in their own blood. Thankfully they were but a scant few, as most in the building further in had not fled from him. Now that Ganon's eyes were adjusting to the shadows, he could see there were many in the connected rooms.

Kei Ki the Beheader, new hundred-man commander of the army of Qin, stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Lord Dragmire. It is a pleasure to see you."

Ganondorf was stunned. Not to the extent of being speechless, but the last thing he had been expecting when he entered the room was a Qin army officer, least of all one he had fought beside only a little while ago. But at the same time he felt he shouldn't be surprised. From what he heard of Kei Ki... He was a man who's evil rivaled Ganon's own evil in the darkest moments of his past. Ganondorf lowered his blades slowly, and just as slowly pulled the power of his mark back to where it rested on his hand, and put the anger, bloodlust, and darkness to sleep. Not completely, as Ganon was wary of The Beheader.

Ganondorf demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Why, building an army, of course." Kei Ki shrugged. "I promised my niece I would make her an army from the expansive, rebellious branches of the Ki family. So I am hunting them and forcing them to acknowledge me as a primary head of the Ki family. One of the heads of the Ki family is here."

"In my city?"

Kei Ki's eyes flashed knowingly. He smirked. "Does this trouble you?"

"The fact that a mafia leader is here or your murder? Yes. Your actions are causing great unrest, and I would rather not have a riot on my hands."

"Ah." Kei Ki nodded. "If it helps to appease you, then know that I have only threatened the innocents. I have only killed informants and trusted men to the Ki family head and those of them who have stood with them."

Ganondorf motioned back to where he came. "You mean that conflagration of corpses is them?"

Kei Ki's eyes widened ever so slightly. He smiled proudly and asked, "You saw?"

"I did. Wish I had not."

Kei Ki did not hide his disappointment. He lowered his shoulders and sighed. He mumbled something in a language Ganon did not understand and then said, "Alas, you do not understand!"

The sound of boots outside cut them off. Kei Ki's casual demeaner darkened dangerously. He tightened the grip on his sword.

"What did you do?" Kei Ki asked.

"On behalf of the Majora, I must insist that you leave. Your actions threaten not only my city, but the relations between our nations." Ganondorf said.

"And walk away with the job half-finished? I think not." Kei Ki hissed. His narrowed his eyes at him. The door opened and the guards entered lead by Nabooru. Ganon put his hand up to stop them from going further.

Ganon did not like the look in Kei Ki's eyes. It reminded him greatly of Zelda when she declared her intent to conquer Hyrule, it bore the same resolve, same intent to win. Ruthless resolve seemed to run in the family. With Zelda it was something he found fascinated him, but with her uncle it could prove dangerous.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you." Kei smiled like a predator. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little red-head of yours, would we? You know the one at the inn? I hear she has quite a past."

Kagami took a paw step forward and picked up pitch in growling. Ganon's blood flooded with burning ice. He grit his teeth and glared at him. He had only been to the inn twice, the second time just yesterday.

Kei Ki continued, eyeing Kagami, "That pup there has proven an annoyance. He has been at the inn since the day I laid eyes on her."

So that was why they said he was always there.

"So how fortunate that you are here..." Kei Ki bared his teeth. "And not there."

"No!" Ganon exclaimed instinctively.

Kei Ki was truly dangerous. He had a far reach, many eyes and ears, and if the corpse proved anything... intent and ability. For a brief moment Ganon saw the young girl's head on the abomination. The image sent bile into his throat.

Kei Ki paused, seeing the chink in the powerful man's armor. "No?"

"Don't touch them." Ganon could not let them be hurt, he could not let his hope die. He had promised. He was not an innocent man nor intended to be but they...

Kei Ki said, "Then may I propose an accord? I will spare them and leave your lands peacefully... if you help me cut the head off the head of the local snake."

Ganon took a breath. "And just who would that be?"

"Why, the gov'ner, of course! Who do you think it was orchestrating the whispering against you? Who do you think was in Chancellor Ketsu's pocket? Who else has so much to lose, and yet the power to stir up strife? I fully admit to making his lieutenants disappear, but are a dozen rebels, bandits, and the like enough to incur this much response without someone pushing it?"

Ganon considered this. He felt he was at an impasse between a number of very bad situations. If he trusted Kei Ki at his word and handed over the Qin governor, then the situation between Majora and Qin in this city would reach its final stages. Either he would be feared, or he would not be feared. Either way he would be hated, and whether the fear won out over the hate would decide whether he would have an active rebellion on his hands.

But then who was to say Kei Ki was speaking truth? And what if Ganon refused him? Kei Ki clearly knew of his fondness for his clan... and would not be above sending his clan into extinction. And while Kei Ki had made no threat to the Majora themselves, Ganon could not afford to underestimate the lengths this man would sink to. The Beheader had already proven himself more sick than anything Ganon had imagined.

Ganon had used corpses for his own end before. Placing heads on spears were effective warning signs. But that was with a higher purpose, a purpose of security, of warning punishment... this man surpassed him and all for his amusement. There was no higher purpose than his 'art'.

"Allow me a moment and I will have your answer." Ganon asked. "I want to be sure my clan is safe."

Kei Ki nodded. He sheathed his blade. "Best you do not tarry... my time to act is soon."


	30. Dragmire's War - Mask Thief

-Joket, Ganondorf-

Ganondorf Dragmire sat opposite from Kei Ki the Beheader. Beside him were the two witches, his twin mothers. Beside Kei Ki were an assortment of his personal officers and trusted men and woman. All around the room were soldiers of Kei Ki. Effectively Ganon was outnumbered ten-to-one. He found the odds favorable.

They sat in tense silence as they reached the end of the midday meal. The only sounds were the clinking of porcelain plates and wooden chopsticks. Kei Ki had his men cook, and were the smell anything to go by, he had a few men who knew how to cook well. Ganondorf did not touch his food.

He sat there with his fists clasped together resting against his chin. He had not uttered a word since returning, only having told Kei Ki he wanted time. Nabooru shouldnt take too much longer, and every moment dragged on for him.

Now if only his parents would stop trying to sneak a touch of the Qin commander, so Ganon could fret in peace.

The meal passed and went. It wasn't until Ganon's food was cold that Nabooru came. She entered, and Ganon felt his stomach drop from her grave expression.

"Nabooru, what did you find?" Ganon asked in the Majoran tongue.

"There was a struggle. The man is dead. He was pierced by a sword." Nabooru replied. "The woman and child is missing."

"What?!" Ganon exclaimed. He jumped to his feet.

"I take it she found something?" Kei Ki inquired.

"She found the man dead, the woman and child missing!" Ganon hissed in Qin's tongue. "What did you do!?"

"Chief!" Nabooru interrupted, also changing to Qin's tongue. "It was not him! Witnesses saw Joket guards arrest them! They were taken to the mansion."

The mansion... Ganondorf dimly realized he had taken all the Majoran guards with him. Nabooru, his parents, and himself were absent. The mansion was empty of those loyal to him.

"Much as I would be fine with taking the blame, it seems someone beat me to it." Kei Ki said. "Now does my claim bear weight? He is working to cover his tracks quickly."

Ganondorf did not know, still, if the man was truthful or not, but he knew one thing: no one touched his family! Ganondorf said, "I will return to the mansion and demand answers."

"That does not satisfy me." Kei Ki replied. He placed a hand on his sword. "Do not force my hand."

Ganon stared at him a moment before concluding, "If he does not satisfy me, then I will personally kill him for what he has done. You can even take to your Ki family claim that he committed heresy and treason."

"Heresy?"

Ganondorf walked out the door, his silence and concern replaced with fury. "He summoned a demon."

-At the mansion-

A certain former governor of the city, Ketsu, franticly hurried about his room. He was once a powerful man, and now he was being forced by circumstances to go into self-exile.

And it was all that bitch Ice Queen's fault!

He had been Ketsu's man. The one who kept the Chancellor's personal estate running, his city controlled, and the money flowing. The governor may have taken a bit off the top, but Ketsu knew that and allowed it since his attention was always on the young Royal Family brat at the capital!

Even among the other Ki family heads, none dared touch him. But now there was a particularly ruthless and uncouth upstart bastard of a Ki here for his head! What had he done to deserve this?

"I have met with a terrible fate..." the man mourned. "Haven't I?"

"You have brought this on yourself." A defiant voice said behind him.

He growled angrily, and continued his work. He filled his bags with anything and everything he could get his hands on. A blanket and a pillow he tore off the bed. He threw open the fine silverware drawer and pulled out handfuls of silver utensils. He tossed in a couple goblets and gold plates. He thrust open his clothing closet and despaired, there was so much.

"You know you are going to die, right?"

Spurred on by her words, he grabbed armfuls of clothes and stuffed them in. He had to stand atop and thrust down with his feet to make it work.

"Quiet." He hissed.

"You know of the Majora King's public declaration of protecting us! Let us go!" Kuroko Dragmire pleaded from where she and Malon were tied. Malon cried silently while Kuroko refused to stop fighting against the binding. "I promise, I'll put in a good word!"

"I said, 'Quiet!' You know I cannot trust that! You'll turn on me the first chance you can. You and I are all who remain. You think I don't know how this will go? You'll just flash your demonic red eyes at him, and he will take you into his arms again."

"I haven't been that woman since I left. It has been a breath of fresh air each and every day since your fat master died!" She spit. "Just like you had the chance to renew yourself under the new regime. Instead you try to undermine everything!"

The man kicked open a chest and leaned down into it. He threw off a blanket and books covering up the contents beneath. He stopped to catch his breath. "There is no leaving the business... Kuroko."

He pulled out the mask of Zant and placed it in another bag.

"Course, you can." She glanced at Malon. "Let her go. Take me. I'll stay quiet wherever we go."

"No!" Malon cried. Kuroku shushed her.

The man pulled out another mask. There was no room for this one so he tied it to a string on the outside of the bag. He did the same with another mask, then another, and another. Kuroko felt her blood chill as the freakish masks started to pile up. They depicted people and monstrous beasts screaming in stilled horror. Some were also blank, as if depicting no faces at all.

He heard a sound outside and looked down from the window to see Ganondorf running into the front door below.

Time was up.

He said, "Unfortunately, your promise will not be good enough. Your silence must be assured..."

"If you dare kill us!"

"Oh, I won't have to do that." He snapped off a pair of blank masks. "You see, I have come to learn the Majora do not imprison. Nor do they execute. They do something different. Something... truly special."

He walked up to them with a wide smile on his face. A very wide smile, as if his face had cracked and become a smiling mask itself. Kuroko tried to move, to physically shield Malon or move them both back from the madman, but the binding held firm and dug into her bloody raw wrists.

The man grabbed her by the red hair with one hand and thrust a blank mask on her face. Kuroko screamed into the mask. Light shimmered and flashed from the seam where her face touched it.

Red cords like rope erupted from the sides of the mask by the thousands and in an instant wrapped themselves around her until she was effectively mummified. The man stepped back in surprise, never having witnessed it before. Red cords wrapped her tighter and tighter, and her head seemed to be pulled into the mask. The mask swallowed her head, yet she continued to scream.

It only took a few seconds from start to finish, but the cords squeezed her completely into the mask, the light disappeared, and the mask fell to the ground. Smoke billowed from its surface, the now silent screaming personage of Kuroko Dragmire on its surface.

The moment of silence was broken by Ganon's outraged yell. The governor looked briefly at the blank mask in his hands and up at Malon.

"Damn it all!"

He lunged forward, thrust the mask on Malon's face, allowing the process to start before he rushed off, grabbed a chair and jammed it into the door handle. Just in time, as Ganon, hearing Malon's screams, ran at the door and slammed his shoulder so hard it cracked.

The governor fell back, wide eyed in terror at the inhuman growls coming from the other side of the door. He scrambled back towards his pile of bags and worked to get it all together.

A second time Ganon bashed the door. This time the door split open. His red eyes instantly caught Malon as the red cords worked to mummify her. He dropped to his knees by her, and placing a hand on the mask, infused a dominating power into it while pulling at it while Malon screamed. The red cords resisted, but relented. The bindings split as the mask was torn from her flesh; the power infused into it responding to Ganon and releasing her. The red cords disappeared into the aether as if they had never been there.

Malon gasped for breath. Her face was red and puffy with crying and she shook with pain. Ganon put a comforting hand on her head. His eyes fell beside her. The spot beside her had blood caked rope bindings that had fallen, where someone had recently been.

The man of Ki, who had served Chancellor Ketsu, and had since tried in his own way to resist the Majora, grunted with effort and lurched forward, finally having been able to pull his prized belongings and bags on his back. A mask bearing Kuroko's face was on the side of his luggage.

Ganon rose to his feet, his swords in his hands, heat and fury billowing from him like wind. His eyes did not leave the governor. Seething, he walked forward.

The governor stepped back hurriedly away, trying to find distance. He reached a door on the other side leading to a servant's passage. He reached for it, but an explosion of fire hit the wall beside him from Ganon's hand. The wall blackened where it hit. The door handle turned red with heat. Afraid and irrational, he reached for the door all the same. He screamed as the heat burned his hand and he let go. The burn festered and hissed and smoked, revealing the family mark of Ketsu on his palm.

"Fitting that you would be marked with the mark of a traitor." Ganondorf said.

Seeing him near, the governor made one last desperate attempt. He reached for a mask, any mask, in his reach. Taking hold of one, the man put it on his face.

Ganon was finally within arm's reach, and lifted his sword to kill, but halted upon seeing the man place a mask on his face.

Ganon dropped his swords, ran back, and encircled Malon with his arms. A moment later the room exploded.

-Nabooru-

The earth beneath her feet shook as an explosion ripped itself from the mansion. On a higher floor fire erupted from a wall and wood and stone was flung into the sky. A rip tore itself down the side of the building; and the higher room crumbled down and fell.

Nearby people screamed in fright and either fled the danger and noise or came nearer to see if they could help, or were just curious. Very quickly the streets were in chaos.

"Is someone playing with explosives?" Kei Ki wondered. He stood nearby intent on seeing Ganon leave with the man's head.

Nabooru shook her head. There was no black powder in that room. She had a bad feeling about this. Ganon was capable of that power, but he never used it except as a last resort.

Her answer soon came as a high pitched cry came from the fire, and a large form rose. Wings spread wide, talons clasped onto the edge of the room that had not crumbled, and a six-eyed flaming red bird screamed its birth.

Screams filled the streets. People fled. Despair and terror followed the monster.

"What the..." Kei Ki looked on with wide eyes. His crossed arms fell to his side numbly.

Nabooru and Kagami ran into the lower mansion. Soldiers either fled, overcome by fear, or drew their weapons and charged forward.

"Do not fight it!" Nabooru yelled. "Only ensure everyone escapes!"

Nabooru ran by the fleeing custodians of the house and towards the stairs leading up to the floor where fire was spreading quickly. Kagami was already twice as far, his nose leading him. Nabooru followed.

Once more the bird's cries filled the air, then the building shook violently with the sound of a great wind. Nabooru stumbled on the stairs and watched as a fleeing servant fell through a crumbling ledge to the polished marble below.

Kagami was already there by the time Nabooru arrived to find Ganondorf collapsed. Fire was all around them and he looked burned all down his back. A girl with red hair was unconscious beneath him and had a nasty burn over a corner of her head at the hairline.

In the distance the bird had flown into the air and the witches flew around it with all the size and effect of a gnat. It seemed to be fleeing into the far distance.

"Chief!" Nabooru shook him. There was no way in all the realms she would be able to lift him with even his lighter armour on.

Ganondorf groaned. Kagami bit his leg and tugged, causing the man's painful groan to turn savage. "Stop it!" Ganon coughed.

"Can you walk?!" Nabooru pushed up at his shoulder. Ganon blinked emptily at her before nodding and rising, painfully, to his feet. He bent over in pain. He tried to lift the girl with him, but Nabooru took her. Ganon looked like he would collapse at any moment.

Nabooru called for guards, and with them helping him walk, they left the mansion.

Ganon collapsed once they were outside. Immediately his eyes sought out the girl in Nabooru's arms and he visibly relaxed when he found her. Nabooru laid the girl down gently.

Nabooru stood and turned to go back in, but Ganon whispered, "Don't."

"But the mother!"

Ganon shook his head grimly. Nabooru bowed her head in defeat. "Din damn it... wha- what was that?! Where's the governor? Is he-"

"That was the governor. He got his hands on a few masks of the exiled."

Nabooru had no visible reaction, but she knew how bad that was. It wasn't a secret in their people what the masks were, and there were blank ones prepared for the government. There were few security methods in place because the masks were already feared. Even among their people, these masks were considered taboo, and feared with superstition. It was said some of the masks predate the fall of Hyrule and were sealed with unspeakable evils.

The Majora did not have room for prisons, and there were some things too powerful to be killed conventionally or men too evil to warrant a mere execution.

Ganon would know. He was the executioner.

"How many did he have?" Nabooru dreaded the answer.

"Less than he could. More than he should. Send our fastest messenger to Majora. All masks of the exiled are to be given to the Fae Grove for safe keeping until this situation is resolved."

Nabooru left briefly to relay the order. A doctor came and looked them over. Ganondorf had suffered great burns across his back, his neck, and his hair. He would be fine after a month. His regeneration was unnatural.

The girl was largely unhurt, all things considered. A broken wrist, very deep bruises, cuts, scrapes, and a large burn across half her scalp. Ganon looked on it guiltily. Nabooru asked, "Did you get the burn from shielding her?" Ganon nodded. "Then don't look so shameful. She would be long dead and that scar would be far bigger were it not for you."

Despite her words, he continued to look guilty on her. Like he was the one responsible. The sight shook Nabooru. This was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. He was always angry, focused, proud, bored, or furious. (The last one never failing to result in someone dead.) On occasion he could be grudgingly gentle, and his form of humour was mockery, sarcasm, or a cruel jest. His weakened moments were a mixture of pain and primal fury promising retribution.

He looked utterly defeated and wholly responsible. There was never a moment in her life she remembered seeing him feeling guilty.

"Tell Kei Ki that the governor is dead." Ganon whispered. "He has his victory. And tell my mothers... they will be getting a granddaughter."

Ganon hated the words even as they left his mouth. He hated this world that forced him to say it. Most of all he hated himself for having not been there. If he had been here as a proper leader rather than spoiling himself in Kanyou (though he knew the relationship between Qin and Majora was assured and the most important) when he had promised to protect them. He had not been here to notice with his talented eyes how peculiar the man was. Now he hated himself for who he was, angry, violent, and yet hopeful that he could protect a seed of innocence.

He felt the hate return. His inner fire flared and he remembered the fury he felt for the former governor. He needed to kill something.

He would protect the last hope of his clan if he had to die to do it, and he would try to be a better person for her to ensure some semblance of innocence can be left. Well, he would at least try...

"I name you as governor of Joket, in his place with all rights and responsibilities and have my mother's select with the men of the tribe who shall lead Majora in my stead." Ganon continued, his strength and resolve returning.

"And you?"

"I'm going to war. Preparations should be finished. I'm going to conquer the mountains. I need to kill something."


	31. Dragmire's War - Meeting Ouki

-Link-

Link was given a collection of scrolls by Princess Zelda and Chancellor Impa, some money for his travels, and a guide to take him to Mutagi. The guide was important because Link could not read words nor understand maps due to his lack of an education.

He arrived at Mitagi and presented the first scroll to the guards, as he was told. The scroll bore the seal of the king. Despite Zelda not officially being king, due to her age, the seal of the king was still hers. The guards read the scroll. The words ordered them to take the boy (Link) to Ouki Mutagi. They guided Link to the inner mansion of Mutagi. The city-fortress was vast, eclipsing the capital in its size and grandness, but where the capital was beatiful and full of culture Mutagi was a war-machine. Everywhere Link looked he saw soldiers. Every corner had a blacksmith, armorsmith, swordsmith, or some kind of military purpose to it. Where the capital had three layers of walls in the form of rings, Mutagi was built in grids with dozens upon dozens of interlinked walls.

Link was awestruck in the fortress-city. He could not fathom a power that could build it, much less conquer it. Whoever this Ouki was, he was possibly as wealthy, and powerful, as Zelda! And she was the heir!

The idea of meeting Ouki terrified him, but also made him so excited he couldn't contain himself.

At last the guards presented him to Ouki. Ouki stood on a wall overlooking a regiment of soldiers being trained when the guards presented him. Link stood stiffly to the side, afraid even blinking wrong would be a sin. And the size of Ouki! Link thought Ganon was strong and musclebound, but compared to Ouki, Ganon was little more than a stick! Where did the muscles end on this man?! Link knew if Ouki took his armor off the guy would not have a six-pack on his stomach, he would have a sixteen pack! He had arms the size of tree trunks!

And the armor probably weighed a full ton!

Ouki blinked in surprise at seeing Link. He stared a moment at him, before shaking himself and extending a welcoming hand. "Oh-ho! Who is this?" Ouki wondered outloud as the guards bowed, and Link stiffly bowed. Sweat poured off him just from being under the man's gaze.

Beside Ouki was a blond-haired blue-eyed man with a funny mustache, armor unlike any design Link had ever seen, and a sword that was too plain to be from Qin. He was definitely a foreigner.

The foreigner was handed the rest of the scrolls in Link's possession, and after noticing the seals, opened the scrolls. His eyebrows lifted ever so slightly, in curiosity, and handed them to his master.

Ouki smirked as he read them. "So... 'Link' is it?"

"Yes, sir!" Link bellowed.

"The princess wishes for me to train you. My my... never thought she was the type to refer to anyone as a friend. You must mean a lot to her. What kind of relationship do you two have, I wonder? Hmm?"

Without thinking, Link said, "I hit her! No! I mean- I- we lived together! No... wait that's not right!"

"Wha?" Was about as far as Ouki got on that. Ouki was flabbergasted.

"I-I-I-"

"You beat her and slept with her?!" Ouki asked.

"NO!" Link exclaimed, panicking and raising his hands in surrender. "No! No! No, that's not it!"

"Calm down. Just say it." The foreigner said.

Link took a moment to try and calm down. "You see... She was hiding in my village as a slave... alongside me with my master, for a short time. I followed her to the palace after I learned who she truly was. I may have... shoved her... at one point. We were arguing and she was being cowardly and needed... a shove. It ended up helping, as it sort of shoved her to action. She forgave me and everything so it's nothing to worry about!" Link gulped. He squeaked. "Please, don't kill me..."

Ouki and his blond attendant looked at each other in amazement before Ouki burst out in laughter. Link chuckled nervously, wondering if he was truly about to die or not, and the guards stood silently, wondering what to do here or what was going on.

Ouki finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, dear boy. Thank you. I needed that. She must love you for your stories."

"It's true..." Link pouted quietly.

"Now, which noble are you the son of? I can tell by your guise you are not highborn. A village mayor, perhaps?"

"Err... I'm just a peasant." Link answered. "I really was a slave."

"Oh. So you weren't jesting..." Ouki muttered. His energy seemed to evaporate in disappointment, and Link felt he had failed in some way. But what could he do? He was being honest. He really was born a slave. Was entering the army and being trained really this difficult that former slaves were not allowed? Just how big of an obstacle was he facing from his birth?

"You're parents are also slaves, then?"

"No. At... at least I don't think so." Link replied. He hesitated. "I'm a war orphan. I don't know much but the soldier who dropped me off at the plantation as a babe but he said I was born to a great general."

Ouki nodded, his smile returning. "Good, good. I am sorry war took your family, lad, but if you really are born of a general, then it will show."

"Yo-you believe me?"

"Why not? Generals can bed as many woman as they want." Ouki shrugged. "Or men in my case."

"Now, then!" Ouki suddenly said more firmly. He straightened his posture and Link couldn't help but standing at attention on instinct. The man had an overpowering presence of authority. "Men, take the boy to a room in the lower mansion. The princess wants him to have special training, so special training is what he shall get!"

Link couldn't believe his ears. He smiled so wide it hurt. He wanted to hug Ouki, but wisely thought better of it. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Link bowed repeatedly punctuating his words.

"It is quite alright, lad. Get on your way and prepare, but make no mistake." Ouki's cheery attitude disappeared and he looked darkly on the boy. "I will send you to your breaking point every single day. Son of a noble! Son of a slave! No matter! Men stronger than you have died in the first week. The princess asked this as a favor, but how I choose to do it is my choice."

Link may have wet himself just a little.

The guards led Link away. Immediately Ouki's first-in-command, the Englishman, said, "My lord. Are you really going to train him? What of the scroll from the Chancellor?"

"What of it indeed." Ouki muttered darkly. He unfolded it and looked at its words again. "I think I need to have a quick chat with the Sheikah. You carry on here. Let me know if anything comes that needs my attention."

The Englishman bowed. Ouki departed.

He entered the lower mansion, and went lower. He entered the lower dungeons and went even lower. He reached a point that ended in a dead-end. A bit of light shined from the end of the hall onto the wall, and pulling a lenses from his possession, he shined the light through it, revealing the dead-end was actually a door.

He entered the sanctum of the Sheikah. It was musty and filled with passages leading to other areas. It was the Sheikah's home, and the few he passed by showed it as they were incredibly pale, having seen little sun. Everyone stepped aside as he entered. He was their host. They were living in his home freely. It was only right.

Ouki demanded to know where the Shadowmaster was, and after being guided, stepped in. The shadowmaster was resting, reading a scroll by candlelight.

"Ah, Ouki Mitagi." The man greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It is good to see you as well, Shadowmaster. I hope you are not overly burdened with your new position."

"It is difficult filling in shoes that have been worn by another for so long, but I will make do. Your hope is welcomed."

"Good to hear. I also apologize for my cander, but I am not here to visit. I am here on business. If you will but allow me a moment of your time, I promise I will leave you to your rest."

The shadowmaster nodded. "One thing I find myself disliking is perhaps that the hours of leadership never truly end... but alas, you know it well. Very well. What is your business, Lord Ouki Mitagi?"

"An explanation to this." Ouki handed him the scroll that had borne the mark of Chancellor Impa. "Why am I instructed to have some boy KILLED. What is so special about this boy, Link? You know the answer, do you not?"

"I do. Impa had passed information on to me of the danger the boy possess." The shadowmaster answered.

"And this danger is what?" Ouki raised an eyebrow. "Because Zelda's own words speak well of the boy. Even calling him friend. I spent a little time with the princess, and I judged her easily enough to not be the type to make friends. So that makes this a very special case. More than that, what damage would it do to her when her family is betraying her, only to hear that her own Chancellor has ordered the assassination of a 'friend'? Because I looked at him. He is genuine, frightened easily as a church mouse, and a little childish." Ouki crossed his arms. "Before I even consider committing such treason, I need a Din-damn good reason for it."

The shadowmaster stared into Ouki's defiant eyes for a long moment, considering what to say and what not to say, perhaps hoping Ouki would back down and not press the issue. Problem was he knew Ouki wouldn't back down until he was satisfied.

The man sighed. "I had hoped you wouldn't press the issue... You of all people are the last one who should know of this, yet also the only one in a position to do anything about it."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"The boy claims to be the son of a great general." The Shadowmaster said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand?" Ouki pressed. "Lots of generals have lots of brats out there."

"A female general."

Three words. Three simple words. But it was enough to knock the wind from his lungs. His whole world spun. The candle light of the room danced as a beautifully violent woman. The world shook under his legs, or perhaps that was his legs shaking. He could not tell which was which anymore. He couldn't tell what was what anymore.

Ouki collapsed to a knee and placed a hand on the stone floor to steady himself. It was forever before he remembered how to so much as breathe.

"It seems you realize the implications of what this means." The shadowmaster concluded.

"Is it true?" Ouki asked breathlessly. "Is he..."

"We do not know, but the rumor alone is dangerous. The boy is dangerous. If his lineage truly is what he claims, and he learns of it, then he is a danger not only to you or I... but all of us. The Mitagi. The Sheikah. The Ki. The Royal Family. All of us are in danger if he really is HER son. If he seeks after his lineage..." The man shuddered. "He could overturn this entire kingdom on its head. There are some secrets buried for a reason. Secrets too dangerous to ever see the light of day. You know this. You swore to uphold the secret to your dying breath when you learned of it, even at the loss of your family, your house, and your reputation. Now is the time to prove if your conviction is as strong as you claim to finish it."

Ouki closed his eyes. He could see it. The fires burning. The woman and children dying. War ravaging the land. As much as war exhilarated him, he could not stand by and watch as everything he had sworn to protect was destroyed.

"He is dangerous if he searches for answers. Too dangerous." Ouki agreed.


	32. Dragmire's War - Assassination

-Mitagi Estate, Link-

Link could not sleep. He could barely keep his eyes closed. He was used to being anxious, but the knowledge that he would be trained by the greatest general in Qin's history threatened to make him lose his mind! How could anyone sit still in such situations!? Link did push ups until his arms collapsed, ran up and down the long hallway making the boards rattle until his neighbour threatened to beat him senseless, swung Midna (still in the sheath) until his sweaty grip loosened and it flew through the paper thin wall and hit his neighbour in the shins.

The following morning Ouki's messenger showed up to find Link was exhausted, had no sleep, and waa covered in bruises.

"What happened to you?" The messenger asked.

"He fell down some stairs." The neighbour grumbled.

"I fell down some stairs." Link guiltily agreed, with a wide smile.

The messenger looked at them, confused. There were no stairs there. "No matter," he decided. "Lord Ouki requests your presence."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Link exclaimed. All of his energy briefly returned, his angry neighbour forgotten, and he ran down the way the messenger had come.

Ouki and his blond friend were waiting with a set of three horses. Ouki's horse was large, and brown. The blond's horse was small and spotted. The third horse was by far the smallest, little more than a golden-brown pony.

"Lord Ouki, may I present Lord Link." The messenger politely motioned to the boy.

Link may have felt the urge to puff out his chest. He could get used to being called a lord.

Ouki chuckled, "Don't let it get to your head, brat. He was being polite." He motioned to the horse. "I presume you know how to ride?"

"Pft, of course!" Link scoffed. "Who doesn't?"

Link walked up to the pony as he spoke. He immediately whispered, "Please, for the love of Naryu behave! Please, oh please, oh please! I'll give you a bushel of carrots if you do!"

The ponies ears perked up at the word 'carrot'. Link started to climb on. Technically he knew how to ride. He had ridden farm animals plenty of times. The problem came after where he would always be kicked off. His track record with animals was just short of abysmal.

Link closed his eyes as soon as he sat on the stirrup, waiting to be thrown off and embarrassed in front of his idol. A moment passed. Another. Link risked opening one eye... and he was still on!

"Yes!" Link raised his hands and cheered in victory.

"I thought you said you knew how to ride?" Ouki mocked him childishly.

"Shut it!" Realizing his mistake in tone, Link quickly added, "My Lord, Sir!"

Ouki merely laughed rather than be offended. "Cheeky brat!" His eyes widened maliciously and his smile turned predatory. Ice shot down Link's spine. "I look forward to taming you."

Link gulped. He was in for it now.

The dangerous tone lifted as quick as it appeared. "So! Let us go! I have special training in mind for you, oh friend of the Princess!"

"Yeaaah..." Link cheered far weaker than before. He felt his mouth may have screwed him over this time. Was he being given special training just because he told the man to shut it? Link feared so.

Ouki, the Englishman, and Link rode out into the country. They passed military tents and groups of soldiers training. Hundreds of men ran together while singing military songs, hundreds more shot arrows into targets, hundreds more wrestled in sand, hundreds more fought with sword or shield or spear or axe on foot, and yet hundreds more fought on horseback. With each group, Link thought they were the ones he was being escorted to. Surely he would learn the bow? No, they passed by. Surely the sword and shield or spear? He had a sword and had some experience, but once again this proved to not be it. He was convinced he would be thrown in the group of horsemen, he was on a small horse after all! The horse was small and he was small, but he would give it his all! But still, no. They passed all these groups and rode out into the country.

Link said absolutely nothing, nervously expecting anything and everything as possibilities! They rode through a mountain pass nearby. Surely it was mountain climbing! A chance to work on his muscles and to learn to scale walls! But no, they rode on until the morning sun passed into midday.

The blond man looked at Ouki with concerned curiosity. Normally Ouki was boisterous, loud, and confident. But today Ouki was anything but. To anyone else Ouki's strong back could be seen as unwavering as he lead them onward. But he saw the conflict in him from years of friendship and understanding. Ouki was silent on the outside only because he was filled with noise on the inside.

The blond man sighed. He did not know what words his lord had with the Sheikah, but he could easily read that it was by no means good. He looked over at the boy. The boy was energetic, excited, and yet not ignorant of the work training entailed. Rather, the Englishman saw determination and raw will. The kind of student a teacher loved.

He pitied the boy.

They rode alongside the cliffs edge where it dropped valleys extended for forever and Ouki slowed their pace. In the distance below at the foot of the cliffs was a village.

"Where's that" Link broke the silence.

"It is a village with no name. It exists illegally. It is little more than a bandit camp." Ouki replied. He stopped his horse at a creek that ended in a waterfall. The waterfall fell to a lake that ran as a river beside the village. The others followed suit. Ouki walked up to the edge of the cliff and gazed down. He called for Link to come.

"A bandit camp? So near? Impossible!" Link walked beside him. "You are so powerful you can wipe them out without a second thought!"

"True that..." Ouki smirked. It wavered slightly. "But my attention is on the borders. My eyes are on all of Qin. I am the pillar holding our nation up proudly against all others, but with a focus on what is far it is easy to not see what is near... and evil always finds a way to fester in the cracks."

"Then? You will do nothing? You won't stop them?"

"They are smart enough to stay low and quiet and not draw my attention." Ouki replied. "So they are not a priority worthy of my attention. I have heard of no caravans being robbed of mine, so I imagine they wish to live quietly. Would you destroy them for that?"

"I..." Link stopped. The tone in Ouki had changed. This was a serious question. "No. If they behave, then who knows? They might join Qin someday."

Ouki nodded. "Link." Ouki asked. "Why do you want to become a soldier?"

"I-"

"Not a general. A soldier." Ouki reminded him. "There is a difference."

Link hesitated. It was easy to say it was in his blood, but that answer had changed since he met Zelda and his eyes were opened. Now he understood loyalty, at least a little bit, and wanted to do what he could to help his friends the only way he knew how. Both his home village, and the capital. "I... want... to help people. I-I want to prove myself... to do my part. I thought my dream to be a general was just that: a dream. But... then I had a friend who was a slave one day, and became a king the next and saved all of Qin."

Link tightened his grip on Midna, the sword that he had named after her, which had been left to him from her hand. "She gave me this sword to protect the kingdom. I would be spitting on her to toss it aside."

Ouki looked at the sword and believed him to be referring to Zelda.

"If a slave can be king... then who is to say a slave cannot be a general? If she can do so much then..." Link left the rest unsaid.

Ouki closed his eyes. "Who is to say a servant cannot be a general?..." Ouki mumbled quietly, his thoughts distant.

"Well... slave. But close enough." Link said awkwardly.

Ouki's eyes snapped back to Link, as if just remembering the boy was there. His gaze darkened and Link hesitated, thinking he had said something wrong and was on the verge of apologizing, but did not know for what. Ouki's behavior baffled him.

The Englishman turned around.

"For what it is worth..." Ouki said. "I am sorry."

"For wha-"

Ouki interrupted, "When you arrive in the next realm, tell them I sent you. And then apologize on my behalf for the inconvenience."

Before Link could respond, Ouki kicked him off the side of the cliff.

Ouki stood in silence. His gaze inward and filled with self-loathing. After a long moment he turned and straddled his horse. The Englishman followed suit, his heart torn for the open turmoil his master was in and knowing no word could comfort what he had done. This was not the general's way. He reveled in bloodshed, in war, but assassination, and the murder of one so young, was against him.

They rode a bit further. There a group of Sheikah showed themselves, weapons drawn. "Where is he?" They questioned.

"It is done." Ouki said. "This ambush is unnecessary."

"So he is dead then?"

"You are free to look for the body at the bottom of the cliff. The body sank to the bottom of the lake."

The Sheikah looked between themselves and the leader asked, "So the body did not wash down the river?"

"No." Ouki said. "He wore heavy items that weighed him down. He sunk."

Seeing that Ouki was not lieing, the leader said, "The Sheikah thank you. I know this matter was not proper, but it was necessary."

"Mhmm." Ouki hummed.


	33. Dragmire's War - Ice Witch

-Zelda-

So far as meetings went, it could have been better. Ryo had spent the last several hours giving his report in detail as to the results of his venture across eastern Qin. Zelda struggled not to fall asleep in it all. She utterly despised the man and hearing his voice only grated her; and the things he spoke of mattered little to her.

She, admittedly, was still a student from carefully selected teachers in the ways of mathematics, reading, sciences (such as they were in this time period), history, court manners, and a million other things she had seemingly no time for. Now of late she had added hawkery and swordsmanship to the list. Of it all the only ones she found relaxing were hawkery, swordsmanship, and riding. History fascinated her but it wasn't relaxing.

So to hear him spout numbers and statistics and names as smoothly and confusingly as a poet, or perhaps a ditzy court lady talking about social balls, offered her no benefit. She would have willingly fallen asleep to spite him but she had all of her ministers here and did not want to put on a bad form. In the end the ones who would ultimately be using the information Ryo was presenting were them.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Impa nodded to her equal. "That leaves us all much to consider."

"Finally..." Zelda whispered. The bastard had finished his report.

"You are most welcome, Chancellor." Ryo returned with a proud smile. "I have no doubt we do, and admittedly... it was much." He cleared his throat and smiled in amusement. "Such a lengthy report has left my throat dry and now my feet are asleep, as I am sure many of us are soon to follow."

The court laughed lightly at the joke. Zelda's eyes widened. Was he talking about her? How dare he call her out in her own court! She stirred herself fully alert and leveled an icy stare at him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Which is why I have split all of the information into their own scrolls according to subject and passed a set on to each one of you." Ryo motioned to them all.

"Of course you did..." Zelda muttered quietly. His efficiency was nauseating. That would have had to be hundreds of scrolls written for them. The bastard had his own team of scribes.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Impa said. "I look forward to going over them. Are there many?"

"Admittedly, yes."

Impa stepped forward and gained everyone's attention. "Then let us say what matters to be the most pertinent and focus our attention on them for tomorrow." She briefly glanced to Ryo and Zelda. Ryo nodded in agreement. Zelda rolled her eyes, which made Impa raise one brow.

"The most evident being of what to do with the land bequeathed to the high princess Zelda formerly from Chancellor Ketsu." One man said.

"Not so much a matter, the governors have not changed hands, have a long history and deep knowledge of their holdings, and are competent." Impa argued.

"Agreed." Ryo said. "However, on that note, it would be good for the Princess to meet with them. To connect with the governors who rule her lands in her stead outside of this court."

"Hmm..." Impa hummed. "A consideration worth having, but not the most pertinent for now."

"As you wish." Ryo shrugged. "May I suggest, then, that the matter we go over be of the wood and tar supplies? Would you say that is most pertinent?"

Impa glanced around the court, and also noted the sudden interest from the Fae Elder. No one argued this. In her own mind she saw it as exceedingly important as well.

"Then let us make that a matter to look into." Ryo concluded. "As for a second matter, what do you say?"

"Farms," Impa said. "With the return of the Fae," She motioned to the Fae Elder. "We can now reclaim land that was lost. Farm land that was salted by our enemies and turned to wasteland can be restored and used once more."

Ryo stroked his beard. "I agree."

Impa continued, "Fae Elder, as this is a matter that relies entirely on your participation, I would like for you to have a place of honor in the discussion. I presume you will want a say in recompense?"

The Fae Elder bowed. "I would be honored, and you are correct."

"Good. Good. Very good." Ryo smiled widely. "Then I motion for this court to be adjourned. Two major matters are enough for tomorrow, and are enough to research for tonight."

"I second that." Impa said. They both turned to Zelda.

And now came the part where Zelda was supposed to participate. She stood and said loudly, "Everyone, Qin thanks you for your participation and contribution. As there seems to be nothing more for now, this session is concluded."

And Zelda did not wait a second longer before turning, walking down the steps, and out the side door.

She clenched her fists angrily. Once more the man called her out in front of her own court! She was tired of this! Was she to be little more than a jester in her own court? A girl to be paraded, laughed at, or forced to laugh and dance at his whim!?

She allowed herself a moment to vent her frustration before following as Ganondorf Dragmire taught her. Take all the darkness, take all the anger and hate and energy, and locked it away to be unleashed at the opportune moment.

Seeing the sun through a nearby window, Zelda felt a desire for the warm sun on her face. She walked out, sat on the grass, and leaned against the outer wall to relax. She did not know how long she was there. May have been seconds or minutes, but before long she heard voices in the hall behind her. She paid it no mind.

That was until she heard the words "Ice Witch".

Zelda opened her eyes and listened.

"I don't like it." A man said. She recognized him as one of her ministers, but was not sure which.

"You don't have to like it." A second man said. Once more she recognized the voice but was unsure who.

"I understand, it just bothers me to see the difference in power. Do we have any hope in fighting Ryo? He holds the kingdom in his hand. The people respect the Princess... many say it is a curse to have a woman on the throne and call her the ice witch whose gaze will freeze your heart, but there are some who heard of how the princess returned from the dead, along with dead people, and retook the throne. Although these believers are merely seen as crazy..."

"I heard it too. They say she is a specter and the Majora are her undead army."

"Indeed... but while the people respect the princess, they love Ryo. Qin will follow him to the ends of the world if he but asks for it."

"I doubt it." The second man argued. "Zelda is the heir of the Royal Family! Chancellor Ryo is a merchant! Granted, he is a skilled mastermind of a man with just the right pension for luck. There is no doubt his abilities to climb so far to the top of the kingdom. But that is all he is, a merchant!"

Zelda nodded silently in agreement. Ryo did not possess the bloodline of the Royal Family. He would inevitably fall. She had faith in it. He was just... infuriating.

"The fact that you make him sound weak for being a merchant is why we will lose. His strength is that he IS a merchant!"

"I don't understand."

The first man explained his argument, "No one is self-sufficient. No city, no village, no fortress can survive on its own. We all make something more than we need. We all need something more than we can make. A merchant supplies that need with the excess of others."

"But security..."

"Our armies live on the stomach of food and weapons supplied through carefully placed logistics established by Ryo, and who do you think it was that legalized hired guards outside of the government military? Ryo." The man sighed. "Ryo knows what people want... and he supplies it. Why do you think he goes on trips so often? The man has every city memorized down to the smallest detail! Their governors, what they need, and what they can supply. Then all he has to do is get the people in touch with each other. All he has to do is make connections! All he has to do is connect the dots! The cities benefit and prosper. Qin prospers."

"And he benefits for it, as he receives recognition and honor." The second man guessed with dread. "On the surface it sounds easy, but I feel no one has the mind to play a puzzle as grand and complicated in design as a country, as he does. Who else can balance four hundred cities in one's mind!? It boggles the mind just to consider it!"

"Qin recognizes his abilities so much they pay him regularly just for him to inspect their cities and get them in touch with each other. In truth, High Princess Zelda can rival him one day, but not as she is now. She cannot rival him as she is... because while she has the people's respect... she doesn't have their heart. She doesn't know the beating heart of Qin. She has no suitors. She spends no time socializing in court. She has not even left the palace to so much as worship in the temple! She is determined and efficient and a quick learner, she truly amazes me for one so young, but once the whispers and prestige she has earned dies off, she may be forever doomed to being known as the Ice Witch."

Anything more could not be heard as the men walked away. Zelda said nothing nor did she move, stunned as she was by the open defeatism of her servants. It left a dreaded hollow pit in her stomach. She felt like crying, but refused to. It made her feel weak and vulnerable and defeated.

Three things she felt very much right now.

"I'm not a witch..." Zelda whispered as she brought her knees up to her chest to rest her head against.


End file.
